Emma & Malcom Peabody
by camilapia
Summary: Since they were born,Emma and Malcom were so similar to their parents that everyone thought they'll be as them.But with time,things change. Malcom is a kid who loves sports,adventures and hates studying.While Emma prefers reading a good book. These differences start to separate them.But now,they have the chance to fix their bond when they find something unexpected: a time machine.
1. Welcome to the family

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the family**

* * *

_Well, this is my new story from MPaS. It's about when Sherman and Penny grow up and they have children who aren't the way they expected._

_PS: I have a question, would you like Jennifer to be in this story or not?_

* * *

Sherman was walking side to side through the hospital. His jitters were killing him. He was really worried, but well, who wouldn't be it in his place?

-Don't worry, Sherman, everything will be alright-said Mr. Peabody beside him, trying to relax his son. But it didn't work, Sherman now seemed even more nervous

He sat down on one of the hospital's chairs and looked at his clock. It was 11 p.m. o'clock. For some reason he just felt that he will never forget that hour.

Suddenly, someone he knew went out from the hospital's room.

-So?-asked the red-haired man standing up quickly

Mrs. Peterson looked down, making Sherman worry even more, but then looked up.-THEY HAVE BORN!-she screamed full of happiness

-Really? And how are them? And Pen...-he asked

-Everything is more than perfect! You should get in, now-

Sherman smiled and for the first time in the last nine months he breathed. He started to walk to the room but he stopped.

-What's wrong, Sherman?-asked his father confused

-Would you like to come with me, dad?-

Peabody breathed too.-It'll be a pleasure-

* * *

-Hi, Penny-said Sherman getting in

Penny was lying on a hospital's room, tired but with a big smile on her face.-How are you two, Mr. Peabodys?-she asked when she saw the white beagle beside her husband

-Pretty fantastic, Mrs. Peabody-answered Peabody as a revenge

-Touché...-

-Where are...?-Sherman started to ask but he stood shocked when he saw them:

Two little babies were on the nursery's arms. A little girl who looked just like Penny and a boy, who was pretty similar to Sherman. The girl was sleeping and calmed, while the boy couldn't stop moving. But Sherman didn't care: they were perfect.

-Would you like to hold them, Mr. Peabody?-asked the nursery to Sherman

-Of... Sure!-he said taking them and looking at them closer.

The moving baby noticed him first and laughed while he touched his father's face. Sherman could feel how much he loved that little kid, and he knew that he will always be for him, just like his father did with himself. He couldn't imagine himself arguing with him, he was one hundred percent sure that he will never have an argument with his son. He could bet that he was just like him.

Then, the girl woke up. She opened her eyes, her big, blue eyes and looked at his father a bit confused, but then, smiled. She remained Penny to Sherman. She was really similar to her. Even though she couldn't speak (which was a big difference if we're talking about Penny). Perhaps it'll be more difficult having a daughter than a son because between men it's easier to solve the things. But he has never imagined himself talking about girly stuff or teaching her how to make-up. But well, Penny was there for her, right?

-Oh, my...-said Peabody looking at them.-The boy is just like you when you were a baby, Sherman!-

-And she's so similar to you, Penny-said Patty starting to cry of excitement

-Mom, don't cry-the blonde woman said

-I'm sorry, it's just that... look at you! You aren't my little girl anymore!-she said trying to stop her tears

-Don't worry, Mrs. Peterson, I bet that you will be able to pamper Emma-opined Sherman

-Emma?-

-Yes, that's how we decided to call them: Emma and Malcom-he explained

-Malcolm? Like Malcolm X?-questioned Peabody

-No, M-A-L-C-O-M-said Penny

-Malcom? That's a really peculiar name-

-Well, it's special... like him-opined Penny

-And what about Emma? Why have you called her that way?-

-Because of Emma Watson-she answered

-Because of who?!-he screamed indignant

-She's kidding, dad. We called her that way because that name is always given to someone with a lot of energy and happiness, just like her-

-Alright, I prefer your explanation...-

-Can I hold her for a second?-asked Patty

-Sure you can!-said Penny giving her to her mother

-What about you, dad?-asked Sherman.-Would you like to hold Malcom?-

-If you want to...-but before he could ever finish speaking, Sherman gave him the baby

Peabody stared at him. He was really similar to Sherman, it was like having his beautiful little boy on his arms again. He looked up. But his boy has already grown up, and now he had his own family. Even though he was really proud of him, he was still sad, because, without even noticing it, he grew up.

-Uh!-said the baby touching the dog's glasses

-No, no, Malcom, those are my glasses, you can't touch them-

The baby stared at him and put a really sad face. So sad and cute that made Peabody worry, because he thought he was going to cry, but then, he thought that kid was so cute... that he decided to let him touch his glasses... only for that time.

Sherman sat behind Penny and touched her hand. It was really crazier: they were parents! And parents from twins! Sure that having a family wasn't part of the Sherman and Penny's plans yet. But they were old enough to face that situation: both of them were twenty-eight. And when they discovered they were going to have twins, they got really scared. But seeing those little creatures, so innocent and cute, made everything worth it...

Peabody gave Malcom back to Sherman and Patty did the same with Emma.

-Well, Emma and Malcom Peabody, welcome to the family...-said Sherman smiling to his children


	2. Emma the nerd Malcom the trouble-maker

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 2: ****Emma the nerd; Malcom the trouble-maker**

* * *

_8 Years have passed. Now the twins are 8 years old, and like any kid from their age, they're defining their personalities. Even though those aren't the way their parents want..._

* * *

**8 YEARS LATER**

Sherman was really worried. The Malcom and Emma's teacher has called him and told him something really horrible happened at school. So, he was walking to the principal's office. And, as it was usual, he started to imagine the worst situations. Perhaps a partner bullied them, maybe some of them was hurt, and what if someone has kidnapped them?

He tried to relax himself. Oh, god, he was starting to think like Mr. Peabody.

-What happened, Mrs. Lucille?-he asked opening the principal's door

Malcom was sat down in one of the office's chair and looked at his father completely scared.

-Thank you for coming, Mr. Peabody-

-Yeah, well... has something happened to Emma?-he asked knowing that Malcom was already in trouble

The kid looked down angrily. Sure, he comes and sees him sat down in the principal's office and, instead of asking something like: what happened to Malcom? Or is anything alright with my son? Or what have you done, Malcom?! He asked only one single thing: Has something happened to Emma?

"I don't know why I even surprise... she's the favorite" he thought giving up on his father one more time.

-Emma?–asked Mrs. Lucille with a smile.-No, no, she's an excellent student... at least ONE of your kids is it-she said looking at Malcom

"Great! Now even the witch is with Emma" he thought again.

-What do you... mean?-he asked giving a killer look to his son

Malcom looked down, looking for a kind of black hole to take him away. But, unfortunately, there was no way out of that situation. He hid his report card... His notes weren't really good.

He only had hope in one thing: perhaps the witch won't tell his father about the report card.

-Well, you know I really appreciate you and your father, Mr. Peabody, but I must say that Malcom is one of the worst students of his grade-

-What? But he said...-

-Haven't you read his report card?-

-Mmm... No-

"Witch, monster, daughter of a boxtroll, no... Wait boxtrolls are good creatures" the kid thought again.

The woman jumped from her desk.-I knew you did something to your report card-

-Malcom said that you didn't give it to him yet-tried to say Sherman

-Don't you see, Mr. Peabody? He lied... as usually-

-Well, am I here because of his lost report card?-

-No, no, we're here because... Well, why don't you tell your father what you've done, Malcom?-she asked with a really big smile. She was obviously enjoying that situation.

He stood up, ready to face what he has done.-Mrs. Lucille is 100% convinced that I hid her favorite painting-

-But you didn't, right?-asked Sherman

-Of course not! She has something against me!-

-Sure, sure, Malcom...-said the woman turning her computer on.-But you must know that I...-she clicked some stuff on her computer.-I have a camera on my office-she said

Malcom opened his eyes like two dishes. He was dead.

She showed the video to them... but it was only a video of a cat playing a piano.-What?!-She asked shocked.-I swear it was here... and it was you in the video!-

-But you don't have any proof in that case, ain't I right?-asked Sherman

-Well... I...-she looked down and gave up.-I don't-

-Good, can I take my son home now?-

-Please do it... I don't want to see that little rat over now-

-Come along, Malcom-he said pointing the door

Once they walked out, Sherman looked at him really angry.-Can you explain me why you hid her painting?-

-WHAT?-

-I know you did it, Mal... Now give me a good reason and perhaps you won't be grounded for a month-

-I didn't do it!-he exclaimed angrily, his father didn't believe on him! And even though he did it... his father didn't give him even the opportunity to make an excuse.-And even though I'll tell you, you'll ground me for three weeks, Peabody-he said looking to the other side

-Have you got any idea of what I had to interrupt because of this?-

-Mmm... Let me guess, your job?-

-Ha ha, really funny, Malcom! I was in a really important meeting! Presenting the new floating skateboard-

-Hey, I haven't called you!-the kid suddenly stared at him.-Have you said "floating skateboard"?-he said with a big smile

-Yes, I've been working on it for a while…-

-And why haven't you told me about it?-

-Because you CAN'T use it, Malcom-

-What? Why not?-

-Because I've been working for two years on it and if you break it, I won't be patient anymore-

Malcom laughed.-Patient? All this time you have been "patient"?-

-Of course I am it, this is the third time you're in the principal's office!-

-SHE HAS SOMETHING AGAINST ME!-

-Who wouldn't have it if you do the things that you do?-

The kid looked down. His father wouldn't change the way he was, and he wouldn't change the way he thinks of him.-I don't know why I even try it-he finally said

* * *

-And that's how the photosynthesis works-finished Emma pointing her photosynthesis poster that was on the classroom's board

-Excellent job, Emma-congratulated the teacher.-You got an A++-

She smiled and nodded her head.-Thank you very much-she said before going to her desk

-Now, who's next? Liam?-said the woman pointing a kid on the back part of the classroom

Emma tried not to look interested on him… But she just couldn't resist it. He was plenty good looking, with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. Every girl in the classroom had a crush on him, and she didn't like being like those girls. She didn't like make-up or fashion, or teen stars. She was too smart for being a girl who only cares about what she wears.

In the moment in which he passed by her side, he looked at her and smiled… With that beautiful, white smile….

Emma looked to another side, trying not to get lose in his deep eyes.

-What are you going to talk about?-asked the teacher

-Well, I want to talk about some species which are in danger of being extinct-

-Like nerds?-asked one girl pointing Emma making everyone else laugh

Emma just tried to ignore her. But it was really hard.

-No, nerds aren't an animal species, she's an alien-said other one

-When will you come back to your planet?-asked the first one

-Class!-exclaimed the teacher.-Stop now-

-Yeah, moreover, she's cool-added Liam making Emma blush and all the other girls look at her angrily. They all hated her, but not because of what Emma thought (I mean, because she's a nerd). They hated her because she was smart, beauty and talented, and Liam seemed to like her.

-Of course she's cool, we're watching an alien alive-said another girl

-Excuse me?-said Sherman getting into the classroom with Malcom behind him

-Good morning, Mr. Peabody-

-I was wondering if I could take Emma home earlier… because of…-he looked at Malcom again.-Well, I can't come back later-

-Oh, sure, Emma, take your stuff-and the girl did just what she said

-Malcom?-asked another kid behind him.-So? What happened?-he whispered

-Don't worry, John, the witch almost caught me up, but she didn't-

-Wow! I'll tell the rest of the guys, you're awesome… But do you think your father will let you go to tonight's party?-

Malcom looked down.-One fight at a time…-

-Ok, bro, and see you later-he said walking away

-I'm ready, dad-said Emma with some books on her arms

-Alright, let's go-

-Bye, Malcom…-said many girls smiling at him

-Bye, Jessica, Liz, Sarah…-Sherman took him by the hand and pulled him out of the classroom

* * *

-Now, you're really grounded, young man-said Sherman arguing with Malcom on his son's bedroom

-Oh, I haven't guessed so, Peabody!-Malcom answered sarcastic

-Stop calling me like that!-

-Stop being unfair with me!-

-Unfair?-The red-haired men laughed.-The only thing you do is searching for trouble!-

-The only thing you do is grounding me even though you don't have any due to do it!-

-Due? I'm your father!-

The kid turned around and sat on his bed.-Sometimes it seems as if you're not…-he said looking down at the floor with anger

Sherman sighed. Why was it so difficult to talk to him? He just couldn't understand him! He never imagined that talking to his son would be as hard! He had been someday a kid too! And he remembered how he felt when he was his age, but he still couldn't understand him.

Sherman walked away from his son's room and closed its door.

"I haven't guessed so, Peabody" were the only words on his mind. His son called him "Peabody" instead of "dad" every time he was angry with him. And that was really usual, so, Sherman almost couldn't remember how the word "dad" sounded with his son's voice. He didn't like calling his own father "Mr. Peabody" all the time. When he was a kid he really wanted to call his father "dad" and now, Malcom has the chance of calling him that way… and he doesn't do it. That's when he wondered to himself: was he a good father?

* * *

Malcom was lying on his bed and he decided to stand up and look himself on the mirror. He looked at his red hair, just like his father. His big brown eyes as his father too. He even had his face, nose, ears… He only didn't wear glasses. Perhaps that was the thing… but he really doubt that something like glasses make your personality. But Emma wore glasses and she was really smart. He wished being like her. Everyone in the family preferred her…

Then he looked at his white t-shirt with a black spider on it and his blue pants. He was really similar to his father, yeah… but only physically. He really couldn't understand him…

He lied on his bed again. He felt like a big mistake.

Suddenly, John sent him a message.

"So? Are you coming to the party?"

Malcom was really grounded and he knew his father would never let him go… If he could only use something like a car to get there as fast as his father wouldn't ground him…

That's when he remained: "floating skateboard".

He jumped from his bed and smiled at his plan.

* * *

Quietly, Malcom started to walk to his father's laboratory, where he had the floating skateboard. He did his best and no one even noticed him, just like he wanted. For the first time, they didn't notice him and he was glad because of it.

He opened the door and saw it: a beautiful black and violet skateboard was floating on his father's desk. At the beginning he was a bit scared. He has used many skateboards before, but never a floating one…

He went on the skate and started to try to move it. In a few minutes, and after a few falls, he had already learnt how to use it. Perhaps he wasn't as silly as he thought he was.

The first part of his plan was going on perfect, now he only needed to look for a way out… "Yes!" he thought when he saw an open window on the office.

-Wow! Yeah!-With a smile, he went out of the room and started to float over New York City, on his way to the party. He will make a really good entrance.

* * *

-You must try to talk to him-said Penny to her husband

-And I really try it but I just can't understand him!-Sherman answered walking to his office

-Sherman, no one said that being parent was going to be easy-

-Yeah, but no one said it was going to be as hard-he said noticing that his office's door was open.-Hey, have you got into my office?-

-Mmm… No-

He panicked and opened the door.-WHERE IS IT?-he screamed running side to side looking for something

-Where is what?-asked Penny confused

-My floating skateboard!-He shouted.-It was her…-he found a red hair instead of the skateboard.-MALCOM!-

* * *

Malcom hid the skateboard under a trash can and went to the party where all his friends were waiting for him.

-Mal! You came!-screamed John

-Of course, bro, I'll never leave you bored in here!-he laughed

-How come you came here? I thought your father will never let you come-

-Well…. He didn't-

-UH! You escaped?!-

-Yeah, I'm really rude-

-You're my hero, man!-

-You should look for a better hero-said someone behind him

Malcom turned around and face someone he really didn't want to see: Emma.

-What are you doing here?-he asked.-You're never invited to these parties-

-No, I am not…. But I know they exist…-

-What do you mean?-

-You're grounded! And you shouldn't be here! How have you escaped?-

-I'll never tell you!-he exclaimed.-Go away!-

-You'll better tell me…-

-Or what?-

-Or you'll better explain me-said Sherman behind him

The red-haired kid turned around.-Dad?-he asked confused

* * *

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**


	3. At grandfather's house

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 3: At grandfather's house**

* * *

_Sherman and Penny have an important dinner on their house... So, Emma and Malcom will go to their grandfather's house. There, Mr. Peabody will discover that his grandsons are really mad at each other... and he cames up with an idea..._

* * *

-I can't believe you used my skateboard to do something as irresponsible as that! Thanks goodness nothing happened to the skate… Or I would have killed you-was saying Sherman angrily to Malcom

-How did you discover it?-

-I got into my office, I didn't see my skateboard, I found a red hair and I asked Emma-Sherman said while Malcom looked at his sister with anger.-And she told me about the party, but that isn't the point!-

-YOU'RE SUCH A SNITCH!-screamed Malcom to Emma

-Hey, you were wrong, don't blame me!-

-You should have lied-

-You should have said the truth-

-You're my sister, aren't you?-

-Sister? C'mon, Malcom, you never treat me as if I was your sister! And sure, when you need me, I am you sister!-she reclaimed.-You have no due to say that!-

"No due to say that" thought Sherman. Perhaps they weren't so different after all. But they didn't seem to notice the things they had in common, they only focused on their differences.

-You know what, Emma? If you're going to tell our parents everything I do, you're not my sister anymore!-

-Great! Because I was never your sister anyway!-

-Hey!-shouted Sherman.-Stop fighting, you're twins even though you like it or not… You two have an especial bond-

-Especial bond? He's so idiot! He can't be my brother-opined the young girl

-And she's SO nerdy! She isn't my sister! Any sister of mine is a loser!-

-I'm done!-exclaimed Emma jumping over his brother and starting to fight him

-Emma! Malcom!-stopped now started to say Sherman, but they didn't obey him, they were fighting. Well, more than fighting they were only rolling on the floor screaming things to each other.

They continued doing it, till the door from their house opened.

-Grandfather?-asked Malcom and Emma confused

-Don't you remember it?-asked Penny.-Today you'll go to his house-

-Uh, yes, you have an important meeting, right?-remembered Emma

-Exactly, Em-

-Now, you two separate!-Screamed Sherman finally separating them.-Hi, dad-

-Being a father is hard, right?-asked Mr. Peabody smiling

-Don't even mention it…-

-So, how are you, kids?-

-Pretty… wrong, thank you-answered Malcom going to his bedroom

-Where are you going now?-asked Sherman

-I'll go for some stuff, Peabody!-

-Peabody?-asked the beagle looking at Emma

-Oh, when Malcom is angry, he calls dad "Peabody"-the young girl explained

-Why were you fighting?-

-Mmm… Nothing-she finally said.-I'll go for some stuff, too-

* * *

-Alright, we'll go for you tomorrow, ok?-said Penny hugging and kissing Emma.-And if something happens…-she tried to kiss Malcom, but he refused to it.-Just call us-

-We'll be alright, we're always are it anyway-opined the young boy

-See you, kids, and be good, alright?-asked Sherman

-Sure, dad-Emma kissed his cheek.-Bye!-

-Goodbye, son-said Mr. Peabody walking out with the kids

-Take care of you, Malcom-said Sherman trying to make his son talk or at least smile, but he just looked at him one more time and walked out again.

Sherman didn't like being angry with his son. But sometimes he didn't give him another chance! Malcom was always in trouble and messing up! Of course he will ground him and argue! But Malcom needed to understand that he did that for his own good, so he'll learn from his mistakes.

-Everything will be alright…-said Penny touching his husband's back

-Yeah, Mr. Peabody is good taking care of them-

-I wasn't talking about that…-she said looking at him into his eyes

Sherman sighed. He knew she wasn't talking about that. She meant that everything will be alright with Malcom. But he wasn't really sure… He was able to make a vaccine to prevent cancer but he wasn't able to talk with his son. Perhaps now he was understanding Mr. Peabody.

* * *

-Well, here we are-said Peabody getting into the penthouse with his grandchildren

-I really like your penthouse-opined Emma

-Yeah, who doesn't like a giant, lonely, old penthouse, right?-asked Malcom sarcastic

Mr. Peabody wasn't mad at him anyway. He knew he was angry.

-So… I have a surprise for you!-he took two packets and gave it to them

The kids opened them. There were two books: "The little Prince" to Malcom and "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" to Emma.

-Wow! I really wanted to read the real story from Alice in Wonderland! Thank you, grandfather!-screamed Emma excited going closer to a sofa and sitting there, starting to read and enjoy her new book.

Malcom watched at Emma and sighed. Would she ever stop reading boring books? And then he looked at his gift… it didn't seem to be a really long book… but it seemed to be REALLY boring! He wasn't going to read that.

-I'm glad you liked it, Emma-said Peabody. Then he looked at Malcom, who was watching his new book as if it was rotten food.-Did you like your gift, Malcom?-

-Mmm… sure!-

-Really? Well, start reading it-

-Well, I didn't want to sound impolite but… I have my phone and videogames on it… so, I'll go to my room to play them and let you, smarties, alone-

-You're so mean, Malcom!-exclaimed Emma

-Shut up you, nerd!-

-I prefer being a nerd and not being an idiot as you are!-

-I HATE YOU!-

-No, I HATE YOU!-

-Well, stop now!-exclaimed the beagle trying to calm them down

-Whatever, I'll go to the guest's room-said Malcom leaving

Mr. Peabody didn't know what to do. They were really mad at each other. "Every great relationship starts from a place on conflict and involves into something richer" he thought, remembering Sherman and Penny when they met. They were twins, brother and sister, they couldn't hate each other so much! Someone needed to do something so they won't separate them when they grow up. No one likes a separated family…

If he could only try to go back in time and make them grow up being good mates instead of being so competitive…

"Go back… Perhaps it can work" he thought.

-Malcom!-exclaimed Peabody

-What?-he asked turning around

-Why don't you and your sister go to explore?-

-Explore?-asked him and Emma at the same time

-Yeah, you have a lot to things to explore inside this flat… you can go to every single floor!-he said.-Except from the last floor… And I mean it, you can't go there…-

-Why?-asked Malcom with full of curiosity

-WABAC…-he muttered to himself letting Malcom listen to him.-Just because… there is nothing important there…-he said.-But I think it'll be good for you exploring, having fun…-

Malcom couldn't take his grandfather's advice out of his mind "Way Back", what does that mean? He had no idea, but he will know it… Yes, he will.

-You know what?-asked the kid.-I think it's an excellent idea! Let's go, Emma-

-Go on your own, I'm reading-she opined

-Ok, whatever you want…-

-NO!-Screamed Peabody making the kids stare at him.-You two must go or any of both goes-

Emma sighed.-Alright, I'll go…-

The elevator opened and the kids got in.

-Take care of you and enjoy the trip-said Peabody while they were leaving

He smiled. He knew that saying "don't go to the last floor" for Malcom meant "go there, there's something waiting for you". He was sure that they will see the WABAC and they will use it. It was a strange and crazy plan… but nothing better than a secret helps to fix a broken bond. Moreover, they will spend a long time together facing historical moments together, that kind of things can join anyone.

-Well, which floor would you like to visit first?-asked Emma

-The last one-answered Malcom excited

-But…. Our grandfather said that we couldn't go there!-

-He's hiding something…-

-Why you think so?-

-Because he said that we couldn't go there, then he said it was because of "way back" or something like that, and when I asked him about it, he said that there was nothing important! You're smart, you must know that means that there's something there…-

-But it's none of our business!-

-C'mon Emma!-

-No, it's wrong-

-Ugh, I'm sick of you, saint!-he said touching the bottom and going to the last floor even though her sister wasn't agree with him

-Why have you done that?!-she screamed angrily

-Emma, this must be a unique chance ever!-

-Chance for what?-

-Chance for having an adventure, you boring girl!-

-I'm out! Moreover what can he have?-she said as the door opened

The kids stared shocked at what they saw. A strange room with blue walls and weird light blue lights around the whole room. And some meters after those lights, there was a giant red door which, Malcom decided, they had to open.

-Let's go!-he exclaimed touching the door

-Malcom, wait!-

He tried to open it but he discovered it needed a code to be open.

-Know-it-all, tell me which code could it need?-

-Malcom!-

-Please, help me Emma! Behind this door perhaps there is the biggest secret seen for any human before!-

Emma wasn't really convinced… but she had curiosity too… so she decided to see what was in there and then leave before Malcom gets in trouble again.

-Alright, I'll help you and then I'll leave-she decided

-Ok, whatever-

She wrote many names… but any of them was the correct one.

-C'mon!-screamed Malcom

-Hold on! I don't know which the code…is-

-It must be something no one will think it's important… like your name-opined the kid laughing

As a revenge, Emma wrote "Malcom" on the computer as a code… and surprisingly, the door opened.

-Oh, who will say that you were right? The code is something no one thinks it's important-she added.-But don't feel sad, at least he remembers your name…-she laughed

When the red door opened, they saw something amazing: a strange red sphere floating in the middle of a room.

-Oh, my! It looks like a plane! Perhaps a floating sphere which we can use to travel!-screamed Malcom walking on a kind of red metallic carpet which took him closer to the strange machine

-I… I'll better leave now-Emma decided

-What? You can't leave now!-

-But this is…-

-Wrong! I know! But Emma, please, once in your life do something without thinking!-

-But doing things without thinking mess everything up-

-And perhaps the things you did without thinking are the best thing you have ever done!-opined his brother

-Please! Come with me, Em! Be brave once! Stop being the saint nerd and do something as a kid!-

Emma wasn't really sure about it…

-I promise you that you'll get in, see what does it do and then we'll come back immediately, and if our grandfather discovers it, I'll say it's all my fault and I forced you to do it-

-Mmm….-she started to think.-Alright, deal?-

-Deal!-

They got into the sphere and inspected it.

-How should it work?-asked the red-haired boy

-I don't know…-she accommodated her glasses and started to click some stuff in a keyboard.-What should I write? It ask me for eight numbers-

-I don't know… if it's a kind of plane… you can write the position… write something like: 0-9-1-1-1-9-6-3-

-Done! And now it asks me for a place….-

-I don't know: New York?-

-Really?-she asked

-Any better place? We won't be far from here…-

-Alright…-she wrote the place and she pressed a red bottom behind them

Just when she did that, the machine started to move up and turn, turn, turn until some blue lights make it disappear and reappear in a blue place, full of different kind of ways. And, after that, they appear in a strange version of New York...

* * *

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow...**


	4. A time machine?

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 4: A time machine? **

* * *

_The twins used that strange machine and they found out something about it... It was a time machine! How is this going to affect them?_

_PS: Emma and Malcom call the WABAC "Way Back" because they don't know it's written in other way. That's why when they talk it's written like that._

* * *

-What the…?-asked Malcom.-This isn't New York-

-Yes, it is like… an _old_ version of it-said Emma starting to think about what has just happened.

"Old version of it…" she thought again and decided to go out from the machine.

-Wait! Emma, where are you going?-asked Malcom sat on the red sphere

-I'm going to ask someone where are we-she said running away

-But… I don't want to stay here alone…-he said looking at the sides

Malcom suddenly heard a strange sound near from where he was.

-WAIT FOR ME! I'LL GO WITH YOU!-he screamed leaving the machine and walking by her sister

* * *

They walked for some minutes until they found a person walking on those old and broken streets.

-Excuse me, Sir?-asked the girl

-Sure, little one?-

-Would you mind tell us where we are?-

-Well, you are in New York City-

-What? This isn't New York!-opined Malcom

-And… could you tell us which day is and which time?-asked Emma again

-Mmm…-he looked at Malcom, who looked completely annoyed and then looked at the girl again.-Well, today is September, 11 from the year 1963-he said walking away from them

-Has he said what I think he has?-asked the red-haired boy

Emma stood in a kind of shock. That was actually an old version of New York! They have travelled through time! The sphere was a time machine! Well… that explained why their grandfather said "Way Back".

-It's…-Emma said

-A time machine!-finished Malcom jumping of excitement.-Way Back, the time machine-

-Way Back the time machine?-asked the blonde girl confused

-Yeah, isn't it a good name?-

-Name? Do you think our parents know about this?-

-I really doubt it… they would have told us otherwise-

-Yeah…-she would feel really disappointed if she discovered that their parents used the machine and never talked to them about it.-I think we must go back to our time and house right now!-

-What?-he asked interrupting his own happiness

-Don't you see how dangerous a time machine can possible be?-

-Don't you see how amazing a time machine can possible be?-

-If we do anything wrong, we can change our present!-she said making her brother sigh.-Moreover, you said that you only wanted to know what was the use of that machine! Now, we have to come back to…-

-Paris, 1898!-

-What?-she asked getting nervous

-Wasn't it the year in which Monet was painting his beautiful water-lilies…?-

-Yes, but we have to…-

-Emma, Monet is your favorite painter! Are you going to tell me that you refuse going back and meeting him when you're able to?-

Emma looked down. Of course she wanted to meet him! She has been collecting his paintings since she was four. She really admired his story, paintings and methods. But that was wrong! If their parents discover it, they'll get really angry and they'll be right! There are many dangerous historical moments… like wars. But… Monet didn't live in a dangerous place…She focused: No! She wasn't going to go!

-Em, once in your life: do something that you want without thinking about what our parents are going to think about! Moreover, a little of rebelliousness it's good sometimes… so, you'll make your own choices in the future-he said

The blonde girl wasn't convinced yet… but he was right: she has never disobeyed her parents. And perhaps her brother was right: maybe rebelliousness helped the kids to do things by themselves…

-Just promise something…-decided Emma.-After we visit him, we come back home-

Malcom looked down disappointed. He couldn't make that deal…

-Fine! I'll promise it!-

-Alright, let's go meeting him!-she screamed excited

Her brother smiled. It was the first time he has ever seen his sister so excited and happy because of something. And he didn't know why, but that made him feel happy too.

-To Paris!-he screamed

-No, no, to Giverny-

-Giverny?-

-That's the city in which Monet had his garden-

-Where is it?-

-In France! Paris isn't the only city there!-

* * *

France was really beautiful in those years. It was full of painters and artists in every place. There were even musicians in every street. It was as beautiful as it was in the present, but with less people. Giverny in that time was the center of many famous impressionist artists, like Edgar Degas, Paul Cezanne and… Claude Monet.

Malcom started to see many paintings which were in fact different, but they all were painted in the same way.

-Why do they paint like that?-he asked

-Well, we're at Giverny in the Impressionism time, of course we'll see those paintings…-

-Impressain?-

-Impressionism! It's an art method. The paintings were focused in a few things: the light, the color, the strokes and "au plein air" which is the French for "plenairismo", which meant outdoor paintings-

-I just understood something of everything you said…-

-What's that?-

-You're even "nerder" than what I thought-

She sighed and ignored him as they continued walking. When, suddenly, they saw giant walls made of a kind of white marble.

-THAT'S IT! Inside of those walls it's Monet!-screamed the young girl knocking the door.-Oh! I can't wait to see his beautiful garden!-

-Garden?-asked Malcom pretty surprised

-Uh? You know nothing about him!-

-Sorry, the only information I have is that painting that is in your room!-

-Ugh! You're so ignorant!-

-And you so… nerd!-

-Stop calling me that way!-

-Stop being it!-

They were about to start fighting again when a woman opened the door.

-Who are you, kids?-asked the grey-haired woman wearing a simple dark dress.-And why are you dressed like that?-she asked looking at their XXI's century clothes.

Yeah, they forgot about their advanced clothes.

-We… We are… Lost!-said Malcom

-Yeah, and we're orphans… that's why we are dressed in this strange way-added Emma

-Oh, alright…-said the woman a bit mistrusted

-I'm Malcom and she's my sister Emma-

-I'm Alice Hoschedé-

-Monet's second wife, right?-asked Emma

-Monet? You want to see my husband?-

-Yep. So can we…?-

-NO!-she screamed closing the door in their faces

-She's worse than you!-opined Malcom pointing his sister

-I thought she'd be nicer… after all, why should Monet marry her otherwise?-

-Perhaps Monet is like that… we don't know him, what if he's a lonely man who hates people?-

-There must be another way to get in…-said Emma ignoring him

-What? She hates us-

-So? I won't leave until I see those gardens!-she said so determined that her brother stared a bit scared. "Where is my sister?" he wondered to himself.

Emma started to walk all around the walls, trying to find a way in… And suddenly she saw it: there was a kind of small window closer to the floor. She smiled and kicked it to see if she was able to open it. And, luckily, it was it! With only one touch, the window opened. It wasn't locked.

-Malcom!-she screamed calling her brother.-I know how to get in-she said pointing the open window

-Are you crazy?-he asked.-That's REALLY wrong!-

-So what? Alice treated us in a wrong way, that's wrong and no one said nothing about it!-

-I won't get in-

-Alright… don't do it… but I will with or without you!-she said bowing and getting into the small window

-Ok… I'll do it too-said the boy following her

Once they passed the window they were inside… inside of the garden! Emma almost cried. It was the most beautiful garden she has never seen. It was full of flowers and trees. Moreover, it was so natural and clean! It was obvious that Monet really cared about his garden. Then, there was a beautiful bridge on a small pond in one of the sides. The blonde girl couldn't resist it and crossed it over. The sun reflected on her glasses as she looked up, she looked at the beautiful pond under her, full of water-lilies. How come wouldn't he paint those water-lilies with such a beautiful place?

Malcom followed her. Was she mad? She got into a house with not permission and she was walking completely calm through the garden. But he must confess… it was a really amazing garden.

-Who knocked the door some minutes ago?-asked Monet talking to Alice

-Uh, no one, just a couple of orphans-

-Orphans?-

-What did they want?-

-I don't know… I told him to leave-she lied without caring about them

-Ok, now we must leave-said Malcom

-Yeah, you're right, let's go…-decided the girl following him on their way out

-You two!-screamed Monet discovering them.-What are you two doing here?-

The kids looked at each other and decided to turn around and face the consequences of what they've done.

-Why are you…?-the man stared at them.-What are you two doing here? I'm really sorry my wife didn't let you in!-he said happy.-I'm so glad to see you again! I thought you'll never come back!-

-You… know us?-asked the kids confused

-Sure! Did you really think I would forget you? How would I forget you, Sherman and Penny?!-

-Sherman?-asked Malcom shocked

-PENNY?-asked Emma with the same tone

-Yeah, where is Mr. Peabody?-

-MR. PEABODY?!-the both of them asked screaming

* * *

_Oh! They discovered their parents used the WABAC! Will they take this in a good or in a bad way? _

_Discover it in the next chapter..._

_(Thanks for reading!)_


	5. A day with Monet

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 5: A day with Monet**

* * *

_Once Emma discovers that her parents used to use the WABAC when they were younger, she gets really angry. That's when her brother decides to help her, and both start having a conversation for the first time in eight years._

* * *

-Yes! But why are you, Penny wearing Sherman's glasses?-asked the old man

-Because I'm… I'm not Penny and he isn't Sherman-explained the girl

-What? But you're really similar to them! I would have bet that you were them-

-Well… we're their sons-she finished making Monet shock

-What? How old are your parents right now?-

-They're old…-whispered Malcom.-They're like forty…-

-They actually are thirty-six-said Emma.-Have they come here?-

-Of course! Those three used to travel through time ALL the time!-

-Wait! You know about it?-asked the red-haired boy

-Of course! Those three and the WABAC… How do you think that people wrote books about time machines? It was because of them-

-They… they never told us about it-said Emma sadly

-Well… perhaps they didn't want you to be in danger. You'll see… there are many dangerous places to go-

-But why? Why they had hid it? It's so… UH!-she screamed angrily and ran away

-Emma! Wait!-said her brother running behind her

Emma ran as fast as she could and stopped when she got to the garden's bridge. She sat there and looked at the pond with an angry look. Her parents lied her! They always said that it was wrong to have secrets, to lie, to hide things! But they never told him that they traveled through time. She felt sad and disappointed… The only person on her family who didn't lie her was Malcom, and he was the only person she hated.

-Are you alright?-asked Malcom behind her

-What do you want? You don't even care about me…-

-No, but I must say that I understand why our parents didn't tell us-

-I do it too… but it makes me angry knowing that they hid something like this!-

-They knew that we… or at least I would want to use it-

-I'm still disappointed-

-C'mon, Em! You always call me silly and idiot…-

-So?-

-Don't you think is silly to get mad at our parents for a lie they said to protect us?-

-I thought they'd never hide us anything…-

-Please, Em! Stop your tantrum, you…-he tried to say but she interrupted him

-You don't understand!-she exclaimed.-You never had a good relationship with our parents! But I do! They are everything I have and I always tell them everything! And I thought they will do it too… Perhaps I just can't trust no one-

-Emma, I know you're really close to our parents but…-he sighed.-Well, they aren't your friends… if they know it's the best for us, they'll lie-

-But…-Emma looked at his brother "I don't have any friends" was what she wanted to say. But she couldn't say that. Not to him. She didn't trust him yet. He was beside her because they traveled together and they had to go back together or their parents were going to kill him.

The girl just looked at the pond, ignoring him and trying not to think about her family, her friends or her brother.

Malcom sat behind her, but she didn't even move. He was worried about her. He felt a lot of sadness all of a sudden. Perhaps the brothers and sisters actually have a special bond that makes them feel what the other is feeling. But he was sure about only one thing: she was feeling wrong. He expected her to say something… but she didn't.

-I'm really sorry about well… our parents and… about all I've said about you-apologized Malcom

Emma turned his head and faced him. For the first time in eight years he apologized for something and he really seemed as if he meant it. It was really obvious in his eyes that he was really sorry about everything.

-No, it's ok-she said.-You're right… I exaggerated the situation as always-

-You didn't… you're really close to our parents and I should have understood-

-Yeah, but how come would you know that?-

-What do you mean?-

-You're never close to me… or to our family-she said standing up

-If I'm not it, it's not because I don't want to-he muttered standing up too

Both of them went back to the place where Monet and his wife were.

-Is everything ok?-asked the painter to Emma

-Yeah… I've been better, but it's ok-

-Well… if you've traveled here, it must be because of something…-

-Emma really adores your paintings-said Malcom

-Do you, Emma?-

-Yes…-she said still a bit sad

-Well… I'm working in a painting that you may like…-he started to walk to the garden.-Follow me, kids!-

Malcom took Emma by the hand. Any of them remembered the last time in which they hold hands before. And that's when they realize: they have never been holding their hands before.

-Where are you going?-she asked

-Here!-said Monet pointing a tree near from the bridge and the pond

-What's there?-asked the young boy to the man

-This…-Monet started to take out paintbrushes, painting, and a painting which wasn't finished from the water-lilies

Emma opened her eyes and smiled. Those were the water-lilies she had on her bedroom!

-Would you like to paint the water-lilies with me?-asked the man taking out some empty frames with space so they were able to paint.-Take a paintbrush and start, my little artists!-he screamed continuing painting while Emma and Malcom looked at each other and smiled.

The both ran and took two paintbrushes and painting. They started their "masterpiece": Malcom painted the pond and the water-lilies, while Emma focused on the bridge. But both of them were away, so any one will see the painting until it's finished.

After a few hours of working, painting, making jokes, telling stories and laughing… both pictures were ready (the Monet's one not yet, of course).

-Ready to see mine?-asked Malcom

-Sure, if you're it too-answered his sister

-Ta-da!-screamed the both of them at the same time and showing their paintings. Malcom showed the pond, the water-lilies and a reflex of two kids, a blonde girl wearing glasses and a red-haired boy behind her on the water. And Emma painted the bridge, the pond, some water-lilies and the same kids that were in Malcom's painting, but in her image those kids were sat in the bridge. Everything in those paintings were done quickly and without details… everything but those kids. The kids were painted in a really beautiful way.

Malcom and Emma stood really surprised. The both painted themselves! Monet smiled. That bridge was now, officially, a really important place for the twins.

* * *

-Oh, that was amazing!-screamed Malcom getting into the elevator behind Emma, who was carrying the paintings

-I know right!-she said excited.-I still can't believe we met Monet, his garden and we… painted behind him!-

-I know! And what are you going to do with the paintings?-

-Hide them somewhere in here… while our grandfather doesn't look…-

-Perhaps he's already slept! We've been out for hours and…-the elevator opened and they saw a clock. Ten minutes have only passed from the moment they were gone. That meant that the time in which they used the machine didn't count… it's like they paralyze themselves in time when they traveled to the past.

They looked at the sides, their grandfather was in the kitchen.

-Hide the paintings-whispered Malcom to Emma.-I'll distract him-

Malcom got into the kitchen.

-What are you doing here?-asked the white beagle surprised.-You have already left!-

-Yes, but I… wanted… to… eat something! Yeah, I'm hungry!-

-Oh, fine…-he went to the refrigerator while Emma passed over the kitchen and went to their room

She opened the door carefully and started to search for a good place to hide them. She tried to put them under the bed, but the paintings were going to be seen, even though they weren't really big. Behind some posters… but it didn't work out neither. She opened the wardrobe, but it didn't seem like a good place… until she found something: a box with a padlock with key.

She opened it and found something really surprising: nothing. The locked box was completely empty. She put the paintings, which fit in perfectly, and locked the box with the padlock. Then, she took her bag, where she had a necklace that her mother gifted her for her last birthday with a really flashy trinket with the shape of a light blue butterfly. It was really beautiful, but too gaudy for her. She put the key right behind the butterfly and went out from the bedroom.

* * *

-Thanks, grandpa-said Malcom eating a cheese sandwich

-You're welcome… so, have you left your sister alone or…?-

-I'm back!-screamed Emma getting into the kitchen

-Oh, you got bored exploring the flat?-asked Mr. Peabody

-Yeah…-said Malcom trying to justify why they came back so early.-Moreover I was hungry… Would like a sandwich, Em?-he asked

-Nope, thanks Mal, I'm fine-

Peabody stared at them. When they came, they used to argue all the time and they called to each other "nerd" and "silly". And that… in ten minutes can't be solve. The beagle smiled. They have used the WABAC and, like he expected, their bond was starting to get fixed.

* * *

That night, Emma and Malcom were sleeping in the same room, but in different beds, of course.

Once Malcom was sure that their grandfather was asleep… he stood up from his bed and went to his sister's bed.

-Em, are you awake?-he asked

The girl opened an eye.-I'm it now… what's wrong?-she asked sleepy

-Let's use the Way Back-he said

-What?-she sat on her bed.-Are you mad? If someone discovers that we use it we'll be grounded! Moreover, you said that we won't use it again-

-But… Emma! It's a TIME MACHINE. It's a lifetime's chance!-

-No, I won't go with you-she said lying on her bed again

-Alright, I'll go alone-he decided walking out of the room on his own

Emma started to doubt about not going. Malcom was right in one thing: it was a time machine! Traveling through time is amazing! They could visit to the most important historical moments and people! No one could deny that it was a big temptation… And even though it was wrong lying to their parents… they lied them too. Moreover, she and her brother had a lot of fun the last time… But she knew one thing: if she accepted to travel now, there was no going back, Malcom was going to want to travel every time they come to their grandfather's house. And now on, she'll be his accomplice. But… Perhaps they were able to travel through time without telling to anyone.

* * *

Malcom opened the red door and looked at the elevator one more time disappointed. Surprisingly, he wanted to go with his sister. They had had a lot of time together the last time! And he knew it won't be as fun without Em…

He got into the time machine. And looked at the keyboard when he discovered something: he didn't know where to go. He didn't like history too much, so, obviously, he had no idea about what time should he write in.

-October 11th from the year 1942-said a girl voice behind him

-Emma?-he turned around.-You came!-

-Yeah… I will use the Way Back with you… but it must be OUR secret. No one can know about this, deal?-

-Deal!-he exclaimed while he started to write the date on the keyboard.-Which place?-

-Cuba-

-Cuba? Where are we going?-asked the boy confused

-Ha, you'll see…-

* * *

_Cuba? Where do you think they are going to go? Would they get into more troubles in that time?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_(Thanks for reading)_


	6. America

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 6: America**

* * *

The machine stopped in a kind of jungle. It was at afternoon and it didn't seem to be any person around.

-I think I found a way to solve our "clothes' problem"-said Emma.-Come here-she said pointing a kind of marked circle on the WABAC's floor. The both stood there and two transparent tubes came down from the roof and in a few seconds, the twins were dressed as the way they actually should. Emma was dressed as a Spanish, wearing a white and grey simple dress and Malcom as an indigenous, wearing a loincloth and nothing on his up part.

-Wow! This machine even has clothes included!-screamed Malcom.-Ha! You're dressed as an old lady!-he said laughing

-And you're an indigenous… well, more than before-she laughed back

After being some minutes making fun of each other they decided to go out of the machine and explored the place. They started walking through that kind of jungle when suddenly they felt something on their feet as if something caught them. The both looked down before they went suddenly up, hanging from a tree. They have felt on a trap.

-Great! Now how are we going to come down?-asked Malcom angrily.-Any idea, smarty?-

-Shut up! I'm thinking…-answered Emma

-Finally, we caught something!-said someone coming closer

Two indigenous stared at the kids.-Who are you?-said one of them

-I am… Manuel-said the red-haired boy while his sister snapped her forehead

-Manuel isn't a name from this place!-she screamed telling him off

-I asked who are you?!-screamed the man again

-I'm Malcom, she's Emma-he said giving up. The men started to look at them carefully.-And we're not animals…-said the boy again.-Could you let us go?-

-Why is she dressed like that?-asked the second man

-She's… well… her…-he tried to explain it, but he couldn't

-I found these stuff on the beach-explained Emma

-The beach?-asked the first man again.-What's a beach?-

-It's the place where there is sea and sand…-she explained

-And why does your hair have that color?-he asked again, but this time a bit scared

-My hair is like that… I was born with it… I know it's weird but…-

-She has the sun in her head-said the second one.-Is she…?-

-I don't know… let's take her with the Bohiti-

The indigenous freed her, cutting the rope which was holding her. They even helped her to come down… but forgot about Malcom.

-Wait, free him too!-she said

-As you wish, "natiao-güey"-

-"Natiao-güey"?-asked Emma completely surprised while they were putting her brother down.

-Thank you!-said the boy walking closer to the blonde girl.-What are they talking about? Why they called you like that?-

-I don't know!-she said shutting his questions up.-You must know… I don't know EVERYTHING!-

The indigenous guided them inside the jungle. The kids weren't really sure, but they were scared of being killed if they didn't do what they wanted them to do. Indigenous didn't know how to solve things in a different way… or that's what they thought.

-By the way, I'm Carib, which means strong man-said the first man

-And I'm Mucaro, it means owl-added the second one

In the half of the jungle there were many circular houses made of leaves, woods of trees and cinnamon. One of the simple houses caught the twins' attention: one which was really bigger and, instead of being circular, was triangular. Moreover, it had windows.

Emma and Malcom got in one of the simple houses. It was full of sculptures made of cotton, bones, stones and other materials.

-Emma… Can you please explain this?-whispered Malcom to her

-Well… we're inside the Tainos' tribe. They were the ones who Columbus found in his first trip-

-Columbus?-

-Yeah, Christopher Columbus, the person who discovered America-

-Uh! Yeah… that Columbus …-he said laughing and then looked down.-No, I don't get it-

-We found this strange young girl in the outsides of the jungle-said Carib to a woman who was sat up focused in a bonfire that was on the ground. She didn't even looked up to see Emma.-Her hair is yellow like the sun and she was dressed in a strange way. Moreover, she has circles on her eyes-

-Circles?-she asked confused.-You mean my glasses?-

-What are the "glasses"?-asked Mucaro

-Is she the "natiao-güey"?-finished the indigenous

The woman finally looked up. Her eyes were completely white, she was blind. The children were a bit afraid of the stranger. She was old and her eyes were like a vulture's eyes. Her dark and long hair was as long as her dress.

-What's your name, girl?-she asked

-I… I'm Emma-

-Oh, don't be scared, Emma. We won't hurt you; neither you nor your twin-she said looking at Malcom

-And… who are you?-

-I'm the tribe's shaman, the Bohiti-

-You mean, you're a kind of witch who says the future, tells legends, read hands and all that stuff?-asked Malcom

-Something like that… why do you ask?-

The boy started laughing.

-What's so funny?-asked the woman again

-Oh, sorry, sorry-he said stopping his laugh.-It's just that I don't believe in this kind of stuff, like fortune-tellers or God, or saints, less in a thousands of years old woman which tell legends…-

-Well, you should believe Malcom-she answered

-Wait, how do you know my name?-

-But you shouldn't believe in those kind of stuff… no, no, no. You should believe in people… but in people who loves you, even though you think the otherwise-she said making him shut up and start wondering what she really meant.

-Excuse me, Mrs. Bohiti…-interrupted the blonde girl

-Sure?-

-Why are they calling me "Natiausi-güey"?-

The Bohiti laughed.-It's "natiao-güey", it means "the sister sun"-

-And… can you explain it?-

-Sure! I was wondering when you were going to ask me that…-she looked at the indigenous.-Carib, Mucaro, go away!-she shouted

-Alright, Bohiti-the both went out and she stood at the house along with the kids

-So, kids… there is a legend… a legend which says that in the moment in which two blood brother and sister will appear, with the sister sun, that will have a hair as golden as the sun, the men from the sky will come down to the ground… and a new age will begin-

-Men from the sky?-asked Malcom

-Yes! They're closer! I can feel it!-she said happily

-But… are you sure is a good thing?-

-What else could it be?-

-Perhaps the new age won't be the way you like…-commented Emma

-Do you know something about them?-the woman asked completely desperate, then she stopped.-Of course, you come from the future! Tell me how the world is there?!-

-WHAT?-asked the kids at the same time

-Well, that's at least what the spirits told me-

-Spirits?-the children stared at the bonfire. Could it be possible? Does the spirits exist?

* * *

It was late at night and all the tribe's indigenous were reunited in the center of the place.

Suddenly, from the biggest house came out a man followed for many women and a kid.

Emma was sat behind the Bohiti, who was telling her many legends from the place.

-And that's how our goodness, YaYa created the Universe-was explaining the woman

-Wow…-said the girl.-That was really interested but…-she looked at the sides.-Have you seen my brother?-

Malcom suddenly came out from one of the houses.-Hi there, Em-

-Where were you?-she asked punching his arm

-Ouch!-he said touching his arm

-You should stay close to me… we're not in a holiday, Malcom! We're in a really dangerous place and you're I don't know when doing I don't know what-

-Hold up! You're not my father! If I wanted someone to tell me off, I would have stayed with Peabody-

-What were you doing?-

-Well, I met some of the girls of the tribe-he turned around and saw many girls smiling at him.-Did you know I am the first red-haired boy they know?-

Emma snapped her forehead.-There weren't red-haired or blonde indigenous, you idiot!-

-Sorry, know-it-all-he looked down.-Why is it so dangerous this place?-

-Well, in any time Columbus will arrive and who knows how the indigenous will react?-

-Didn't the thousands years old woman say that they were saints or something like that?-

-Yes, but no one really knows how they reacted. In history books says that the Taino reacted well at the beginning, but the discoverers didn't treat them well so…-

-Strange men wearing silver clothes arrived!-screamed Carib running

-The men from the sky!-screamed the shaman. They're here! Let's go!-

All of the indigenous stood up and did just what the Bohiti said, which wasn't surprising after all, because they really believed in her and their goodness. But the twins weren't sure at all. They even had started to feel comfortable in that little tribe. They felt a bit ashamed, knowing what was going to happen in the future. Their culture, religion, houses… will be destroyed.

* * *

All the indigenous were at the beach, carrying meat and vegetables to give to them "men from the sky", while Emma and Malcom were hid behind a tree, because the tainos never saw a red-haired boy and a blonde girl… but Spanish and Portuguese people yes.

-Em, we must go to the time machine…-said Malcom

-I know, but how? If they see us, they will start to ask questions. We'd better wait-

The indigenous who came out of the biggest house came closer to the strangers.

-Hello, men from the sky-he said.-I'm the cacique and we're really enchanted to meet you, we've carried some…-

-Yeah, yeah, whatever-said a man who was wearing a red and long kind of male cloak and a black hat.-I'm Christopher Columbus -he said putting off his cloak and giving it to the cacique.-How are you, Indian? Fine? Ugh… that was a really long trip!-he said trying to stretch his legs

-Good morning, Christopher-said the cacique.-We've brought you food, knowing your trip will be long and tiring-he said showing some vegetables

-Is this food? - Columbus tasted one of them.-Wow… this isn't so disgusting… what is this?-

-We call it "maíz"-

-That means corn…-whispered Emma to Malcom.-He looks really absentminded… let's go now-she opined and her brother followed her

-Now that I see this carefully… this place isn't so disgusting-said Columbus watching some of the women.-Tell me… is there any blonde girl in here?-he said noticing that every woman had dark hair

-Blonde?-asked Carib

-Yes, with yellow hair-

-Oh, you're searching for the "natiao-güey"-

-Natius what?-he asked completely confused

-Bring her-said the cacique to Carib

* * *

\- Columbus is worse than what I thought-opined Malcom

-I know… he treated them in a really wrong way-reposed Emma.-But, what can we do?-

-I'm sorry for them… they seem to be nice-

-Yes… but we can't do anything… if we say something, we'll change our present-

-"Natiao-güey"!-screamed a familiar voice behind them

-Hi, Carib, what's wrong?-the girl asked

-The men from the sky want to see you-

-What?!-they asked at the same time

-Yes, please come with me-

* * *

-She is the "natiao-güey"-said Carib carrying Emma and Malcom

Columbus turned around.-She's a girl! I said woman! Moreover she wears…-he stared at her.-She wears a strange couple of glasses…-the discoverer started to inspect her.-Who are you kids?-

* * *

_I hope you liked this new chapter. Please follow and let reviews! Thanks for reading!_

_Moreover, I want to make something clear: Christopher got to America on October 12th at 00.30 a.m. and that's why they went October 11th, because it was that night._


	7. Go back home Mr Peabody's confession

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 7: Go back home/Mr. Peabody's confession**

* * *

-I am...-Malcom started to think a fake name, but he just couldn't invent anyone.-Well; she is the "nation guek"-

Emma palmed her forehead.-It's "natiao-güey"-

Columbus started to walk around them.-You aren't from here, are you?-

-And why you think so?-asked the red-haired boy pretty secure

-You don't seem very impressed about me... or the way I look or I dress-he said taking Emma by the Arm.-What do you want now?-

-Hey! Drop my sister off!-he screamed before covering his mouth with his hand

-Sister?-asked Columbus dropping her off

-Well done, genius!-protested the blonde girl

-I helped you!-answered Malcom

-You helped me? I don't need help! I know how to take care of myself alone!-

-Really? Because he dropped you off once I said you were my sister...-

-Ugh! The first time you defend me and you make it turns worse!-

Malcom was pretty accustomed to have the fault of everything. He always considered himself as the "dark horse" inside the family. And when he finally was starting to forget about it, Emma remained it to him.

He looked down and his sister didn't understand why he seemed to be really affected because of what she said.

-Really sorry for interrupting... but... give me my compass back!-screamed Columbus

-Your compass? We don't have it!-shouted Emma

-Yes, you do!-he looked at Malcom.-You and the dog have my compass!-

The kids sighed.-They were here too?-asked Malcom to his sister

-I don't know! I bet so... it's a really important history moment...-

-What do you mean with "they"? So you know them!-screamed the discoverer

-Well... I'm not really sure... would you describe them?-asked Malcom pretending he didn't know them

-YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE! TAKE ME TO THEM!-he ordered

-We don't know where they are. But if we see them, we'll tell them that you're looking for them!-

-Liars!-he took Emma by the arm again.-Take me to them or I'll kill your sister!-

-Ugh... why men always do this?-she asked fearless

-Because girls are SO weak- Columbus answered

-Weak?-

-Exactly-

-First thing about women: don't you every say that!-she stepped on his feet and with a couple of movements she stole his sword and was free.

Malcom stared at her completely shocked.-HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!-

-Get them!-ordered Columbus angrily to the men beside him (well, a girl won him)

-RUN!-the blonde girl screamed being followed by her brother

The kids started to run into the unknown jungle as fast as they could.

-What's the plan?-asked the boy

-Let's go to the Way Back-answered the young girl

-Do you remember where it is?-

-I think so-

Emma started to look around.-Follow me!-she decided to be behind one of the trees and her brother did just the same

The men passed running and luckily, didn't see them.

-Oh, my! That was close-the girl decided

-Yeah... why did you want to come to this history moment?!-asked the red-haired boy

-Who had the "brilliant idea" of using the machine without permission?-

-Oh, c'mon, if we have asked for permission our parents would have never said "yes"!-

-Well, now I'm starting to see why they wouldn't... let's go-

* * *

-I can't believe the indigenous are nicer than civilized people-opined Malcom walking towards Emma

-Yeah... they treated us really well-

-The girls specially...-

-Someday you're gonna have a big problems because of "girls"-

-Why? I'm eight and I never said that one of them was my girlfriend-

-Luckily you never had that idea too...-

-Ha ha!-he said sarcastic.-There's something I can't understand...-

-What's that?-

\- Columbus said that "I and a dog stole his compass"... That means that well... you know who stole it...-

-Yeah?-

-Well, why did they do that? It doesn't have any sense-

-Perhaps they stole it by an accident-

-And now that I think about it: where is it? I mean, do they have a kind of secret place where they hid all the things from their trips?-

-I don't know and no, I don't want to know-

-Of course you do! I bet they have a place where they hide that stuff...-he said while the curiosity was starting to affect him again

-Curiosity killed the cat, you know that?-

-But it didn't kill the dog...-

-Malcom! I won't help you to do that!-

-Malcom?-asked someone hid behind a tree

The children stopped walking and turned around, but there was no one.

-Let's go to see who is!-opined Malcom

The blonde girl took his Arm.-What if is Columbus or some of his men?-she asked whispering

-Ugh... ok, let's go on-

-Good boy-

-What? Good boy? I'm not a dog!-he protested while his sister was laughing.-You're definitely passing a long time with our grandfather-

-Well, at least I pass time with someone interesting, don't you think so?-

-Someone? I thought that word was used for humans-

Suddenly, something fell from a tree. They couldn't watch what was it, but it was something gold because they couldn't see gold reflect.

The curiosity was killing Malcom. He just couldn't avoid it: he needed to see who was there.

Without thinking it twice, the boy ran to the tree... but he found nothing behind it. Only the thing that has fallen: a compass.

-Oh oh-he muttered

-What are you doing now?-asked Emma walking to him

-Don't come!-he shouted

-What? Why?-

-Just... don't. I found a compass-

The girl stared frozen. His father and his grandfather were there? If they see them, they would know what they did! They will be in trouble! She knew that following Malcom was wrong!

The boy walked with his head down and walked to her.-We'd better go to... well... home-

* * *

-You think they will remember us?-asked Malcom going back to his bed

-I don't know-Emma looked really nervous; she was touching her hair each five seconds

-Kids? Are you awake?-asked someone getting into the room

The twins looked at each other and then started to look at the room. There wasn't any place where they could hide... or escape.

Mr. Peabody opened the door.-Oh, I need to talk to you-

-It was his fault!-Emma said

-What? Well, perhaps... at the beginning! But then, it was her fault too!-

-What are you two talking about?-asked the white beagle

-About nothing-the said at the same time

-Come with me-he said smiling

They weren't really secure... but they had to accept or it'll look more suspicious.

* * *

Their grandfather guided them to a closed room.-Do you have any idea about what is this?-

-A room?-asked Malcom

-Really funny... moreover that?-

-A room with a door-

Mr. Peabody gave up.-Emma?-

-Mmm... Our father's bedroom?-

-A part of it... but...-he opened the door: it was a room full of things which seemed really old, like arrows, swords, crowns, paintings... It was the WABAC's room.-Any of these seems familiar to you kids?-

-No-the both asked

-You don't need to lie me... I know you're using my Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller-

-YOUR WHAT?-Asked Malcom.-Would you mind talking in... English?-

-Otherwise known as WABAC-

-What? We're not using your time machine!-reposed the red-haired boy

Emma stared at him.-He hasn't said what a Way Back is!-

-Uh... Sorry-he said complaining

-Listen, I know we were wrong but we won't do it again! I swear it! Right, Malcom?-asked Emma while his brother was touching one of the crowns

-Check it out! I'm a king! Now, slaves, do my homework!-he screamed putting the crown on and pointing to his relatives

-Well...-the blonde girl looked down.-I promise I won't let him use it again... or I'll tie him to his bed!-

The beagle laughed.-No, no, I'm not angry with you-

-Aren't you?-asked the twins

-No, in fact, I wanted you to use the WABAC-

-But why?-

-Because...-Mr. Peabody stopped himself. He wasn't sure about telling the truth to his grandsons. They won't be really happy if they notice that he wanted them to time-travel to fix their bond.-Well, your parents had a lot of fun using this time machine. And you're old enough to use it too-

-That means our parents are agreed?-asked the young boy putting the crown off and paying attention to his grandfather. Perhaps his parents weren't as bad as he thought.

-Well... no precisely. They don't know about it... and I think it'll be the best if they never know-

-Why not? Why are they so unfair?!-

-Malcom, relax!-he said trying to calm him down.-Your parents would think it's something a bit dangerous and it can affect to the present... But I think if you two learn how to use it properly they won't have other option than being agree-

-What do you mean?-

-It means that you two are going to learn how to use it-he took a little book and gave it to Emma. It says "WABAC manual".-There is everything you need to learn... how many times you have used the WABAC?-

-Mmm... Only once?-lied Malcom

Peabody stared at him as saying: "really?"-We've used it to travel to three different times-said finally Emma.-To New York, to meet Monet and to 1492-

-1492?-asked the genius confused.-Have you... seen me or seen your father?-

-No-they answered

-Oh, alright...-he said a bit confused

-Why?-

-Oh, never mind, it's nothing. Just... well, we've traveled through time a lot of "times"-he said trying to break the ice with a joke

Emma laughed, while Malcom looked at her confused until he understood that he has just said a joke.

-Haha Haha!-started to scream Malcom.-I don't get it-

Mr. Peabody smiled a little bit. After all, Malcom remains him Sherman. Even though they're not really similar in many aspects... they are just the same in other aspects. Moreover he was pretty similar to him physically; they have the same reactions and expressions. Peabody was really proud of what Sherman has done: his son was a really important inventor and scientist who made one of the best discoveries on the last years. But he had to admit it: he really missed Sherman. Sometimes, without him he felt alone. And Malcom was... just like Sherman. He couldn't help but compare him.

* * *

_To continue..._

_(thanks for reading)_


	8. A WABAC's lesson

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 8: A WABAC's lesson**

* * *

_Now that Mr. Peabody told his grandchildren that he knew everything about the WABAC, he decides to teach them how to use it properly..._

_Would he be able to do it without running any risk?_

* * *

-Is there anything important we should know about the machine?-questioned Emma

-Well, there are some rules which you should have into consideration-answered Mr. Peabody

-Rules?-asked Malcom surprised.-Great! Even a time machine has rules so it can be boring...-

The genius dog smiled.-I don't think that a couple of rules would be able to make a time machine boring, Malcom-

-And what are they about? The rules are about some historical places we shouldn't go?-asked the blonde girl paying attention while her brother was protesting

-What? No, no... you can go anywhere... it can be dangerous of course, but it's as dangerous as the present actually...-thought Peabody out loud.-The rules aren't related to that, they are related to some things you can't do if you don't want to break time-space continuum or alter your present or, worse, stop existing-

-Is that even possible?-question the red-haired boy.-I mean, can I alter the past so Emma won't exist?-

Emma gasped and stared at him.

-Well, if she stops existing, you will do it too... you're twins, remember?-

-Oh, I forgot about that... how bad-

-Which are the rules?-asked Emma trying not to kill her twin

-Well, first of all: you can't travel to a time in which you already existed; second: try not to talk about the present; third: don't travel to a time in which any of your relatives existed if you don't want to alter your present. And fourth: DON'T TRAVEL TO A TIME IN WHICH YOU ALREADY EXISTED-he explained

-You have already said that-said the young girl

-Years don't come along, Emma-commented Malcom sarcastic

-The thing is that rule is REALLY important; please don't break it no matter what-

-Got it-said the twins at the same time

-And by the way: will you teach us how to use the WABAC?-asked Emma to her grandfather after expecting the WABAC's manual

-If you want to-the beagle said smiling

-Of course I want to!-she screamed happily.

The young girl really loved passing time beside him since she was four years old and decided who was a really good model to follow inside her family. After a lot of thinking, she decided that her father and her grandfather were the most interesting ones. Just think about it: two genius, inventors and discoverers! Moreover, she never understood her mother... She was an important lawyer, a beautiful and smart woman who is an amazing mother but... she was like the girls at her school: pretty girls who loved make-up, teen stars and fashion. Since she was really young, Emma decided that that just wasn't her style.

-Well...-Mr. Peabody looked at Malcom, who was standing a few meters away from them as if he didn't belong to that scene.-Would you like me to teach you, Malcom?-

The red-haired boy looked up. He looked at his grandfather and sister. Malcom has never really felt "inside" the scene and he preferred to stay away from them all over the last years, just because he never thought he'll belong to it. But now, for the first time, he wondered if he would like to be part of that scene...

-I don't see why not-he finally said a bit quietly.-I mean, perhaps it will be better if you teach us how to use it... right?-

The genius dog smiled. Malcom always seemed to be away from him or the rest of the family. And it was really nice to see that he was starting to have a bond with him and Emma. After all, they are a family.

-Alright... let's go to the WABAC floor-said the beagle walking out of the room

Emma and Malcom smiled at each other and followed him.

* * *

-Uh...-sighed Mr. Peabody going out of the elevator.-It's been a long time since I used the WABAC for last time-

-Really? How long?-asked Malcom on his right

-Well... like ten years-

-Why's that?-asked this time Emma on his left

-Because I used to use the WABAC with your father and... Most of the time, I must confess, with your mother... but using it alone it's a bit... I don't know, unnecessary-

-Unnecessary?-questioned the red-haired boy a bit surprised.-It's a TIME MACHINE!-he said pointing the red door, which was only a few centimeters away from them

The beagle made a little laugh.-The thing is, I built the WABAC with only one propose: teaching Sherman the history's lessons-

-You... only built it so our father will remember the dates and places? Did he have problems to remember them?-the young boy said almost laughing

-No, no... I didn't build it because of those lessons-

-I think he is talking about the many mistakes that humans have done through history-opined Emma

-Exactly, Emma-continued Mr. Peabody.-I built it to show Sherman how many mistakes people did... so, he won't make those mistakes once again-he explained.-As you see, Sherman inspired me to build the most amazing thing on my career-

-Only because of that?-asked Malcom confused.-How boring...-

-And... Why haven't you told anyone about this invention? You would have changed this generation and help to the historians, you have a time machine!-exclaimed the blonde girl

-Indeed, but you must know that a time machine for humans is a double-edged sword, no one have no predecessors after the invention once released will attract worldwide attention. Evil people would want to own it; only through his owns gratification-

Emma nodded her head as she listened to him. He had a point, and a really good one. A time machine would be a really big temptation, and in wrong hands... it can be able to do many horrible things.

-Do you understand now, Emma?-asked Peabody opening the red door and going on the platform

-Of course, grandfather-

-Yeah, I only heard "blah-blah, blah-blah"-said Malcom interrupting them.-And more "blah-blah". You two, smarties, must know that normal persons like me don't understand anything you say-

-He said that a time machine can be really dangerous if a lot of people know it exists... because they can use it in a wrong way and change our present-

-Ok... I'm understanding now-

The WABAC opened its door and Mr. Peabody got in, he sat on the chair he used to sit when he used to travel with Sherman. A bit of gloominess affected him all of a sudden. He has been a long time without Sherman, but he has never released how much he missed those trips!

He looked at his right, where his beautiful boy used to sit and saw how Malcom sat there instead of him.

The beagle smiled at his grandson trying to hold some melancholy's tears.

-These chairs are pretty comfortable!-screamed the young boy making it go round with a happy birthday smile on his face

-Careful, Malcom-said Peabody trying to calm him down

-Hey, grandpa, are you alright?-he said stopping his game

-Uh? Yeah, I'm excellent-he said focused on the machine.-Alright... how much do you know about it?-

Emma went closer to his grandfather.-We write the date and the place on the keyboard and then just press the red button-

-Very well... that's how you can travel, but that's not the only thing you can do with it-

The kids stared at him surprised but completely curious.

-What else can you do?-they asked at the same time, with the same note and almost with the same smile

The beagle smiled and wrote: 54 B.C., Ancient Rome.

-Ready for your first lesson?-he asked

-Where are we going, Mr. Peabody?-asked Malcom almost jumping from his chair of excitement

The white beagle stared a bit shocked at him when Malcom said those words. "Where are we going, Mr. Peabody?". He could even hear Sherman's voice even though Sherman and Malcom's voices weren't so similar. But then he remained that no matter how much he wanted it to happen, Sherman wasn't going to be a kid anymore.

He smiled and thought the answer a million of times, so he won't make the mistake he feared he will and said finally and really carefully:

-Not "where", Malcom, "when"-

Emma and Malcom smiled at each other before they were starting to time-travel.

* * *

-Ancient Rome, it was a beautiful time, wasn't it?-he asked

-Of course it was!-screamed Emma excited

-Why are those guys dressed up with dresses?-asked Malcom disgusted.-There were gays in the past too?-he asked making the "know-it-all-dog" laugh. He even missed those kinds of questions.

-Of course not, silly! Those aren't dresses, those are "togas"-explained his twin.-And answering your second question: yes, there were gays in every time of the civilization, and I think you're discriminating them in that way-

-I'm not discriminating them!-he said.-I'm just... saying a comment about them! Why people think that every comment about something is discrimination?-

-That's not true! You were talking about them as if being way is wrong-

-I just asked if there were gays in the past! Moreover, it's true, you say a comment about woman and you're male chauvinist! You say something about black person and you're racist! You say something about gay and you discriminate people!-

-Uh? Of course not!-she looked at Mr. Peabody, who was laughing.-Who do you think is right?-

The beagle smiled. He couldn't believe he even missed the Sherman and Penny's fights. Even though they were different in many ways... and he liked that. They were twins; it was a kind of relationship stronger because, no matter what, they would still be brother and sister.

-Well... Emma is right in the "gay fact", you said it like if being a gay is wrong, Malcom-

-See?-said Emma smiling while Malcom sighed

-But...-continued Mr. Peabody.-Malcom is right in the "discrimination fact", people is always exaggerated in every comments about any of those facts-

-Ha!-he screamed standing up from his chair.-See, nerd?-he said showing his tongue to her

-What a mature form of winning-opined Peabody sarcastic

-Wh-a-t?-asked Malcom still with his tongue out and making everyone burst into a laugh

Peabody stopped the WABAC behind a tree.

-First thing you must know-he pressed one of the bottoms.-If you press this, the WABAC will be invisible, and so no one would be able to find it. Moreover...-he pressed another bottom with the shape of a padlock.-If someone gets closer to the WABAC and doesn't write the correct password, it will never open-

-Pretty interesting... which is the password?-asked the blonde girl impressed

-"E-M-A-L-1-3-4"-

-Emal? What does it mean?-asked Malcom going to the WABAC's door

-Emma and Malcom, young man-he answered.-You know how to change your clothes, don't you?-

-Yep, we do-he said

-Alright then-

The three of them went below the tubes. These came down and in a few seconds they were all dressed as ancient Roman. They looked at their outfits.

Emma breathed noticing a white and pretty comfortable toga. The last time she dressed up, she had to wear a pretty uncomfortable dress for being running through the jungle trying to escape Christopher Columbus.

Malcom looked at his clothes and sighed noticing a white and pretty comfortable... toga!

-WHAT?-he screamed looking at it

-What's wrong, Malcom?-questioned his grandfather

-A toga? I don't wearing this "asexual dress"-

-Don't worry; it looks good on you-added Emma

-You think?-he asked looking up, but as he looked up, he only saw a flash from the Emma's cellphone.

-Of course, popular guy!-

-Emma! Delete that photo!-he reclaimed

-Never in a million years!-she said trying to escape from him and going out of the WABAC.-Come for me wearing your asexual dress!-

-Ugh! You're dead, nerd!-he screamed

He couldn't let his sister upload that photo to the internet, and even though there wasn't internet in those times, in the second in which they'll go back to the present, she will upload that photo to the social networks and ruin his life once again!

He was about to go out from the WABAC, but someone took him by the arm.

-If you don't want to wear a toga...-started Mr. Peabody.-There's another option... but it has some risks-

-Really? So, change me this dress!-

-But, I'm serious, Malcom, it has some risks-

-More dangerous than Emma with a photo of mine wearing a dress?-he asked

-What is most important: your popularity or your life?-

The red-haired boy thought it for a few seconds.

-You're right...-he muttered

The beagle smiled, he was happy to make him think things twice.

-Change me this dress now!-he ordered

Peabody raised his eyebrow and gave him a "really?" look, but, at the end, he changed Malcom's outfit.

* * *

After the tube came back to its position, the young boy closed his eyes for a second. He really didn't want to see his clothes... he has been an indigenous who didn't know how to say "hello" in any other language than English and then a Roman wearing that horrible kind of dress.

His thoughts were interrupted for something: he felt something falling on his head.

He opened his eyes and looked at his new clothes.

-OH, BOY!-he screamed when he realized he was dressed as a... warrior! A Roman warrior! He was even wearing an amazing helmet with red crest! He remembered when he was younger and he used to play dressed up as a (really fake) warrior against John! It was so amazing being dressed up as a real one now!

The white beagle tried not to dismay when he saw Malcom wearing the same clothes that Sherman wore when they traveled to Ancient Troy many, many, and I mean many, years ago.

-Do you like it?-asked his grandfather while the kid was only expecting his helmet and clothes.-If you don't like it I could change it and...-

-NO! Like it? I LOVE IT!-he screamed smiling

-Do you?-

-Sure thing! It's amazing! I love warriors! They are...-he looked at his helmet really proud.-Pretty fantastic!-he put his helmet on and walked out of the WABAC

Mr. Peabody quickly turned on the security and followed him.

-Wait a second!-he said taking Malcom by the arm

-What? I have to take my cellphone out of Emma and...-

-I haven't told you about the risks that wearing those clothes have... look, if you're careful, no one will notice it and with a few excuses and lies nothing would happen but if you don't do what I tell you, things can get worse-

-Oh, c'mon!-he exclaimed.-There's nothing wrong with wearing this stuff... I'd say my father is a warrior and he made these clothes for me, that's all-

-No, no, you can't be really away from me. So, please don't start running and do exactly what I tell you-

The kid sighed.-You're so exaggerated! And you're not my father, Mr. Peabody-

-This is dangerous, you're not going if you aren't going to do what I order-

-I'm wearing a helmet-he said pointing his helmet and starting to walk out

-YOU'RE NOT GOING!-ordered the dog starting to lose the places

-Oh, yes I am!-he answered ignoring him

-Sherman, stay there!-he exclaimed before he covered his mouth with his paw

Malcom stopped.-What have you said to me?-he asked turning around

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Ancient Rome

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 9: Ancient Rome**

* * *

-Mmm...-Peabody started to think on an excuse for having called Malcom "Sherman".-Well, I confused... years don't come along, right?-

The red-haired boy took off his helmet and smiled at him.-Touché-

-Now are you going to listen to me?-

-Well... I think I have no option-

-Do you know the "chariot racing"?-

-I only know car races-answered the red-haired boy confused

-Well... chariot racing was one of the most popular games at Ancient Rome and Greece, in which a person used to be on a cart carried for two or four horses. The carts were on a kind of track and the drivers had to make 7 or 5 turns without falling or... dying.-

-Dying?-he asked realizing the danger of that races.-It sounds fun-he said sarcastic

-Indeed, those races weren't really "entertainment" but apparently in these times people really loved seeing persons being killed...-Mr. Peabody explained.-Anyway, in the present there are many dangerous things that people do for winning money so... unfortunately, we haven't changed so much-

-How long do you think we have until we'll start watching TV programs about someone fighting against a lion?-

The beagle laughed a bit.-The drivers usually were dressed up just like you now, that's why I'm begging you to stay close-

-Alright...-the boy looked at the sides.-By the way, where is Emma?-

* * *

Emma was laughing and running away from her brother. She finally had something against him! And even though she'll probably never use it against him... It would be nice to have something to make fun of him. After all, he always makes fun of her, so it was completely fair.

Suddenly, she stumbled with a rock, perhaps because she wasn't watching the road in which she was running. Nothing has happened to her, only her glasses were a bit out of their place. She accommodated them, stood up and took her cellphone looking at the sides, so no one will see her phone. But when she tried to go away, she found her own feet plugged with the same rock which she had stumbled on before.

In that moment, a kind of cart carried for two horses was going directly to her.

The blonde girl suddenly realized her situation: she was going to be crushed by a cart. The young girl tried to take her feet off of there, but she couldn't, it was incredibly plugged in the ground closer to the rock.

-Oh, my!-she screamed desperate. What was she going to do now?

If she had a kind of rope, she could tie it from a tree and forced herself out of that place, but she didn't. She started to find on a kind of situation and in one of her tries of going out, her glasses fell.

Emma picked them up and suddenly she had an idea.

She put her hand, which had the glasses, up and put it in a way in which the sun will be reflected on the glasses, and then she closed her eyes waiting her plan to be successful.

The driver from the cart seemed to don't care about the girl, or seemed to not be able to look at her, but the glasses' reflex did just what Emma wanted. Their reflex made the driver turn aside from the way, so the cart passed by the girl without even touching her... anyway, the driver lost the control from the horses and they crushed against a tree.

She opened her eyes carefully.-I'm fine...-she muttered to herself while she was expecting every single bone of her body.-YES! I DID IT! I'M FINE! Who says that being a nerd is wrong now?-she asked to herself pretty proud of her job

-Yes, YOU did it-said a man behind her

She turned around and saw the crushed cart.-Oh, dear! I'm sorry-

-You must be it, gnome!-the driver screamed to her

-Gnome?-

-Yes, you're pretty short for you age, lady-

-I'm eight-

-Really? You look older-

She stood at him confused. Older? She really didn't seem older.

-What is going on out there?-screamed someone inside the cart before opening its door

The stranger seemed to be really angry and anxious. Once he was out, he went directly to shout to the driver.-You are in so much trouble, slave!-

-Hold on!-protested Emma defending the poor driver who didn't have anything to do with what has happened. Yeah, he hasn't seen her, but she was starting to think on a theory to explain that.-It wasn't his fault-

-I don't need your help...-whispered the driver looking down

-Who was driving the cart?-asked the man angrier

-Well... he, but I was the one who made him go out of his way-

-So, it was the little protesting girl's fault, right?-

-Who do you think you are to call me like that?-she growled

The man laughed.-You don't really know who I am?-

-Should I know you?-

-It would be really strange if you actually don't know me...-

The blonde girl stared at him trying to recognize his face. She was almost sure that she has seen him before... but she didn't know who he was. She didn't even know the exact year in which they were.

-Are you a kind of prince or something like that?-she asked finally

-Something like that...-he took a deep breathe to present himself.-My name is Julius Caesar-

Emma gulped and tried to run away, but she was still stopped up by the rock.-Oh, my... I'm REALLY sorry, majesty...-she made a reverence.-I haven't recognized you...-she looked down and started to pray... she never believed in God, but now that she didn't have any other way out, she prayed.

-Why have you made my driver gone out from its way?-

-It's just that... I'm stopped up by this rock and I saw the cart coming to me and I didn't see another way out-

-And how come haven't you seen her?-asked Julius to the driver

-I... I just... I haven't... you're lying!-

-I have a theory that can explain why he hasn't seen me. Could you please come closer?-she took off her glasses and she put them on to the driver.-So?-

-Wow! This is like a new world!-the slave said.-I have never seen this world so clearly...-he turned to face Emma.-Yes, you don't look older than eight-

The girl smiled.-Like I've suspected: he's short-sighted, which means he can't see things which are away from him, just like me-

Caesar raised an eyebrow and started to inspect the strange appliance that was on his driver's face. Then, he touched his chin, as if he was thinking and smiled.

-You... can see things better wearing those stuff?-the king finally asked

-Exactly, their lens are magnifying glass with different kind of enlargement depending on the person who wears it and its necessities-explained the blonde taking her glasses and putting them on again

-Have you invented them?-

-No, no, no...-

-But do you know how to make them?-

-Mmm... Yeah, but I don't think I could make them with the exactly...-

-Perfect! They are brilliant; I'll pay you to make many of these... "Things"-

-I would love to be the king's inventor, really, but I need to find my family and...-She forced her feet out again.-And go out from here-

-Perhaps I can help you with that-decided Julius Caesar.-Please slave-he said to the driver.-Bring some soldiers to help this girl out-

-Of course, your majesty-he said walking out

-Now... mmm... your name was?-asked the king trying to help her out

-I'm Emma-

-Emma? What a peculiar name-he thought out loud making her laugh a bit. On her times, the name "Emma" wasn't a really "peculiar name".-What's so funny?-

-Well, in the place where I come from my name is really used-

-Where are you from?-

-Mmm... A place far away from here-she said trying not to give more clues

* * *

-Let's go to the closest village to ask if someone has seen Emma-proposed Peabody

-Can't you just smell her or something like that?-asked Malcom trying to give him another alternative which can work better

-Do you see me as a "tracker dog"?-questioned the beagle a bit offended

-No, but you are still a dog, right? And I bet you can do that... if you propose to-he muttered to himself

-Another thing moreover our sense of smell is that dogs can hear really quietly sounds... like your last comment, my dear Malcom-

He made an innocent smile.-I was just trying to give an idea, that's all-

Mr. Peabody sighed.-Never mind, its ok-

-Why does it bother you so much to be a dog?-the boy suddenly asked making his grandfather stop his walk and get completely frozen.-Wow... don't answer me if it makes you act this way-

-I'm not like this because of your question-the genius pointed to something that was in front of him

Malcom looked up and saw his sister traveling inside a cart beside a stranger.

-Who's that, Mr. Peabody?-asked the red-haired boy confused

-That, Malcom, is Julius Caesar, the...-

-Uh! I know who he is, he's a king, right?-he suddenly stared even more confused than before.-IS EMMA BESIDE A KING?-

-I think so...-

-How... how has she done it?-

-Well, Emma is pretty smart and knows a lot of stuff... moreover, she is almost the same age than Julius' son-

-Are you serious? Do you think a prince can fall for her?-

-Why not? She is pretty, and I'm not saying it only because she's my granddaughter-

-She is a freak!-

-Malcom, being different isn't something bad. Almost every time, being different is the best thing that could have ever happened to you-

The red-haired boy stared at that phrase a bit oppressed.-Let's just save her-

-Good idea... we have only to follow them and in the moment in which they get alone, we'll get her and get out of here-

-And how are we going to follow a moving cart?-

Peabody smiled.-There is something you need to know...-he took Malcom's helmet and threw it to one of the cart's horses making it stop.-I always have a plan-

In the moment in which they stop, Malcom and Peabody got closer to the cart.

-Excuse me, sir-said the beagle to the driver.-Would you please tell me if I am able to talk to the king?-

The driver said no with his head.-Of course no, but if you want to see him, you can go to The Circus Maximus to watch the chariot racing there beside his son-

-Yeah, alright... I was scared of that answer. Look, I really need to talk to him-repeated the beagle

Making a good use of the talking, Malcom picked up his helmet and put it on again.

-And look, I really can't let you talk to him, so, move on!-he said making the horses ride again

-What's your plan now, genius?-questioned the boy almost making fun of him

-You'll come back to the WABAC while I'll go for your sister-

-WHAT? WHY I HAVE TO STAY THERE?-

-Because they are going to The Circus Maximus, where the chariot races are effectuated, and if they see you dressed up this way-he said pointing his soldier's clothes.-They will make you be part of the races-

-I'm eight years old!-

-They don't care about that! They only want a good entertainment! And the public loves kids-

-Yeah, but they don't love seeing them die! Do you really think they are as crazy?-

-No, "crazy" isn't the word, the word is "unconscious"-

-Whatever!-

-Malcom Peabody, you're going to the WABAC right now or I'll tell your parents about this trip!-Peabody threatened

-Mean!-

-Go!-he screamed pointing the way

-Ok! I'll stay closed inside a time machine while Emma is passing time with the royalty! That's unfair!-he said walking away

-You know how to go to the WABAC?-asked Mr. Peabody touching his temple because of a headache

-No, thank you, I'm not as silly as you think yet-answered the boy making a tantrum

Peabody sighed. But he knew Malcom couldn't go with him, if he goes, they will make him be on the race... and if he was on the race, he will die. He preferred him to make a tantrum and not to die.

* * *

-"I'll tell your parents about this trip"-was saying Malcom imitating his grandfather's voice.-Emma is pretty, smart and PERFECT!-he screamed angrily.-Why everyone prefers her?-He said kicking some leaves that were on the ground.-"Different isn't bad"-he grumbled.-"Has something happened to Emma?"-he said imitating his father's voice.-AHH!-he shouted angrily

-Hey, what are you doing here?-asked a man behind him

-Oh, great, another stranger... let me guess, with the luck I have, you must be a hangman!-

-Wow, I like your attitude, little one-

-I'm not a "little one"! I'm eight and a half!-

-Hold up there, beast! Do you know chariot races?-

-Yeah, my grandfather told me that they were dangerous-

-Dangerous... but... amazing too!-

-Isn't it only to kill people as an entertainment?-

-Perhaps...-the man looked down.-But if you win or at least stay alive, you can become really famous and... Rich-

-Rich?-

-Yeah, don't you know? They pay the drivers... and we need a new driver actually, and you're dressed up as one of them. So, I bet that race wouldn't be the first one, right?-

-Actually, I'm not a driver-he said turning around and walking away

-Stop there, slave! Come back to The Circus right now!-

-See me leaving!-screamed Malcom walking away

Someone took Malcom by the Arm.-No, you are not-said the man finally making the red-haired gulp

* * *

**To be continued**

**(Thanks for reading! Please let your comments)**


	10. Do or die part 1

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 10: Do or die part 1**

* * *

_Without even wanting it, Malcom gets into the chariot races... Would Emma and Mr. Peabody save him from his obvious death?_

* * *

-Good morning, Augustus-greeted Julius Caesar greeting his son

The kid turned around and smiled.-Good Morning, da... your majesty-said the young kid trying to fix the big mistake of calling him "dad"

-Are you ready to see those races?-

-Of course!-

-Let's go, then-the king got into the cart in which he was traveling

Augustus smiled and followed him.-I still can't believe you did it! You came!-but once he got inside he found something a bit unexpected and disappointed.-Who is she?-the kid pointed to Emma

-She is... a friend-

-Have you paid another kid to play with me so I don't bother you?-he asked really disappointed.-Why do you always lie?-

-WHAT?-asked the king completely surprised.-I have never done that-

The prince folded his arms and sat on the cart.-You're lying now-

The blonde girl felt a bit sad for the prince. It must be really horrible to never be able to pass some time with your father. If Malcom were here perhaps he'll understand their dad a bit more. She has never understood what Malcom's problem with her father was!

Caesar sighed.-Augustus, look, I'm really busy almost all the time-

-I know...-the boy looked down.-It's ok... at least this time you are taking me to the races... and you will see the hole race with me, right?-

-Sure, son-he took out a book and started to read it.-Just stay a bit quite-

* * *

Mr. Peabody got into The Circus Maximus and started to search for the king. He was a hundred percent sure that Emma was with him... he only needed to find a moment in which the king will be absentminded. And that was pretty simple... Knowing Julius Caesar, he will come late and he will read a book instead of watching the race. The beagle was almost sure that he will have enough time to save his granddaughter, go for Malcom, go back home, make them sleep and finish some papers from his company.

-And here is with us! In this important day of chariot races... Julius Caesar!-presented someone standing in one part of that kind of "stadium" which seemed to be only for royal people, because it was in a part pretty away from the normal slaves and workers. It was a kind of stage with a balcony with a roof similar to a tent in which they were sitting surrounded by some ladies which carried food. It even had three chairs that seemed to be thrones made of gold.

The king came out greeting the village with his hand and a fake smile on his face, accompanied by his son and blonde girl.

-Emma!-screamed the genius dog happy to see that his granddaughter was perfectly fine

He started to walk between the people to the closest place to the part in which Emma was sat. There were a lot of people, but luckily, he was small enough to pass over them without even being noticed. Sometimes he had to duck or push some persons away, but he finally was getting closer to her.

* * *

-So dad, which team do you think it will win?-asked Augustus to his father, who was focused on his reading

-Yeah, yeah, that's nice, honey-

The boy sighed and folded his arms.-So, what's your name, slave?-he turned to face Emma

-I'm Emma and I'm not a slave, thank you-

-Yes, you are... If not, how come my father convinced you to be beside me?-

-Your father hasn't paid me to be here! I got lost and he decided to help me, because everyone is here and my parents will be able to see me-

-I see...-

He seemed to be really sad and Emma felt a bit guilty. She was a big excuse so Julius Caesar won't need to pay attention to his own son. That sounded so mean! He deserved to spend time with his father! Her parents had really busy jobs and they always had time for her!

-Which team do you think it will win?-she asked to him

-I don't know; the blue one?-

-I'll choose the red one-

He laughed.-Do you like color red?-

-Why do you ask?-

-You are wearing a red tie on your hair-

-Oh, yes, it was a gift from my grandfather! I really love this tie... perhaps because it remains me of him, perhaps because it makes me feel more emphasized... or I just like red-she decided laughing a bit

-How is your family like?-

-Well... it's strange and judged... but I wouldn't change it. They all love me and care about me, so I don't have anything to reclaim to them-

-Lucky you...-he muttered

-I've been able to notice that your relationship with your father isn't really good...-

-It's just that... he is all the time working! He never listens to me!-

-I'm really sorry about that, Augustus-

-But it's fine, he is a king, he is busy and...-

-No! It's completely wrong! He must be your father first of all, and of course he has time for you... he shouldn't be reading now for example!-

-And what do you expect me to do?-

-Talk to him! You have nothing to lose after all...-

He stared at her. He has always tried to talk to him, but all his family says that Caesar was only "too busy, but he loved him". And he was so sick and tired of that excuse! The girl was right; he was his father after all, wasn't he?

Augustus nodded his head and opened his eyes in determination.-You know what? You're right! I'm going to talk to him!-

Suddenly, some kinds of trumpets were heard. The race was about to start and everyone turned to see the trail, even Julius Caesar put down his book for the first time in that day.

A short man gave a breadth of cloth to Julius Caesar.-Your majesty, when you're ready, you can start the race-he said walking out with his head down

Julius stood up and went to the edge of the stage with a tired face. He obviously wasn't interested on the race.-Good afternoon, Rome people! We are here today to see our famous "chariot racing"!-he started

-Emma Peabody!-suddenly said someone with a familiar voice

The young girl stood up.-Grandfather?-she looked at the sides.-Where are you?-

-Look up-Emma, Augustus and Julius looked up to see the dog holding from a kind of rope in the roof.-You're in a lot of troubles, young lady-Mr. Peabody said dropping off the rope

-Sorry, it's just that I...-

-It's just that nothing! You can't walk alone through this time as if it isn't dangerous at all! You could have been killed-

She looked down regretting what she has done.-I'm really sorry!-

-Hold on!-screamed the king.-Is HE your grandfather?-

-He is my father's adoptive dad-she explained before facing the beagle again while the Caesars stayed at her confused

-Emma, we must leave right now, your brother is waiting for us in the WABAC-

-No! She can't leave! She will be my new inventor-opined Julius

-Inventor?-asked Mr. Peabody

-Yeah... she will make millions of those strange things called glasses that allows people to see better-

He looked at his granddaughter angrily.-Do you remember any WABAC rule?-

-I wasn't going to do it! But I was lost and I knew you were going to find me if I was beside the king!-she explained desperate

-What? You said you were going to do that!-Reclaimed Julius Caesar.-Liar!-

-Emma, we must leave right now-said Peabody taking her hand

-Watch out!-Screamed Augustus pointing the race.-There is a kid on the race!-

-Please don't... Please don't...-muttered Peabody to himself before watching at the race worried

* * *

-Let me go!-was screaming Malcom as he was forced to get into a kind of giant track.-You can't do that if I don't want to-

-Shut up, slave!-screamed the man

-I'm eight years old! You can't make a kid be on a race like this-

-Yes I can, and I will-he put the kid on a cart inside on a kind of room and went out

Malcom was starting to freak out. He didn't even know how to ride a horse! And even though he was tied up to the cart, he knew he was going to fall! And worse of all, he didn't even had any kind of knife to be free! He started to force himself out, but he wasn't able to.

A door suddenly opened and another cart with a person on it got into the room.

The red-haired boy looked at him. He wasn't really old, in fact, he was like a teenager. He was pretty muscular and had brown hair.

The teenager noticed the way in which Malcom was looking at him.-So, now there are kids on these races, huh?-

-Apparently yes-answered the kid trying not to look completely scared

The teenager smiled.-My name is Lucius. I'm a slave... but if I win this race, I will be able to buy my freedom. Why are you here?-

-I'm Malcom... And I have been put here by a big mistake! I'm not even a slave... I'm not even from this place-

-How come are you dressed up like that if you aren't a slave here?-

-I just can't explain that...-

-Well, if you can't... you're a slave or a thief who chose the wrong clothes to steal-

-You're right, I'm a thief-

-That explains a lot of things-

Malcom looked down as an idea was coming up.-This isn't your first race, right?-

-Of course not-

-In that case... any tip to survive?-

-Tip?-he laughed.-Well... we are from the same team after all, we are red-

-Exactly, and if you help me we can both win-

-Right... try to push the most persons from the other teams as possible-

-Isn't that trap?-

-Trap? Not in these races. It's "do or die"-

The kid gulped and started to shake his hands on fear. "Do or die"... he was dead, there was no doubt about it. He was starting to understand why his grandfather told him so many advices about the races. His only hope was that his grandfather appeared and helped him.

Another cart with a guy got into the room too. This time, Malcom wasn't able to see the driver's face because he had a really big helmet on.

Some trumpets suddenly were heard and one of the walls started to go up. The red-haired boy was doing his best to not scream. His was inside of the track! It was a bit similar to the ones on the horses' races from his times, but they were obviously more fatal. There were four teams: the red one, the white one, the blue one and the green one. Each of them had three carts with three drivers and two horses a cart. The kid didn't need to know a lot of math to realize that there wasn't enough space for all the carts on the track.

* * *

-MALCOM!-screamed Peabody and Emma at the same time

-Do you know the kid?-wondered Caesar

-What is he doing there? You said he was in the WABAC!-exclaimed Emma

-Well, he was some meters away from it! But anyway, he was still able to go to it with no problem!-

-What are we going to do now?-

The beagle turned to face Julius Caesar.-Your majesty, he is an eight years old kid, he can't be on the races, could you please stop this?-

-Is she going to make the glasses?-

-No! She can't do them!-answered the genius dog

-In that case, NO!-

-He is my brother! Help us!-shouted the girl

-No!-

The blonde girl looked down. She knew those chariot races were to "do or die", and Malcom didn't know anything about them! He was already dead. Perhaps she could save him... but no, she didn't know how to ride a horse either...

-Why not?-asked Augustus getting into the conversation.-Dad, help them! You can do that with only moving one finger!-

-Augustus! Don't treat me in that way! I'm your father!-

-Really? You never listen to me! And you're never my father!-

Emma sighed. Augustus decided to talk to his father when her brother was going to be killed. Great!

-I'm tired of this!-Julius went to the edge of the balcony.-LET'S START THE RACE!-he said moving the breadth of cloth

The girl gasped and looked at the king angrily. What a horrible person! She was starting to hate kings... she looked at the sides. There were many ropes which leaded to the place in which the persons were sat. And those places were REALLY closer to the track...

-I hate you!-screamed Augustus folding his arms

-We are leaving! Let's go, Emma...-he turned around.-Emma? Emma?-

* * *

Malcom started to breathe in and out every time faster. The race has started and he had no idea of what he was actually doing! He tried to ride the horses and take them to the right way but every time he tried, the horses were going faster and he was out of control.

-Good luck, Malcom!-screamed Lucius going away and faster than him. He obviously knew how to control the horses.

Malcom tried to follow him, but without even notice it, some other carts started to be closer to his one. The red-haired boy tried to ignore them, but the men seemed to be impossible to ignore, more when they started to hit Malcom's cart and were trying to push him out of the race.

-MALCOM!-screamed Peabody watching the scene completely desperate.-OH, MY!-he covered his eyes with his paws

-You are going to fall, little one!-screamed one of the drivers that was on his right

The young boy gulped. "Do or die" he thought. If he could only distract him!

-That's it!-he said having an idea.

He ducked and took one of his sandals and threw it to the driver's face. The sandal hit his face making Malcom laugh a bit.

-You'll pay for that!-he took his cart's reins and was completely decided to make Malcom crush

Suddenly, something jumped into the man's cart.

-Uh?-he asked watching to a little girl with a sword.-Ha! Is she one of your friends?-

-Emma?-asked her twin confused

-I'll kill you first!-said the driver putting off a knife that he had on his clothes

-What are you doing here?-questioned the boy again

-I?-the blonde girl said avoiding the drivers' attacks.-Why are YOU on this race?-she asked without even giving a lot of attention to the attacks

-Long story, a man found me, thought that I was a slave and brought me here!-

-How come...-she sighed.-Give me a second-with only two movements, the girl made the driver drop the knife off and she took It.-How come have you left him do that?!-

-He forced me to! Moreover he was with some soldiers! And what are you doing here?-

-I'm trying to save your life!-

-Aw! That means you care about me?-he asked presuming

The driver tried to take the knife but Emma hit his helmet with her sword and he finished unconscious.

-Don't presume so much-she jumped to the Malcom's cart.-I'm doing it because of our parents-

-Wow! I didn't know my sister knew karate!-

-Ha-ha!-she took one of the reins.-Could you focus? We must survive the seven rounds-

-Do you know how to ride this?-

-Not at all... but two are better than one, right?-

* * *

-Hey! Malcom is alive!-screamed Augustus to Mr. Peabody

He stopped covering his eyes.-Really?-

-Yes... but he is with...-

-EMMA!-

* * *

**_In the middle of the night, when the angels scream_**

**_I don't want to live a lie that I believe_**

**_Time to do or die_**

**_And the story goes on, on, on_**

**_That's how the story goes_**

**Would Emma and Malcom survive the seven rounds without help? Will they win the race?**

**Find out on the next chapter...**

**(Thanks for reading. Please review and follow)**


	11. Do or die part 2

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 11: Do or die part 2**

* * *

The race has started and any of them had a way out of it... moreover ending it, of course. They were actually starting to understand the real meaning of "do or die". So, without knowing what they were doing, Emma and Malcom started to use the cart's reins.

Once they started to have the situation under control, another cart tried to attack them. The cart's driver was trying to push them out of the race hitting their cart with all his strength.

-Why is everyone attacking us?-asked the red-haired boy angrily

-We both know the track isn't big enough for everyone. Their only option is pushing the competition out!-answered his sister

The driver hit the cart even harder making the twins lose the balance. They all could even hear Mr. Peabody screaming their names on desperation. And that's how they didn't see another option but try to stop the cart and put it on its way again.

-Yeah!-screamed the driver when he saw them stopping. But his celebration was suddenly stopped by a crash. Yeah, as he stopped paying attention to the race, he crashed against a wall.

-Oh!-screamed the people on the crowds

-Hey! He crashed!-laughed Malcom enjoying his enemy's karma

-And why are you so happy?-questioned the blonde girl beside him accommodating her glasses. She looked at the sides.-There are still eight carts on the race! Only three have crashed or been pushed away-they recovered the control and resumed the race

-YES!-the persons started to applaud the kids when they continued

-You're right...-renewed Malcom with an evil smile looking at all his "fans".-But we are one of the eight...-

-What's the point?-the girl didn't seem to be interested at all at the applauses or the inspire shouts from the crowds. She only wanted to end the race alive!

-Do you think we can win?-he asked smiling as they finished the first round

-Win? What's wrong with you?-She shouted telling him off.-The only thing I want is going out and you want to win? Don't you understand the danger of these races yet?-

-I do... I do... don't tell me off, you aren't my father...-they passed some carts.-But I think we have a chance, we can be better than any of them-

-I chose life thanks-she answered finishing the conversation

Malcom took a deep breathe. He knew they could win! If only Emma cooperated... He knew that winning one of those races was like winning a car races on their present; everyone loves winners! Moreover, he couldn't take out the words of that man: he could be rich if he wins...

-Fine...-decided the young boy without really taking that idea out of his mind.

After the second turn, they finally understood how to use the reins correctly. Luckily, on the second and third turn anyone tried to attack them because they were too busy attacking to each other. But in the two next rounds two carts were decided to pull them out.

But after some knocks on their carts, Emma and Malcom found a way out. When the two drivers were about to hit them at the same time, the twins ducked and they hit to each other, staying unconscious. For the fifth turn they were only three carts left and, even though that seemed easier, the carts' drivers were now more desperate for trying to destroy each other.

One strange thing about the race was that the people on the crowds seemed to really like the twins! It looked as if they wanted them to win! That sounded a bit silly, but it was obvious that they weren't really conscious of the danger the children were actually running.

With two rounds left, another cart came closer to attack them. It was from the white team and it seemed to be completely determinate to win.

-Hello, little ones-started to say the driver.-I have never seen you on these races, you know...-

-It's our first race-answered Malcom a bit afraid

-Really? Because you seem really good at this... well, except for one thing, don't you know the rules? You can't have two drivers on one cart-he took a knife that he had on his belt

-We are kids... so we have been allowed to be together-

-And girls aren't allowed either because they can get hurt easier...-he started to attack them with the knife

The kids were avoiding the attacks, but, between the turns and the horses-not-cooperation, they were getting a bit tired. Someone had to do something!

They passed the sixth round and the driver was still attacking them when suddenly something hit his knife. The driver looked up and saw Mr. Peabody with a kind of slingshot between the crowds.

Emma and Malcom looked up too.-Thank you!-they screamed

The white dog smiled.-We will still have to talk about this...-he threatened to the kids as he jumped on the white team cart.-But over now, I got this, you two finish this race!-

-But...-tried to say his grandchildren

-I'll be alright; I always have a plan, remember?-

They looked at each other a bit worried but continued the race. They looked back and saw how Mr. Peabody was wining the driver without even looking worried. He obviously knew what he was doing and that made the kids feel better.

They were finally on the seventh round, the last one, the most important one! And there were only two carts...

Emma and Malcom were closer to the other cart and they discovered that it was from the red team too! So, they thought it wasn't a probable threat.

When they were getting closer to the driver, the man looked at them smiling at the beginning, but once he realized it was Malcom the one who was driving by his side, he seemed to be completely shocked.

-Oh, hey, I know this guy!-said Malcom.-What's up, Lucius? Are you still on the race?-

Lucius stared at him and made a frown.-I thought you said you didn't know how to even ride a horse!-

-Yeah, but well... I learnt, it isn't actually too hard-

Emma coughed.-Are you serious?-she said while she was doing her best trying not to crush against anything

The red-haired smile.-Oh, and she's my sister Emma-

-I didn't know sisters were allowed-the brown-haired said almost growling

-Kids aren't it either... but you know: they need to have a great show, right?-

Lucius looked down. He really didn't want to hurt two kids, but if he didn't win the race, he wouldn't have enough money to buy his freedom. And there is nothing worse than being a slave! No one matters about what you think, feel or wanna say. You're supposed to do what they order to you, and almost all the time, the royal people asked the slaves to do stuff they don't really need! They only do it for fun! And worse of all, slaves die because of that! Because of the misery they live everyday of their lives... He was sorry, but he couldn't let them win.

-Malcom, I must confess, I think you're a nice boy-said the teenager

-Oh, thanks, I've already known that-answered the boy

-So, I'm sorry for this-he took off his knife and stabbed one of the kids' cart horses' legs

The horse neighed and started to bleed, but worse of all, he didn't stop, he just started to go faster but without control.

The whole crowd gasped when they saw that situation.

-You make really good friends!-shouted Emma trying to control the horse

-It's not time for your sarcasm! What should we do?-

-Try to make him stop!-

Both of them started to pull the reins with all their strength until the horses stopped. The bleeding one seemed to be really hurt, so Emma went down of the cart and pulled up a part of her dress and surrounded the injury with that piece of cloth.

-He's hurt... but I think he can continue the race-she opined.-Just let's not go fast-

Malcom growled-Who cares about this stupid horse?-

-Malcom! He's still a creature as you!-

-Lucius betrayed me! And I will have my revenge with or without you!-

-Perhaps he did it because he didn't have another option! Have you ever thought about someone else moreover you?-

-He's a traitor! And he'll get what he deserves-he made the horses ride again leaving Emma on the track's ground

-MALCOM!-she screamed trying to stop him, but he didn't mind, he was decided to make Lucius lose.

Using the reins, the young boy was making the horses run really fast, faster than before, and he reached the traitor of Lucius.

The race's ending was only a few meters away, and Malcom passed over Lucius and didn't give him time to do another thing against him. The kid was going to win!

Every person who was watching the race stood up, even Julius Caesar and Augustus, completely expectative to whom was going to win.

Malcom made a revenge smile as he passed Lucius, but the teenager didn't seem angry or desperate... he just seemed sad.

-No, no, I can't lose, I will never be free!-said the driver as the red-haired surpassed him.

He looked so desperate, so sad, so destroyed... And Malcom suddenly started to feel something strange; something called "sorrow". The kid knew that Lucius really needed to win that race... he needed the money to buy his freedom... And he didn't even need the money. He stopped to think: what will he actually win if he won? Moreover his grandfather and sister screams? Nothing. Lucius was the one who really needed the money!

"Do or die"... that phrase sounded so stupid! He wasn't like those guys on the race! He didn't need to kill anyone; he was there by a mistake, that's all. What if the phrase was "do or forgive"?

Being only two centimeters away from the post Malcom took the reins and stopped his cart.

Lucius passed over and won the race instead of him.

Everyone at the Circus stared at him completely confused, he was about to win! He should have won! He was able to! Why has he lost on purpose? Well, nobody understood...

The same man who made Caesar start the race appeared inside the track and stared at the winner.-What's your name?-

-I'm Lucius-he answered still a bit shocked

-AND THE WINNER FROM THE RACE IS LUCIUS!-the man screamed

All the persons at the Circus stood a bit shocked but they started to cheer the new winner.

-Congratulations-continued the man.-Now you have won yourself this-he gave the driver some coins

Lucius smiled.-I'll be able to buy my freedom!-he screamed happily and turned to face Malcom, who was still on his cart.-Thank you-he said to Malcom nodding his head on a sign of respect

* * *

-Malcom!-screamed a familiar voice behind him

-Hey, Em-

She went on the cart and hugged him tight.-Thanks god you're ok!-

-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry-

-And what you have done for Lucius! That was... incredible! I'm proud of you, bro'!-she said hugging him more

-Yeah, yeah, you can stop hugging me, if you want to-

She smiled and dropped him off.-Oh, sorry-

-Don't you ever do that again!-screamed Mr. Peabody getting into the scene too.-You could have died-he freed Malcom using a knife to cut the ropes which Malcom was tied up with.-We will have a serious talk about this when we come back!-

* * *

Back to the penthouse Mr. Peabody was giving Emma and Malcom one of his famous sermons, while the twins looked pretty tired of everything.

-And I still can't believe that you two have been inside a chariot racing! Chariot racing! One of the most dangerous games from the whole history!-was saying the white beagle walking one side to the other and without letting them speak.-After this whole situation, I have real doubts about letting you use the WABAC-

-Wow, what? Hold up a second!-interrupted Malcom.-Yeah, we were wrong, but we survived without having any injury-he said raising an eyebrow.-That means that we are capable to use the machine without running any risks, ain't I right, Emma?-

The girl looked down pretty ashamed of the situation.-We are really sorry, grandpa-

-Well, you should! Now, go to bed!-decided the genius dog pointing their bedroom

The kids turned around and started to walk away.

-Malcom! Can you stay a second?-asked the dog while the kid turned around and got closer to him

-Yeah?-

-I just wanted to mention the race ending... which was a big surprise for everyone, you could have won-

-Well, the horse was bleeding and I know it would have...-

-Don't lie; you did it because you knew the young man against you needed the prize more than you. And yeah, it was completely irresponsible and you out your life on danger... but at the end, you let him win-

-I know, I'm sorry-

-I haven't stopped talking yet-

The kid sighed.-Sorry-

-And that's why I'm really proud of you-

-WHAT?-

-Yes, you decided to let him win, even though I noticed you wanted to win in revenge... Only a really good person would be able to forget someone and give him what he more needs-

-Woah... thanks!-

-Malcom, you must know that the most important thing in life isn't knowing the moment in which you have to win someone; it's the moment in which you forgive someone. And only a really brave person does that-

Malcom looked down a bit shy and smiled.-Thank you, grandpa-

-Now, go to sleep... I bet you're tired-

The red-haired boy went to his bedroom.

* * *

_**Fate is coming, that I know**_

_**Time is running, got to go**_

_**Faith is coming, that I know**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Here right now**_

_**Under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud**_

_**Do or die...**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the part in which Malcom let the slave win it's bit based on a chapter from Riders of Berk in which Hiccup lets Snotlout win. Anyway, most of it it's based off my crazy mind xD**

**Thankd for reading!**

**And please wait until the next chapter :D**


	12. Back to school Wonderland

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 12: Back to school/Wonderland**

* * *

**_After time-traveling, the twins had to come back to school, where an argument can mess everything up..._**

* * *

The school was pretty boring comparing it with time-traveling, or at least that's what Malcom thought. He has been the entire morning looking for a new excuse to go to his grandfather's house. Perhaps he could say that he forgot something... as his pyjamas! But no... His mother has packed it. He needed help from the only person who would be able to tell him a lie without asking for explanations.

He turned to his right.-John?-

The brown-haired boy faced his friend.-Oh, thanks you talked! I was getting really bored!-he said pointing the teacher, who was really excited talking about something he didn't know... he wasn't paying attention to her.

-Have you ever invented an excuse for going back to a place?-

-Sure I did! Who didn't?-he said smiling.-Why? Where do you want to go?-

-Well, I need to come back to my grandfather's house-

-Uh... interesting, I always thought that you hated going there-

-Yeah... but I... I forgot some stuff for making a prank to Emma-

-Another prank?-he looked at him as if he was telling him off.-Don't you think you're being a bit "mean" to your own twin?-

-Uh? And why do you care about my sister now?!-

-I don't care about her! But your parents would ground you! And it's Jessica's birthday next week. I won't go to another party without my best friend!-

-Jessica's birthday?-he asked having an idea

-Yeah, next Saturday, you forgot it, right?-

Of course! He could say that he forgot the Jessica's present in his grandfather's house! And when they'll go there... he'll use the WABAC again! Well... he needed to convince Emma first... but he'll have time to do that.

-That's it!-Malcom screamed happily.-Who would say that Jessica will save me?-

-What do you mean?-he asked confused

-John! Malcom!-Shouted the teacher making them shut up.-What are you talking about? Would you mind telling your partners?-

-Of course not...-said Malcom standing up.-We're talking about how boring is this class-

-Really interesting...-said the teacher with a killer look.-No one talks to me in that way!-

-Don't say anything... I'll go to the principal's office-Malcom started to walk out happily, he has saved himself of a boring class.

-No, no-she said closing the door on his face.-You'll sit there! At the front of the class!-she said pointing a desk where there was Emma.

-What?-the both asked

-Would you mind, Emma?-asked the teacher one more time

The blonde girl wanted to shout her: "OF COURSE I WILL!" But she couldn't do that, so she only sighed and took her stuff.-Of course not, Mrs.-she stood up and went to the Malcom's desk on that back part of the classroom. Closer to that desk there were Jessica, who was the most popular girl on her class... and the one who hated her most. Behind there was Liam and at the right John. Moreover there were other "popular kids". She has almost forgotten that her brother was popular.

-Why didn't you say anything?-asked John whispering

-What do you mean? She's the teacher!-she answered

-But... you're the smartest here! If you have said "I won't move", I swear it... she would have let you in your desk-

-I'm ok here-

-Are you sure?-

-Why? Because it's a guys' place or something?-she asked angrily

-Sorry, ok? If you don't feel awkward here, me either-he looked at the front again

John knew that she didn't belong to the "popular kids' side". And that made Emma a bit angry, what was his problem? She could sit wherever she wanted... Even though he was right about something, she felt a bit awkward, first because of Liam and second because of Jessica.

* * *

-I think that was the most boring class I've ever had!-protested Malcom

The class has finished and now they were at lunch. They were searching for a place to sit and eat.

-I know! I couldn't talk to anyone!-added John

-I can't believe Emma can sit there and don't feel asleep-

John laughed a bit.-The teacher told you off like six times because you were sleeping-

-And how was Emma in my desk?-

-Well... she didn't feel really comfortable there... it was just like you in the front-

-It must have been awkward; two of her biggest fears are there...-he whispered

-Biggest fears?-

-Yeah, Jessica... who always seems as if she wants to kill Emma... and Liam-

John suddenly stopped as if he has just seen a ghost.-Liam?-

-Yeah, she likes him-

-SHE LIKES LIAM?-

-Of course! Its obvious...-Malcom stared at his friend.-Why do you care?-

-Care? I... I just think that Emma doesn't have a chance with him-

-Right...-

-I thought he liked Jessica that's all. Moreover he isn't her style-

-Has _she_ got a style?-

* * *

Emma got into the lunch's room. She looked at the different tables full of kids and sighed. Unfortunately, she wasn't like her brother. She wasn't popular, she didn't even have friends. She just couldn't believe that she hadn't got any friend!

-Hi-she said to some kids sat on a table

-Oh, hi, Emma, would you like to sit?-said one of them

-Oh, sure thanks-

-Never mind, we've finished-the kid said as he left the table as well as the other children sat there.

The blonde girl was sat, alone, trying to eat her sandwich, when she wasn't hungry at all. That's when her brother and John passed close to her. She remembered the WABAC and the adventures she and her brother had and she decided to do something a bit crazy.

-I mean, she doesn't have a "style" but he isn't just for her, in my opinion-continued John

-And who would be a good couple for her, in your opinion, bud?-asked Malcom a bit annoyed

John suddenly shut up and started to look for someone on his head. He was about to talk when...

-Hi there!-said Emma running to them.-What are you doing?-

-Waiting for your enemy and your boyfriend to come so we can sit-explained the red-haired boy

-Enemy? Boyfriend?-

-Jessica and Liam, who else?-

Emma blushed and John noticed It.-Why do you ask?-

-Would you mind if I sit with you guys?-

-What?-asked her brother confused

-Yeah... well, only for today, c'mon!-

-Sorry, Emma-said John.-But I don't think that Jessica and Liam would like you to sit with us-

-Why not?-

-Well... because you don't belong to the popular place-he continued ignoring her

-You don't belong to it either, so?-

-There are some "rules" you don't get, princess-

Emma grumbled.-Don't call me princess!-

-You must at least... well, be a bit handsome or in your case beautiful. You must have contacts... and, the most important... friends-

-John, hold up!-said Malcom making him shut up

-No, it's ok, I prefer sitting alone than sitting beside YOU-she said going to the table in which she was completely on her own again

-Wow...-said Malcom

-What?-asked John

-You tell me off because of a prank and you treat Emma in the worst way ever... really nice your attitude-

The kid sighed and looked down.-I know, but it's better this way-

-Why?-

-Because... Jessica and Liam would have never accepted her... In fact, Jessica would have humiliate her again-

-But if me, you and Liam are agree with her staying, Jessica won't be able to do anything... But are you agree with her staying?-

-Malcom, we're popular! And Emma is a nerd, everyone knows it. Everything is where it's supposed to be-

-Do you think she feels ok being treated in this horrible way?-

John breathed.-I don't care about her feelings!-

-But you're a human, don't you have a heart? She's my sister and...-

-SISTER?-John started to laugh.-You're the first person who always says she is a nerd, a witch... you're the first person who is against her! What's wrong with you now?-

-Perhaps... I found out that she isn't as bad as I thought-

-Seriously?-his friend asked confused.-What happened? Your parents made you go to familiar therapy?-

-Something similar-

-C'mon, Malcom! Remember all the times you said that she was the reason why you never understood your father!-

The young boy looked down. She was the reason why his parents never pay attention to him... She is better than him at everything! She's smarter, more talented, better drawer, better cook... He never could do something as well as Emma could. He felt so jealous of her! The only moment in which his parents pay him attention was when he got into trouble. If he doesn't get into trouble so usually, his parents wouldn't know he's alive.

-Malcom! John!-called Jessica coming along with Liam.-I found an amazing table!-

-Yeah... it's super cool-said Liam

-Yes!-said John sarcastic following them

Malcom sometimes really didn't understand his best friend. But he always was sure it was just the way he was, insecure about his feelings. But since they met, John was the first person who was with Emma, but sometimes he was the first in being against her.

* * *

Malcom felt really wrong about what has happened at school. He knew he had to say sorry to Emma if he wanted her to speak to him again... But... How? He has never apologized before! And less to his sister... but in some way, something changed between the twins. Malcom really seemed to care about Emma now.

He took a deep breath and knocked at his sister's room door.

Emma opened and looked at him angrily.-What do you want?-

-Can we talk about what has just happened and...?-

-NO!-she said closing the door on his face

Well, that didn't work the way he thought. His sister could be really stubborn sometimes...

-Emma! I won't leave until you let me in-

-You can be there the whole night!-she screamed from her room

-Ugh!-

-What is wrong now?-asked Penny.-Why are you arguing?-

-Emma doesn't let me get in-protested the young boy

-Why?-

-Because she is mad at me... but I'm trying to fix it! And she doesn't want to let me in!-

-Fix it?-

-Yeah! I mean it!-

Penny wasn't really sure about it... she couldn't remember the last time in which Malcom has apologized for something. Or the last time he tried to solve anything...

-What have you done to her?-

-Well... I... didn't do anything!-he pointed

Emma opened the door to speak.-And do you really think you can fix something with that attitude?-she closed the door again

-Wow... she's worse than me when she's angry-muttered the red-haired boy before watching to his mother again.-Please mom!-

-You haven't answered why you are arguing-

-Well... John said that she didn't belong to the popular place and I didn't defend her-

-Your friend John?-she asked confused

-Yes-

-And why didn't you defend her?-

-Ugh...-he looked down.-I don't know, I think it didn't pass over my mind in that moment... but I swear it: the next time someone says something against her, I'll defend her!-

Emma opened the door again.-I don't trust you!-and she closed it. That was starting to become into a habit.

-Uh! I don't know why I even worry! Someday you'll have to go out-screamed Malcom to her

-So? I won't talk to you-she screamed back

-It wasn't my fault at all! Yeah, I didn't defend you but...-

-You are friend with someone who thinks that about me! That's unforgivable!-

-Well... you... you never seemed to like him either-

She opened the door one more time, but this time she went out.-How come would you expect me to like someone who is just like you?-she said really angry that Malcom didn't answer.

She was really angry. He has never seen his sister as mad before. And it was the best thing he has done to her comparing to all the times he did things for damaging her.

* * *

Emma took Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and went to the up part from the house, where his father usually worked. That place was really quiet, perfect to read. She always goes there when she needed time to read, think or stay away from her life. She sat down on the floor and opened her book but she couldn't focus on her reading. There was something that was making her freak out: Malcom didn't care at all about her. She really thought that after the trip they had together in which they met Monet everything was going to be different. But no, it was only worse. Life has been never worse... but never better, just like in a Wonderland.

Perhaps she was like Alice and Malcom was the mad hatter... Or it was just the other way around? She has never qualified herself as someone curios... well, at least before they used the WABAC. But who wouldn't have used a time machine if they had the chance? Moreover, her grandfather was agreeing and... Well... whatever. She tried to concentrate on her book one more time. But a strange feeling of tiredness came into her.

In a few seconds, she was sleeping.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in a strange kind of wood. Suddenly, Malcom went out from one of the trees.

-Let's go!-he said pulling her deeper inside the forest

-Wait, haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?-she asked to him

But her brother didn't seem to listen.-Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?-

The wood was getting every time darker as they walked in, she started to feel a bit scared, but her brother only seemed more curious about what was inside of that forest. Even though it was similar to the Wonderland's wood, the entire road was completely alone; there were no talking trees, or smiling cats.

That was when the mad hatter appeared from the nothing and stared at them. Well, that mad hatter wasn't the way she actually thought. He was the same age as them and very handsome. His green eyes seemed to be focused in one objective: Emma. The strange hatter took of his hat and the blonde girl quickly discovered who he was.

-We're lost-said Malcom

-Well... You must enjoy it then-opined John cleaning his hat and putting it on again

-How can we enjoy something that is wrong?-asked the blonde girl suddenly

-I don't know... why you don't enjoy the things that are right?-asked the mad hatter

* * *

Emma opened her eyes. The dream was over. She stood up trying not to think about that strange dream. Closing the book she went down stairs and to her room.

"Why you don't enjoy the things that are right?" was the most questionably phrase in the dream. Of course she did enjoy the things that were right! She didn't need to disobey her parents or get into trouble to enjoy her life! She enjoyed reading a book, making her homework, studying but...

She must confess it; she really enjoyed using the WABAC... and that was completely wrong.

Perhaps she wasn't like Alice at all. Maybe Malcom and her together were like one Alice. Maybe they weren't a really strange team. But as everyone at Wonderland, they shouldn't stay there for a long time... or they will get mad.

* * *

_**We found Wonderland, you and I got lost in it**_

_**And we pretended it could last forever**_

_**We found Wonderland, you and I got lost in it**_

_**And life was never worse but never better**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! You must be wondering about the dream about Wonderland, well, I just want to write some stuff about that book because I'm going to write things about "The Little Prince" too, so I wanted to be fair. Moreover this year is Alice in Wonderland anniversary and I was also inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Wonderland" (it really goes well with the dream, you should hear it).**

**Thanks again for reading! Leave reviews!**


	13. A Truce

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 13: A T****ruce**

* * *

The week passed really fast for Emma and Malcom. They didn't even talk to each other, which was usual in their relationship. But in some way now it was different. They didn't talk... but not because they hated to each other as they used to do before. They didn't talk because of what happened at school. Malcom knew he was wrong... he should have defended his sister. And now, Emma was mad at him and, of course, at John. And yeah, that situation was pretty normal... but instead of being mad at each other, this time both of them felt wrong. Perhaps using the WABAC has really done something to them.

-Good morning, students-said the teacher getting into the classroom and sitting on her desk

Malcom had to talk to Emma that day. The next day was going to be the Jessica's birthday party and he had to go to his grandfather's house to use the WABAC... But he couldn't use it alone. That's why he decided to sit on the desk on her left... he has also convinced John to sit at the desk behind her.

Emma looked at his brother and John sitting closer to her. She took a deep breathe. She was still angry and they were going to need more than just sit close to her if they wanted her to forget them.

Jessica stood up and went to the teacher's desk. There, she whispered something to her making the teacher smile.

-Good news!-screamed the woman.-Today is Jessica's birthday, which is going to be celebrated tomorrow at her house-she stood up and smiled.-And guess what? She brought cake!-

-Exactly! I brought a delicious chocolate cake which my personal chef cooked for me-explained Jessica touching her blonde hair

-Her personal chef cooked it?-asked John to the blonde girl.-We must be careful then... what if it's poisoned?-

-Why should it be it?-asked Malcom, who listened

-Well... if I was her chef I would like to kill Jessica... wouldn't you?-he said making his friend and Emma laugh

-Why are you three laughing?-asked Jessica with a killer look

-Oh, nothing...-said John

-Ok, going back to the important thing which is... ME-she said with a big and ego smile.-I'll give you all a piece of cake... well, if I can of course-she snapped her fingers and two chefs opened the door, carrying a tray that had a giant chocolate cake.-Happy birthday to ME!-she said while one of the chefs started to cut a piece of cake

That's how Jessica started to give a piece of cake to everyone in the classroom. Even to the ones who she never talked to. But when she was going to give one of the portions to Emma she stopped.

-That's all-she said.-Sorry, nerd; you won't have cake today-she added with an evil smile

-Hey!-screamed Malcom standing up.-She deserves a portion as well as all of us-

-Ugh... Mal, don't try to help your baby sister now-

-Give her a portion!-he said going out of his desk and coming closer to Jessica

-Never!-

-You're so mean with no reason!-

-Thank you-she said smiling

-Give me it!-he started to run after her and try to take the piece of cake she had in one of her hands

-Malcom! Stop! This isn't necessary-Emma tried to say, but her brother didn't seem to listen. Anyway, she wasn't so uncomfortable because of that reason. For the first time, Malcom defended her. She turned to the mad hatter John.-Do something!-she screamed looking directly at his green eyes

-Alright-he waited and when Jessica was about to pass over there, he put his feet, making her stumble against her own cake.

-I could have done that! I meant that you should have talked to Malcom!-she shouted

-What? Malcom does whatever he wants without listening... you wanted me to stop it, I stopped it-

-Ugh!-

-LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!-screamed Jessica standing up. She was really angry, she was as angry as she was really scary... But no one seemed to be afraid of her, in fact, they were laughing... Perhaps because she was covered with chocolate.-YOU'LL PAY THIS, NERD!-she screamed pointing Emma, who was actually pale.

-Hey, it was my fault-said Malcom defending her.-She has nothing to do with this!-

-Yeah, and it was my fault too-added John

-Jessica, I'll take this two to the principal's office if you...-said the teacher but the cake girl interrupted her

-No... I'm fine...-she decided.-I know you're doing this because of something you want-

-Uh?-asked Malcom confused

-Yeah, you need her for something and only a "brotherhood proof" will make her say yes, right?-Malcom was about to talk, but he wasn't really sure about what to say... she was a bit right.-Ha! See? How come you will help her otherwise?-she went out to the classroom.-I'll go to clean myself-she looked at one of her chefs.-Bring me the clothes that I have inside my locker-

Once she went out, Emma faced her twin.-What have you just done?-

-I thought that you wanted me to defend you!-

-Yeah, but not... doing this to the other person-

-C'mon, you hate her!-

-So? The best way to fight against someone is probing that you're better than that person! And you can only show that not humbling to its level-she sat down.-Moreover, I'm not a lady who needs help! I'm ok...-

-You said that I should defend you! And once I do it, you say that I was wrong in defending you! Moreover if you don't need my help, why you let her treat you that way?-

-Because we're at school-

-You mean... if we were at other place, you'll treat her the way she actually deserves?-

-I don't know but...-

-You're really coward-the red-haired boy got back to his desk

* * *

Emma was sat in a table inside the lunch's room. She was alone, as always, but suddenly two familiar figures sat beside her.

-I thought you didn't want to sit down with me-she said looking at her sandwich

-Your brother convinced me...-John said looking at Malcom

-I still can't believe what you've done to Jessica-

John laughed a bit.-You must admit that Jessica covered with chocolate cake was funny...-

-We're here to make you feel better-tried to explain Malcom

-I don't need your sorrow-she said standing up

-Wait, Em!-said the red-haired boy.-I'm really sorry...-he whispered

-What?-

-I'm sorry-he said a bit louder

-I didn't listen-she said again smiling

-I'M REALLY SORRY!-he screamed ending with the game

-Now yes we're having a conversation-

-I know I should have defended you from my silly friend but...-

-Hey!-said John

-But?-asked his sister

-But I guess that I wasn't really sure about sitting with you and yeah, I confess it, I was a bit agree with him-the blonde girl looked at him angrily.-But now I know that he was wrong and... I was wrong too. Could you forgive me?-

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at him in a really serious way.-Ok... I forget you-she decided

-Yeah!-

-Only if you don't go to Jessica's birthday-

-WHAT?-asked the red-haired boy a bit annoyed

-If you want to be my friend, you can't be her friend-she finished

Malcom couldn't do that! The only excuse to use the WABAC again was that birthday!

-If I don't go, I'll need your help-

-Help? For what?-

He looked down.-To go back to our grandfather's house-

At first she looked surprised. But then her face started to wrinkle; her anger was back.-WAS THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU WANTED ME TO FORGET YOU?-

-No, I felt really wrong but...-

-But you want to use me too-

-Use you? That sounds cruel... I only can't do what I want without you-he said with a little smile

-What are you two talking about now?-asked John

-It's none of your business, mad hatter!-screamed Emma freaking out

Their friend did just what she ordered, perhaps because he was a bit scared of Emma... or because he knew they weren't going to tell him what was going on.

The kid sat down.-Has she called me "mad hatter"?-he muttered to himself

-You're incredible!-Emma walked out of the lunch room

-Em! Come back!-he followed her.-Look, I'm not using you!-

-You only want me to use the WABAC-

-No! But...-

-But yes! Decide, Malcom!-

-Look, the only reason why we have ever had a conversation was because of the WABAC!-

-Oh, that means that the only way in which we will get on well it's if we travel through time?-

-No, but... I don't know! I just know that we are a really good team traveling through time! I don't know how or why... but we are a good team there! And that's why we are starting to get on well-he finally said trying to convince her.

Emma knew that time machine was affecting them for good. But she wanted to have a real relationship with her brother! She needed to have a good relationship with him without any need of using a time machine! Was it so much to ask?

Moreover, there were some barriers that some trips would never break; they needed to break them. They needed to talk about why they never had a good relationship. Was it because of their differences? Or was it because of something else?

-Let's do something-she decided.-We'll use the WABAC one more time... and we'll go to one place in which you'll need to show if you really care about me-

-How am I going to do that?-

-Easily, saving me-

-Saving you?-he asked confused.-Where are we going?-

She smiled and turned around. She wasn't going to tell him... yet.

* * *

**Oh... Emma is still angry... but does she really want a revenge? Or a brother-sister love proof? And where does she plan to go?**

**Well... find it out on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! :D**


	14. The Sherwood Wood

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 14: The Sherwood Wood**

* * *

**Emma needs a Malcom's "loveproof" by saving her... so they time-travel again to England, The Sherwood Wood...**

* * *

-So, how was your school day?-asked Sherman opening his car's door while his children got in

-Regular, Peabody-answered Malcom

Sherman sighed. How will he speak to his son if he only wanted to argue? What was wrong with him? Why they never had a good relationship? He tried to remember when the things started to be wrong between them... but he just couldn't remember a moment in which they were in peace.

The entire way home they were in complete silence. It was even awkward for Malcom, because he was accustomed to listen to Emma talk about the different stuff she did at school, but she obviously won't mention the Jessica's accident. Then, he decided to look at his father, who was focused on driving. A million of thoughts started to pass over his mind, every of them related to one: how much he just didn't understand his father. It wasn't the kid's fault anyway; he was the youngest, his father was the one who should understand him or try to get on well with him.

They got into the garage and Malcom went down of the car quickly. He didn't like being in silence. The silence was, in his opinion, the loudest and worst sound he has ever heard.

-Mmm... Dad?-asked Emma before going out of the black car

-Yeah?-

-Well... On Monday I have to make a really important project about historical characters-she started

-Really? Wow! That seems really interesting, dear!-

-Yes... but I forgot the pendrive with the whole information at my grandfather's house last week-

Sherman stared at her.-Why have you taken the pendrive with you?-

The blonde girl bit her lip, which was a habit that she used to do when she lied.-Because, well... you know, my grandfather knows a lot about history and I wanted to ask him some stuff and his opinion about my work-

-Really?-the man raised his eyebrow, he didn't trust at her story at all yet

-Well... you know a lot about history too, how come you know all that?-she asked knowing the answer

He bit his lip.-I used to read a lot about history when I was younger-

-Really?-she asked raising her eyebrow

-Well... when would you like to go for your pendrive?-he asked giving up

-Today!-she screamed opening the door to get into the living room.-Oh, can I stay to sleep in his house?-

-Why?-

-Just because I haven't finished my project yet... he even promised me to help me a bit more-

-Alright... we'll go after dinner-

Emma went running to the living room, where her brother was watching a movie.

-Guess what?-she asked sitting on the same red sofa in which her twin was

-What?-

-Get your stuff; we'll go to our grandfather's house-

He jumped on excitement.-Are you serious?-

-Do you think I may be kidding?-

-No... You're such a party pooper...-

She punched his arm playing.-Ouch!-he reclaimed

-Shut up, idiot-she said a bit angry because of his last comment

-And when are we going?-

-Tonight after dinner-

-YEAH! GOOD JOB, NERD!-he screamed while he put his hand up so they could do high five

-What are you doing?-she asked looking at his hand

-What do you mean?-he asked confused

-Why did you put your hand up?-

Malcom snapped his forehead.-You have never done high-5?-

-Mmm... Nope-

-Ok, you must only crush your hand against mine-

-Why?-she asked confused. She couldn't see anything productive coming out from doing that.

-Just do it-he took her hand and he crushed it against his one.-See? No big deal-

-Got it-she finally said doing high-five with her brother without help

-Why are you two arguing now?-asked their mother looking at them

-Arguing?-asked the twins at the same time before laughing a bit

-We are not arguing-explained Emma

-Yeah, I was teaching her how to high-five our hands...-Malcom got closer to his mother.-Did you know that she didn't know how to do it?-

-I'm listening!-said the blonde girl

* * *

-Alright... Emma, are you ready to go...?-Sherman stood a bit paralyzed when he saw Malcom carrying a blue bag.-What are you doing here?-

-I'll go with Emma-he said without giving any other explanation and getting into the car

-Emma didn't tell me that you were going...-

-Well, perhaps she forgot it-he didn't look at his father into the eye.-But is anything wrong?-

-No, no, I only think it's strange because you...-his son put on his headphones and started to listen to loud music.-You don't like going with your grandfather-finished Sherman sighing

For only five seconds... he would like to have a talk with his son. Because after all, he was his son! His birth son! He had his DNA! Why was it so hard?

The red-haired man took a deep breath giving up on him one more time.

Without being noticed, Malcom looked at his father and looked down. He never felt as if he was part of the family. Why? Easily, his family was a family "full of genius"! His grandfather was the smartest creature in the world; his father was the most famous inventor from his generation. Even his mother was a lawyer known in the whole city of New York. And Emma was obviously the next genius from the family... and who was he? Just another normal spoiled kid who no one cared about...

-I'm ready-said Emma getting into the car with a red bag

-Ok... let's leave then-said Sherman before turning on the car

* * *

Mr. Peabody was about to go to sleep when the elevator from the penthouse opened.

-Uh?-he said walking to the living room.-Sherman?-he asked confused

-Hi dad, would you mind if Emma and Malcom stay tonight?-asked the red-haired man while Emma and Malcom greeted their grandfather and went to their room

-Mmm... Of course not... but can I ask why?-decided the beagle

-Well... Emma said that she forgot something here and she wanted to come and Malcom came with us-

The genius dog understood everything all of a sudden.-You forgot something, Emma?-he asked to the young girl raising an eyebrow

She bit her lip.-Of course! I forgot my pendrive... in fact, I'll go for it right now!-she said going to her room

-Ok... I must go back home, dad-decided Sherman walking out.-I'll come back tomorrow for the kids-he finally said

-Good, see you then, son!-Peabody waited till he leave and turned to face Malcom

-What?-asked the young boy

-So... you want to use the WABAC again?-

-You think we came here only for that?-laughed the kid

-Yes... I really do-

The blonde girl appeared with a pendrive on her hand.-Here it is!-she said biting her lip again

-You know... When your father was your age Emma, every time he lied, he used to bite his lip-pointed Mr. Peabody with a smile.-If you want to use the time machine, you must only say it...-

-Alright...-the both looked down

-So... to which time are you going to go?-

-1300, England, in the Sherwood wood-explained Emma

-Wood?-asked Malcom staring at her.-Why would you want to go to a wood?-

-Do you remember our deal?-she asked

The young boy suddenly remembered: she wanted him to prove he cared about her, saving her... But saving her from whom?

-Oh, Robin Hood... really interesting choice... of course he was only a kid then... a kid who loved playing inside that wood-said their grandfather

-Robin Hood?-asked Malcom staring at Emma.-He must be amazing!-

-Sure...-she thought getting into the elevator.-Aren't you coming?-her twin followed her

-Wait, you must be careful!-screamed Peabody

-Don't worry, he was only a kid... right?-said the red-haired boy

* * *

-Here we are!-said Emma going down from the WABAC wearing a green large dress

-And do you expect me to save you from another kid of our age?-laughed Malcom following her.-Please... that will be unfair for him!-

-Actually... he's ten-

-Anyway... I'll save you with no problem-

She turned on a kind of security from the time machine which made the machine turned invisible.-Oh, I'd love to see that-

They started walking through the wood when suddenly they heard a strange sound coming from some trees. The both stopped.

-What was that?-asked Malcom a bit scared

-I don't know... but it isn't a ghost-she said looking at his frightened expression

-Who are you?-screamed someone coming out from the tree wearing a mask

-They're kids...-said another person coming out from other tree

-Yeah... our boss would be really pleasant to see you-commented other person that appeared from who-knows-where

In a few seconds, they were surrounded by a lot of different persons wearing masks.

-You didn't answer!-exclaimed the first one.-Who are you?-

-We won't tell you who we are until you all tell me what are you doing here-opined Emma while Malcom stared at her

-What are you doing?-he asked afraid

-Oh, c'mon! They aren't even persons, aren't you?-the blonde girl said as the strangers took off their masks.-They're kids...-she said discovering them

-Whatever, they are like twenty-continued the red-haired boy

-Chicken...-she whispered to him

-I'm not it!-

-Of course you are!-

-We asked you first: WHO ARE YOU?-repeated the first one

-No one you should know-said the blonde girl folding her arms

Malcom faked a laugh.-She... she is just kidding, right Emma?-

-Shut up! I'm not-

-Ugh! Why are you so stubborn?-

-Which kind of relationship do you have?-asked other kid with dark hair.-Are you engaged?-

Emma and Malcom stared at him completely paralyzed, then looked at each other again.

-WHAT?-the both started to make signs of being disgusted

-I need to vomit!-they started to say while the rest of the kids looked at each other not really convinced.

-Hey, check out her dress-said the dark-haired boy to the first one.-It's from the royalty-

-You're right! Let's take her!-he whispered to the rest of the guys behind him

-Oh, god! I'll need to use the WABAC to avoid hearing that-said Malcom

-How come you believed we were...-Emma couldn't even pronounce it... it was so disgusting! He was her brother!

-You're right... sorry because of that-one of the kids, the tallest one, lifted her up.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-she asked desperate

-There is someone who will like to see someone from the royalty!-said the dark-haired one

-WHAT? I AM NOT FROM THE ROYALTY!-

-Oh, really? And how come do you have that dress?-

She looked down and noticed that she was actually wearing a really pretty dress.-Stupid WABAC-she muttered

-Hey! What are you doing?-asked Malcom desperate.-Drop her off!-

The kids turned to face him.

-End with him-proposed the first kid walking away with Emma, the tallest one and the dark-haired one

That was when Malcom realized he was pretty short compared to them. So, he faked a smile.-Ha ha! You know, we could be friends! Moreover, you want Emma? Take her! But... wow! It's too late... I'd better... leave!-he started to run

-GO FOR HIM!-screamed one of the guys following him

The red-haired boy started to run as fast as he could. But he knew they were going to catch him... He started to curse Emma. Why has she chosen that time? How would he save her?

He needed a plan... and now!

Without seeing it, he suddenly stumbled with a rock, so the guys caught him up.

-Here it is!-shouted one of the guys going down from a tree

-What the...? Are you monkeys?-asked the young boy confused

-Let's end this up-one of the kids said

Malcom tried to remember every class of history he has ever had when he remained something: in the past, persons were really scared of the new stuff...

He smiled at his idea and started to search for something inside his pants' pocket.

-Now, would you like to say something?-asked a blonde kid

-Yeah... I would like to show you this!-he screamed taking out his cellphone

-What's that?-asked the blonde one again

-It's a weapon! A weapon from the future!-

Everyone started to get really scared. They have never seen something like that before! It even looked like a weapon!

-And if you don't take me with the blonde girl who was beside me now, I'll use it against you all!-

-No! NO!-they started to scream almost crying

-Alright! Then, take me to the place where she is!-

The kids looked at each other and nodded their heads.

-Fine, we'll take you to see Robin Hood-

* * *

**They have kidnapped Emma, but luckily, Malcom found the way to make the kids take him to see Robin Hood... but will he let her go?**

**(Thanks for reading! Please let reviews!)**


	15. Meeting Robin Hood

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 15: Meeting Robin Hood**

* * *

-Drop me off!-was the only thing that Emma was saying (or better said: screaming) since she has been caught up for those kids dressed up as Peter Pan

After a long walk, they got inside an abandoned house inside the forest. It was old, broken and it was actually a bit scary.

Inside of it there was a sofa that was turned around.

-We found something that may help us to have more money, Mr. Hood-said the dark-haired boy putting Emma on the ground

Mr. Hood? The blonde girl knew it only could mean one person...

-Let me see it-someone stood up from the sofa. It was another kid, a red-haired boy one. He had green and deep eyes and yeah... he was dressed as Peter Pan.

The girl couldn't help but laughing.

-Is there something funny?-asked Robin expecting her

-Oh, nothing-she tried to stop her laugh.-It's just that I can't believe you scared me-she said continuing her laugh

-Well, you should... we're able of anything...-

She stared at him paralyzed.-Ha ha!-she screamed laughing again.-Oh, my! Do you really think a couple of young kids dressed up as Peter Pan's characters who believe that are thieves are going to scare me?-

The kids looked at each other. She really seemed to be not afraid of them; in fact, she seemed as if she was having fun being there. That made some of the children a bit angry, except but Robin Hood, who was really impressed because of the way she reacted.

-And she will give us money?-asked Hood

-Not her directly, but look at her dress!-pointed the tallest one.-She's from the royalty-

-Oh, an enemy then!-screamed Robin taking out a sword from his Peter Pan's suit

The blonde girl turned around.-What do you think you are doing?-she asked indifferent to his threats

-Why aren't you scared? You're from the royalty... and you're a girl...-

-What do you mean with "you're a girl"?-she asked angrily

-Oh, nothing... it's only that... girls are chicken-he said making his friends laugh

-C-H-I-C-K-E-N?-she repeated again more angrily

-Chicken, princess-

There was something about that character that made her freak out. It wasn't only the fact that he thought that "girls are weak"... he remained her of someone she actually hated more than Malcom: John Williams. In the moment in which he called her "princess" she could imagine John standing there... with his brown, a bit red, hair... his coffee pants and his really deep eyes... Even thinking of him made her shiver. But it was because of how much she hated him! Or...wasn't it?

-Don't you call me princess!-she shouted to him almost growling

-Oh, relax; I would never hurt someone as delicate as you, lady-

-Delicate?-

-Of course, you're from the royalty and...-

-Oh, and another thing: I'm not from the royalty!-

-What?-asked all the kids at the same time

-Please... I stole this dress from one countess...-she lied

-A thief girl?-asked Robin Hood before they all started to laugh

-Why not? I'm clever than any of you-

-Really?-Robin gave her a sword.-Prove it-

Emma smiled. A fencing fight? It was really unfair for Robin... he was good at arcading... but fencing? Since she was five her grandfather taught how to fence. And she knew he was the best at fencing.

Suddenly, all the kids that were looking for Malcom appeared.

-What happened?-asked Hood

They seemed to be scared to the death. And everyone started to wonder what happened to them.

-Robin Hood!-screamed someone behind them.-I think you have something that is mine-said Malcom walking between the kids completely comfortable

-Malcom?-asked his twin surprised.-Malcom! You're alright!-she screamed running closer to him.-But how... how did you find me?-

-Do you know this... guy?-asked Robin shocked

-Yes, she does, and you'll better leave her now-ordered Malcom conceited

-Are you her boyfriend?-

-WHAT?-the twins asked again before starting to make sings of disgust again

-Oh, my! No! She's my sister! Why did you think we were a couple?-asked Malcom disgusted

-Sorry for my mistake... anyway, I won't give it to you. I'm not afraid of you! And I'll fight for this girl-decided the fake Peter Pan taking out his sword

-Oh, that won't be necessary-said Malcom.-You must know... I'm not what you think-he took out his cellphone.-This is a weapon from the future...-he started while Emma was staring at him as saying: "what are you doing?"-If you don't let us go now... I'll use it against you all!-he threatened

-Do it!-ordered the fighter.-I really think that a girl here will be useful... more if is someone as beautiful as her...-

Emma and Malcom stared at him confused.-You... Are you in love with...-Malcom looked at his sister.-Are we talking about the same girl?-he asked before Emma punched his arm

-She's brave and strong! She's unique-

-Yeah... but I don't like you, unfortunately... So, just let us go, ok?-said Emma

-No! I'll fight for her to the death-

Malcom gulped.-Death?-

-Yeah, use your best defense! Do it!-

He looked at his cellphone and looked at Emma again.-Mmm... Don't make me use it!-

-Please do it, I'll do anything for love-

-You know you have met me mm... Ten minutes ago, right?-asked the blonde girl completely annoyed. She didn't know what was worse: the Robin Hood's love confession, or her brother trying to use a cellphone as a weapon. She sighed and started to look at her dress, sick of them.

-I don't want to hurt you... but you're provoking me!-continued the red-haired boy

-Do it; I won't give up on her-continued Robin Hood

-Well, then don't say that I didn't warn you!-

-I won't regret on dying for my true love-

Malcom pressed a bottom and everyone got scared... until they found out what he did: he put music.

-That thing has a sound?-asked Robin Hood laughing.-That's the horrible thing it does? It has music!-everyone started to laugh

Emma snapped her forehead and took a deep breath... She was going to freak out...

-Well... if that's everything that "stuff" can do...-Robin gave him another sword.-We'll have fencing fight to death. The winner wins the lady-

Malcom gulped. Fencing fight? He didn't know ANYTHING about fencing... or fights... he only knew he was going to die because of that mad guy dressed up as Peter Pan.

-You know what?-asked Malcom smiling.-You win her!-he decided

-WHAT?-asked his sister

-Well, Emma, he's nice... moreover he likes you! It's a golden chance-

-First of all: I'm not a price and second: you're the worst!-

-Sorry, Em, but I won't be killed by this insane guy!-

-Yeah, you're finally mine, my princess! Love wins!-screamed Robin

-Alright! That's enough!-Emma shouted angrily.-This isn't Romeo and Juliet, oh my god!-She turned to face Malcom.-What are you trying to do, silly?-

-Mmm... Sorry?-asked her brother a bit scared of her

-You must know something: when you are trying to save someone, you're supposed to SAVE THAT PERSON-

-Sorry...-

-There's no "sorry" on this!-she screamed angrily.-UGH! I can't believe what you've done!-

-I deserve you more-commented Hood

-Shut up, you! I don't like you! If there were two persons in this world I would never date is someone like you and John!-

-John?-asked Malcom confused

-Shut up you too!-she screamed shutting everyone up.-Give me the sword!-

-What? You can't...-

-JUST DO IT, MALCOM!-

The red-haired boy suddenly was really scared of his sister. So, he did just what she ordered.

-Listen up, Robin Hood-she said inspecting the sword.-I dare you to a fencing fight. If I win, I and my brother are completely FREE... And if you win, we'll both stay and be part of your "Never land"-

-Fight with you?-laughed Robin.-You're a girl! But don't worry; I can give you some fencing lessons-

-Deal?-asked Emma again

-As you wish, lady... but I don't want to hurt...-as he accepted the deal, Emma started to fence as if she was the best as it. Even Malcom was really surprised! In just five movements, Robin Hood was leaned on the ground without his sword on his hands.

Emma aimed at his heart with the sword.-You're a boy...-she said dropping off her sword.-But don't worry, I can't give you some fencing lessons-she said looking at the rest of the kids as a winner; really proud of what she's done.

-Ha! A girl won you!-screamed Malcom celebrating and making fun of them.-A girl wearing a dress, didn't even give you a chance-he said rhyming

-And a girl saved you, Malcom-said Emma.-Now, let's go-

They started to walk out, but Emma stopped and turned to face those kids again.

-It wasn't a pleasure to meet you-she said making a reverence and leaving

-She... won you-said one the kids to Robin Hood

-She's a witch-opined another one

-Yeah, she's so independent... she doesn't belong here-added the tallest one

-She thinks is really important... and she isn't even from the royalty-commented other

-She... is perfect-said Robin Hood

* * *

-Where did you learn how to do that?-asked Malcom following Emma with a completely shocked face

-Learn to do what?-she asked confused

-That...-he took a tree's branch and started to "fence" using It.-With the sword! You were amazing!-

Emma smiled shyly.-Thank you. Our grandfather taught me how to fence...-

-He also knows fencing?-he asked surprised

-Told you, he's a really interesting person... We have luck to have a genius as him as a part of our family-

Malcom just looked down. He has never been really happy about having a dog-grandpa. It was super weird! And even though he wasn't his birth grandfather, when they started school some kids used to call them "dogs" or "puppies" or similar curses. Well, that was before he became popular, of course, because, thanks goodness, he was good looking.

-Why are you so proud of our family?-asked the red-haired boy to his sister

-Are you kidding me? They all are intelligent, talented and...-

-And weird-finished the young boy

The blonde girl stopped walking all of a sudden and stared at him.-Weird?-

-Just think about it, Em: our father has been raised by a talking dog-

-Who is the most intelligent creature in the world-

-But it is still a dog-he decided convinced

-And he is still our grandfather... You're a Peabody after all, do you remember it, right?-

-Sure... I'm a phenomenon, too-

-I think being a phenomenon is something good-opined Emma smiling

-How so?-

-You're not like the rest... just think about it...-she commented imitating him.-You are the way you are, you don't have to pretend being like the rest! You can be how you want and they won't say you're mad... they'll only say you're a phenomenon... for being different... or for being better-

Perhaps she was right, but Malcom was a phenomenon everywhere! He was a phenomenon with his family because he was just to "normal" to be part of it, and he was a bit phenomenon at school because his relatives were it... And yeah, he was popular, but who cared? He wasn't like everyone always thought he would be... he was a failure... a mistake.

-You're really brave for thinking that-commented Malcom

-Well... when everyone judges you because you're "weird", you start to see the good place of being it-

-Interesting...-

-Moreover, we're not the only "weird dudes" who exist... I mean, have you ever wondered if our dad has felt that way too?-

-Do you think? HE? The genius?-

-Why not? He was "a dog's son" after all-

Malcom suddenly started to think about that possibility. He has never talked to his father about his own childhood... What if he used to feel like him? What if someday he used to be a "kid" instead of a "genius"?

-Whatever...-decided the red-haired kid ending the conversation about that topic.-So, our grandfather taught you how to fence?-

-Indeed-she answered pretty proud of what she's done

-Wow... Well, he did a good job, you're amazing at it!-

-Thank you very much-

-No, really, Em! You must have seen all the kids' face!-he screamed laughing.-And the Robin Hood's one!-

-I know right!-She admitted excited.-"I'll do anything for love"-

Malcom started to laugh.-Oh, boy! He fell in love with you! I still can't believe it!-he laughed really hard

Emma looked at him a bit annoyed. She could understand those laughs... but he was starting to cross the line. Alright, she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world. But she wasn't so awful neither.-Ok, I got it-

He dried his tears, noticing his sister's angry face.-Sorry, it's just that was really unexpected. Anyway, you were great-

-Fine... Thank you-she said looking down.-Let's get out of here...-

He smiled and followed her. The red-haired boy was still shocked. Malcom has never known that about his sister. Perhaps she wasn't as loser as he thought. He still couldn't believe she defeated Robin Hood! For the first time, he felt really proud of having a sister like her! Maybe there has always been a kind of misunderstanding between the two of them... perhaps they were able to be friends after all!

The blonde girl couldn't remember the last time her brother made her a courteous. But he seemed to be sincere. She was starting to like that new part of Malcom, his good part, the side he actually didn't show really usually. But everyone has a good side; even the cruelest person has an Aquiles hill and a reason to be mean. And perhaps her twin wasn't an exception. What if he was mean to her for a reason? She never thought about why he hated her so much... and why she felt just the same about him. But, as every smart person, she had many theories... and she was going to find it out.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! :D In the next chapters there will be a little of pairing (before the main problem in the story will appear)... Perhaps you can guess who Emma and Malcom are going to have a crush on...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, follow and favorite! :D**


	16. Secret Admirer

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 16: Secret Admirer**

* * *

-Alright, students...-said the teacher walking around the classroom.-Does anyone know which day is next Saturday?-she didn't even wait for an answer.-It's February 14th! Valentine's Day!-she screamed happily

The guys sighed. And almost every girl screamed an "aww", everyone but Emma of course. She knew what that meant: the valentine's cards. Every year, a week before Valentines, every person makes a Valentine card for someone from its classroom and put it inside a box with that person name hanged on the back's part wall.

-And we'll do the best event from the year: the valentine's card day!-The teacher said excited.-Moreover... there is a big surprise this year...-she continued with a big smile.-So, tomorrow bring everything you'll probably need to make the cards!-

-Yes!-screamed many girls really excited while Emma looked at her brother, who was sat at her right, with a worry expression.

-What's wrong? I thought all the girls loved Valentine's day-he whispered to her

-Yes... if you receive cards obviously you'll love it-she answered looking down

The truth was that she has never received a Valentine's card. And that was horrible, because almost everyone received at least one! She hated Valentine's Day... And more taking in an account that the only person she liked was the one who received most Valentine's cards.

-And I must remember is something obligatory-added the teacher before starting to talk about another topic

-Yeah, thanks for remembering that-the blonde girl muttered to herself while her twin looked at her worried

* * *

-So, Emma, how many cards do you think you'll receive?-asked Jessica making fun of her while she was walking to her locker.-Because well... you're the only one who can get more cards than me...-she said laughing followed by all her friends

Emma sighed and ignored her. Why the most popular girl at her classroom had something against her? It was so annoying being at a battlefield all day long!

-Hey, let her alone-said a familiar voice behind her.-Even the losers need a bit of space-

-You're right John!-commented Jessica smiling and flirting at him.-Bye, I'll be waiting for your card...-

Once they all left, he turned to see Emma.

-Hey, are you ok?-he asked

-Oh, sorry, I thought losers needed space-she answered angrily

-What? I only said that so they'll leave you alone... Would you ever say "thank you"?-

-TO YOU?-She laughed.-I'd rather die-

-Ouch!-he said without leaving her

-Why don't you go with some of your fans?-she asked annoyed. Why did that guy always follow her? Perhaps he only liked bothering her because she was the only girl at her classroom who wasn't interested at all for him. "He may like challenges" that's what she used to say to herself every time she thought about him.

He looked down and made a little smile.

-What are you smiling at?-the blonde girl questioned

-Nothing... you're cute when you are angry-

The girl heard the word "cute" and she crashed her head against an opened locker that she didn't even notice. Her face turned red but she wasn't sure if it was because of what happened to her or what John has said.

-Are you alright?-he suddenly asked looking really worried about the accident

-Yeah... I'm... fine-she took off her glasses and cleaned them up.-Have you called me "cute"?-she asked putting her glasses on

-Yep...-he started to look for any excuse for what he said.-Like a pup-he finished laughing

She sighed. How come would she ever expect something good from someone like him? She still didn't understand why he was her brother's best friend. She could bet that Malcom could have better friends... but not, the only guy he invites to their house is John, the only one he plays videogames with is John, the only one he watches TV with is... John!

-Why don't you go with my brother?-

-Because I can't find him... moreover, you have been really close to him lately... can I ask what happened between you two?-

-What do you mean?-she continued walking and, unluckily, being followed by that horrible guy

"Well, horrible inside, because outside he wasn't really ugly at all" Emma thought before asking to herself if she has thought that out loud.

-First: you two never called to each other "brother" or "sister", you always were named by "nerd" and "silly"-

Emma bit her lip.-You know... our parents threatened us... now we have to get on well-

-Interesting... Malcom said you were on familiar therapy-

-Has he said that?-

-Yes-

-Well...-she bit her lip again.-They sent us to therapy too-she said stopping in front of her locker

-Every time you lie you bite your lip-commented the brown-haired boy staring at her.-Why any of you are telling me the truth?-

She looked at his deep green eyes and doubted. He was, in some way, her friend too... Moreover, if he knew about the time machine, he would think that she was lying. But no! They have made a deal to not tell anyone about the WABAC. Especially when SHE was the one who invented that deal!

-Malcom is your friend, not me! Talk it over with him!-she started to put her locker's code

-But he won't tell me anything... once he is decided to do something; he will never do it the other way-

-Indeed... But it's none of your business...-she opened her locker and something fell from it

John and Emma looked at it. It was a piece of paper. The blonde girl looked at John, who was as confused as her and then she picked the paper up.

_"I just wanted you to know that someone has a big crush on you._

_And, no matter what people say... A lot of people love you (including myself)_

_Happy Valentine day Emma!_

_Your secret admirer..."_

The blonde girl stared at the paper completely shocked but, at the same time, pretty moved. Someone had a crush on her! Someone liked her! Someone moreover her family wished her a "Happy Valentine day"!

-So?-asked John.-What does it say?-

-It says that I... well, someone... has a crush on me-she explained a bit confused yet

-Really? Let me see it-he took the note and read it.-Wow! Someone is really in love with you, princess-he opined smiling

-Do you think?-

-Yes, why not?-

* * *

Emma explained the situation to Malcom at the lunch time. Her twin looked even more surprised than her. Well, Emma wasn't the kind of girl that would make boys do something as corny as writing secret Valentine day cards. But who knows...

-Mmm...-the blonde girl looked at the note once again. Its hand-writing and grammar was practically perfect. That person has probably taken lessons to have a hand-writing almost perfect.

-What if it's a Jessica's joke?-Malcom suddenly asked

-Do you think she would make a joke related to this?-

-Yes! Just think about it, a secret admirer... it's really suspicious... Why wouldn't this person just tell you who he is? More being you the way you are-he said trying not to sound really rude

-Don't you think someone may like me? What if is Liam?-she asked with glitter on her eyes

John looked at her a bit angry without being noticed and nodded his head.-I think Malcom has a point, princess. This just looks like a Jessica's stuff-

-Well, I don't think so!-she decided

-Please... Liam is a jerk but he isn't shy...-he touched his brown hair, he really looked as if he was really calmed with everything.- What if is a fat-freaky guy?-

-Yeah, John has another point there-

-Why don't you think that someone can be in love with me?-

The both looked down and continued eating their sandwiches. Malcom didn't really believe it was someone who was in love with her. It was extremely suspicious! Moreover, Jessica wanted revenge because of the cake's event. But then, if it wasn't that ego girl, who could be then? He looked around and confirmed his suspicion: there were many ugly and creepy guys inside that school...

-Someone can be in love with you, Em-opined the red-haired boy.-But... it doesn't mean he will be the prince of your dreams-

-I know but... look at his hand-writing!-she screamed showing him the paper.-It's extremely perfect! This person had to take lessons to write like this...-she thought out loud

-Lessons?-he turned to John.-Once you told me that you've taken lessons like that-he said looking at him a bit accuser, but innocent at the same time.

-My parents made me take them... those classes were horrible!-he protested

-Really? Where? Have you seen any of our classmates there?-

-Wait!-he stood up.-Are you serious?-asked the young boy facing his best friend's sister

-If you're so desperate... why don't you let us investigate this?-asked Malcom

-Investigate?-asked Emma and John at the same time

-Yeah... We'll check the hand-writing from our classmates and we'll find out who he is-he looked at John.-Are you in, bro?-

-Mmm...-

-Please! -Begged Emma.-It'll be the compensation for my head's crash-

-Mmm...Ok-he finally said

-Yes!-She screamed smiling.-Thank you, you two are the best, guys!-

* * *

**Emma has a secret admirer! Who would guess it, huh? But... who is he? Do you have any guess? Would John and Malcom find out who he is?**

**Find out soon...**

**Thanks for reading! And sorry for the delay! I had some internet problems!**

**(And yeah, I know it isn't Valentine's Day, but well... it's a story xD )**


	17. Elizabeth's song, part 1

**Emma and Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 17: Elizabeth's song, part 1**

* * *

**A new adventure is coming! But this time, it'll be just for Malcom and someone really special he meets...**

* * *

-England 1541, why are we here? Can you remind me?-asked Malcom to her sister while she was going out of the WABAC after making it invisible

-Easily, I have to make a project about Elizabeth the first and there is just a few information about her childhood in all my books and at internet-she explained ignoring her brother's protests

-Why don't you watch a movie like the rest of the kids from our age?-he asked really annoyed

-After this we'll go to the time you want, ok?-she took out a notebook and a pen to write everything.-Moreover, after the "Columbus" and the "Fake Peter Pand kidnapping" accidents, don't you think we had had enough emotions for some trips?-

He sighed. Why was his sister so "know-it-all" and "logic". Life is funnier being the other way! You can't find the wrong point at everything. You can't be your own life trying not to live any risk, because you won't succed. Moreover those adventures were crazy, dangerous, strange... but the best experiences they ever had! And Emma couldn't deny it.

-By the way, do you know what's the tomorrow's surprise?-asked Malcom accommodating his closefitting clothes

-Surprise?-asked his twin without paying a lot of attention to him, she was really bussy trying to find Elizabeth

-Yeah, you know... the teacher said she had a surprise...-

-Stop touching your clothes!-she ordered

-Ok... they are too tight... this is horrible-

-We are at Renaissence... clothes were this way-

-Your dress isn't as tight as these horrible pants-he protested looking at her yellow dress

-Ugh...-she sighed.-Well, what were you talking about the surprise?-

-Uh? Oh, yeah, I heard our class will go to the Valentine's party-

-What is the Valentine's party?-asked Emma confused

-Well... you know, the oldest ages have a Valentine's party and every year another age that isn't from the oldest one is invited to go... we're all supposed to have a date or something like that-

-Oh, well, I think that would be completely inappropriate for our age, we're eight!-

-Yes... but we must go! Everyone will be there!-

-I think those parties are stupid, why do they do it? What if one of the kids doesn't need a couple to be happy? Why does society make everyone believe you need another person to be completely full and happy?-she asked starting to freak out

-Wow! Hold on! It's only a party... don't you dare making something to call it off!-

-I won't go anyway-

The red-haired boy laughed.-You like Liam! And you'll really love to go to that party with him! Don't try to look like the "independent" when you are in love with someone-

-At least I like someone... you don't like any girl and you act as if you do-

-What? Of course not! I like a girl!-

-Who?-she asked raising her eyebrow

Something Malcom really hated about Emma was that she was always right! He never stopped to think about who he really liked. He knew many girls and many of those had a crush on him... but he never felt "butterflies" or as if the world stopped every time he saw a girl...

-Well... I can't think of any one now...-he admitted

-Interesting...-

-But! I know I like a girl-

-How are you so sure?-

-Because... I know many beautiful women. And falling in love is different for girls and for boys-he explained

-How so?-asked the blonde girl almost laughing

-Well... girls are extremely corny and feel butterflies and all that stuff while guys see a hot girl and go for her-

-Haha!-she started to laugh.-Oh, you aren't even closer to what being in love feels like-

-Ok... that means you are actually in love with Liam? You feel butterflies for him?-

She started to think about that question.-No-

-No?-

-I think I like him, yes... but I've never felt butterflies or something like that. I think that is a big lie-she answered decided

-Alright, but if you ever feel it, tell me, ok?-

-Deal-she smiled

Suddenly, a red-haired girl carrying a bag passed over them without even noticing them.

Emma smiled and got closer to that girl while Malcom, sighing, followed his twin.

-Hi!-Emma said to the young girl

She turned around and for the first time, Malcom looked at her face directly. She seemed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She seemed to be their same age, not really tall, dreamy and she had a kind of sadness inside her brown eyes, that sadness was the most moving thing about her. She was really young but for some reason, she was sad. He felt curiosity, but at the same time insecurity.

-Hello-the girl answered with a weak smile

-I'm Emma and he's Malcom-she said extending a hand to her

The red-haired girl looked at Emma's hand distrusted.-I... I am Elizabeth... but my friends call me Liz... well, if I had any friend they would-she said not really kid

-Yes, I know who you are-

-You are from the royalty, right?-Elizabeth asked.-Are you my relatives or something like that?-she finally asked worried

-Relatives? Royalty?-asked Malcom to Emma confused

-She's Elizabeth, Malcom, the girl why we are here-explained his sister before he stood there shocked and took Emma by the Arm.-What's wrong now?-

-Is she the queen Elizabeth?-he whispered to her

-Duh! Obviously!-

-But why isn't she living inside a castle?-

-Don't you know her story?-

Malcom looked down. He never liked history very much...

Emma sighed.-She is the king's daughter, but as the king wanted to have a son, he decided to kill her mother and Elizabeth has been completely out of royalty since that moment-

-But that's completely unfair!-he opined

-Life has never been fair for women... why do you care?-she asked while Malcom's face started to turn as red as his hair.-Wait a second... You... you... like her?-Emma started to laugh as hard as she could.-Oh, my! You can't fall in love so easily, bro. Moreover, she's like 501 years older than us-

-In my opinion, she's our age-

-We aren't from this time, you remember that, right?-

-Yeah... of course!-he said looking at Elizabeth one more time. He didn't care about his sister. He just fell in love with her... and he needed a chance.

-Moreover, we're eight and...-

-Please! Don't start with that talk!-he said.-Just talk to her and let's leave-

-That's right, Malcom-

Emma got closer to Elizabeth and smiled at her.-So... would you mind if I ask you some stuff?-

-Ask me?-the red-haired girl asked completely annoyed

-Yeah... about well, your childhood and...-

-Mmm... Let me think about it... NO!-she decided walking away

The blonde girl stared at her reaction and looked at her with an annoyed look. Perhaps the best was meeting Elizabeth when she was already a queen... she had no idea why she thought that as the queen was her same age she will be nicer.

Malcom laughed a bit when Liz went away. Emma wasn't accustomed to be rejected when she wanted something or denied to an answer. But, even with his sister's touch absence, he was going to talk to her.

He ran to Liz while his twin started to ask him "what are you doing?"

-Hi-he said to the future queen

-I told your friend that I didn't want a quiz-she answered in a rude way

-Don't worry... I'm not here for asking you questions-

-Really?-she asked a bit more interested

-Yeah... Emma thinks that she knows everything... and she doesn't...-

-And which kind of relationship do you two have?-

-She is my...-he looked down as he suddenly had an idea.-We're engaged-

-Engaged?-she asked pretty surprise

-Exactly... The thing is that she is a countess and my father wants me to marry her or to leave... but I don't love her-

-Oh!-she put her hands on her mouth.-That is so horrible-

-I know... but I have to do it-

-I am really sorry... But I know how you feel-

-Do you?-

-Sure thing, my father never wanted to have a daughter... and he decided to keep me away from him-

-What a monster! Who is your father?-

She looked down. How should she know if he was someone who she could trust on? He couldn't know the truth... at least yet. He will have to prove he deserved to know it.

-No one important-she answered

Malcom sighed. She hasn't told him the truth! Why was that?

-Hey... I've got an idea!-said the red-haired excited making the girl stare at him confused

-What's that?-she asked trying not to seem really interested on his plan

-What if we run away from Emma?-

-UH?-

-Yeah, you don't want to answer her dull questions and I don't want to marry her... we can try to avoid her for a whole afternoon... I can bet it-

-And why should I help you?-she folded her arms.-Because I can avoid her without your help-she pointed

-It will be just for... fun!-

-Fun? Sure... I have millions of stuff to do here and you expect me to have time to play hide and seek with an immature kid-

-May I remember you are a kid too?-he asked pretty sarcastic

-Maturing has nothing to do with age... it comes from the pain and from the necessities. It's obvious that I know more about life than you, kid-

He sighed. What was wrong with girls nowadays? "Maturing" "pain" "necessities"? She sounded like a grown-up! And yes, perhaps she knew more about life than him... but at least he knew how to have fun.

-Perhaps you do... but you're really boring-

She looked at him angrily.-Of course I'm not!-

-Sure you are! For not doing your housework one day you won't be killed! You don't accept because you obviously don't even know what "fun" means-

Elizabeth looked at the sides a bit irritated and then looked into his eyes again.-I know what it means... and to prove it, I will do it-

-And that means...?-

-I will help you to avoid Emma... but only for an hour!-

Emma was starting to get a bit impatient about what Malcom was talking about with Elizabeth. After knowing that he liked her, she started to distrust her brother. She knew he was going to try to flirt to her because, after all, he has already flirted hundreds of girl who he didn't really like. She took a deep breath and walked towards them. The blonde girl didn't care about her twin's feelings in that moment. She was only caring about her project and the questions that the future queen hasn't answered yet.

-So, what's your plan to avoid her?-asked Liz.-Because she's already coming here-she pointed

Malcom gulped and turned around as his sister came closer. He needed to think of something, and fast! Emma would never be agreeing with letting him be alone with Elizabeth because she was from the past and he wasn't supposed to fall for someone from the past for obvious reasons.

-Well... what are you two talking about now?-asked Emma faking a smile

-About nothing... Emma-answered Malcom

The girl raised an eyebrow.-I have a hard time believing that-

-Ha ha!-he laughed.-Mean...-

-So, if you haven't convinced her to answer my questions... we are leaving-continued the blonde girl being really serious

-Well... Liz, new plan, RUN!-he screamed running away being followed by Elizabeth, who was surprised by his reaction, but she was going to follow her promise and she was decided to prove him that she knew how to have fun also.

Emma Peabody stared at them completely confused.-What on Earth...?-she asked trying to go out from her shock. Why have they run away from her? She hasn't said anything wrong!

All of a sudden, she started to understand what was going on: Malcom wanted to spend more time with Elizabeth and he convinced her to run away from her. Even though that sounded silly, it was something her twin would do.

She rolled her eyes and started to follow them without being noticed.

* * *

_**So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this**_

_**A part of me that shows,**_

_**If we're close gonna let you see e****verything**_

_**But remember that you asked for it**_

_**I'm tryna do my best to impress**_

_**But its easier to let you t****ake a guess at the rest**_

_**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart**_

_**Well you asked for it**_

**_Song: "Introducing me"_Nick Jonas_**


	18. Elizabeth's song, part 2

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 18: Elizabeth's song part 2**

* * *

-Oh, boy! I can't believe I'm finally free!-screamed Malcom. Although he spent good times with his twin, he wanted to spend some time without her, more in that moment, that he finally liked a girl. He knew Emma was too feminist and too serious. She would never let him fall for a girl from the past.

-Don't be so happy, she'd find us-remained Elizabeth

-When have you become as party pooper as my sister?-asked the red-haired without giving her time to ask what he meant with his _sister_.-So, what should we do now? What do you do for having fun?-

-Well... I read books; there is a good library over there-she pointed

-Books?-he asked. "The books existed in this time?" he thought to himself "Humanity has always been bored".

-Yeah, I can read, can't you?-

-Of course I can! But that doesn't mean that I want to do it...-he looked at the sides.-Is that really the funniest thing you do?-

Liz folded her arms.-What were you expecting? I don't have any friends or an upright family!-she protested starting to regret accepting his deal

Malcom stared at her. Perhaps she had never had fun before... And that wasn't her fault, taking in account all the stuff she has gone through her short life. The red-headed remembered Lucius and started to think about the hard life some people used to have in the past. But the worst of all was that some people had those kinds of lives in the present.

Elizabeth couldn't trust Malcom very much, and she still wasn't sure about him... but it was weird to see Malcom in completely silence. In some way, that was worrying her.

-So... how are your parents like?-asked the girl trying to start a conversation to break that awkward silence between them

-Well... they are fine, I guess-

-You guess?-

He didn't want to talk about his family, he hated to do that. But he decided to answer her with the truth this time.

-Yeah, I mean I have never had a really good relationship with any of them. Of course they are my parents but I never got to understand them... maybe because they never had the time to understand me-

-That sounds like you've had many familiar problems-

-In some ways I had them... and I still have them. Mostly with my father-

-Why's that?-she said with a really soft voice

-I-I know he expects a lot from me!-he exclaimed pointing to himself.-And I-I know I won't be able to do it... I would never be a genius like him, I'm just another normal spoiled child...-he admitted with a thread of voice, on the border of tears.-And you know what's worse of all?-Liz just said no with her head.-That I know he won't give up... and I know that everyone expects me to be like him, but that won't happen and I always let him down-

-Have you ever talked to him about this?-

-Talk? What should I ever win from that? He never understands me!-

-You don't seem to give him the chance!-

-I have given it to him many times!-

-I'm not so sure-

-You don't understand...-

-Are you serious? At least you have a father! Do you know how it feels to be rejected for a reason you don't really know?-asked the girl

-Everyone deals with its problem-he explained

-You should talk to your father and explain him how you feel-

-You don't know how he is-

-I don't even know you... but I bet he will hear-

He looked down. Even though he spoke to him, he wouldn't understand! Sure, his father was able to understand mathematical and physicals stuff... but he wasn't able to understand his own son!

Malcom took a deep breath and smiled at Liz, remembering that she wasn't the one to blame about his familiar problems. She calmed down too and smiled back at him. Perhaps he wasn't as bad or as idiot as she thought. In fact, he was being kind of cute... but no! She didn't have time for any friend, less if that friend was a boy. So, the girl just looked to another side.

The young boy didn't understand what was wrong with her, but he looked to another side too and he found something that caught his attention.

Malcom stopped all of a sudden and got closer to a guitar that was leaned on the streets. Well, it wasn't a guitar; it was a kind of "old guitar". Its case was oval and its headstock had the shape of a sickle. He picked it up and inspected it.

-Do you know how to play the Moorish Guitar?-asked Elizabeth folding her arms, looking not interested at all

-Moorish? Uh, that's how this thing is called, right?-he thought out loud

-Uh?-asked the girl confused at his question: everyone knew that was a Moorish

-Oh, never mind-he played some basic guitar tones and it didn't sound like the normal guitar he was accustomed to play, but he was still able to play that instrument.

-What are you doing now?-asked the girl.-Let it where you found it-she said pointing the street

-Mmm... Sure I will, but not yet-he said smiling preparing himself to play a song

* * *

-Excuse me, Sir-said Emma stopping a man walking on the street.-Have you seen two red-haired children from my same age?-she asked nervously

-Oh, I think yes... They went over there-he said pointing to the left

-Thank you-she said doing a reverence and walking to the place he pointed.-I'm gonna kill him!-she muttered to herself angrily.-How come he did me that?-She thought out loud as her frown started to grow.-What was he thinking? Leaving his twin alone as he flirts with a... a... an anti-social, bad-tempered girl? That's it! I'm sick of him!-she continued screaming. She was really made at him, and she had a good reason: he left her alone in a completely new time! What if something happens to her? What if something happens to him? What if he tells Elizabeth that he is from the future?! What if...

She stopped as soon as she saw her brother playing a Moorish guitar. She didn't even know he knew how to play the guitar! Well, perhaps he didn't... perhaps he was trying to impress the poor Elizabeth and he was playing something nonsense.

The blonde girl hid behind a fountain to hear him.

* * *

Malcom started to play some tones as Liz stared at him, half of her completely surprised and another side completely on denial. And he started to sing:

_I, I'm good at wasting time_

_I'll try to find a way to make this rhyme,_

_And you're not watching_

_But I'm good at guessing what yam' think _(he said as Liz rolled her eyes)

_I hate wearing this _(he pointed his shoes)

_I'd rather be shoeless before being someone rich_

_If they dress on these, where is freedom here?_

_I need to be on an outside place, please_

_And I, I really like it_

_When a storm's coming over_

_And I love every single lock of your ha-a-a-air_

_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna confess this_

_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'm tryna' do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what is in my brain,_

_And my heart,_

_Well you asked for it_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Really amusing,_

_Introducing Me_

Liz still couldn't believe what he was doing, but she was starting to think that it was rather cute.

Malcom noticed that at least Elizabeth was smiling a bit, and even though he wasn't sure about what was she smiling at (his cuteness and talent or his desperation and clumsiness), he continued.

_I never eat sophisticated and complicated food_

_I'd rather eat pizza or anything with a lot_

_Of chocolate but I still have to eat vegetables_

_And I always need time to think something through_

_I like really cool cars and coke, and superheroes_

_And I always mess up and I don't even try_

_I love going into the past and adventures that'll make_

_My name la-a-a-a-ast_

_Well, you probably know more that you'll ever need to_

_But I bet at least I made you smi-i-i-ile _(he made a little pause and Liz made a little smile)

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna confess this_

_A part of me that shows,_

_If we're close gonna let you see,_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'm tryna' do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you_

_Take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what is in my brain,_

_And my heart,_

_Well you asked for it_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Really amusing,_

_Introducing Me_

He started to walk closer to her:

_Introducing Me..._

He waited for any kind of reaction, but Liz seemed to be both speechless and surprised, but in a good way, because she was still smiling.

-So, what do you think?-Malcom asked

Elizabeth looked down, trying to find a good insult as an answer, but then looked up. It was the first time someone did something like that for her, and he deserved a good answer. Although she wasn't going to tell him what she really thought, because she absolutely loved it, and she didn't like to seem like a stupid girl that with only a little song will fall for him.

-Well...-she started.-It was...-

-It was really impressive-completed someone else behind them

-Oh, boy-whispered Malcom biting his lip, looking for a way out

Emma went closer to him and pointed him with her finger, as if she could kill him using it.-Malcom James Peabody! Do you have any idea of what you've done?-she shouted

-Mmm... Well, you'll se... I...-he started to babble, not really sure about what to say on his defense.-It's like... You know... I...-

-He escaped from you-explained Liz.-He doesn't want to marry you-

-He doesn't want to do what?-

-Wow, wow! Hold on, girls!-said Malcom interfering between them two.-This is a misunderstanding and...-

-You _do_ want to marry her?-asked Liz

-What? Of course not!-he answered

-Marry me?-asked Emma completely shocked.-What is she talking about, Malcom?-

-She... she... she is...-

-I'm telling the truth, you can't make him marry you! No matter who you think you are!-completed the red-haired girl again

-What? I don't want to marry him!-

-So, call the wedding off!-

-We're not engaged! What on Earth are you...-Emma looked at Malcom, who was rubbing his hands nervously and sighed.-What have you said to this poor girl?-

-Mmm... Perhaps I exaggerated this bit...-he turned to Liz who was completely confused.-And with that I mean... we're not engaged-

She stared at him completely shocked. They weren't engaged! But, why has he lain to her? Oh, who cares, the thing was that he lay to her! And with not reason!

Liz frowned and started to walk away.

-No! Wait!-Malcom screamed

-Wait for what?-Liz shouted turning around.-You're a liar!-

-Wait, I've lay only about that! But all the rest I told you is true, I'm not liar-

-Oh, I see, you only lie about the most important things then-she said disappointed as she walked away

-Why have you told her that?-asked Malcom to Emma

-Are you serious? You lay; and if she gets angry about it, it's my fault?-The girl sighed.-Why have you lain?-

-Do you really wanna know?-he screamed frustrated

-Yes!-

-Well, I lay because he knew that if he didn't have anything in common with Liz, she would never try to spend more time beside me-he confessed sadly.-But now, she will never forgive me...-

-Mal, I'm sorry, but you can't start any kind of relation with someone basing on lies...-she said trying to be as sensitive as she could.-Now... Let's go back home-

He nodded his head and followed her to the WABAC.

* * *

**Ok, things didn't end up the way Malcom expected... but will Liz forget him? **

**And what will happen with Emma and her "secret admirer"? **

**Find it out on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	19. The Little Prince

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 19: The Little Prince**

* * *

After the whole Elizabeth's situation, Malcom was completely tired of everything. He felt so sorry about what he did. He knew that lie wasn't going to last, but he really liked Liz; she wasn't like the rest of the girls he has met before! And he needed to see her again! But he knew she was really mad at him.

-Hello-said suddenly Emma getting into the Malcom's room.-How you doing?-

-I'm fine, I guess-

-Don't worry about Elizabeth, we'll go back to see her and you'll be able to explain everything-

-Yeah, whatever-he leaned on his bed

-Malcom?-

-Yeah?-

-I must confess, you have a nice voice to sing-she said remembering his "Introducing me cover"

-Oh, you think? No, I have a normal voice...-he said looking down with a shy smile.-Well, ok, I have a lot of talent, haven't I?-he said being arrogant

-Ha, yeah, you have talent... Obviously that I'd have preferred an invented song instead of a Nick Jonas' 2010 song... but it was really nice, seriously. I didn't you can sing and how have you learned how to play the guitar?-

-Well, at the school's chorus, I go there with John-

-How long have you been going there?-

-Mmm... Like... a year and a half-

-Really? Wow... I had no idea-commented the blonde girl looking down. She didn't know that about her own twin... In that moment, she got to the conclusion that she didn't know her twin at all.-And... So... what's your favorite color?-

Malcom stared at his sister's question. His favorite color? Was she serious?

-Don't you know it?-

-Nope... but, hey! Do you know my favorite color?-

-Of course I do! It...Is... Pink?-

-No, it's red-

-Ok... you win! I don't know that about you... Mine is blue-

-Favorite song and band?-

-Song: Hey now by Martin Solveig, favorite band... I think that OneRepublic-

-Cool, I really like that band too-

-You do? I though you only listened to Mezart or Beethoven-

Emma laughed.-It's Mozart and no, I mean, I like some songs from them, because they are beautiful masterpieces and their music is quite pleasant... but I love imagine dragons more-

-I like that one too!-He stood up.-How weird... I have something in common with you-

He stood up smiling, but then he put a scared face. Was he turning into a nerd too?

-I'm not an alien as you think-she said rolling her eyes, but still smiling. With that, the young kid started to have a weird kind of unconditionally trust all of a sudden.

And that's how they started to talk about their likes and dislikes. But the most surprisingly thing was, that even though all their differences, they had a lot of things on common! They liked the same food, the same kind of music, and the same places! It was really weird and exciting for them being on that situation. It was the first time in which the both felt like they really fitted together, as brother and sister, and they really liked that. Maybe they actually had a bond after all.

-Now, what's your favorite book?-asked Emma sat on his bed beside him

-Book? I have never read a book that I liked-

-C'mon! There are many great books... like "The Little Prince", our grandfather gifted to you-

He looked at her confused.-Did he?-

-Yeah, before we used the WABAC-

The red-haired stopped to think a bit.-Oh, yes! You mean that short but really dull book with a blonde kid on the cover? I haven't read it-

-You should, I bet you'll like it-

-I won't read that thing. Just listen its name "The Little Prince"! It sounds like a girly book-

-You can't judge a book for its cover-Emma's eyes started to glow.-I have an idea!-

-Idea?-

-Yeah, I bet $20 that you can't read that book in only one day-

-What? I won't bet that...-

-You don't want as you know you're gonna lose and enjoy it...-

Malcom couldn't resist it. He was able to read that book in one day! It was quite short! And he wasn't going to like it... and he was going to win $20...

-Alright...-his decided.-Deal!-he said spitting on his hand and extending it to his twin

Emma almost jumped of happiness when he accepted. She was happy to see that her brother was finally going to read a book and not only let it on the floor of his bedroom as if it was litter. She was going to extend her hand to him... until he spotted on it.

The girl stared at her brother completely confused.-Why have you done that?-

-Ugh... just spit on your hand and crush it against mine!-

-What? Why?-

-Because it's fun-

-That's not a valid point-he said putting her hand away from his one

-Just do it, coward! We have the same DNA, remember?-

-Mmm... Ok?-she said extending her hand without spitting on it

-Uh-uh!-he said saying no with his finger.-You have to spit on your hand first!-

-I won't do it! It's so silly and nonsense!-

-Please! Can't you just act like a normal child once in your life?-

Emma sighed and without even looking at her hand, she spotted on It.-This is so disgusting...-she muttered crushing her hand against his brother's hand.-De-al-she said trying not to vomit as she was shaking hands with him

-It's a pleasure to do business with you-commented her brother trying not to laugh at Emma's face when she spotted on her hand.

She took away her hand and looked at it. It looked normal, but she could bet that it was full of saliva...

-Don't be so dramatic!-protested Malcom

-I... I'm not-she said.-You should start your reading... I'm...I'm going to my bedroom-she said leaving the room

The red-haired boy smiled and looked at her as she run to the bathroom and put her hands on water to clean it. The kid started to laugh as loud as he could, receive a glare from his sister, but he couldn't stop his laugh. She definitely needed to be act like a girl from her age...

He got into his room again. After some minutes of a desperate search, he found a light-blue book with a kid on its cover.

-The Little Prince...-he read out loud before sighing. Sure he made a bet and he really hated losing... but reading?

God, he couldn't believe she convinced him. He had always hated reading and books. Mostly because he had never found one he liked. All the books inside of his house seemed extremely boring! They didn't even have drawings! How do adults suppose children will like reading if the only things they see are words?

He opened the book muttering some curses and read the first paragraph:

_"Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called __True Stories from Nature__, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal."_

At this point, Malcom looked at the sides and read the book's cover again. Has he confused the book with a biology one? He sighed again and continued reading but, by his own surprise, he saw an image. It was a drawing of a boa eating an animal.

The kid smiled at the violence; perhaps it was a book about a snake that wanted to kill everyone!

_"In the book it said: "Boa constrictors swallow their prey whole, without chewing it. After that they are not able to move, and they sleep through the six months that they need for digestion."_

_I pondered deeply, then, over the adventures of the jungle. And after some work with a colored pencil I succeeded in making my first drawing"_

Another drawing appeared. It looked like a hat... but it had eyes. "Eyes?" asked Malcom to himself. "Perhaps it's a snake that ate an elephant..." he thought laughing at how ridiculous that that theory sounded.

_"I showed my masterpiece to the grown-ups, and asked them whether the drawing frightened them. But they answered: "Frighten? Why should anyone be frightened by a hat?"_

_My drawing was not a picture of a hat. It was a picture of a boa constrictor digesting an elephant."_

The red-haired kid's face suddenly showed a bit more of interest on the story as he realized that his theory was right.

_"But since the grown-ups were not able to understand it, I made another drawing: I drew the inside of a boa constrictor, so that the grown-ups could see it clearly. They always need to have things explained"_

The boy smiled at the last phrase, remembering all the times his parents had asked him "Why?" "What's that?" "How?" The author had a point: they always needed things clearly and explained. They didn't have imagination... or at least they never wanted to use it.

_"The grown-ups' response, this time, was to advise me to lay aside my drawings of boa constrictors, whether from the inside or the outside, and devote myself instead to geography, history, arithmetic, and grammar .That is why, at the age of six, I gave up what might have been a magnificent career as a painter."_

Malcom didn't smile this time, instead he sighed. He understood how the boy in the story was feeling. Grown-ups definitely never let you be yourself! They expect you to do boring things just because they do them! Instead of telling him that those drawings were awesome, they told him that they were weird and different and bad! And being different isn't something bad... But it is something difficult.

Malcom was quickly caught in the story. He wasn't really sure why, or how, but he was it. He loved the adventures of the little prince on his trip around his different planets! And the rose... she remained him of Liz. And let's not forget about the fox, which was like the Prince's best friend! He was pretty cool, too.

The story showed how the adults could be so boring and nonsense and desperate too! It was like reading Malcom's mind; he had never felt so related to something like that before!

But everything he loved about those three hours in which he has been sat and reading the story disappeared in the last chapter... When something horrible happened...

* * *

**Oh... what should have happened? Well, if you read the book, you'll know it... if not, I'll spoil it on the next chapter xD**

**I really love The Little Prince, it says so many smart phrases! And I'm sorry about not being able to quote them all on this chapter :( **

**Anyway, I recommend you the book! You'll really love it!**

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget about reviewing, following and favoriting! :D**


	20. What's essential is invisible to the eye

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chatper 20: What is essential is invisible to the eye**

* * *

-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE DIES?-screamed Malcom completely mad at Emma getting into her room, the book on his hands

The girl was reading a science book, but she stopped it to face her brother.-So, you did finish it, huh?-

-HE DIES!-He screamed angrily.-A story can't finish like that! The Little Prince wasn't supposed to die!-he said really angrily

-First of all, calm down! I'm not agreeing to people who spoil books... I wasn't going to tell you the ending... and second, why does it matter? I thought you weren't going to like it...-

-I...-he stood there. She got a point and he didn't even need to think about it. Yes, he was starting to like it until he died.-I did... but now I hate it!-

-You can't hate a book because of that!-

-Sure I can!-

-Malcom! It was only a book and... The author wasn't really clear about his death-

-What do you mean?-

-Well... the narrator says that he saw him die, but the next day, his corpse was gone. So, he may be alive, haven't you thought about that possibility?-

-Gone?-he asked a bit shocked and ashamed

-You haven't read the last page, right?-

-Well... I... No! I got really angry...-

She went closer to him and took the book.-See?-she said pointing at the part in which it was said that

-Oh... well, anyway, he's probably dead-he commented

-So? We aren't immortals yet. Die is a part of life-

Malcom looked down at his book again and read the last page.

_"Here, then, is a great mystery. For you who also love the little prince, and for me, nothing in the universe can be the same if somewhere, we do not know where, a sheep that we never saw has-yes or no?-eaten a rose . . ._

_Look up at the sky. Ask yourselves: is it yes or no? Has the sheep eaten the flower? And you will see how everything changes . . ._

_And no grown-up will ever understand that this is a matter of so much importance!"_

-I still don't understand why the author couldn't just write if he died or not-said the kid once again looking at her sister

-Well... life I think he wanted to give us hope... that is one of the few good things that exist in this world-the blonde girl decided

-It's too complicated-he said sitting on the floor and touching his head

-Decide if he's dead?-

-No, reading a book!-

With that, Emma laughed really hard.-You really should get used to it, Mal!-

-Anyway, you should pay me $20!-

The girl rolled her eyes and opened drawer that was on her night table.-Here you have, your prize-she extended the money to her brother but before he could take the bills, she put it away.-Admit it: you liked it?-

He glared at her.-Ok, I confess it: it wasn't as bad as I thought-he said with a shy smile

-That's what I thought-she gave him the money back, but this time, he refused it

-As I liked it, you can keep it-he decided.-But only for this time, just to let you know that I never, EVER lost a bet-

-Well, next time I'll bet you won't get an A on your test, to see if you study-

He smiled and nodded his head.-You're starting to know me, huh?-

-What is essential is invisible to the eye, right?-

-Yeah, it is-

* * *

Sherman was extremely focused on his floating skateboard. He had been more than two years working on it and it was almost ready. It only needed a big test drive... well, another one, taking in account that Malcom used it a few weeks ago. He made a quick look to his watch and then looked at his invention again. He had some minutes left to do it, but it wouldn't be enough time.

The red-headed man sighed and walked out of his house's room almost protesting.

-Uh, there you are!-exclaimed his wife behind him.-Your assistant called you from work, he said that you were late and... Oh, don't be so negative again-she glared at him.-What did he mean?-

-Yeah, such a funny story...-he rubbed his neck with his right hand.-The thing is that my assistant has to move to another country and I need a new assistant... but, well, I didn't find any assistant, I can only find secretaries and they are completely useless!-

-How exigent-she rolled her eyes.-It's a secretary, Sherman! You don't even need them anyway-

-I opined the same but my father wasn't so agree with that, he says that I have enough work and I will end up stressed. Also, he said that "as the next Peabody's industries manager, I need to find the best secretary to organize everything and without any mistake"-he said imitating Mr. Peabody's voice

Penny couldn't avoid laugh a bit.-You're already stressed with this, aren't you?-

-A bit, I guess. But he has a point there, if I can't choose the correct secretary, how come would I even make decisions at the company?-

The blonde girl sighed.-Good luck then-she said kissing his lips.-And, don't hire any hot secretary, huh!-

He only smiled back and went to the garage. Being the next Peabody's industries was what his father had always wanted... but he wasn't really sure if he wanted that. He loved his actual job and he'd prefer to stay just like he was: like a scientist/inventor. But he knew that if he did that, his father would be really disappointed.

* * *

-I hate school. I really do... but only for today, I think I'll survive-said Malcom sitting next to Emma

-Why?-his sister asked confused and a bit annoyed

-Valentine's cards! Don't you remember?-

-How could I forget about that _super special _day?-he said in the most sarcastic tone that she could do

-You're really boring, you know that?-

She rolled her eyes in response.

-Em, why don't you trust that someone will give you a Valentine's card?-

-Malcom, I know that I'm not the kind of girl who is popular and pretty-she finally said looking down.-I would never be it. So, just stop trying to cheer me up. It won't work today-she finally decided sitting on her chair without saying another word

The red-headed kid sighed and went to his seat too. He had been trying to make Emma think that Valentine's Day wasn't really horrible as she thought, but he was failing. Really failing. If she had only a crush on someone who liked her back, she'd feel a bit of hope on this day.

He wide opened his eyes realizing that there may be actually someone.

He turned around to face John.-Do you remember the Emma's secret admirer operation?-he asked smirking

-Mmm... Yes-

-Well, it'll start today!-

-WHAT?-

-Yeah, what is a better Valentine day's gift than giving her someone who likes her?-

-I don't know, Mal. What if he isn't what she expects?-

-In that case, at least she'll know the truth. I bet she's dying to know who he is... I'm actually a bit curious about it too-

-You're curious about what?-asked a female voice behind them.-What are you two planning now?-Jessica smiled at John.-Hi, John-she said fiddling with her hair

-Yeah, hi-he said looking at another side making she glare at his attitude

-So...-she continued putting herself in front of John's face so he'll look at her.-Who will be your Valentine?-

-No one yet... Malcom and I are going to make pranks cards-he explained with a bit smile

-Uh?-asked his friend confused

-Yeah, it was your idea, to make this Valentine a bit interesting!-he said winking his eye and with an extremely nervous laugh, asking for help.

-Uh... Yeah! These corny girls are receiving their biggest surprise ever!-he laughed

-Oh... alright-she said disappointed walking to the back part of the classroom, going to her seat.

"So, the nerd has a secret admirer, huh?" thought Jessica smiling in an evil way. "What a shame she doesn't know who he is... perhaps I can fix that... and also get revenge".

-Puff!-John sighed relieved. Jessica had obviously a crush on him, but he didn't even like her as a friend! He will never like her back! She was a selfish, conceited witch that now had an obsession with him, but she will finish breaking up with him and start dating with another new guy. She didn't know what she wanted, perhaps because she didn't have a brain. And that wasn't the kind of girl he liked at all.

Malcom punched John's Arm.-You didn't tell me Jessica is completely in love with you!-

-In love? I'd call it an obsession-

-Whatever! She's pretty! Not bad for an eight-old, huh?-he laughed

John rolled his eyes.-Beauty is not everything, you know?-

-And what would you prefer? Emma?-he laughed

His friend stared at him completely pale but then started to laugh, getting that it had been only a joke.

-Oh, boy, you're so rare, bud!-continued Malcom

-Well, life is boring if you're just like the rest-

-Good morning, class-said the teacher getting into the classroom with a big smile.-I hope you're ready to start making the Valentine's cards!-She exclaimed enthusiastic.-But first, I must tell you something really important: as you know, every year there is a little Valentine's Day party... and this year our class is the one who is going to be in the party with the students from the last years of the elementary school-

-Yes!-screamed the students (all of them but Emma, of course)

-Now, let's start with the cards-she said clapping her hands together.-At the back part of the classroom there are little boxes ordinated alphabetically-she said pointing to them.-Once you finish your card, you just have to put it inside of one of those boxes. You have to do at least one card. And you can put your name on it if you want. So, please, start!-he said excited.-I'll pass through the desks and see how you are doing-

The kids took out all the things they'll need for their cards: color papers, glow, glue, stickers, color pencils, watercolors, etc. The best thing about that day was that they had only to do cards for fun, without having any mark, and that's the only thing they were willing to do in the next hours: just a card.

Emma sighed, knowing that she'll be bored for hours... she wasn't going to make a big effort on her card. First because it didn't have a mark, second because she was going to give it to Liam, and he was going to get thousands of cards, as well as her brother and John. She hated so much Valentine's Day! It was the only day in the year in which everyone liked to remind you that you_ had _to fall in love. Movies, music, books, in every single thing there are love stories! As if you needed to feel love... she was perfectly fine being single! Also, she was too young for falling for someone. It was stupid that all her classmates thought that they felt love! Obviously, they only had a crush because loving someone is more complicated than that.

On the other side, Malcom smiled, knowing that he wasn't going to make a card for any of the girls in the classroom... his mind was now completely focused on Elizabeth. He was going to recover her trust, no matter how much it'll cost. Sure that doing a corny card wouldn't be enough... but that'd be something. Also, there's no girl in the world who doesn't like something romantic, even Emma did so.

* * *

-Good morning, Mr. Peabody-said a woman getting into Sherman's office

Sherman stopped looking at his computer and inspected the woman. She was around his same age, perhaps a bit younger. Her short dark hair had blonde extensions. She was also well-groomed, wearing a tight black medium-large skirt, a white shirt and high-heels. She was indeed pretty attractive for any man.

The red-headed man reminded Penny's joke and sighed. The last thing he needed now was to hire a hot secretary and his wife jealous.

-Good morning-said finally Sherman trying to sound as professional as he could, trying not to show his tiredness.-You can sit-

-Thanks-she walked slowly to his desk and sat on the chair

-Let's start with the basic stuff-he said more to himself than to her.-Can you introduce yourself, please?-

-Yes, sure. My name is Ally Edwards-she answered.-This is my curriculum-she said taking out a folder from her bag.-There I have all the information about my...-

-Yes, I know what a curriculum is for; thank you-he interrupted taking the folder from her hands. He made a quick look to the general information. She was six years younger than him, from Canada and, actually, she was quite young for all the jobs she had had: car's shop assistant, journalist for three different newspapers, and she also worked on a radio station for many years.

He stared at her.-I can notice that... you have never worked as a secretary... but, you have your degree here from six years ago... why do you want to work as a secretary now?-

-Well... When I got my degree at college, I had already started working as a journalist and I thought that job was the right for me but...-

-You were fired?-

-Yes, apparently, there are many promising young journalists that will be better than me-

-That's useless; everyone knows experience is really important-he said paying attention to her curriculum again

-And I am agree with that, but my ex-bosses not-

After reading her curriculum once again, this time a bit slower, he continued with the interview.

-If you had to choose an animal, which one would you choose?-

-Well... I think a dolphin-

-Why is that?-

-Because it is really smart and friendly at the same time-

-Good option-he smiled.-I remember that was my answer on my first job interview-

-Really?-she asked really surprised

-Yes, everyone expected me to say "dog"-he said pointing her with a finger, as saying "I know you thought that" but then he couldn't help laughing. He had got used to that "mental relation" that people did to him to the word "dog" or "adopted", he even saw it in a fun way now.

-Well... it was the obvious-Ally continued trying to do her best not to laugh

-Don't worry, even Penny was surprised when I told her... but, telling the truth, my father gave me an advice about that question long time ago. Perhaps if I hadn't know about it before, I would have said dog-

The dark-haired woman laughed but then shut up, she needed that job and she wasn't going to risk it for an interview. This wasn't her first interview; she had many experiences before, even though that was the first time that his boss was someone like Sherman.

-Well, continuing with the interview-said Sherman.-Tell me one good thing about you and a real bad thing about you-

-What do you mean with a "real bad thing"?-

-I mean that, I've been the whole day making interviews and I'm tired of good things disguised as bad things... tell me something really bad about you-

-Well... I...am... -she was about to say "too perfectionist" but that would be something good disguised as something bad.-I... I am too independent. I mean, I don't like working on teams or with another person, I really hate it-

-Ok, being independent is not too bad for a secretary... so I don't know if it is a bad thing. And what about the good thing?-

-I always try to do my best-

-Right...-he looked down at her curriculum and looked at her again. Her curriculum was impeccable: her school and college marks had been almost perfect, she had many jobs and written recommendations from her ex-bosses, she had a degree at literature, English and many computer programs like Excel or Word. The only problem with that woman was that she was too young and pretty for being his secretary. Knowing Penny as well as he did... she was going to be extremely jealous and he would have to fire her.

Unfortunately, Ally was the 42nd secretary he had interviewed, and she had been the best with no doubt. Why was it too hard to find an old creepy smart secretary?

-Look, Ally, I am sorry but...-he was interrupted by a knock on his office's door.-What now?-he muttered out loud.-You can pass!-he exclaimed

-So, Sherman? Have you found a secretary yet?-his father asked before seeing Ally.-Oh, is she your new secretary?-he asked extending his paw to her.-Nice to meet you, Mrs...-

-It's Ms.-she corrected.-Ms. Edwards-

-Only miss?-he asked turning to Sherman with a glare

-What?-he asked as if he didn't know why he was glaring at him.-She isn't my new secretary to begin, I'm still interviewing-

-Still? You have been interviewing for hours, Sherman-

-Yeah, I know the time, you know?-he answered almost immediately before remembering that he was in front of Ally. She was a bit confused at the situation, but she understood the family issues that the both probably had.-Ms. Edwards, could you please wait outside a minute before we continue with the interview?-

-Yes, Mr. Peabody-she answered walking out of the office

-So? What's your problem with the secretaries?-asked the genius dog folding his arms

-First of all, I wasn't going to hire Ms. Edwards, ok?-

-I never said that it was wrong to hire her-

-And why did you look at me like that when she said that she wasn't married?-

-Well, it was a bit surprising... I never expected you to have that _kind_ of secretary-

-Kind?-

-Yes, you understand, a pretty one-

Sherman rolled his eyes.-You know that's the only problem she has?-he lent his father her curriculum. Mr. Peabody read it and wide opened his eyes.-But well, I'll keep looking-

-Hire her-his father said

-What?-

-Yes, she has an amazing curriculum and she isn't going to mud her name so easily... hire her-he walked out of the office

The ginger man sat on his chair, exhausted. He understood his father less each day.

Ally got into the office again.-Excuse me, but we haven't finished the interview yet-

-Yes, we have-he corrected making her look down disappointed. She knew that dog didn't like her at all!

-But why? I don't...-she tried to explain but her boss shut her up

-You got the job-

-You can't be serious-she exclaimed happily

-Trust me; I don't joke about those things. You start tomorrow at 9 a.m.-

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I actually decided to go over other kind of family themes moreover the brother-sister relationship (that's why this new OC called Ally appeared). I can't spoil anything about this secretary, but you can guess what will happen...**

**Also... Jessica is planning something against Emma and related to her secret admirer, will she guess who he is? And the biggest question is: who is her secret admirer?**

**Find out on the next chapter (and this time for sure, I promise that on the next chapter the secret admirer mystery will be over)!**

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget reviewing, this story hasn't received a review in a long time :'(**

**See you later!**


	21. The secret admirer

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 21: The secret admirer**

* * *

Emma sighed as she was walking to her classroom. Unluckily, she hadn't to put her Valentine's card in one of the boxes yet. Why? Well, she had decided that it was better if anyone was watching her... she wanted to keep her card as a secret, perhaps because she wasn't sure about her feelings about her classmate yet.

Sure, Liam was everything any girl could wish for a guy, and that obviously affected her. His perfect black hair was so bright and soft! And his eyes... oh, boy, he had the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen before! But... he was never going to pay attention to a girl like her.

The blonde girl shook her head. Why should she care? She was eight years old! She shouldn't care about those stuff, she wasn't like her brother or John, who seemed to be interested on couples. Also, she wasn't sure about her feelings towards him either. There was a strange thing inside of her that was all the time telling her to stay away from him. But they could be of because of her fears about that popular guy. Which popular guy falls for a wearing-glasses-nerd?

"Great, Emma, as always, you cheer yourself up" she thought getting into the classroom, wishing to find an excuse to not leave any card in any of those dull boxes.

She let her card on Liam's box that was completely full of cards. And looked surprised to one box behind his one, which had even more cards than her crush: John Williams.

-Another popular guy-she rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but then stopped.

She turned around to see two boxes, one of them had cards to the top and the other one looked empty. One of them said "Emma Peabody" and the other one "Malcom Peabody". Curiosity was starting to kill her, and she walked to those boxes.

Watching those boxes reminded her of how many differences she actually had with her brother. Oh, how much she wished being like him sometimes! He had all the girls he wanted, everyone wanted to be his friend and he was pretty handsome, and still, he always looked so unhappy! If she could only have one real friend... she would be happy enough for the rest of her life! But well... that was another thing she wouldn't understand yet.

She went closer to her box and looked surprised at one little note that was inside.

_"Happy Valentine's day, Emma!_

_I really wanted to remind you how special, unique, smart and amazing you are._

_Have a nice day!_

_I will always like you, _

_Your secret admirer"_

The blonde girl smiled for the first time in that day and hugged the note.

She didn't care who was writing those notes, even though she wished with all her heart that it was a guy that she could be able to like back. But the best things about those letters were that they gave her hope, the hope that she needed to think that, perhaps, someone could be interested on her. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't destined to be alone forever.

* * *

-Good morning, Mr. Peabody-said Ally getting into Sherman's laboratory.

The red-haired man was extremely focused, watching a skateboard that was surprisingly floating. He shivered in surprise and turned around as if he didn't know who she was.

-Oh, it's just you-he sighed.-What are you doing here? Don't you know that this is a laboratory?-he asked raising an eyebrow.-You cannot be here-

She looked down, apologizing.-Sorry, Mr. Peabody-

He stared at her and then looked away. Sometimes being called "Mr. Peabody" affected him. Well, he called his father like that for more than ten years... it was really weird to be called in that way too, even though he always knew that moment was going to come.

He had never got used to be called in that way, though, he usually said "call me Sherman, please", but, as the next Peabody's Industries boss, he was supposed to keep the formality between his employees.

-Never mind-he only said focusing again in his skateboard. He needed to prove it, but how? He couldn't just get on the skateboard and use it inside his own laboratory!

-Can I ask something?-Ally said touching her hair nervously

-Mmm... Sure?-he said more as a question than as an affirmation statement

-How did you make the skateboard float?-

-Well, perhaps the word scientist and physical will mean something to you?-he asked sarcastically

-Really funny-she rolled her eyes.-It's just amazing!-she touched the space between the skateboard and the floor, it was literally flying! Like a flying carpet!

-Not big deal really, the idea isn't new. It has been in many movies, actually-he cleared his throat.-The difference is that I'm not using visual effects-

She smiled.-You know, I love skateboards, and I have one! But I thought that this was impossible-

-Not really, I'm trying to use a new antigravity method that could be used in some objects... if it works with a skateboard, it will work with everything, even cars-she glared at him.-Ok, and I love futuristic movies, happy? But in my defense, who doesn't?-he finally admitted laughing

-Yes! Which kid didn't dream with a floating car?-

-That's exactly what I mean!-he said excited but then stopped.-Wait, do you know how to ride on a skateboard?-

-Are you serious? I was born riding one!-

-Interesting...-he looked at her and at the skateboard a few times.-Would you like to try the skateboard?-

* * *

Malcom was so disappointed. He and John had been searching for the secret admirer's hand-writing in every single folder of all their classmates! But they had found nothing! That could only mean one thing... the secret admirer wasn't from their classroom.

After checking the folders one more time, they went out of the room.

-Don't worry, we'll find him-said John looking at his friend's face

The boy gave him a smile. But his smile disappeared when he saw one despicable classmate getting closer to them.

-Hello, John-greeted Jessica with a wide smile

-Mmm... Hi there-he said not really interested on her

-Do you remember the science project for next week? The one about the universe and planets and the Milkshake Way?-

He stared at her confused before making a smirk.-You mean the Milky Way?-

-Yeah, that thing-she said a bit humiliated.-Would you like to do it with me?-

The brown-haired boy looked at the sides, asking for help, but Malcom didn't seem able to notice his help call. The thing was that he actually needed a partner for that project because Malcom was doing it with Emma and everyone had already got a partner... but Jessica?

-Please-begged the girl blinking her eyes as fast as she could

-Ugh... Fine-he decided

-Perfect! Just give me your address!-

-I don't have anything to write on here-

-Oh, never mind-she gave him a piece of paper that was inside of her pocket and a pen.-You can also write the day and the time when we should meet.

"She is always prepared, oh gosh..." he thought a bit scared.

-Can we arrange for next Saturday at 2 p.m.?-

-Sure!-

The kid wrote his address and the date on the paper and gave it to her.

* * *

-How has the investigation been?-asked Emma to Malcom and John as they were sitting with her on the lunch room

-Well... your admirer isn't from our classroom-answered her brother making her hopes go down

-Are you sure?-she asked sadly

-Yep, we checked out every single hand-writing and anyone was from your admirer-confirmed John giving her the first note back

-I'm sorry, sis-said the red-haired kid putting his hand on her shoulder

-It's ok...-she smiled.-You did your best, guys, thank you anyway-

-I still don't understand this guy!-opined Malcom.-What's the point on being corny to a girl if she doesn't know who you are? The only reason why a boy is corny is to impress the girl thinking that he's sensitive!-

-Well, perhaps not all the guys are like you-commented his sister

-They are all...-he reposed.-At least the best ones-he said pointing himself proudly

-Not everyone is interested on the looks!-

He laughed.-Sure they are! That's what everyone say: the important thing is the personality, but let's be honest, the first thing you see is the face!-

She opened her mouth but then closed it, not really having an answer to that.

-See?-the kid continued with a winner smile

-Perhaps it was only a joke or something like that-opined John going back to the point and ignoring the siblings' argument.-It didn't write again-

-Actually...-muttered Emma taking out a piece of paper.-It wrote again-

The both went closer to the note, almost fighting to be the first one on seeing what the admirer wrote this time, and Malcom won.

-Ugh! Ew!-Said Malcom dropping the note.-That's too corny for my eyes!-

-Should I remind you your "Introducing me" cover?-asked the blonde girl with a smirk

-You, cruel nerd-he commented

John stared at the both completely confused but then continued reading, deciding not to get into their "stuff".-Wow, this guy is really in love with you-

-Or it's the best joker ever-muttered Malcom receiving a punch on the arm by his sister.-Ouch! Hey, you're stronger than what I thought!-

-Thank you-

-Ok, I'd rather you two never speaking to each other-commented John.-Talking about that, you never told me why you two are friends now-

-We told you...-said Malcom folding his arms

-Family therapy? Seriously?-the brown-haired boy glared at them and didn't notice than someone passed towards him and took the secret admirer's note

-Look at this...-said Jessica with an evil smile

-Hey! Give it back!-ordered Malcom running to her.-It's not yours-he said trying to take the paper, but the girl was always avoiding him

Jessica inspected the hand-writing and got curious about one fact: she could bet that she knew that hand-writing! It looked so familiar! If she could only remember from who was it!

-It's not your either by what I see-she said inspecting the note one more time.-I can't believe it... Emma has a secret admirer? Guys have worst taste day after day...-she commented laughing.-But well... we all deserve to think that someone likes us, don't we?-she said cutting the note into hundreds of little pieces with his hands

-NO!-Screamed Emma leaning in the floor desperate.-No, no-she continued muttering, almost crying.

-That's it, the world is back to the normality again!-Jessica said satisfied and proud of herself

Emma stared at her. Why did she hate her so much? What was her problem? What did she ever do to her? Those questions were starting to drop out of her head. She just couldn't handle that situation anymore, it was so unfair!

Her anger started to grow more and more, but she felt so small in front of Jessica. The blonde girl wasn't like her brother: she wasn't brave enough to tell that spoiled girl what she thought.

-What have I done to you?-asked Emma slowly

Jessica looked at her heartless. What has she done to her? How come has she asked something as stupid as that! As if she didn't know that she was the most beautiful girl at school that all the guys were in love with her! That she was also the smartest and that her family did worry about her! Yes, Emma was perfect, and what Jessica hated most about her was that she acted as if she didn't know...

-You know it-answered Jessica angrily, but with a surprising serious tone. Was she being serious?

The popular girl tried to walk away but John stopped her.

-You know what? I'd rather do the project alone than with you!-

-Uh? Can you two guys tell me when did you start to care about this nerd?-

-I'd rather be with a nerd than with a witch!-exclaimed Malcom, who wouldn't miss a fight with her under any circumstance.-Who do you think you are to do this?-

-I'm the best person here!-Jessica growled walking away muttering insults angrily

-Are you ok?-asked the ginger boy sitting beside his sister, who was collecting the papers

-No...-She said.-Do you know what she has against me?-

-Not really, she's just a bully, Em, she just enjoys making suffer to other people-

* * *

Jessica was so upset! Malcom and John were supporting her all the time! It wasn't surprising coming from the "good-soul-Johnny"... but Malcom? He always seemed to hate her! They were siblings! They were supposed to hate each other! Why they were getting on so well lately?

-Ugh... they'll pay me-she thought out loud and took a paper from her pocket, which had the John's address in. She was decided to break it and throw it to the first trash can she'd see... but when she looked at the hand-writing she recognized it.

-Oh, no... John?-she asked angrily to herself.-Why is that little nerd between me and everything I want? This day couldn't get worst...-but then an idea came to her.

She looked at the lunch room's clock and smirked. It was 1.30 p.m.

* * *

Emma went to her locker feeling so tired of everything. She hated so much Jessica, and school, she was even starting to hate that secret admirer of hers. Why couldn't he just show up? Why couldn't he just tell her who he was? She needed someone to be with! Someone who really liked her, not just because they time-traveled together or because it needed the homework for next week! Was it too much to ask for someone like that?

She opened the locker and another note fell from it. It was shorter than the usual ones, but it had the same hand-writing. Well, at least the most important information...

_"Meet me in the classroom at 2 p.m._

_Your secret admirer"_

The blonde girl gasped and looked at the clock that was on the school's hall. It was 1.59 p.m.!

Quickly, she ran to her classroom. There were millions of thoughts passing over her head, as how will he look like, or why he had to keep his identity as a secret. But the biggest thought on her head was "will I like him back?" To these highs from the game, she wasn't even expecting Liam, but she wanted him to be a person who she could count on.

She got to the classroom and opened its door.

She didn't even have time to breathe, or to look around, or even to think... because in the same moment in which she opened the door, a giant bucket full of water fell over her, making her close her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw Jessica and many other popular girls from her classroom that started to throw her eggs and flour.

-Stop!-Emma screamed useless because they seemed really determined

Worst of all, when they finished, they started to take photos to their joke.

The blonde girl started to cry but, as she was already wet, their classmates didn't notice it.

-See? No one would ever like you!-screamed Jessica as a reality, but it sounded as a threat because of all the anger that was inside of her voice

-Who will think it'll come the day in which the smart Emma Peabody was going to fall to a joke like this one?-they started to laugh

They continued saying some mean things, but Emma didn't care anymore. She felt defeated. Jessica found her only wish and use it against her. That's all. She won. She wasn't like her father or her grandfather, she hadn't been brave enough to face Jessica before and it all ended like that. No matter how many times she could defeat Robin Hood or Christopher Columbus, she wasn't able to defeat a spoiled girl of her same age who deserved the worst things ever.

* * *

-Jessica is every time worst...-opined Malcom walking beside his best friend.-Have you seen how she broke the note?-

-I know right, she's definitely nuts...-John added

The ring bell rang and the boys looked at each other annoyed: it was time to go back to classes.

-We should stop that clock someday-proposed the red-haired one

-You know what? I'm in if you do that-

The both laughed and went to the classroom but when they opened the door, they saw the most unexpected thing ever.

-EMMA?-they asked at the same time completely shocked. She was wet and full of eggs and flour! What happened to her?

The girl looked at her friends sadly and ran away from there.

-Oh, our little girl didn't want to meet her secret admirer?-asked Jessica without even following to her enemy

-What did you do to her?!-asked Malcom extremely upset pulling her

-I told her that her secret admirer was waiting for her and the silly girl came...-

-You! Witch!-

-Stop faking! You hate her too!-

-No! She's my sister and this time...-he got closer to her.-I'm gonna take care of this-he said before running after his sister

-You know what Jessica?-asked John.-You win, but I'm not sure about what you actually won-he left the room too

* * *

-I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was a whole joke! I'll find the person that had been writing those notes and I'll punch it-was exclaiming Malcom angrily while John was trying to catch him up.

At that moment John knew it. He didn't know how Jessica did it, but she discovered who Emma's secret admirer was and she wanted to destroy him by making Malcom mad at the poor guy.-Malcom, wait!-

-Wait what? Emma needs us and...-

-I am her secret admirer!-exclaimed John

* * *

**There you have it... John is Emma's secret admirer! I bet many of you have guessed it because I'm bad at keeping these things as a mystery, so yeah, you were right! Now do you understand the title of the last chapter? John was her secret admirer and neither Malcom nor Emma had noticed it.**

**But now the big question is: What is going to happen between John and Malcom? And how will Emma react if she discovers it?**

**Find out on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and for supporting the story guys! :3**


	22. The broken bonds

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 22: The broken bonds**

* * *

-Alright...-said Sherman checking some last details of the skateboard.-Now, this is supposed to work...-he was muttering when he finally turned to see Ally.-Ok, Ms. Edwards, I think it's ready-

-Perfect!-she exclaimed before looking down quickly, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the skateboard. She walked towards it, completely ashamed. It was so obvious that he wasn't agreeing with her being his assistant. He was never nice to her, sure, he wasn't bad to her either; he was just neutral, as if he didn't care at all. The black-haired woman was starting to get tired of his attitude, but then she remembered that not every boss wants to have a friendship with the people they work with. Sherman was indeed serious, or at least, he did his best to be it. Once he broke the ice between them, it's like he realized what he had done and he became extremely serious again.

She went on the skateboard and her boss toke a netbook, starting to write something on its keyboard.-Start when you wish, Ms. Edwards-he said without looking up his mobile computer

The woman just sighed, annoyed by his attitude and started to ride the skateboard. At the beginning it was a bit hard, but after getting used to it, she was able to control it perfectly.

-Ok, do you feel like doing some tests?-Sherman asked, receiving a nod in response.-Alright, move to the left-she did as he ordered.-Now to the right-his secretary did it and the skateboard went to the right and went a bit down.

He muttered some scientific stuff before turning to her.-Let me see something, please come down-

-Sure, whatever-she went down of it irritated

The scientist did some configurations on the device and called his secretary again.-Ok, this is supposed to work now... Ms. Edwards, would you mind?-he asked pointing the skateboard with his usual neutral face

She nodded her head and went up. She imagined that situation a bit funnier in her mind, they had a floating skateboard! But, surprisingly, that guy made everything boring! He was acting as if a skateboard was a boring experiment when it should be extremely fun to prove! Why was it so hard for him to be someone normal?

-Alright, please, start-

She pressed a bottom to make the skateboard float, but as soon as she did so the device started to move extremely fast and out of control!

-Ah!-she screamed desperate as the skateboard was carrying her all over the laboratory and breaking a lot of things.-Mr. Peabody, help!-

-Turn it off!-screamed Sherman

-How?!-

-With the same bottom you turned it on, you... woman!-he shouted doing his best not to insult her calling her "silly" or "stupid", she had turned it off the last time she used it five minutes ago perfectly! But, sure, when there is a failure in the device and she needed to turn it off, she completely forgot about how doing it!

-It's the black bottom!-started screaming the red-haired man touching his face in desperation

The black-haired girl's mind was completely blocked. She was so nervous that she couldn't remember how to turn that stupid skateboard off! So, she started proving different bottoms... oh, why did she do that? The only thing she got was to turn the situation into something worse...

She'd never forget Mr. Peabody's look of shock as she starting proving and breaking everything inside the laboratory. And by the moment she finally found the bottom and turned the skate off, everything was completely destroyed. She had even almost hit her boss in more than one opportunity. There were green and red substances all over the floor and every single glass had become into thousands of little pieces

He stood there in shock as she went down. That was it, she thought, she was going to be fired off, she knew it, no matter how hard she tried it, she had lost the job.

-I'm really sorry-she said.-It's just that... I guess, I was so stupid; I should have refused to do this... I'm sorry, I'm useless-she continued saying, but he wasn't giving her any response. He just stared at her.

He couldn't handle the situation anymore. He looked around to see the whole mess she had done, then he looked at the skateboard that looked even worse... and then he looked at the girl that looked completely scared of him. He wasn't able to handle it, he had tried so hard... but that situation was too strong for him to resist it...

-You broke everything-he said still shocked

-I know and I'm sorry, really sorry-she looked down.-You have no idea how sorry I am... I just...-she was interrupted by a sound, a really weird sound coming from his boss: laughter.

-Ha ha ha ha!-he started laughing falling to the floor and laughing even harder

He couldn't act as a serious person. That situation turned out to be so bizarre that was extremely hilarious, and his Sherman-side started to go out, and that was one of his fears in that moment. You'll see, he found out that there were two different personalities: the Mr. Peabody one, which was when he was serious and professional and well... like his own father, and the Sherman one, that was like how he really was: an enthusiastic, childish, funny and nerd scientific. If it should be up to him, he'd rather be himself all of the time, but, because of his father's expectations, he slowly started to become more like him.

-Wha-What's funny?-she asked still scared

-What's funny?-he asked between his laughter.-Are you serious? Everything! You breaking everything and freaking out! The skateboard! Me! It was hilarious!-He continued his laughing for some minutes more.-Oh, boy that was pretty fantastic! Can you do it again?-he asked drying some tears he dropped when he was laughing

-So, I'm not fired?-

-What? No!-he said standing up.-It's ok! It has happened me many times that I broke everything when I was doing an experiment, actually, it was my fault, because I did some wrong repairs on the skateboard, so never mind!-

-For real?-

-Yeah! It's ok! What did you think? Why are you so afraid of me?-he asked giggling

-I... You're my boss-she managed to say, even though she still couldn't believe she didn't lose her job

-I don't bite, just so you know-he said extending his right hand and showing an earring that was on it.-It fell while you were doing your show-

She sighed.-Really amusing-she said sarcastic.-Thanks-she took it and put it on

-Your welcome, and by the way, thanks for helping me with the skateboard-

-You thank me? Really? Even though it turned out to be a disaster?-

-Hey, now I know that I should never make that configuration again... and you learnt how to turn it off-

-Funny...-

-The thing is, we all learn from our mistakes-

-Yeah, perhaps you're right, Mr. Peabody-

-Don't be so dramatic, Ms. Edwards-he took the skateboard and put it on the table.-Now, would you like to try it again?-

-Are you sure?-she questioned nervous

-100% sure! And if it doesn't work, at least I can have fun laughing of your falls-he smirked

Forgetting about her position, she punched his arm playfully in revenge. When she realized what she did, she stared at him. But luckily he just smiled back.

-Relax! I bet this skateboard will end up being perfect and you'll be the second person on ride a floating skateboard-

-Second?-

-Yep, unfortunately, my 8 years old son won you-

-How did he...?-

-Don't ask, he's still grounded-he said rolling his eyes.-Ok, let's try this one more time...-

* * *

Malcom stared at his friend confused.-Sorry, I think I heard something wrong... can you repeat it?-

-I'm your sister secret admirer-John said again slowly and nervously

-Do you like Emma?-

-What? No!-he denied.-I wrote the notes, but I never liked her and I'll never like her-

-Why did you do it then?!-shouted Malcom freaking out

-I felt guilty, ok?-

-Guilty because of what?!-

-Do you remember the argument we had on the lunch room?-

-Yes, so?-

-Well, I realized that I was wrong and I noticed that she felt wrong about Valentine's day... so, this crazy idea came to my mind, but I never thought that Jessica will discover it and use it against her!-

The red-haired kid took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Could it be true? Was it all a lie his best friend did to make his sister feel better? Or did John like Emma? Those notes seemed to be from someone who was really in love with her, or at least from someone corny.

-How did you write the notes? Where did you take those words from?-asked Malcom after a bit of thinking

-They... they were on a movie, I'm not that corny!-he answered quickly but unsure

Malcom pointed John with his finger in an accusing way and then turn around, walking to the bathroom. He still couldn't believe what happened... his best friend was Emma's secret admirer! He had been wrong all along, her admirer wasn't a freak, or an ugly guy, or even Jessica... it was his best friend! Worst of all, he suddenly got a feeling... a bad feeling between him and his sister... John liked her. Sure, he said that he didn't like her, but, why should he trust? If the situation was the other way around, he'd obviously deny it.

He stood in front of the girls' bathroom and stopped. First because it was the girls' bathroom, a forbidden place for persons like him... and second because of Emma. What was he supposed to tell her? "No, it wasn't Jessica; John was the one who wrote the notes just to make you feel better"? No, he couldn't tell her that...

Having reached into a conclusion, he got into the bathroom. That place was horrible; it smelled like perfumes and girly stuff everywhere! Also, everything was so pinky that he wanted to throw up.

-How come girls go out from here alive?-he muttered to himself walking through the hall with a disgusted face. Suddenly, he heard a crying that came from one of the bathrooms' door.-Emma?-he asked slowly

-Go away!-his sister screamed back

-Em...-he sat leaning on the outside part of the door.-Are you ok?-

-Sure, I only was humiliated in front of everyone... but I'm perfect!-she said sarcastically

Yeah, she was more stubborn than him when she wanted.

He wasn't sure about what to tell her, so he just stood sitting there while Emma was sat leaning on the door inside of the locked bathroom. If it wasn't because of the door, they would be sat leaning on each other's back. And that situation, somehow, made the girl calmed down. It was that strange feeling of brotherhood that made her trust Malcom, at least in that moment. After all they went through; her twin brother was there, literately on her back. And it wasn't only because of the WABAC or because he was her brother, it was a proof. A proof that showed that he really cared for her at the end.

-I can't believe it... it was a lie-she said covering her face with both hands

Malcom sighed and leaned his head against the door.-It wasn't a lie, Emma-

-Yes... You were right, how could anyone ever like me?-

-Em, you're not a completely loser after all, you know?-

-You know, that's not really helping-

-Sorry... It's just that... I don't know what to say. I have never tried to make someone feel better... perhaps because no one ever tried to make me feel better-

-You don't need to do much... just make the person feel like it isn't completely alone, with an enthusiasm phrase or a hug... even though it's all a lie-she said drying some tears on her lap

He looked down.-Emma; Jessica wasn't the one who wrote the notes-

The blonde girl looked up, stood up all of a sudden and opened the bathroom's door.-Are you serious?-

Malcom stood up too.-Yeah, I discovered who your secret admirer is, and it wasn't Jessica-

-Who was it then?-

-It... It was a freaky guy-

-A freaky guy?-

-Yeah, I think it's even better if you never know him... but he really did like you if it makes you feel better-

-What? I want to know him!-

-Trust me, Em, you don't... but the thing is, someone does like you, I think-

-And how did you discover it?-

-Let's say, I talked to Jessica and she told me that it was a nerd that she used to ask him to do her homework... when she saw the note, she knew its hand-writing was familiar and remembered him and well, she asked him to write a similar note without him knowing what her real plan was and... You must know the rest-he explained, almost wishing his nose not to grow up as long as the Pinocchio's one because of all the lies he had said. But he knew it was the best for the three of them to hide that incident. Otherwise, any of them could be friends as they were being until that moment.

She looked down sadly. She wanted to know her secret admirer! No matter how ugly, freaky or fat he was... but if her brother didn't want to show him, she knew he'd never show it to her.

-Emma?-

-Yes?-

He extended his hand and opened it, revealing a piece of paper.-Happy Valentine's day-

She took it with a confused look and read it.

_Emma, even though you don't know it, I want to tell you that these last days that I spent with you were awesome. No kidding, you're definitely funnier and more interesting than what I thought! I think in a few days I found a sister that I thought I didn't have and I have a feeling that you think that way too. _

_Sorry for not having discovered this before, but the past is in the past, right? I hope we could be best friends now on __J_

_And before you stopped reading, I want to also remind that I wrote this in a 5 minutes moment with a piece of paper I cut from my folder and well... my inspiration wasn't on the top, so sorry for that._

_Love u, sis, you're awesome!_

_Malcom_

She stared at him, still shocked.

-I know it's pathetic, right? I'll never be a writer...-he reposed trying to use his humor to distract the fact that he wrote that note

-No...-She smiled.-It was pretty fantastic!-she ran to him and hugged him.-Thank you, Malcom-

The young boy stared a bit surprised at his sister's reaction. He wasn't used to hugs, he actually used to think they were disgusting in many ways and corny in many others... but that hug wasn't so disgusting after all. So, he just smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

**Hi, guys! How are you? Sorry for the delay, I had to do many things at school... but now I finally have winter holidays! So, I'll update once a week and perhaps I'll finish writting this fanfic. Actually, I'm not sure about how many chapters are left... but there may not be so many. **

**Also, I'm working on two news Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfic and on a Mericcup one (yeah, I ship it, don't hate me xD) **

**PS: If you didn't get the name of the title: It's because of Malcom and John's bond (they were best friends and now Malcom is starting to doubt about him because he apparently has some feelings towards Emma). Also it's because of Sherman and Penny (Ally is a new temptation for Sherman... would he resist?), and let's not forget about Emma and Malcom's bond that used to be broken but now it seems to be fixed.**

**PSS: What do you think of the couples? (Emma x John and Sherman x Ally) Write your opinion on the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you! **


	23. Napoleon The party part 1

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 23: Napoleon/The party part. 1**

* * *

-Oh... this is gonna be so cool!-exclaimed Malcom going out of the WABAC with a wide smile on his face.

They hadn't used the time machine for a long time, at least for him. It was quite easily to get used to time-traveling, and he was already missing his adventures around time, because well, they couldn't use an excuse for going to their grandfather's house every week... their parents would start to suspect something... Thanks goodness, they didn't need to use any excuse that day because there was a party of business men at Peabody's Industries, so, they convinced their grandpa to let them use the WABAC while everyone else was on the ground floor of that giant flat that belonged to their family. Peabody accepted with one condition: they had to stay at the WABAC's floor until he came for them. The twins didn't have any problem, as long as they could use the machine...

-I still can't believe our grandpa let us use the WABAC again!-

-Don't be so happy...-pointed his sister going out too.-Remember that Napoleon isn't a really nice history figure...-

-Maybe, but he was really short! His pride was no doubt bigger than him...So, I want to see if I'm taller than one of the worst rulers ever!-he confessed excited

Emma stared at him and rolled her eyes.-I am taller than you, Mal-she commented with a smirk

-No, you are not...-

-Sure I am-

-No!-

-Yes!-

-No!-

Suddenly, a strange sound behind some trees was heard, followed by a whisper. The twins stood quiet, forgetting about what they were arguing about and looked at each other with a worried expression.

The blonde girl accommodated her glasses and narrowed her eyes, trying to look what was there.-Malcom!-she called taking something from inside the WABAC and giving it to him.-Check out if everything is alright-

The boy realized that she had just given him a sword.-What?! Are you crazy or something?-

-C'mon... it can't be anything that bad-she pressed a bottom, making the time machine invisible.-But just in case... this place isn't as safe as it looks-

-Why don't you go instead?-

-Are you scared?-she asked with a smirk

-OF COURSE NOT! Watch me out, girl!-he advised walking to the trees

Even though he denied his fears, he was really scared. Well, perhaps he wasn't as brave as he wished. Bravery is something that comes from you, not something that can suddenly appear. But being afraid is not the same as being a coward, and that was something perhaps Malcom should have known. Maybe he was brave, because he was afraid, but he still went, conscious of the risks he was taking.

The red-haired kid started to walk closer to the place where the mysterious sound came from, shaking like a leave every time more. Once he was close enough, he jumped into the shrubs. Surprisingly, there was absolutely nothing!

-Uh?-he questioned frustrated before frowning.-We did such a big deal for this?! There's nothing, Em!-he shouted to his sister with relief.-And you that were shaking of fear!-

Emma rolled her eyes.-Sure, Malcom, sure...-

-I still can't believe you make a big deal of every single strange sound!-he laughed.-It may have been a rabbit!-he said turning around and walking back without looking.-Next time, you'll go... I won't be losing time in nothing!-

-Sorry, big baby, but we aren't in the best moment of this country, should I remind you?-

-No, thanks... you told me the _whole boring_ story while we were coming-he said acting as if he was really tired of listening to her

She rolled her eyes again. They were in France, January of 1805, a month after the coronation of Napoleon Bonaparte as the France's king. The city of France wasn't really agreeing with their new emperor, but they didn't really have another option. The French Revolution was just a few decades ago and the country wasn't going through the best times, so they couldn't plan another revolution, at least yet.

In that moment, Malcom stumbled with a rock and fell against the ground.-Ouch!-he said touching his head and looking up to see someone staring at him. It was another kid just like him, of around his same age. He also was red-haired, but wore glasses. He was actually really similar to him, so similar that it was quite creepy.-Ah!-Malcom screamed

-Ah!-the stranger screamed too

-What happened now?-questioned Emma running to where he was to discover the kid staring at them.-Damn-was the only thing she said, realizing who that kid was

-Who are you?!-asked the both boys at the same time

-Me? I asked first!-protested Malcom

-Malcom...-muttered his sister, trying to shut him up

-Moreover, you were the one who was spying us...-

-Malcom...-

-You are really crazy if you think I'm talking first!-

-MALCOM!-she shouted making the both stare at her

-What?!-

The girl sighed as she rolled her eyes.-I'm really sorry, but we have to come back now-she took his brother's Arm.-It was a pleasure to meet you-and she started to pull him away

-Wait, you... Penny?-the stranger kid asked confused

-Penny?-asked Malcom confused.-How does he...?-it didn't take a lot of time for Malcom to realize that that kid was no one else than his own father.-Uh... That's why you wanted us to leave, right?-

-Duh!-his sister exclaimed folding her arms

-Who are you two?-asked Sherman one more time

-We're dead-muttered Malcom to Emma, thinking that he may discover that they are his children

-I'm Lisa and he's my best friend Malcolm-the blonde lay.-What's your name?-

-I'm... Sherman-the kid presented himself doubting

-Nice name, now... we must come back-

-Yeah, our parents are already worried about us-

-Sherman?!-called a familiar voice behind them

The siblings wide opened their eyes in fear as they turned around to see their biggest fear coming true: Mr. Peabody was coming along with a pretty blonde girl, who they guessed it was their mother.

-From all the ages, all the days, all the hours... Why?!-Emma questioned to the sky, looking at it as if it was the one to blame

-I knew using the machine was wrong, we should have never gone to that floor of the penthouse-commented Malcom making Emma glare at him as if she could shoot daggers from her eyes.-What?-

Once the time-traveler duo was close enough to see them clearly, they gasped.-Penny? Sherman?-Mr. Peabody asked in an angry tone

-Oh, great...-his grandson muttered rolling his eyes, the last thing he needed was his grandfather telling him off!

-Shut up-Emma whispered.-Penny? Who's that Penny you two are mentioning that much?-she bit her lip.-My name is Lisa, he's Malcolm, and we have to go...-

-You two are going nowhere without telling us an explanation-the genius dog continued.-I don't believe any word you are saying. Do you expect me to believe that you are extremely similar to Sherman and Penny just by chance?-

-What? Who are you to telling us anything? You're a talking dog! If a dog can talk, then two persons can be similar!-slapped Malcom back

-Well, he's definitely not Sherman if you ask me; Sherman isn't that strong verbally-commented Penny with a smirk

-Hey!-the kid with the glasses exclaimed

-And she isn't me... I'll never be that unfashionable-

-Hey!-Emma exclaimed in a defensive way while her brother started to laugh with all his strengths

-She insulted you! She really did! Haha!-He continued laughing for some seconds more, until Emma punched his Arm.-Ouch! That hurt! It really hurt!-

-See, Ms. Peterson? She isn't so different from you if you let me say it-the white beagle added raising an eyebrow

The blonde girl only rolled her eyes.-Why don't we let these weird dudes and go back?-

-Well, we can go back to why on Earth you two did what you've done?-he said with a frown that made Sherman look to another side and Penny roll her eyes again

-Fine, so... weird dudes, how are your names?-

Emma's mouth almost fell to the ground. Her mother was just like Jessica when she was her age! How was it even possible? In the present she was cute and nice to everyone... how come was she that way? Sure, that explained many things about Malcom. But her mother was right, despite the looks; they were two completely different persons. Then, another question came to her head, why did she change?

-I'm Malcolm and she's Lisa-answered the boy noticing his sister's angry face

-Otherwise known as Sherman and Penny, right?-

-How many times should we say that _we_ are not _them_?-

-I must say that the personalities are different, of course... but who knows? Perhaps you found my body-changing machine and that's why you are acting so weird-

-You have a body-changing machine?-asked Penny and Malcom at the same time with a wide smile

-Don't you dare-commented Emma and Sherman to their companions at the same time too

Peabody folded his arms at the two siblings.-Are you talking or not?-

-Ok... but think it in this way, Mr. Peabody-said Emma folding her arms too.-We both understand how the time-space continuum works like, right? We both know that sometimes knowing something can change the future... and knowing why we are here or who we are is definitely going to affect your future. So, I think it'll be the best for everyone if you don't know those answers-

The white beagle opened his mouth, but then closed it. What if she was right? What if knowing those answers was going to affect their future? But then again, it could easily be a Penny's trick, using his own words against him. Otherwise, why could it affect their future? That's when he decided to stop questioning things to them; he decided to discover who they were by his own, without them confessing.

-I'll do so; if you two help us-said Peabody after a bit of thinking.-I need you to give something to Napoleon-

-An adventure! Awesome!-opined Malcom super excited.-Quite better than a history project, don't you think so?-he said to his sister with a smile

-What kind of thing?-

* * *

Parties had never been one of the Sherman's favorite things to do, and that party was not an exception. He hated almost everything about those "rich men parties": the suits, the food, the elegance, the nonsense chatting about what they are going to do on winter... But well, he had to assist to that party if he wanted to be the next Peabody's Industries' boss, on in other words, if he didn't want to let his father down. After all, that seemed the kind of ambient that his father used to like. Even Penny seemed to like it... why didn't him? Why would he rather be on his laboratory continuing working instead of being on a relaxing party?

Maybe that was another thing he'd never change about himself: he wasn't really sophisticated or elegant. He'd rather wear his white shirt, his black trousers and normal shoes instead of the most expensive ones from the most expensive store in New York.

-Oh, honey, look!-exclaimed Penny, who was beside him.-Mr. and Mrs. Perry is here!-she said excited pointing to one of the most millionaire persons ever

-Yeah, why don't you greet them?-

-Me? Why don't we go greet them?-she asked not giving him the time to answer, because she had already taken him into another bored talk about how many money they had won the last year

After some minutes of talking, Mr. Peabody appeared behind them.-Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Perry-the white dog said getting closer to his son

-Oh, the pleasure is all ours, Peabody! We haven't seen Sherman since his wedding with the lovely Penny Peterson-commented Mrs. Perry touching her dyed blonde hair.-He's certainly going to become a great boss for Peabody's Industries!-

-Exactly-he turned to see Sherman.-Sherman; can you come with me for a second?-

"Thank you, God" he thought.-Of course, father-he said in a serious tone

Once they were away enough from the Perry couple, the white beagle decided to break the silence between them.-Thank you for coming to the party-

-Oh, it's ok, I mean... never mind-

-Wow, wait! Don't explode of excitement!-he said in a sarcastic way

-Is it too obvious that...?-

-That you hate being here? Yes-

-Great...-

-But, I don't blame you, I hate these parties too-

Sherman stared at him.-Do you?-

-Of course. Everyone here thinks that is on the top of the world even though they don't know what the word "living" or "friendship" or "relationship" means... they only know the word "money" and being "sophisticated"-

The red-haired man let out a laugh.-Yeah, they think they're too much with all their super expensive suits!-

-And the way they all look: like the perfect marriage... even though we all know they cheat to each other all the time-the genius dog laughed too

-Exactly!-Sherman laughed.-And let's not talk about their spoiled children with their ultimate smartphone!-

After some laughter more, the both sighed. It was nice to still be a family after all they went through. They were father and son, and it was good to remind it once in a while.

-Sherman, I know you hate these parties... but years passed since you came to a party, so I couldn't come up with an excuse, sorry-

-It's fine, really-

-Yeah, I couldn't come up with an excuse for you to come... but I can come up with an excuse for you to disappear for some minutes-

His son looked at him in surprise.-Would you?-

-Don't even mention it... you can go to the penthouse-

Sherman bowed and hugged his father.-Thanks, dad!-he smiled and walked towards the elevator as fast as he could

That situation reminded him why he used to adore spending time with his dad: sometimes he was the only one who knew exactly what was in his mind. There were times in which not even Penny noticed how he was feeling; only his father was able to do that all the time. Lately they had been talking about business and they had started to forget those smart jokes they used to share and those nonsense laughs. But it was nice to feel as if time had never passed by, as if he didn't have so many responsibilities as he did, to enjoy them like they used to do.

In the moment in which he was about to get inside the flat's lift, he stumbled with someone.

-Oh, I'm really sorry-he said standing up and seeing a familiar woman on the floor

-It's ok, I'm not hurt and...-Ally looked at him surprised.-Mr. Peabody?-

Sherman stared at her. She had almost forgotten that every person that worked on the company, along with all the "rich people" were usually invited to the industry's parties. Anyway, he didn't really stare at her because of that... he wasn't sure about what it was: the lack of make-up compared to the one that she usually wore or a blue tight dress that she was wearing... but the thing was that she looked absolutely beautiful.

-Oh, I'm so sorry!-she said again standing up

-No, I mean, it was my fault-he accommodated his glasses.-I wasn't looking where I was going-

-Well, we have something in common there-the dark-haired mumbled with an awkward smile

That comment made him look at her confused, but curious about what she really meant. Anyway, he decided to move on, as if knowing the answer wouldn't be something he'd really want to know.-So, were you going to take the elevator?-

-No, I was really looking for the exit...-

-The exit? The party has just started-

-I know but... I don't feel really comfortable in this kind of parties... no offence!-she said putting her hands in defense

-Well, we have another thing in common there-he muttered with an awkward smile too

-You... Don't you like these parties?-

-Not really... but the exit is over there-he said pointing to the right.-You just have not to get lost between that entire people-

-Oh, thanks... can I ask you something?-

-Sure-

-Where are you going?-

-I'm... kind of' taking a break of this place-

-Really? But the party has just started-she said folding her arms and imitating him

-Ha-ha, really funny, Ms. Edwards-he commented with a sarcastic laugh, even though he couldn't stop smiling

-So, see you later, I guess-she said starting to walk away

In a kind of reflex act, without thinking, Sherman stopped her.-Wait!-

-Yes?-

-I'm going to the penthouse from the flat... would you like to know it?-

She stared at his question a bit confused and surprised, but at the ending, she nodded.-I don't see why not...-

* * *

**So... as you see, Sherman's image of Ally is slowly changing... but will it turn on a friendship or more? And what about Emma and Malcom? Will Mr. Peabody discover who they are? And what's what he needs the twins to give to Napoleon?**

**Find out on the next chapter :D**

**PS: what do you think of Ally? Would you want her to be good or bad? **

**Thanks for reading! And please, don't give up on the story :)**


	24. Napoleon The party part 2

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 24: Napoleon/The party part. 2**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter took me forever because it was too long and too many things had to happen... but here it is! So, enjoy and leave your commentaries!**

* * *

-I still can't believe that our parents were worse than us-whispered Malcom walking towards Emma with a smirk.-If we had done that; they'd have killed us...-

-Well, that actually explains a lot about you, don't you think so?-his sister laughed back

-Ha-ha, really funny... you're talking as if you had never done anything that was wrong...-

-Perhaps, but I'm not proud of it, unlike you-

-Hey, weird dudes, could you stop whispering stuff? You're creeping me out-asked Penny walking closer to them.-Moreover, what stuff do you need to talk about behind our back?-

-We are not talking behind everyone's back...-"the world doesn't resolve around you" thought Emma doing her best not to say anything bad to that girl that happened to be her future mother

-Shh! don't you remember why we are here?-asked Mr. Peabody with a glare

After their meeting, Mr. Peabody told the twins that they needed a big favor: they needed them to give back a medal that they stole from Napoleon's room. Sherman and Penny stole it by mistake, obviously. Everything started with Penny thinking that it was going to be a good idea to explore inside the ruler's bedroom. But it turned out that Napoleon didn't like guests on his bedroom... and he got really mad. The kids, trying to run away, stumbled with a night table that had his favorite golden medal and it fell inside Sherman's pocket... and well, that's how they got into that messed up situation.

-Yes, we do... You've told us like eight thousands of times!-protested Malcom looking up.-For being an underestimated super genius, you're pretty bossy and anti-democratic-

Everyone stared at the kid's comment, everyone but Penny, who started to laugh her head off.-I think I'll like this guy-

Sherman rolled his eyes.-Sure, now you like a guy from the past who looks just like me-

-Don't be jealous, know-it-all-commented the blonde girl

-Jealous? I feel sorrow for the poor guy if he ever likes you...-

-Yeah, I just feel the same about you-opined Malcom before receiving a punch in the arm from his sister.-Could you stop that?-

-You're welcome-his sister answered with a smirk.-So, Mr. Peabody, what's the plan?-

-Yeah, fancy bows... explain us what we're supposed to do-

-My name is Mr. Peabody for the strangers; Mr. Malcolm-slapped back the genius dog, in revenge of "fancy bows"

The boy smiled at the insult, finding it funny. Not every day you have the chance to say an insult to your relatives without them knowing who you really are.-Do you really call kids by their surname? I wonder, if you ever call Sherman in that way... you'll have to call him Mr. Peabody, right?-he laughed, thinking that if he knew his surname he'd have to call him in that way too.-Can you imagine it? I mean, If Sherman had to call you Mr. Peabody and you'll call him Mr. Peabody back?-

-Actually, I do call him Mr. Peabody-commented Sherman making Malcom stare confused at him.-But he doesn't call me Mr. Peabody back-

-Do you call your own father Mr. Peabody?-

-Mmm... Yes. Is that bad?-

-Well... Mmm... It's not exactly bad-the red-haired kid told him touching his neck nervously

A little feeling of guilt started to grow inside of Malcom. He had many times called his father "Mr. Peabody", every time they had an argument because Malcom had got into trouble, which was pretty usual. The kid had no idea about that situation though... he didn't know his father had called their grandfather by their surname when they were younger.

-It runs in the family then, don't you think so, Mal?-asked Emma with a glare, leaving his mind even more messed up than before

* * *

After walking some meters more, they got to the place where Napoleon was staying and went closer to it slowly, so no one would see them. The place was full of soldiers everywhere, so they had to go as quite as they could.

-So, what's the plan, Mr. Peabody?-questioned Sherman to his father

-It's quite simple, you two will come with me-the beagle ordered pointing his son and Penny.-We're going to distract Napoleon, while you two-he said this time pointing to his future grandchildren.-Will go to his bedroom and give the medal back-

-Oh, that sounds easy... without saying that there are thousands of soldiers!-Malcom said putting his hands in the air.-How are we supposed to infiltrate in there without being seen?-

-It's not that hard, Mr. Malcolm, you'll just have to trust me-

The boy rolled his eyes.-If I die, I just want you to know that you'll regret it-

* * *

Getting inside Napoleon's house hadn't been as hard as it Malcom had thought. They were able to avoid the guards and go to the principal room, where Napoleon was in that moment to make a distraction. Mr. Peabody knew that a distraction would be really easy because, knowing the ruler, he'd want his medal back and as soon as he sees them, he'll chase them, trying to get his precious object back.

As usual, Mr. Peabody was right: he saw them and desperately ordered his guards to chase them. The trio started to run to different places, to confuse the guards and Napoleon. This worked for a few minutes, giving enough time to Emma and Malcom to go out from their hiding-place (they were behind a big curtain) and go to the bedroom. Everything was going according to the genius dog's plan.

-Ok... let's do this...-mumbled Emma looking at her left to see her brother, who was sat on the floor reading something.-What on Earth are you doing?-she whispered madly

-Oh, just, you know, reading. I took your advice, sis-he explained standing up

-You shouldn't be reading right now, Malcom, moreover what are you...?-she stopped and stared shocked at the little WABAC manual that her brother was reading attentively.-It's the WABAC manual! Are you nuts?-she took the little book angrily, glaring at him

-What? You are not the only one who can know how to use the WABAC-

She rolled her eyes and put the manual in one of her dress' fold to keep it safe.-Just let's go to the Napoleon's bedroom-

They went out of the curtain and walked slowly to some stairs that guided to the bedroom, as Napoleon was distracted trying to catch their relatives.

But then, when they were almost on the stairs, something unexpected happened: Malcom stumbled with a night table, making a noise loud enough to make Napoleon turn around and see them with a confused expression.

-Malcom?-muttered Emma

-Y-yeah?-

-RUN!-

That's how the kids ran going upstairs, being followed by an angry Napoleon who only wanted his medal back and how Mr. Peabody's plan didn't go the way he expected. The twins ran as fast as they could until they went inside Napoleon's bedroom, closing the door almost in the ruler's face and putting some chairs in front of the door in fear.

-Oh, boy, what are we going to do now?-asked Emma touching her hair nervously

-Mmm... Wait for our grandpa to come?-

-What if he can't do it in time?-a loud noise was heard in the door, opening it

-Aren't you old enough to know that you should knock?-questioned Malcom with an innocent smile

-Aren't you old enough to know that going inside someone else's house like this is wrong?-questioned Napoleon back with a French accent

-Good point... what about this: we leave, you knock the door, and everyone's happy?-

-What about this: I'll take my medal back, you'll stay in prison for twenty years and I'll be happy?-

-One can't do deals with people anymore nowadays...-

-Wait!-exclaimed Emma taking a golden medal out of her dress.-We have your medal, just let us go and we'll give it back-

The French ruler opened his mouth but then closed it; as if he didn't have anything against those deal.-Sounds fair enough-he extended his hand to them.-Give it to me-

The blonde girl looked at her brother, who nodded his head, and, with a sight, she gave the gold medal to the ruler in an unsure way.

-Well, that's it... it was a pleasure to meet you-greeted Malcom walking with his sister to the door, but before they could get there, Napoleon closed the door in their faces.-Hey!-

-Thinking it through... I think you two should stay here for a period-he said in a malicious way with a smirk

-What? That wasn't the deal!-protested Emma uselessly

-Life isn't always fair, little brat-the French despicable man answered with a smirk

-You're a liar that has nothing to do with being fair or not-commented Malcom with anger

-Oh, and what are you two little kids going to do about it?-the ruler locked the door and started to stroll through the room with a lot of security, knowing that the kids wouldn't be able to do anything against him.-I have the medal and you two are locked in here, I win, like always-he commented giggling and really proud of himself.-You'll see... I have already won many things in life, like for example...-he said continuing talking about his greatest success

Emma didn't need to hear all his success, so instead she started to think on a way of getting out of there. She started to look around the room, searching for any ideas. In the bedroom there was a king-sized bed, a wooden chair, and a night table with a make-up set that should belong to Napoleon's wife. She also was able to see a loose elastic from the bed's elastic.

The young girl smiled as a plan started to increase in her mind.-Pss...-whispered Emma to her brother who was standing on her left

-Yeah?-

-Do you see that chair that is on your left?-

The red-haired glared at the chair.-Obviously-he lay

-Are you thinking what I am thinking?-

-That Napoleon is horrible at telling stories?-

His sister rolled her eyes.-No! We're going to get out of here-

-And that's how I, Napoleon-said the French man touching his chest proudly.-Acceded to the power, becoming the France's king...-he touched his face as a tear of emotion was going down from it.-I still can't believe it-he admitted without even looking at the children.-I mean, I always knew I was a genius, but I didn't know that no one else at France was smart enough to beat me, what do you think?-he asked, still without looking at them

-I think that taking people for granted is one of the biggest mistakes which people usually do-answered Emma

-Ugh... that's a lie that people say to feel better-

-Do you really think so?-questioned the young boy

-Obviously, I know everything about life-Napoleon said finally looking at them to realize that they weren't in the same place where they used to be anymore. The ruler wide opened his eyes and looked at the door: they weren't there either. He quickly touched his trousers' pocket, to check out that his keys were still there and breathed out calmed to confirm that they weren't missing... yet.-It's pretty coward to hide, kids... and really useless, taking in account that you're trying to defeat _me_-

-Oh, I'm really sick of you, _Napoopleon_-opined Malcom coming out of his hiding-place that happened to be the chair

-My name is Napoleon, silly brat-

-Malcom! Why did you go out?-asked Emma madly at the other side of the room, hid behind the bed

Napoleon laughed.-Oh, brats, brats, brats... did you really think you'd be able to fool me?-

-You don't need help for doing that, Napoopleon-continued the red-haired boy with a frown

-Uh! You'll pay this!-

Malcom's frown turned into a smirk.-I really doubt so, Napoop... Now!-

As soon as she received the order, Emma pulled on the bed's sheet that was strategically put in the floor in a way to make Napoleon stumble with it. When the ruler fell, Malcom put the chair on the fallen French back, avoiding him to go away and making him stay laid in the floor.

-Oh, I'm really sorry dear Napoop; today you won't be able to do _your things_-he laughed at his own joke pointing at him

-Malcom, focus!-exclaimed the blonde girl getting closer to Napoleon and taking the key ring full of keys from his pocket

-Oh, oh, I have another one: I think you were the _butt_ of that joke! Got it? Cause' of poop and butts!-he continued laughing before his sister gave him a glare.-Ok, I shut up... can I say one more?-

-We have to go now, that chair won't stop him for too long-was her only answer before running towards the door being followed by her brother

-You two, brats!-shouted Napoleon on the floor.-You'll regret this!-he continued screaming as he was trying to escape from the chair

Seeing the situation, the twins started to prove the different keys that were in the key ring. But there were too many keys, giving Napoleon enough time to free himself.

Just in the moment in which the French ruler was able to escape, the twins were able to find the key and open the door.

-You'll see what happen to brats like you!-Screamed Napoleon madly standing up.-You have no idea about who you're messing up with!-he threatened running to them

Emma quickly took out the make-up set that she had taken from the night table and threw it into Napoleon's eyes, making his eyes hurt. He tried to clean his eyes, but when he tried to open them again, he was seeing everything really blurry.

-Ah!-the French shouted.-Make-up! You'll really regret this!-

-Oh, why don't you try to see yourself in front of a mirror, you actually look cute... better than before, no doubt about it-commented Malcom with a giggle

-Let's go, it's our opportunity!-said Emma taking Malcom by the hand and carrying him away from the bedroom.-We have to go back and...-the two stared confused at some persons that were looking at them completely shocked behind them

After beating all the Napoleon's guards, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny went upstairs to find their new friends. Anyway, when they realized that the ruler had followed them, they got really worried, well, at least the kids. The genius dog knew that they didn't have to lose their heads, he had been through more difficult situations and they were able to overcome millions of obstacles. He wasn't worried about what to do; he was only worried about saving them on time. And that's why they had run as fast as they could to save them.

It was quite surprising to find out that they hadn't needed to be saved for Mr. Peabody.

-Oh, what are you three doing here?-questioned Malcom

-We... we came just in case you needed help-answered the beagle a bit awkwardly

-Thanks, Mr. Peabody, but we're ok-answered Emma kindly

-Exactly, genius, we don't need your help _all _the time, you know?-added unnecessary Malcom looking at Sherman, as if he was talking to his present father

-Mmm...It wasn't my plan-said the red-haired kid a bit confused.-It was Mr. Peabody's-

-Who cares about who made the plan?! Look at Napoleon!-exclaimed Penny making Emma roll her eyes

-You! No one defeats me!-shouted the ruler finally cleaning the make-up from his eyes

-Too late, two eight years old kids have already done it-commented Malcom tired of the conceited attitude of the French ruler

Napoleon tried to attack the kids but Mr. Peabody put himself in front of him, with a sword on his paws.-Sherman, Penny, take Malcolm and Lisa away from here-

-WHAT?-asked the siblings at the same time

-As you heard it, I don't want more people involved in this mess-their grandfather said as he started a fencing fight with the ruler, guiding him away from the kids

-Let's go-said Sherman, not really sure about what to do to make them obey him

His son folded his arms. Maybe in the present he'd have obeyed that order, but in that time they were in the same conditions, he didn't have any right to order him anything. And surprisingly, Emma seemed to think in a similar way, because she didn't follow him, even though half of her felt it so wrong, as if she was betraying her father. But she also felt like they could do it, they were five "Peabodies" after all, right? If they try to do it together, they'll defeat Napoleon with no problem. Also, her grandfather may need help.

-No-said Emma and Malcom at the same time again, smiling at each other

-But Mr. Peabody said that...-

-I'm going to tell you something-said Malcom.-I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HE SAID! We were able to defeat him once; I want to do it twice-

-Yes, if we work together, Napoleon won't stand a chance-added Emma agreeing

-Does that mean that you're with me?-asked her brother confused

-Just for today, and don't get used to it, please-

-Yeah!-

-You know what; I think it may work too-commented Penny suddenly

-I don't know... it doesn't seem right, Mr. Peabody told us to...-tried to say Sherman, but no one seemed to pay attention to him

-C'mon, Sherman! It'll be fun!-exclaimed Penny with a smile trying to convince him

-I don't know... even if we try it, what can we do to defeat Napoleon?-the red-haired questioned logically accommodating his glasses

-Well, we could take him by surprise and tie him up to a chair!-proposed Malcom excitedly

-That wouldn't be so easy, who will carry the chair, and the ropes and everything we need to do that?-Sherman glared at the kid in front of him with a know-it-all face

-And what do _you_ propose nerd?-

The first thing on Sherman's head was how that person knew the meaning of "nerd", being an insult used only in his time or at least in some future ages. And the second thing on his head was an idea that made him smile.

-Maybe there is another option-he said smirking making everyone stare at him

* * *

-Here it is...-said Sherman as the elevator opened.-This is the penthouse where my father and I used to live when we were younger-he explained getting out of the lift accompanied by Ally

-It's a really amazing place, Mr. Peabody-she commented staring completely amazed at the place.-I had never been in a penthouse as big as this one before... It should have been amazing to live here when you were a child-

-Yeah, it was... advantages of being adopted by a rich dog-he said with a smile full of homesickness

-And... Wasn't it weird? I mean, sure you were raised by a dog... but was it to different from human parents?-

-I don't think so... my dad was like any other parents well... if you take out the "dog fact" obviously. But apart from being a dog, he was just like any other parent-

-I still haven't understood one thing about your father-

-Why is he so smart if he's a dog? That's still a mystery, you know?-he said in a sarcastic tone

-No, no that...-she giggled.-I still haven't understood why he adopted you-

-Uh... well, I don't know, he found me when he was only a baby and he was completely alone in life so... he decided to adopt me-

She smiled at her boss and continued expecting the penthouse. It was quite big for only one person... it was giant even for two persons! She could imagine that her boss' father used to be quite lonely before meeting Sherman and more taking in account that he was just a dog.

-Your father never had any woman in his life, right?-

-Not of my knowledge, why do you ask?-

-Curiosity, just that-

Sherman found that question a bit strange, but decided to let it there. If she didn't want to talk about it, and he felt like he didn't want to know the answer either, why should he ask, right?

They passed through the old Sherman's bedroom and through the wall where there were all the Sherman's photographs as he grew up and Ally stopped.

-Aw! Is that you?-she asked pointing to a picture of a red-haired baby wearing glasses with a cupcake 1 year old birthday

He laughed a bit awkwardly.-Uh, yeah, it's me, I can't believe he still conserves these ones...-he got closer to the wall and smiled. He had almost forgotten that there had been a time of his life in which he didn't have so many responsibilities as he did in the present.

-Aw! You were so cute! No wonder why your father adopted you-

The red-haired man touched his neck nervously.-Yeah, I think-

-Wow... you've traveled to a lot of places-she said pointing to the different photos that had been taken during the WABAC's trips, but luckily, Ally only thought that they had been taken on different trips from different places all around the world.-I bet your childhood was an adventure-

-Yeah, more than you think-

-Who is that one?-she asked bitterly all of a sudden pointing a blonde girl standing beside Sherman in most of the pictures

-Uh, that's Penny, my wife-

-Your actual wife?-

-Yep-

-But... you seemed to have known each other for a long time-

-Yes, we've known each other since we were seven years old; she has always been my best friend-

The black-haired woman stared blankly at him. She had never heard of someone who had had a relationship as long as the one Sherman had had with Penny. It was quite surprising and disappointing at the same time.

-So, you two have been dating forever, haven't you?-

Sherman giggled.-Probably yes... I mean, we have dated other people, but at the ending we were always coming back together-

-Well... that's cute, I guess, I have never met a couple that lasted that much before-she said not really sure about what to think about it. She never imagined that his wife and he had known each other for so long.

The black-haired woman continued watching the pictures.-And which of all these moments is your favorite? What's the best thing that happened to you, Mr. Peabody?-

Sherman stared at her question a bit, thinking it through for a few seconds and looked at one of the last pictures on the wall.-With no doubt, this one-he said pointing to it

Ally got closer to the photo that he pointed. It was a picture of him and his wife with two little babies in their arms.-Are they your... children?-she asked confused, a bit disappointed. Having done everything he had, it was quite weird to believe that having kids would be the most exciting and best of them all.

-Yep, they are Emma and Malcom-

-Aw... the boy looks really similar to you-

-I know, right? Even though our personalities aren't alike... actually we're really different, and sometimes it's hard to understand him-

-What? Isn't he a genius just like the rest of your family?-the woman questioned sarcastically

-Ha-ha... really funny. But not, he is more a trouble-maker like-

-The dark horse of the family, huh?-she laughed

-Actually not at all, not for being a trouble-maker you're bad... I think he's got a really good side, but he's more similar to Penny than to me in that fact-

-Really? Was your wife a trouble-maker?-

-Nah... she was only fun-loving-he laughed remembering all the troubles in which he and Penny got into.-Sure thing, now she isn't like that anymore because well, we all have to grow up, right?-

-And what about your daughter? She seems really cute!-

-Emma? Yes, she's more like me I think. We have more interests in common, that's for sure-

-Do you think she'll marry a trouble-maker too?-the woman asked laughing, even though that joke didn't seem to entertain Sherman very much. After all, Emma was only eight years old and thinking about any boyfriend seemed too far away... and too problematic.

-Penny wasn't a trouble-maker; Emma is eight years old and... I don't want to think about boyfriends yet, thank you-he said with a frown

Ally let out a big laughter.-You're just like all the parents... really jealous of their daughters!-

-And will you blame me?-he asked giggling too

She narrowed her eyes but then stopped looking at the pictures in the wall. Yes, that man was in a lot of ways really different from all the other men she had met. He didn't seem to like rich clichés, like parties and elegance, even though he had been rich since he was a kid. He also thought that his family was really important to him. She couldn't believe that he thought that his kids were the best thing that happened to him... and the strangest thing was that she was starting to find that a bit attractive.

-Hey, do you wanna see the best thing about this penthouse?-asked Sherman all of a sudden

-Sure...-

The red-haired man smiled at her agreement and, almost running, went to the penthouse's balcony, followed by his companion. He opened the balcony's door in excitement and walked through it.-Come along-he told her walking closer to the edge of the balcony

A bit unsure, she nodded her head. She had never liked being in places too high... but she didn't have another option if she wanted her plan to work out. Walking slowly, she got to the edge and finally understood why that place was the best in the penthouse.

That balcony had the view of all the city of New York! It was the most amazing view she had never seen... more in that night view. The city had lights all over the place and she was able to see everything in their brightest side.

-The penthouse was amazing, but it's not compared to this view...-she commented agreeing with Sherman

-Yeah, when I was a kid I would spend hours watching the city... I always loved it-

-Thank you, Sherman-the black-haired woman said leaning closer to the balcony's edge. He stared at her surprised.-Oh, I'm really sorry, Mr. Peabody!-she said putting her hands up and shaking her head.-I didn't mean to call you...-

-It's ok-he laughed, amused at her reaction.-You can call me Sherman, after all most of the persons I know do it... because, well, my dad is the one who's usually called "Mr. Peabody"-

-Really?-

-Yeah, never mind-he said looking at the view of the city one more time

-You know what? You're really nice, Sherman-the woman said getting closer to him

-Mmm... Thank you?-he replied confused at her actions

-And I really mean it... you're different-

-Yeah, I get that a lot...-

-But in a good way-

He stared at her blue eyes. She looked really beautiful that night. It wasn't like she had never been it... but that night, she looked amazingly pretty. And in that moment, he just suddenly found out that being his friend will result impossible. Even though she was a nice girl, a friendship between both of them will turn into something more... and he couldn't let that happen.

-Well, I think I should get back to the party-the man said starting to walk away

-What?!-the woman asked shocked

-Yeah, I don't think my dad will be able to handle Penny for much time... it was nice chatting with you and everything... but we both should go back-

-Sherman, wait-Ally took him by the arm and looked at him, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for what she was going to do, but she did it anyway. Half because she knew that she needed to, and second because she was starting to develop some feelings towards that red-haired dork. Taking a step closer to Sherman, she leaned in and kissed him in the lips.

* * *

**Oh... Ally and Sherman kissed! What will happen between them now on? And what's going to happen to Napoleon, who apparently hates Emma and Malcom? Well, you'll have to find it out on the next chapter! Please leave your comments!**

**Ps: Thanks for not giving up on this story! And thanks for the comments! **

**Pss: I promise you that next week I'll update it :D**


	25. I wish being like you

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 25: "I wish being like you"**

* * *

**I never break my promises.. I told you I'll update and I did! xD **

**So, here is the chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ally couldn't remember the times in which she had felt something for someone else than her. She had dated many guys, sure, but she hadn't been really in love with any of them. That was maybe the reason why feeling a warmth, weird but pleasant feeling inside of her was so new and exciting. And after kissing him, she could finally realize that weird feeling and admit it: she literately was in love with Sherman.

-What are you doing?-asked Sherman madly pulling Ally away from him, finally starting to understand why she had been so extremely nice that night

The woman smiled, realizing what she'd done.-It's called "kiss"-she answered with a smirk

-I mean, why did you kiss me?!-he continued asking walking around the balcony as a crazy guy

-You know, usually when two people like each other they...-but before she could finish her explanation, he shouted again

-I know why people kiss to each other... but... YOU KISSED ME! How come are you so calmed?!-he screamed touching his hair nervously

-Oh, c'mon, Sherman... you invite me to the flat's penthouse at night... that wasn't so innocent either-she sat in one chair that was on the balcony.-I don't even understand why you're so surprised-she added, remembering all the times she flirted to him

-Because a normal secretary doesn't kiss her boss just like that!-

-You're exaggerating the situation... it was only a kiss after all-

He stared at her blankly. He never imagined that she was going to do something like that! How could he? Sure, she was pretty, but that didn't mean that something between them was going to happen, did it? Moreover, why was she acting so relaxed?

-This is... so wrong in so many ways...-he muttered to himself

-Oh, Sherman, are you going to tell me that you don't like me?-she asked, this time with a frown on her face. "It's really obvious that he really never cheated on his wife" she thought rolling her eyes.

-I have a wife for your information!-

-I know you do, but if we kissed...-

-_You_ kissed _me_!-

-You kissed me back, so I'll take it as if we both have kissed, ok?-she said standing up, a bit tired of his attitude, she had never seen a man reacting in that way before.-Look, we have to accept the facts that we feel something for each other... it's not really _that_ hard-

-Are you being serious?!-he asked angrily.-How come are you reacting in this way? Is this situation normal to you or what?-

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes one more time before turning around and walking away from him.

-Wait, and where are you going now?!-asked Sherman desperately

-You, genius, really need to get your priorities right-she explained pointing at all of him.-And once you'll decide what you want to do with this situation, call me, ok?-

And just like that, she took the elevator, leaving the red-haired man with thousands of questions on his mind completely alone in the dark of the night.

* * *

Mr. Peabody was fighting with Napoleon fierly. It wasn't a fight as easy as he thought it would be, which was surprising. Maybe that was happening because he had his mind in other place: he couldn't stop thinking about Lisa and Malcolm. They were able to defeat Napoleon without any problem, without saying that they look just like Sherman and Penny. There was something strange about them, no doubt about it... but what could it be? They couldn't be Sherman and Penny... but their version of "persons o the past" wasn't really believable either... what could it be? And why he had a feeling that the answer was easier than what he thought?

In that moment of thoughts, Napoleon was able to make the genius dog fall into the floor, losing his sword.-Oh, once I'm over with you, dog-said the ruler with a smirk, putting his sword closer to him, in a threating way.-I'll kill those little kids who attacked me on my bedroom!-

-It won't really be that easy-said a familiar voice behind them, making the French man turn around.-Hello back, Napoopleon-

Napoleon looked at the red-haired boy with anger.-You!-he stopped pointing at Mr. Peabody with his sword and pointed at the kid instead.-You have no idea who you've messed up with, kid-

The beagle looked at him completely confused. He knew that doing that was a temptation against his own life, Napoleon was extremely angry and the little boy didn't even have a sword to even try to fight against the ruler. But before he could do anything, someone took him by the back, putting him behind of a curtain.

-Hey back, fancy bows-whispered Emma with a smirk. Even though she found her brother's insults immature, she also found them pretty funny.

-What are you doing here?-he asked whispering back

-Helping you, what else?-answered Penny with another smirk

-I told you to go back home, this is really immature of all of you-

-So? We're kids, let us live!-protested Penny folding her arms

-This is really... wait a second, where's Sherman?-

* * *

-C'mon, Napoopleon, give your best shot-commented Malcom trying to catch his attention while his sister put their grandfather out of the way

-Best shot? I'll show you what the best shot is!-the French exclaimed running to him with the sword, but the kid didn't even move, he only folded his arms and raised an eyebrow with a big smirk on his face, as if he wasn't caring at all about that situation.

But before Napoleon could stick his sword into Malcom's body, the red-haired kid made one step to the left, making the ruler crash against the wall. He stood up full of anger and turned around to front his little adversary one more time. Anyway, before he could even think a way to kill him, a flour bag fell over him, knocking him out.

-Good shot, know-it-all!-screamed Malcom looking up at the roof, where Sherman was hiding

-You weren't that bad either, clon-the boy went down the roof by using a rope.-Told you that a bag of flour could knock him down!-

-Ok, I admit it, it was a good plan-

-Was it your plan, Sherman?-asked Mr. Peabody going out of the curtains

The red-haired boy looked down ashamed. He knew that he had done something wrong... he disobeyed him! He risked his own life! And knowing that Mr. Peabody was completely able to go out of any situation!

-I'm sorry, Mr. Peabody-

-I hope you do, you risked yourself, Sherman! What if Napoleon had seen you?-

-But he hadn't, that's the important-reposed Malcom defending his father for the first time in his entire life. He felt a bit guilty about his grandfather telling him off... after all, he was the first one who insisted on not going back home.

-Before making a plan you have to consider all the possibilities, Malcolm, if that's your real name-

The kid rolled his eyes.-Why? The past is in the past, that's what I say-

-Maybe in your world yes... imagine if your father saw what you've done, do you think he would be happy at this?-

-He didn't seem angry...-he mumbled making Emma glare at him.-I mean, he'd seem really angry-

-Exactly, now, let's get out of this place before getting into more trouble-

The five started to run away, but before they could continue, Napoleon, still laid on the floor, took Malcom's feet.-Ah!-he screamed surprised

-You'll regret this, little boy, no one had never ever, ever, ever defeated me, listened?-

-MALCOLM!-Emma called out taking the Mr. Peabody's fallen sword

-You may win this one, but I'm not going to give up on you-continued Napoleon with a scary serious tone that made Malcom shiver.-You two will pay me this humiliation more than you can imagine-

Emma went running and cut Napoleon's hand to make him drop the boy. The French ruler growled in pain and tried to take Emma by the dress, but the girl started to run away and he was only able to stay with a cloth of her beautiful golden dress. He also could break Emma's dress' pocket, but he didn't get his wanted revenge.

-Let's go, now!-screamed Peabody running as the rest of the kids followed him

* * *

-You all are in big trouble!-exclaimed Mr. Peabody once they were away of Napoleon's place.-You could have been killed-

-Here he goes again-commented Penny folding her arms in disgust

-We're really sorry, Mr. Peabody-said Sherman looking down, really ashamed of what he'd done.-We wanted to help-

-I know!-he screamed before sighing.-I know you did it with a good propose, Sherman-

-Also, Napoleon defeated you, and he didn't defeat us...-added Malcom with a smirk, enjoying his victory

-He didn't defeat me... it was all part of a plan-

-Plan?-asked the boy giggling

-Exactly, a plan really complicated that you wouldn't understand-

-What's up with adults nowadays?-he questioned looking at his sister, who only glared at him

-Moreover, you still haven't told us the truth about where you come from-

-Sure, you try to change the subject, right?-continued Malcom pointing at him and raising an eyebrow

-I'm not a kind of person who changes the subject but...-

-But when you lose, yes... Oh, I wonder if that works with all the adults!-the kid exclaimed clapping his hands in excitement

-You were in serious danger and you don't seem to care!-Peabody said furious

-Oh, c'mon, it was... pretty fantastic!-

The white beagle stared at him shocked. "Pretty fantastic" he thought, that phrase was one that Sherman would often say. That kid looked like Sherman but without glasses and, despite his personality was alike Penny's, he was a bit similar to Sherman too... as if he was a mixture...

He then looked at Lisa, who looked just like Penny but her personality was more mature and Sherman like. The genius dog didn't need more to find out what was really happening there.

-Sherman, Penny, I think it's time to go-he suddenly said, making the kids stare at him

-But...-tried to say the blonde girl in protest, but she was interrupted

-Just go to the WABAC, now-he ordered

Sherman made signs to Penny, as saying "let's better go". The girl sighed and they started to walk away.

Once they had left, Mr. Peabody turned to see Lisa and Malcolm.-I think you should go to the WABAC too-

-Uh, yeah, let's do that-said Malcom turning around, making Peabody smirk. After doing that, Emma punched him in the arm.-Ouch! Why have you done that?-

-So, you _do_ have the WABAC then-commented the genius dog walking closer to them

-WABAC? What's that? I thought you said "I think you should go back too"! Right, Em?-Malcom tried to fix nervously

-Em?-asked the beagle

-I meant, Rose-said Malcom making Peabody shake his head.-Adeline? Laurel?-

-It was Lisa-

-Oh, I really messed up, right?-he asked this time looking at his sister, who just nodded her head and glared at him.-You should have chosen a name similar to yours one in my opinion-

-Are you serious?-she questioned madly

-Wow... hold on!-exclaimed Peabody.-I always knew that you weren't from the past... I mean, you're just like twins from Sherman and Penny-in the moment in which he said twins, the kids got completely frozen.-But you aren't their twins... maybe you are twins of each other, right?-

They stared shocked, without knowing what to do. He wasn't supposed to guess who they were, but it was too late... what could they do?

-What? No! We're not... siblings, I mean we don't...-Emma tried to speak but she was interrupted

-So, Em... Is it because of Emma?-she stared at him with blankly eyes and then looked down. Then, he turned to see Malcom.-And I suppose your name isn't Malcolm-

-Well, it's actually quite similar to it, easier to remember than Lisa-

-Sure, because you hate it when people confuse your name and call you "Malcolm"-commented the blonde girl

-Calm down, grandchildren!-he exclaimed

-Ok, grandpa-the both answered, looking down ashamed of their fight, before staring at him surprised

Peabody smiled.-See you in the future, kids-he said as he started to walk away

* * *

-Well, that was certainly an adventure...-commented Malcom with an awkward smile as he walked out of the WABAC

-Don't you even mention it-answered his sister following him

They were standing on the WABAC's room, forbidden to go up until the party is completely over because, after all, their parents still didn't have any idea of them using the time machine.

-So... you didn't seem to like our mother in the past that much-said the red-haired kid trying to start a conversation with his sister. He had wondered why she reacted in that way since they came back to the present.-Why's that?-

-Well... I...-she sighed.-It's just that maybe my relationship with my mother isn't that good either in the present-

The boy stared at her.-Really?-

Emma looked down.-Just in case you didn't realize it yet... my mother and I... we're quite different-

-Well, it's nice to see that I'm not the only one who doesn't get alone with one of our parents-

-But it's different, Malcom... our dad, he tries to understand you. He knows that you aren't alike him. But mom... she thinks that I'm like her! Or worse, that I _want_ to be like her!-she exclaimed in frustration

-If you let me say it, I think all the girls at school would want it-

-Maybe... but not me-she finally said sitting on the room's floor

Malcom sighed and sat beside her.-You know, perhaps you're right about dad, but I still can't get that strange feeling that he wish he was someone else...-

-Someone else?-

-Yeah, someone more, I don't know... "brainy" or "talented" at least... someone more like you-

-Like me?-the blonde girl asked surprised

-Yes, I know everyone in this family wishes I was like you. Everyone prefers you, you're the favorite one-he admitted looking at the floor sadly.-I'm only the "dark horse" in here-

-Maybe here... but at least you're popular, you've got friends, fun... if it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have discovered the WABAC. Who cares about family if no one else accepts you out there?-

Malcom laughed bitterly.-We must admit that we will never be completely accepted by society... but who is it?-

Emma laughed in the same way and then stared at him.-You have no idea how much I wish being like you sometimes-

After saying that, an awkward silence fell into them. They had never imagined that they'd be able to talk about that stuff with each other. They never imagined themselves as "friends", but, finally, they felt as if they were it. Maybe everyone was right about them: they were twins, they had a bond that couldn't be broken, could it?

-So, how much can that party last?-asked Malcom trying to break the silence

-I don't know... but I think that more than just ten minutes, don't you think?-

-Ugh!-he protested.-I'm bored... Let's go to the penthouse!-the kid decided standing up and running to the lift

-Wait, what?-

-Yeah, I really doubt someone's out there... moreover, at least we have TV and internet out there-

-But... what if...?-she tried to say, but she was interrupted by Malcom

-Oh, c'mon! What's the worst than can happen? After all, our parents think that we're with a babysitter in this flat... so, if they see us, they'll tell us off, but I really doubt it, and knowing our grandfather, he'll hold our backs-he went inside the.-And it didn't pass only ten minutes... it passed like an hour-

-Forty three minutes-she corrected rolling her eyes and following him. The girl didn't want to stay alone inside that room.-Ok, let's go-

-Ha! I knew you wanted to go-

-You will convince me on one way or another anyway, so, let's just save time-

He smiled and pressed the lift's bottom to go to the penthouse.

* * *

Sherman was walking through the balcony in an act of half fear and half shock. Ally had kissed him! That was so wrong that he didn't know what to do. The guilt was eating him alive, cheating on Penny was never going to be an option to solve that situation, no matter how hard his secretary tried, he was decided to keep his marriage. Moreover, he knew he loved Penny and, even though he might have some feelings towards Ally too, he also knew that it wasn't love. It was more like a teenager crush, a stupid and useless teenager crush that was going nowhere.

He sat up on a balcony's chair and looked up at the sky, trying to find a way out. He couldn't tell Penny, but he had a feeling like he couldn't hide it either... But one thing was for sure: Ally couldn't be his secretary anymore. That was decided, he'd wait until the end of the month to dismiss her and never see her again.

The red-haired man sighed and stood up, ready to face Penny, when suddenly the lift's doors opened.

The fear that it might be Ally made him hide behind the balcony's door as a child running from its parents but as soon as he heard the person (or better said, persons) who got in, it didn't take long for him to discover who they were.

-See? There's no one!-exclaimed Malcom.-No parents, no grandfather and we have a penthouse to destroy!-he said excitedly before receiving a glare from his sister.-I mean, to enjoy...-

-If someone finds us, I'll blame you anyway-

-How many possibilities there are that our parents are hidden behind a door and listening to us?-the ginger boy asked laughing

-You aren't really scared of being discovered, right?-she questioned. Her brother nodded.-Do you remember that using the WABAC is completely forbidden for our parents?-

-They'll never know we're using the WABAC without their permission... moreover, we have our grandfather's permission, which technically means that we have their permission, right?-

-Mmm... No?-

-They can't tell us anything, they had never told us that they had a time machine anyway, we both lied-he said with a reassuring smile

-Time machine?-asked Sherman going out of his hiding place. The twins stared shocked at their father.-Have you been using the WABAC?-

* * *

**Oh, my... Sherman discovered that they had been using the WABAC! What would he do now? And what about Ally? Will he be loyal to his promise? And will Napoleon get his revenge?**

**Find it out on the next chapter :D**

**And by the way, the ending is _really_ close... What would you want for the ending of the story? Write your reviews pleasee! And keep on reading! **

**Thanks a lot, and bye! :3**


	26. The truth's time

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 26: The truth's time**

* * *

A lost fear came into Emma and Malcom. The fear of their parents discovering them using the WABAC had been gone long time ago, they almost were forgetting about how forbidden using that time machine was for their parents. The twins were enjoying time traveling so much that they forgot it. They forgot to be cautious, and now they knew they had to pay the price.

Emma bit her lip and looked down, unable to look at his beloved father in the eye, while Malcom laughed nervously.

-WABAC? What's that?-the ginger boy said trying to confuse his father uselessly.-We only said that we needed to take a way back home, right Emma?-he asked to his sister, who only nodded her head just to follow his brother. She knew that their father wasn't going to believe that.

-Malcom James Peabody, I might have had a rough night, but I'm not deaf yet-Sherman said touching his head in frustration.-Have you been using the WABAC yes or no? Not games-

-Games? Who was talking about "games"? I was telling the truth, we don't know what that thing that you call "WABAC" is!-

-Oh, really?-asked his father folding his arms and raising an eyebrow, in a real Peabody way.

-Does that eyebrow run in the family or what?-muttered Malcom, unable to stop his own smart mouth.-We really don't, dad! Why don't you believe us?-

-Because I heard you perfectly correct! You said "time machine", Malcom! There's no way you can deny it, not anymore-

-I'll never say I did it-the young boy said glaring at his father

Sherman stopped looking at him and turned to Emma.-And what do you say to this, Emma? Are you going to lie too?-

The girl paralyzed. She looked at her brother, who was expecting her to lie and then to his father, who was expecting her to say the truth. She started to touch her blonde hair nervously, without been able to decide what to say. Knowing her brother, he'll get mad at her, for not supporting him and he'll be right, won't he? It'll be like betraying your best and only friend. But she also knew for certain that their father wasn't going to believe them, they confessed everything! There was no way out of that situation and keep on denying will be useless and will make their parents angrier.

Emma continued biting her lips, then she pressed them, and finally, like an explosion, she started talking really fast, just to make that horrible moment pass faster.-Yes, we travel through time, but it wasn't in purpose, actually it was completely mistaken, and then our grandfather said that we were able to use it only if you and mom don't find out, so we kept on doing it until now!-

-I see...-said her father with a disappointed tone.-Let's go away from here, now-Sherman ordered walking to the elevator

Malcom stared at her and then sighed. She was still the "good girl who would never do something against her parents". But now, she sent them to death and to a punishment of two decades just for trying to be the daddy's favorite girl. It was silly to think that she may be on his side for once...

He passed through her with an angry expression while Emma just looked at the floor sadly. That's how their bond was broken again, but now it was permanent.

* * *

-Oh, I've really messed this one up...-muttered Ally as she touched her short dark hair desperately. She was sat on one of the different chairs that were put in the Peabody's industries principal room for the party and with her head covered with her hands, thinking about what to do in that moment.

Half of her wanted to leave, to renounce to her job but the other half wanted to kiss Sherman again. It was so sad to admit that she fell in love with him, but she was winning nothing by denying it. The dark-haired woman found herself in a dilemma: leave or continue. Despite Sherman's innocence, she knew that he liked her back, maybe not as much as he loved his- wife, but he still had some feelings for her. But at the same time, she didn't want to ruin his life as she'd done many times before...

-Ally Edwards...-said a familiar voice behind her

The girl stared shocked at the sound of that voice before turning around.-Oh, no...-she muttered

-Oh, yes! I've been looking for you!-said a handsome brown-haired man sitting beside her.-I thought that you'd disappeared, but, here you are, dressed up with a sophisticated dress, on a rich men party... let me ask you, who are you dating now?-

-I'm dating no one; Richard-she said standing up angrily

-No one? Why does it seem too hard to believe?-the man called Richard said touching his Chin.-Oh, yes! Because there's no way you'll be in a party like this if it wasn't because you're dating one of these rich guys-

-Richard, we broke up two years ago, get over it!-

-Oh, well, I just can't help but looking for you, you know? Because in the last two years I discovered some stuff about you that I wanted to discuss-

-We're over, O-V-E-R; do you really need me to spell it?-

-Ally...-he said shaking his head.-I just want to ask if you know these surnames...-before he could even start speaking, Ally started to walk away, but as he continued, she stopped.-Parker, Cameron and Zimmer-

-How do you know those names?-the woman asked annoyed

-It's not that hard to find out things about a girl when you've got money...-

Ally gulped. There was something about her that almost nobody knew... She wasn't as saint and naïve as she seemed. She was a woman who had always loved the idea of having money and dresses, someone greedy perhaps, but smart enough to know that a woman would never be part of that world by herself. She needed help, and she found it, surprisingly, on men.

The dark-haired woman had managed to make many rich guys fall for her, in order to enjoy the life of the rich people. In fact, she had come to work to Peabody's Industries to make Mr. Peabody fall for her... she never really expected Sherman to be her boss actually.

-Get lost, Richard!-she screamed to him walking to the exit as fast as she could

-Let's see who'll get lost, my dear Ally-he muttered with a malicious smile

* * *

Sherman went down the elevator followed by Emma and Malcom, who were silently waiting for their death. After discovering the WABAC issue and the kiss with Ally, he indeed needed a lot to think about. But the first was the first, and his children's safety was the most important thing now.

Yes, he had used the WABAC thousands of times and that made him feel a little of guilt. Neither Emma nor Malcom knew about the time machine or his time travels, and that was a bit unfair in one hand. Just think about it: his father (Mr. Peabody) built the machine so Sherman could be able to learn about history, and it was really unfair if he wasn't going to do the same for his children. But at the same time, they should've told him before!

He sighed and touched his neck. He couldn't think clearly when he was angry, that was so obvious. He really wanted to be a fair and good father, but sometimes his kids were way more than what he could handle.

-Sherman!-called Penny walking towards them.-Where were you?-she looked down at her kids.-Wait... why are they here at the party?-

The red-haired man said only one word enough to make his wife open her eyes as two big dishes "WABAC".

-Have they...?-the blonde woman asked pointing to the young kids. Sherman only nodded.-How?-

-Penny, I think we should come back home now to talk about this... mmm... issue at home-

Malcom rolled his eyes. He really didn't want anyone to know that their children were such troublemakers, right? That was all his father cared about, not about them, about their reputation... or about only Emma, the favorite.

Emma, in the other side, was shivering, completely scared about what it was going to happen next. Why did they have to talk about the WABAC in that way? Why? Now there was no way out of that situation. She took a deep breath and looked at her brother, who seemed angry and in that moment she realized something: you can have a time machine, a teleporter, or a magical stick... but sooner or later, you'll have to front what you've done.

Without hesitation, Penny greeted almost every single person at the party, while Sherman just greeted four or five, and then they walked out of the lift.

But before getting to the car, Sherman stopped all of a sudden.-Geez, I almost forget something-he said.-Penny, come back home with them... I have to talk to someone-he said looking at one side and narrowing his eyes

The kids stared at him in curiosity, but his wife didn't need any other explanation, once she saw the way in which he said that, she knew who he was talking about.

* * *

-This is a pretty great party, I must confess-commented a rich woman to her husband looking around the lift

-Well, you know, even the NASA helped me to make this party-commented Mr. Peabody

-Oh, really? And how?-

-Easy... they _planet_-the beagle answered with a teaser smile making everybody laugh. It was a bit silly to think how easy those people were used to laughing at jokes even if they weren't good enough.

-And how's that kid of yours?-asked another guy who was standing there

-Sherman?-asked the white beagle a bit confused.-Oh, well, he's more than alright-

-He isn't a kid anymore, though, right? Is he going to run the company now on?-asked the woman again touching her expansive dress

-Indeed he's going to do it-the genius dog said this time more confident

-Oh, how good he's agreeing with it!-exclaimed the woman's husband.-Remember what happened with our boy years ago?-

-What happened?-asked Peabody losing his confident one more time; he hated the way in which Sherman could transform him into someone a lot weaker.

-Let's just say, he didn't want to follow my steps and he went away from our lives...-

Mr. Peabody stared at them a bit scared but then he put himself back together, Sherman was never going to do that! Moreover, he waited until the correct moment of his life, the moment in which his son had a family, a job and everything he ever wanted to ask him to run his company.

-Oh, talking about him...-whispered a guy making the dog turn around

-Sherman?-

-Hey, dad-the scientist said trying to seem as calmed as he could.-Can we talk about something?-

-Can't it wait?-asked a male voice behind them.-I've been looking for you two! Where have you been the last... ten years? How's everything going?-asked Richard hugging Sherman as if they were friends.-I hope everything is alright!-

-Yes, but...-Sherman freed himself of the well-built adult.-Now, I have to talk to my da...father about something important, and no, it can't wait... but it'll be fast-

-If it's something serious then I don't think everything's alright-slapped Richard back

-I must assure you that everything is alright enough, and if you don't mind, I'd rather speak to my son-the genius dog replied, still with his charming, but at the same time, sarcastic smile while he grabbed Sherman's wrists and guided him away of the crowd.

Once they were far enough, Peabody spoke.-What is it, Sherman?-

The red-haired adult laughed nervously.-Oh, nothing, I just found out that Emma and Malcom have been using the WABAC with your permission but without me or Penny permission and, by the way, there is this girl who has just kissed me and now I have no idea what to do with my life, you know? But it's ok, really ok-

His father stared at him completely shocked as Sherman was talking, trying to process all the information that seemed complicated enough to make him delay on his answer at least five minutes and then asked something a bit useless, but it was the first thing he could think of.

-Has it all happened today?-His son nodded his head.-That's what I call a _ruff_ night-

-DAD!-he exclaimed as if he was asking for help

-Ok, ok, no more puns... let's go to the penthouse and you can explain me what has exactly happened-

* * *

-Did you really know about them using the WABAC?-questioned Sherman gesturing at Mr. Peabody frustrated

-Yes, I did-

-Why haven't you told me? It is really dangerous and you know it! The last time I used the machine without your permission you grounded me for two months!-

-What did you expect me to do? They wouldn't stop fighting! I needed to... do something to fix their bond-

-Was really using a time machine the best idea you had?-

-Hold on, it worked with you and Penny after all-

-It's not the same situation!-

-Of course it is, Sherman! You two are just like your children and that's why you are always in the line of breaking their relation, because they are just like you, but not in the way you expected-

-What do you mean, dad?-

-Emma is like you and Malcom like Penny, you don't need much ado about that. They could have followed being enemies their entire life! But I did what I thought it was the best, and it worked, didn't it? They get alone now-

-They get alone by breaking the rules...-pointed the adult out.-We both know that isn't completely right! You acted...just...-Sherman closed his mouth and sighed, not being able to finish his sentence

-Just like what?-asked the white beagle folding his arms

-Just like... me!-shouted the red-haired walking through the penthouse even angrier

-Well, maybe you're the one who should act more like "you", don't you think?-

-Sorry, but I just can't act like "me", you know?-

-And why's that?-

-Because you're the only one who's able to fix everything! Because I have to be like _you_!-

Sherman looked at his father, before realizing what he'd just said and then sat up on a sofa, just too tired of everything. Peabody sighed and sat beside him.

-Sherman, do you really wanna know how to fix everything?-

-As long as you don't tell me a pun, say it-

Peabody chuckled.-The only way to solve anything in life is by being yourself, son. You were the one who messed up and, because of that, _you_ are the only one able to save you now-

The red-haired man looked at his father.-Well, I know how to do that at least... after all the times I've messed up if I haven't learned yet I'll be _apprenthicke_-

Both laughed, breaking with that awkward tension. If only Sherman knew how similar his actually "him" was to Mr. Peabody there wouldn't be so many problems.

-So...-reposed the beagle stopping his laugh.-A girl kissed you?-

-Ugh... I really thought you have forgotten about that... it's quite humiliating in some way-

-That's nice, because, as a parent, my job is to humiliate you-

-Well, that actually explains a few things-

His father grinned one more time before looking at him straight in the eye.-What happened?-

* * *

-Using the WABAC! You two used the WABAC!-Was shouting Penny walking to one side to another.-Have you got any idea of how dangerous the past is?-

-I don't think it is more dangerous than our present situation, no-slapped Malcom

Penny screamed in frustration at their children, who were sat on a sofa at their living room, still waiting for Sherman to come. Neither Malcom nor Emma actually told her the whole story about how they started using the machine, and they didn't seem to want to do it. The only thing they were doing was listening to her without any opinion, just with sarcastic comments from Malcom, who looked really upset by the way.

-You two have no idea in how many troubles you are!-she pointed them out with one finger.-You'll be grounded for the rest of the year! No friends, no parties, no WI-FI... the only thing you'd be able to do is going to school, got it?-

-This is unfair!-protested the kid

-Unfair? In which way?-

-You and dad used to use the WABAC, why aren't we able to use it too? You two are such a selfish people!-

-Listen up, young man; I'm your mother-

-And I'm your son, but that doesn't change anything-he said this time more challenging

-We got it-said Emma this time, looking down.-Can we go to our rooms until dad comes back?-she asked calmly

-I was just going to tell you that-she told them as the girl got up from her sit and walked to her room accompanied by her brother

Once they were far enough to not be heard, Emma got closer to him.-Mal, I know you're mad at me... but denying it would have been useless, the best is to...-

-You know what the best thing to do is, Ms. Peabody?-he asked interrupting her.-The best thing to do is to stop talking to each other-the ginger said before walking away from her

-What? But we're friends and...-

-No! We're siblings, but you'll never be my friend-the boy finished going inside his room and closing the door with all his strength angrily

Emma stared at the door speechless. She guessed that he was going to be angry... but not_ that_ angry. Why couldn't he understand her situation also? Why couldn't he understand that it was useless? And most important of all, why has she confessed everything?!

She went inside her room, locked the door and jumped to her bed. The blonde girl was so tired of being herself! Why wasn't she able to be more like her brother?! Why was she the nerd and not the popular one?

Then, she stood up and looked at one mirror that was on her bedroom and, for the first time, she wished being someone different. She was the only person in the world who would have betrayed the only friend that she had just for being an obedient child. What was wrong with her?

When will her reflection show what she wanted to see? Why couldn't she prove that she wasn't the way everyone said she was?

Lying on her bed again, the young girl gave up. She wasn't brave enough to change or to do something about the situation. She stood there; lay on the bed and on her own boulevard of broken dreams.

* * *

Trusting in Emma had been a horrible idea that was for sure. He shouldn't have insisted on making her come that day when they found the WABAC the first time, everything would have been better if he had traveled through time alone. Hadn't it?

He wasn't as smart as her, obviously... or as knowledgeable as her either... or as sophisticated and frivolous as her either... but where was he? Oh, sure, it had been a complete mistake!

And there was no way he was _ever_ going to trust her anything again! Their friendship, twins bond, or whatever the thing that they used to have been, that thing was broken!

It had been nice while it lasted, at least, he suddenly thought... Wait, what? No! He had hated every single minute beside her! She was a horrible spoiled little daddy girl!

Even though she saved his life more than once...

-Ugh!-he screamed madly at himself

He was walking down the line that divided his mind... One half of him knew that Emma was like that, he always knew it, and he didn't even understand why he was so upset! That's the way she is! Everyone has defects... but another part of him felt completely betrayed. He just wasn't able to forgive her... just yet.

* * *

-Don't get mad at them, don't get mad at them, you did the same when you were their age... you would have done the same if you were they-was repeating Sherman to himself as he was walking through his house's door

-So?-asked Penny almost running to him.-What has Mr. Peabody told you?-

He thought the answer a bit. He said that he was the only one able to fix everything (including the Ally's issue), and that was what he was going to do... being the old and enthusiastic Sherman he really was.

-Yes, he gave him the permission to travel-

-How... Why has he done that? He would have never let us do that! I knew that he hated me...-

Sherman chuckled and shut up, after receiving a glare from his wife.-Relax, they're just children after all, I'll talk to them-

-What on...? Aren't you mad at them?-

-Yes, I am, I'm obviously mad at them! But I don't know if I have the right to be it, after all they're our children, and we did exactly the same 29 years ago, so... I don't see why we should be angry-

-Oh, I see, your father told you to be good with them...-she folded her arms.-Every time you did something wrong, he would just ground you and you'll feel miserable and...-

-He didn't tell me that, he told me to be myself-

-And will that work?-

Not really having time for Penny's mixture between nerves and anger, he just decided to go to the children's room.-It has worked for thirty years, hasn't it?-

-They used a time machine! And we have no idea where have they traveled! Don't you see the real danger in which they could have been? Every time we traveled, we went with your father! They weren't with any adult-

-They're alive, aren't they?-

-Sherman!-

-Oh, boy, it's not like they broke time-space continuum... what's the worst that they could have done?-

Suddenly a big noise, kind of a thunder was heard. Well, at least that was what average people would think of that sound... but for Penny and Sherman that sound meant something worse...

That was the sound of the time being broken again.

* * *

**Hello back! Yeah, I'm still alive and I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay, guys! School is just horrible! And it'll get worse... but I won't give up on this story, there's only a few chapters left and I have the ending in mind, so, please, don't stop reading!**

**Well, going back to the story... it feels like now we've known the truth about almost everybody, right? Emma and Malcom using the WABAC, Sherman's confession to Peabody... and let's not forget about Ally! And well, after a lot of thinking, I decided to make a her a bad character that will end up being good (because, she's in love with Sherman, like really in love with him). **

**So, what do you think? ****And what's with that "big thunder" that was heard? **

**(Please, comment your predictions and opinions!) Thanks for reading! Love you, guys! :D**


	27. Napoleon's revenge

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 27: Napoleon's revenge**

* * *

The feeling of the sky falling was at the present again, which meant something really bad...

Penny and Sherman looked at each worried.-What have they done with the WABAC?-asked Sherman to his wife

-They... They weren't willing to tell me it; they just avoided talking about it-

-Alright then-he said walking to Malcom's room

-Wait! There's no way Malcom is going to tell you anything, he's in an extreme "sassy mode" now-

-We don't lose anything by trying... moreover if he doesn't talk with the whole world falling into pieces around us, he'll never talk. Go to talk to Emma while I speak to him-

The blonde woman looked at the floor, unsure, but then nodded and walked to her daughter's room while Sherman was taking a deep breath and getting inside Malcom's bedroom.-Malcom?-he asked opening the door

* * *

-I hate my family-repeated Malcom one time and another time again, until he got sick of being lay on his bed and talking to himself

It was quite normal for him to be in that situation, and it was frustrating to think that, even though it was actually pretty normal, now it seemed so weird on him. Having Emma as a friend he thought that being inside that family wasn't going to be as lonely as before... but then the WABAC fiasco had to be discovered and BAM! Everything messed up again.

Maybe he should talk to her, but his stubbornness would never let him do that...

Well, whatever... he had been eight years feeling that way! He was able to wait for another couple of... what? Ten years more? To be free of that horrible house! Moreover...

Suddenly, a big thunder stopped Malcom's thoughts. The kid stood up from his bed.

He really hated storms and thunders, but he had gotten used to them... the weird thing about that special occasion was that there was _no _storm, only thunders.

-What on...?-he asked walking to his window and looking at the sky. And that was when he saw it: a red sphere was on the middle of the night sky, spreading blue lightings all over the place.-Oh, boy! The WABAC!-he screamed scared and confused

Then, the sound of his door opening made him shiver. He turned around, completely scared, just to see to his father standing there.-Oh, great...-he muttered

-Malcom?-

The kid closed his window's curtains.-Malcom isn't able to answer your call, please, go away and come back later-he slapped with a smirk

Sherman rolled his eyes.-Sure, I was just going to ask him if he had any idea of what is going on with this strange "lighting storm", but ok...-he started to walk away making his son stared at him confused, usually he wouldn't give up just like that.-I just wanted to tell him that if this has something to do with the WABAC, the whole planet... or better said universe, can be in a big trouble, and he can probably have caused the end of the human being-

-What do you mean?-asked Malcom scared again

-Just saying that if you two have done anything wrong with the WABAC, you could have killed us all... not really important, don't you think?-

His son touched his neck nervously.-And... How can we know what we've done wrong?-

-Telling us what you two have done with the time machine-

-We didn't do anything weird... moreover time-traveling, which I guess it's weird enough but... moreover that? Nothing, we didn't break any rule of the machine-

-Have you traveled to a time in which you already existed?-

-Nope-

-Have you spoiled anything about the future?-

-Nope-

-Have you changed the past?-

-No! We haven't done anything wrong, see? If something happens with it, it isn't our fault-

* * *

Emma was lying in her bed, thinking about a plan about how to fix her friendship with his brother... when suddenly a big thunder was heard.

-I didn't notice it was raining-she mumbled a bit shivering because of the big scare that lighting produced her

The blonde young girl went to her window and saw a really horrible and frightening image: the WABAC in the sky covered by different kind of blue lights.

-What have we done...-she asked out loud looking at the sky with a shocked expression

-Emma?-called Penny getting into the girl's room

-Mom!-she exclaimed

-Emma, we need to talk, you have to explain me everything and now-

-Uh... I don't think there's actually enough time...-she muttered pointing at the window

Penny looked at that scene happening out of the house and gasped.-Ok, this is bad... really bad... which places have you visited with the time machine?-

-We've traveled to New York, 1963, Giverny, 1898, Cuba 1492, Ancient Rome 54 B.C., The Sherwood Wood 1300, England 1541, and our last trip was to meet Napoleon-she explained counting with her fingers as the memories started on her mind

-Wow... that's a lot of time traveling... how come has you traveled to all of those places and we haven't found out?-

-I was just making myself the same question...-commented a childish voice behind them.-The fact is that adults are horrible as FBI agents...-finished Malcom with a smirk

-Malcom?-questioned Emma

-Yeah, don't think that I forgot you, eh?-

-What are you doing here?-asked their mother

-My fault-answered Sherman getting into the room too.-Malcom told me everything... I just can't find the real cause of this problem yet-he said coming closer to Penny

-I know, Emma mentioned the ages in which they had been and it just doesn't make any sense!-

While their parents continued arguing and trying to find out what was really going on, Emma looked to her window once again and made a sign to Malcom to come closer to her.

He doubted, but at the ending he followed her.-What do you want?-

-L-look-she said with fear

A short figure came out of the WABAC. They weren't able to see the traveler's face, but they didn't need to do it to notice that shape wasn't from a dog or from their parents (because it was too short), and it wasn't theirs either... Despite this, the twins were able to realize that the stranger was wearing a uniform... not only a uniform; it was wearing a hat, a really big one...

-Napoleon...-they said at the same time before looking at each other with a confused look and running to the living room

They passed through the living room and opened the house's door, being able to go out of it and look at Napoleon clearer.

-But how come has he come here? What's going on, Emma?-asked Malcom

-I don't know... how has he got the WABAC in first place? We... we obviously couldn't have forgotten it! I mean, how come has he got a time machine?! And...-she suddenly shut up as an image came to her mind.-The WABAC manual!-she exclaimed staring at her brother.-I put it in my dress and Napoleon broke a part of it before we were able to come back... the manual stood in his time and he should have built the time machine following the instructions there!-

-Oh, boy... I was really hoping this wasn't our fault-

* * *

-Oh, my gosh... this is bad, really bad-thought Penny out loud getting closer to the window and taking a full view of the whole situation

Sherman stared at her. She looked really scared and worried; the blonde woman was indeed terrified. She still couldn't forget about the big mess they provoked almost twenty years ago, in fact, she still felt a bit guilty about it. Because of her fault, Mr. Peabody almost lost Sherman's custody.

Sherman was able to recognize that look; he knew she was remembering that awful, but at the same time, beautiful moment in their lives. His wife never knew it, but a part of him was thankful about what happened that night because, from that day on, he had a better relationship with father and also, he won an unconditional friend. So, yes, Penny provoked something bad, but it turned out to be really something good, she didn't have anything to feel guilty about in fact. The red-haired man always wondered how things would have turned out if that night had never happened.

A strange necessity of hugging his wife came to him, so he started to get closer to her but, before doing it, he stopped himself. Something has changed in the past few weeks, and it was related to only one person: Ally Edwards. In the past, he'd never had missed out on hugging his lovely Penny, but now he could only feel really wrong about the idea of doing such a thing. Was it guilt? Maybe... Although he also knew it could mean something else... something that was terrifying him way more than what could have happened to the WABAC... it could mean that he might have fallen for his secretary.

-What are we going to do now?-asked the blonde woman still looking out of the window.-What if it's happening all over again?-

-I don't think so...-he said waking his more logical and frivolous part up

There was something a bit peculiar about that situation... And Sherman used that moment to think it all through. The blue lightings in the sky could mean only one thing: whatever happened, that was going to affect the present in one way or another. But there was something even more peculiar about what was happening: that WABAC wasn't his one, it was another. The red-haired man was able to recognize his time machine from thousands of miles away; he'd been his entire childhood beside it! So, he knew for sure that _that_ time machine standing there wasn't _his_ time machine. Of course this new WABAC followed the style from the old one but it looked way more... simple. For example, it was red, yeah, but it was a plain kind of red, not as brilliant as their gadget, also he was able to see the hammered screws even when the machine was actually far away from him, and in the original device the screws are almost invisible even if you're a centimeter away from it. That's when a creepy thought came into the scientist... if that WABAC wasn't theirs, who was it from?

-There is another WABAC standing there... and I really doubt that is from any of us-

-What are you trying to say?-

-That time machine isn't ours; someone else has a time machine-he said coldly at the thought

Penny gasped and started to walk away from the window slowly, in a kind of trance.-Is that worse or better than breaking the time-space continuum?-

-Worse, Penny, a lot worse...-

Suddenly, Penny looked at the sides, noticing something.-Where are Emma and Malcom?-

Sherman's levels of fear got a lot higher.

* * *

-What a jerk...-thought Ally out loud about Richard walking through the streets

How come had he dared to even come to that party only to see her? No doubt about it, 90% of the rich guys were completely mad and used to think that only because they had money, they had the life solved. They were all so spoiled... and Ally couldn't really blame him either, she had known that all along, but it was a risk she was ready to take. Almost all the rich guys were so used to hearing always a "yes" that when they got a "no" they just freak out. Moreover, why he had to appear _that_ night? She had just kissed and had an argument with Sherman, and let's not even mention all her messed up feelings...

The dark-haired woman was going to need a year of therapy after everything that happened that night... well, if she had a therapist of course, which she might have... if she had enough money.

Suddenly, a big noise was heard from the sky, almost as a thunder and a big red sphere appeared in the middle of the night sky out of nowhere. It started to come down slowly, making Ally stare at it completely confused, but curious. So, she decided to walk closer to it, but before she could do it, someone stopped her.

-Excuse me, Miss, but you'd better come home now-said a rather young man with wavy light brown hair

She wasn't sure, but Ally could bet that she knew that guy from somewhere else. Actually, she was surprised she couldn't remember from where, because there was something particular about him, not only he was really handsome, he also had two different colored eyes, one eye was brown and the other one grey.

-Oh, sure...-the woman answered, looking at the sides, acting really naïve to find a little more information about him with her best weapon.-I'm sorry-

-Never mind, but, leave-

-Of course, I'll just walk away and...-She suddenly "stumbled" with the floor and the man caught her.-Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I I'm so useless...-the brunette commented trying to make him act less cold

-Yeah, a bit, but, just leave and everything will be ok-he said without interest

-I'm Ally; by the way, what's yours?-

-What's my what?-

-Your name-

-Oh, that, well... I'm Alexander the Great-he explained really proud of himself

The girl stared at him a few seconds confused, trying to find a logical way to make that situation possible and then realized punched his face with all her strength, leaving him unconscious.

-Agh... this city is every time fuller of insane people-she commented as she walked closer to the flying sphere. But before getting there, she saw two kids quite familiar running to it.

* * *

-Oh, just the persons I wanted to see!-greeted Napoleon to Emma and Malcom.-Put me down!-he screamed to someone who was inside of the time machine

As the WABAC started to come down, the French's face became wider.-You have no idea how much I've been looking for you two... how many ages I had to pass by... I knew you were from the future... but never imagined that you could be from this _far _future!-

The kids only stared at the short man as he was close enough to the floor to come down of the machine. None of the twins could believe what they were seeing: that horrible and despicable dictator had built a time machine and had come to their time and because of their fault... but there was something that still they couldn't understand: why? Why had he done it? What's the point of traveling to the future that is more than prepared to kill him only to get revenge against two eight-year old kids? Or, isn't the future more than prepared?

-Wh-why are you here?-asked Emma, almost shaking because of the fear she actually had. Malcom couldn't bring himself to say anything.

-Why am I here? Oh, well, you'll see it right... NOW!-he screamed looking at the WABAC again

From the time machine started to walk out many historical characters that Emma was able to recognize (Malcom only recognized a few): Adolf Hitler, Attila and Alexander the Great.

And worse of all, from the sides appeared their armies full of weapons.

-Ho-how many space does that time machine have?-asked Malcom, not being able to shut his mouth, even with his actual fear.

-It's quite spacious, actually, really comfortable, yeah-commented Napoleon with a proud smile, but then his smile turned into a smirk again.-Also, I must say that this isn't the first time I come to this time...-he started to walk closer to the kids with a frown.-I've been traveling century by century, year by year, month by month, until I could find you... Many times, I thought it was impossible... until I traveled to the year 2006...-he looked up, still with his smirk, trying to remember that moment of joy.-Every single newspaper of the world had the new inside: a dog adopted a human boy in the USA!-he screamed as if he was reading the title out loud from a piece of paper.-Once I saw the photograph, I recognized the dog... and I thought that you were the kid that he adopted-the ruler pointed at Malcom.-That was the hardest part, I guess... finding out that he wasn't you. But when I got more information, I realized he was your father. I came to this year yesterday, saw you, brought the biggest armies and the greatest leaders and well, here we are...-

-I don't get it... what do you want by doing this? What do you expect to win?-questioned the blonde girl

Napoleon chuckled.-This...-he said before looking at some soldiers who were behind the children.-GET THEM!-

Quickly, some guards took Emma and Malcom by their shoulders.

-Hey, drop them off!-ordered Sherman and Penny running to them

-Agh... there's always someone who tries to be the hero...-Napoleon commented to the twins, but then looked at some soldiers.-Get them too!-and they did what he ordered

-We have done nothing to you!-added Emma

-Yes, you did! You two defeated me! But at the ending, I had the last laugh-

-Do you really think you can do that? Take over the Earth? Technology is way better now and there's no way you'll know how to be at our same state! You'll lose, _Napoop_-exclaimed the young boy

Napoleon laughed one more time, but this time louder.-And do you really think I don't know that? That's one of the reasons why I brought a little help...-

The WABAC's door opened one more time, and a little someone started to walk out from it...

* * *

**Hello back, guys! Yeah, I know... I'm such a horrible human being... but I have really good news! My school year is finally over, which means I'm gonna be free to write! Actually, I've written more than this chapter... So, I'll be uploading really soon, sooner than in just a week, because this story is coming to an end (which is way too close by the way) and I want to end it for Christmas (spoiler alert).**

**But, here we are: Napoleon has something really big on mind, he doesn't only want his revenge, he also wants to conquer the present! But will he do it? What are Emma and Malcom going to do about it? ****And, by the way, who is that little someone that was inside the WABAC?**

**PS: The story will have a turn a little bit darker, just so you know, more drama and that kind of cliché stuff xD but I think this was a real turn-up for the books in the story, wasn't it? It was quite unexpected that a person from the past was the one who caused troubles in here (and I really mean troubles...) but don't worry, they're all be fine (or at least, most of them)**

**PPS: Please continue reading! Because a massive chapters update is going to happen! xD See you! And please, let your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	28. How to save a life part 1

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 28: How to save a life part 1**

* * *

Small paws followed by small legs started to walk out of the WABAC. The person was walking really slowly, as if it was completely scared or too shy to even think about going out of the time machine, and actually yes, it was extremely frightened of that situation. It sighed and took another step that was enough to make the twins realize that whatever that thing was... it wasn't a person. His glasses shined because of a light that reflected directly on them, so, he accommodated the glasses before finally going out. He felt so ashamed of everything, but he wasn't really sure about regretting it yet.

The twins stared at him completely shocked as he went out.

-Is he...?-asked Malcom shaking

-Yes...-answered his sister as afraid as him

The boy gulped as Napoleon continued speaking.-Why don't you present yourself, friend?-

-I don't see the use of doing it...-the pup said looking down, unable to see the scene

-Alright, then, I'll do it-he looked at the children, who were even more scared about who the dog was than from Napoleon.-He's my new pet and best friend, Hector James Peabody!-

The siblings opened their mouths in shock, and while Emma sat on the floor to try to process the information, Malcom stared at the French ruler who, by the way, seemed really pleasant. Neither of them could have imagined that situation, never. It was even worse than the fact that the French ruler built another WABAC. Using someone from their own family against them was low... even from someone like Bonaparte, but they had to admit it, it was quite clever. The dictator managed to use Peabody against the twins, and he knew that the only way to make him do that was if he didn't know who they were... so, he brought a past version of the white beagle.

Of course that that Mr. Peabody was just a pup, he was too naïve to even realize why Napoleon adopted him or took care of him for a while so they could become friends. The beagle was just happy to know that he wasn't alone in the world and that he wasn't going to be unloved forever just because he could speak as a human and was a bit smarter than usual. You'll see... being a prodigy dog wasn't easy, no family wanted him, no kid wanted to even play with him... he felt so alone that nobody could blame him for joining the first person who paid attention to him.

But, as you must guess, with or without his innocence, Peabody was extremely intelligent... he wasn't really sure about what his best friend was doing, he couldn't tell if it was right or wrong. Napoleon told him his reasons and his plans (well, only the nicest ideas, of course) and he seemed to be doing the best thing for the planet but... there was something just so bad about hurting those kids, something that was killing him inside, and he just couldn't quite understand what it was.

Napoleon didn't care about his new pet at all. He didn't even care if he seemed uncomfortable with his actual situation, he really didn't mind at all. The French guy knew for certain that that dog wouldn't be brave enough to do something against him, then or never. The only thing he needed to do was playing some games, finding his investigations quite interesting and telling him that he was his best friend to keep on manipulating him. The dictator was quite proud of his plan, you'll see, he chose the best weapon against those despicable brats... didn't he?

-Dad?-asked Sherman shocked

-Oh, my gosh...-muttered Penny

-What have you done to him?!-questioned the red-haired again but louder enough to make them listen

-Me?-asked the dictator.-I've done nothing... he's just my best friend-

-I thought that I was your best friend, Sir-commented Attila with a dorky smile

-You're dreaming, you're not even from Europe-opined Alexander

-At least I'm not two thousands of years old-reposed Hitler before smirking in a malicious way.-But, to make things interesting, why don't you let me kill the ones who aren't your best friends, King?-

-Quiet down!-Screamed Napoleon looking at them.-I'm trying to threaten them and explain them their obvious death and I can't do it if you three are arguing as toddles!-

-Sorry...-the three said sadly

-Can I still shoot them? Or better yet, can I make experiments with them? I wanna see why that guy over there has two different colored eyes...-asked Hitler with a smile full of hope before receiving a glare from Napoleon.-Alright, I'll be silent-

-Now... where was I?-asked the French trying to remember

-You were explaining why Mr. Peabody is your friend-remembered Malcom

-Oh, thanks... going back: you two won a ticket for an obvious death!-

-And how are you going to do that?-asked Penny madly

-Oh, I won't be the one who'll do it...-the dictator turned around and looked at the puppy Peabody before laughing his heart out

Everyone stared at him confused, even the young doggy did so, until the sky started to produce blue lightings, just like when Sherman broke time-space continuum, but this time, nothing was falling from the sky... actually, it started to attract things to it. The first things were Sherman and Penny's wedding's rings.

In that moment, Sherman understood. If Mr. Peabody hadn't been his father... he wouldn't have met Penny... and if he hadn't met Penny, Emma and Malcom wouldn't have... existed.

-You... monster!-screamed Sherman uselessly

-Thank you-commented Napoleon.-And sorry... but a family as smart as yours can't exist in my perfect world. Isn't that right, Adolf?-

Hitler smirked.-No doubt about it-

-Do what's planned-Napoleon said one more time before getting into the WABAC

-Count with it...-he turned to the family.-It was nice to meet you, kids... and I think this obsession with you isn't the best thing either but...-he looked at the guards that were holding them.-Take the girl and the woman!-he ordered

-What?!-the four asked

-Yes, sir-the Nazis agreed some taking Emma and others taking Penny without even asking

Those soldiers carried them into two different (and separated) ways until they got to some transparent balls that seemed made of glass. The balls were some kind of cages that didn't even need the use of keys. The only thing that made them open or close was a little keyboard in the outside walls of those circles. In those keyboards, the soldiers wrote a password that made the cage open and put Emma in one cage and her mother in other one.

All of a sudden, Malcom's love for Emma returned. No matter how much they could argue, or what she did to make him angry, he knew that she didn't deserve to end up like that, no one did and less her. She was his sister and yes, he did love her. There he understood that maybe twins could have a special bond, and he started to regret every bad thing he thought or said about her. After everything they've been through together, they were more than friends, they were siblings! And he knew that he had to do something... But how was he going to free her? He felt so small.

-Emma!-he shouted trying to run to her, but being stopped by a soldier with a gun

He looked as they were taking his twin away. She was trying so hard to scream his name, he could notice it, but that transparent material that the cage was made of didn't allow her to.

Something similar happened to Sherman, but in a worst way. He suddenly saw most of his family being taken away. The ginger man forgot about every single argument with Mr. Peabody, every single doubt about his love for Penny and every single day he had decided to ground Emma. Three of the four most important persons in his life had gone away just like that! The only family he knew and loved disappeared from one moment to other! His levels of anger, sadness and frustration only made the situation worse. He had to be strong for them, he had to make a way out of all that... but he wasn't like his father! Yeah, he was smart, but not that smart. It was too much pressure, too much to risk. The man needed to think it over very well... what was he going to do now?

-What about them?-asked a soldier to Hitler about Sherman and Malcom

Hitler looked at the pain in their faces and smirked.-Let them be free-

-But Sir, are you sure that...?-

-I said: let them free!-

-Yes, Sir-the soldier said at last, letting them go

They all went into a helicopter where Emma and Penny were and they left.

-No! Wait!-Started to scream Malcom as they were leaving.-Where are you taking Emma? Drop her off!-he continued as he was getting dangerously closer to the enemies

-Malcom! Don't!-called his father taking him by an arm and stopping him of whatever he was trying to do

The ginger kid looked at his father in the eye. He stood there for a minute and started to feel tears streaming down his face. Forgetting everything, the kid hugged Sherman, making him stare at his son confused. He didn't remember the last time Malcom hugged him (maybe because it hadn't happened in the last few years), so he just decided to hug him back. The red-haired knew that his son needed to feel better and that a hug was scientifically proved to be something almost primitive that made everyone feel better.

* * *

Ally couldn't believe what was happening as she saw Sherman's daughter and wife being taken away for historical figures that were supposed to be dead. The dark-haired woman felt extremely confused, she just didn't understand anything at all! Why were those guys from the past in their present? And worse of all, why were they only affecting Peabody's family? Why were all those guys bad or dictators?!

-What the heck?-was the only thing she was able to say

Her shock was extremely big. The young woman wasn't ready for that, no, she wasn't. So, she turned around and started to walk away slowly, even though she felt a bit guilty. But what was she bond to do? Go there and scream: "hey, 2000 years old guys free them"? Of course not! She couldn't help them even if she wanted.

And there she stopped; did she want to help him? Because if there was one thing Ally couldn't deny was her crush for Sherman... but also he let it really clear in the moment in which Hitler kidnapped his wife: he loved her.

The brunette woman had never seen a man putting that face to her... she had never seen someone who'll give his life for her. In that moment she knew that, the guys she used to date for money didn't love her. NONE of them loved her, NEVER. And that thought made her feel angry and empty, and she started to feel so jealous of Penny. She didn't seem as someone so special, just another pretty blondie, but she did have something special: love, family and Sherman, the three things that Ally wanted most.

-He's missing out on you...-the woman said to herself taking another step away from there.-He isn't the best guy around here either, Richard is way more handsome...-she laughed nervously.-Also, he is so childish and...-she sighed.-So cute, trustable, good natured and smart...-she breathed in and out for a few times before turning around to see Sherman hugging his son.-AGH!-she screamed mad at herself for not being able to let him go.

* * *

-What's going to happen to them?-Malcom asked, still hugging Sherman

-I don't know, Mal, I don't know...-

-But... you're gonna fix it, right?-the boy said getting apart from his father.-You know how to fix this up, don't you?-

This time, Sherman rubbed his neck.-I'm... I'm not sure... but I'll try my best-

-How come you're not sure?-

-Mal, I'll die for your mother and your sister, you know that... the thing is that... this situation is too delicate. We must be fast and really exact-

-Fast and exact? Why's that?-

Sherman opened his mouth, but before he could explain anything, a blue hole in the sky appeared and it started to take the "Peabody's Industries" flat away. Everyone inside of it started to run away, as fast as they could, screaming as loud as they could, while one part of the building, only the penthouse, was taken away. The rest started slowly to fall down and to slowly turn into dust.

-Run!-screamed Sherman to his son, who, unlike most of the times, obeyed instantly

-What's happening?-Malcom questioned scared

-Napoleon... he... he changed the past, now Mr. Peabody never adopted me, and that means I never met your mother... which means that...-

-Neither me nor Emma exist-completed the kid waking up

-Yes... and now, the present is starting to change itself... the only thing that worries me is my memory...-

-What do you mean?-

-It's just... I don't know if I'll keep on remembering you two forever now... I don't know what this time-space fiasco will do to us...-

Malcom understood his worries and he started to feel even worrier than him. Stop existing... that sounded so cruel! How come Napoleon was so crazy that he wanted to make his entire family disappear? Ok, they defeated him once... is that enough to make someone disappear? He was just such a sore-baby loser... but there had to be a way out of that... after all, they were smart, as the French ruler said, maybe too smart to exist in his perfect world, but smart enough to beat him... moreover they still had the WABAC and...

-That's it!-exclaimed Malcom before running to the flat that was falling down

-Malcom! Where are you going?! Come back here!-Sherman shouted running to him, but his son didn't seem to care at all about his warnings.

The kid started to run through all the people who were escaping from there. It was quite ironic to think that everyone was running to one side, while the ginger boy was the only one running to the other side. He knew he had only one chance, that black hole was going to make their time machine disappear if he wasn't fast. It was a real risk his plan too... of course, but he was going to stop existing anyway. The fact was quite easier in his mind: he had to go to the WABAC's room, get into the WABAC, travel to the moment in which the WABAC's manual fell from Emma's dress, pick the manual and come back to the present. It was simple... way simpler than any of his family's usual plans... but it seemed functional. Actually, it seemed like a really good plan, but he had to be fast and careful. Also, in that state, the kid wasn't really sure about what Napoleon was capable of.

His thoughts were stopped by a window, falling almost over him.

-What the...?-He stared at it confused and looked up at to see a whole floor of the flat that was falling over him

-MALCOM!-he heard, but he didn't really listen. The boy was shocked at his own fear. He couldn't believe he was in that situation: half of his family kidnapped, his grandfather being manipulated by the person who kidnapped them, and he was the only one there with a plan that now didn't seem as good and he was about to be crashed by a floor from his family's work place. It was too much for an 8-years old kid indeed, more when he wasn't able to understand half of the things that were happening around him. He was so young; he made so many mistakes... but not the necessary ones yet. The red-haired kid knew that he needed more time to live... but there he was, standing to his certain dead when suddenly he felt something grabbing him away from that place.

The floor still fell, but not over him.

-Are you crazy?-asked his father.-You almost killed yourself!-

-I... I thought that if we could just...-

-No, Malcom!-the man took a deep breathe.-Look, I know how you're feeling, ok? I'll find a way out, I promise but... I think you'll be better staying away from all of this-

-WHAT?!-

-What you've heard... now, follow me-?

-Where are we going?-

-To a place where you'll be safe-

* * *

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

_**I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

**Hello back, told you I'll be back! So, the story is getting way more intense... isn't it? Mr. Peabody's Napoleon's new best friend! How is that going to change the present? And, where is Sherman taking Malcom? **

**And as you can see, Ally will get a very important role at the ending of the story... but what will she do?**

**PS: There are only 7 chapters left! After this story, I'll start working on a story about Mr. Peabody's past, but I'll need some help for drawing the fanarts, can somebody help me? :)**

**PPS: Have you watched The Mr. Peabody and Sherman show? It's really awesome! I recommend it! Maybe I'll make some one-shots from it...**

**Thanks for reading and don't give up on the story, please! Review, follow and favorite :D**


	29. How to save a life part 2

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 29: How to save a life part 2**

* * *

-What is this place?-asked Malcom rather annoyed as he was walking following his father

Even though the whole trip had been quite a mystery for the kid, that particular place was actually causing him to shiver. It was a creepy, lonely place pretty away from the center of New York, which was full of big kind of sheds that seemed from the Ancient Greece. Moreover that, his dad hadn't told him where the heck they were actually going, what is extremely frustrating and another prove of how little his father trusted him.

Sherman turned around to see his boy's face and smiled at the obvious fear and curiosity shown in his face. When he came to that place the first time, he felt just the same way. It was really hard to forget that day, because Mr. Peabody took him there, explaining that place was perfect for making investigations and experiments (it was quite, away from the city and well hidden).-We're almost there-said the red-haired man reassuring

-I was really afraid of you telling me that-muttered the kid

Suddenly, Sherman stopped in front of one of the biggest sheds around there and went closer to its door.

"Oh, please, don't open..." thought Malcom, but it was too late, the scientist had already opened it before he could even finish that sentence in his head.

Sherman started to make signs to him to get into it, but as he didn't seem to react, he decided to talk to him.-Don't worry, it's the safest place in the USA, I can assure it-

-In that case, USA is the most dangerous country in the entire world-the boy mumbled while he started to walk closer to his dad

With a sigh, Malcom got into the shed. From inside, the shed was way creeper and older than the outside. It was full of metal elements and electronic devices that seemed to have been untouched for ages. Also, the place was so old that every single thing there was covered with thick dust and spider's webs. There were millions of bugs inside of that thing, he could bet it. Also, it really did smell as if something had died in there.

The ginger boy turned around, but before being able to escape, Sherman closed the door with key.-You're not really expecting me... to stay in here, are you?-asked the kid in fear and disgust

-I'm not expecting you to do it...-he pointed him with a finger.-You're going to do it-

-Uh? I won't stay here! Also, we have to rescue Emma and mom, have you forgotten about them? Or your plan is to stay here and hide?-

-Of course _I'm_ going to rescue your sister and your mother, but _you're_ going to stay here-

-Wait, what?! That's so unfair! I want to help too! I can help too! I know how to...-

-Malcom! I'm sorry, but there's no way you're going out from here. Do you wanna help us? Then, stay here safe-

-But... dad! I don't want to stay in this creepy place while you're saving them! And why do you think you'll be able to sort this out if you don't know what's happening?-

-The present is breaking, Napoleon wants to take over the Earth, is there something else I should know?-

-Well... I don't know... but... I'm the one who did this, so I'll have to undo it-

-So, you wanna be the responsible for destroying the Universe? Nice, you never are responsible for anything you do, and now you do?-

-See why I can't be responsible?! If I ever try it, everyone takes it in a wrong way... how can somebody be good in this mad world?-he asked sarcastically

Sherman stared at him and then sighed.-I'll come back, stay here-he said as he started to walk away

-No matter if you lock me out, I'll escape!-

-Malcom, you'd better stay here!-

-No!-

-Yes, you're staying! I'll ground you for ten years if you move from here!-

-Do it! And why do you want me to stay anyway?!

-Because I want you to be safe!-he shouted before calming down.-Malcom, Napoleon wants you two, and I don't care about what you've done, but you must know it, he won't have mercy on you two. You have to stay here, away from everything, do it for your sister, for your mother, and if you care, for me too, Malcom, please-

The young boy had never seen his father in that way before. He was acting so... opened to him. He even had tears in his eyes, as if he was doing the best not to cry, and a feeling of guilt started to appear on Malcom's chest. For the first time, he was 100% sure that he wasn't the dark horse in the family, that everyone really loved him and cared for him... but that was another reason to escape and go for the WABAC. He had to do it for them! The boy was also 100% sure that his father wouldn't make it... no without his help. There was something inside of him saying that Napoleon only took Emma because he knew it... he knew the team both of them did, and he knew that one without the other would feel so bad that none of them would be able to make a right plan, and perhaps he was right, but now Malcom's anger for Emma was gone and he only wanted to save her.

-Alright, dad-he finally said, deciding what was the best thing to do...-I'm staying here and I won't move, I promise-

Sherman sighed and hugged him.-I love you, son-

-I love you too, dad-

The both fell apart.-Please, take care of you and if someone gets in, just hide behind some of them devices, ok?-

The kid just answered with a nod.-I'll be waiting for you, dad-

The scientist smiled and walked away, locking the door from the outside.

Malcom waited until he heard his father's steps far enough and started to look for ways out of that place. Because he decided that the best thing to do was lying, so he could help his family.

After searching for some minutes, maybe for an hour (you'll see, that place was really big), he noticed a little window. The only problem with it was that was really high and he wasn't going to reach it if he only tried jumping. He was going to need something else to get in there... a stair perhaps.

And that's how he spent another hour looking for a stair that, by the way, never appeared.-Oh, boy, I'm running out of time!-he protested giving up on the stair search.-I need to do something else-he needed to find something to use as a stair, but what?-Ok, I need to think, what would Emma do? What would Emma do now?-he suddenly stopped.-What would I do?-

Motivated by that importance that he suddenly started to feel, the red-haired kid started to walk towards the different devices and boxes that were out of use and started to pull them all in front of the window. One after the other, using a little of help of some curtains that he was able to tie up to the roof, he was able to put many different boxes and devices and every time he was getting closer and closer to the window and his freedom.

But when he finally got closer enough to the window, he felt extremely (and strangely) dizzy, as if all of a sudden, his mind had been shaken off.

Although he wasn't really sure about what he was doing, he hold up from the edge of the window and succeeded in getting to it and he was even able to sit on its frame, but the confusion wasn't stopping any time soon.

Feeling a bit sick, and looking really nuts and dizzy, he took the curtain that was tied up and started to come down slowly of it, thing that was almost a mistake I would add, because his hands were shaking and he was starting to see everything really muddy. His mind wouldn't stop going around, and his strength wasn't in the best conditions.

He didn't last too much holding on and in one moment, without even realizing it, he dropped the curtain. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the ground, but he still fell and lost his conscious.

In the sky, the black hole started to get bigger as it took some memories away from Malcom's mind.

* * *

-Mom! Malcom! Dad!-continued screaming Emma as she got to the Napoleon's hiding place. She was hitting that horrible circular transparent cage with all her strength, but she wasn't able to break that transparent material that seemed glass. The only opened thing inside that cage was a little hole on her left that was only a few centimeters big and not even her hand could go through it.-Free me!-she continued screaming without even knowing that no one was able to listen to her.-Please...-she begged as some soldiers took her to a room inside the hiding place.

It was a completely white room with a table in one side full of computers of different sizes, all with a lot of keyboards, a microscope and a really little chair. Moreover that, the room was completely empty, it was almost funny how that place could be as empty. The person who used those computers was indeed someone lonely.

The soldiers left her in her own. The blonde girl desperately started to look for any sign of life in any part of the room, but there was nothing. She was completely alone, as usual, but this time in a worse way.

She looked at her cage, and knowing that fighting against it was useless, she just sat on it, put her legs closer to her chest and drowned her face into her knees, decided to suffer on her own, as she always did. That was it, Napoleon found their weakness: the past. Not only he succeeded in remanding them all their problems, he also succeeded in finding a way to hurt them in any way possible.

The girl felt so sad that she couldn't help herself from crying, so, she took off her glasses and cried her heart out. She was so busy suffering that she didn't even notice someone getting into the room and closing the door behind him.

He was quite amazed at how painful could be to see someone else crying, even if she was his enemy.-I thought bad persons didn't cry-he said as he touched one button of the cage so he would be able to hear her.

She looked up, and tried to dry her eyes, even though they were still full of tears. The young girl put her glasses on and looked at the little puppy standing at her half afraid-half curious.-Bad persons?-she asked with a trembling voice

-Well, yeah, Napoleon told me that you and your family were extremely mean and wanted to destroy him for no reason. I bet that if you four just stop getting in his way, he'll let you go-he proposed

Emma wasn't really sure about how to talk to him. Yes, he was her grandfather, but he didn't even know it, and in that new present, he wasn't even his grandfather, but she still loved him and felt pity for him... after all, it wasn't his fault, Napoleon manipulated him.

-So... you and Napoleon are really good friends, aren't you?-she asked trying to sound as calmed as possible

-Yes, he adopted me when no one else wanted to. He's my first friend; he's the first one who trusts me! He even taught me a lot of things –

-Taught you?-

-Yes, he's really smart, a real genius, and I only have the average intelligence-

-Average?-the child asked rather surprised

-Oh, Napoleon made me an intelligence test and he told me it-

The blonde girl looked down angrily. There was no way Napoleon could change his levels of intelligence, of course he had lay to have Peabody under his control, to make him believe that he would never be able to do something against him.

There was suddenly an awkward silence formed between the both of them, and Peabody felt so guilty for what was happening to the little girl, that he decided to talk.-May I ask... why is Napoleon so afraid of you and your brother?-

-Afraid? Is he afraid of us?-

-Well, he never confessed it... but I know him, he's afraid. He thinks that you're the only ones who are able to destroy his plan, and I'm not talking precisely about your parents...-

She stared a bit surprised and then looked away.-And that's why I'm here... alone... right?-

-I suppose so...-

-Why are you obeying him?-

-Obeying? He's my friend and he'll do the same for me-

-Are you sure?-

-Of course! He's adopted me, played with me and put me inside his plan, why do you think he wouldn't do that for me?-he asked madly

-You do know who he really is, right? He's from the past! Don't you know that this could alter time-space continuum?-

-Perhaps, but it's a risk we are all able to take. Moreover, maybe that's what he wants...-

-What do you mean?-

-His real plan is to make you and your brother stop existing by changing the past... I'm not sure about what he did... but he seems pretty sure about how he changed it-

After hearing that, Emma stood up in fear. Maybe the puppy didn't know what he changed... but she did.-Oh, my! Oh, my! Oh, my!-She screamed realizing his real plan.-I'M GOING TO DISAPPEAR! MY FAMILY IS GOING TO DISAPPEAR!-the blonde girl continued screaming between tears

Little Hector looked at her one more time. There was something about that girl... something he couldn't understand... but she reminded him of him. Maybe there were the colors that she was wearing... or the bowtie... or the glasses... indeed, that girl was he in a human-female version. He felt so sorry for her, but he couldn't betray his best friend.

-Look, girl...-he said trying to reassure her.-I'm sorry about this situation, ok? But there's nothing we can do now... there isn't a way back out of this-he commented

Emma's crying suddenly stopped. "Way back... of course!" she thought turning around to see her grandfather.-Free me-she proposed

-What?!-

-Yes, yes, if you free me, I'll be able to fix everything; I know you know how to do it! Please, please, please!-

-No! I won't betray my best friend!-the puppy said coldly

-He isn't your best friend! He's using you!-she screamed before covering her mouth, she was being so cruel

-You don't know anything about him!-

-Sorry-the girl said, really meaning each word.-I'm just... so scared-

The beagle stared at her in distrust.-I'm sorry, too-he said going closer to her cage again and turning off the loudspeaker so he wouldn't hear her anymore.-But Napoleon is my friend-

-Wait, don't get angry-the blondie commented without even realizing what he did

She was decided to talk to him again when she suddenly felt really dizzy. Her mind started to go round and round and round. Every single thing in that quiet and empty room was moving and she just couldn't find her balance.

Without even been noticed, Emma dismayed inside the cage, getting only a worried look from Peabody who discovered the situation some minutes later.

* * *

Sherman wasn't really sure about where he was going... or what he was doing, but it wasn't his fault. He knew that he needed help, he needed to find information... and he just didn't know where or how to find it. The red-haired man was literately doing his best not to freak out as he was walking through the New York's streets.

He just wished that nobody started to ask him questions about what was happening... but that wish didn't last too much. The first time he came across with someone who knew that he was the Mr. Peabody's son, that person started to make him thousands of questions. And that person was only the first one. "What's happening?" "Why has the "Peabody's Industries" flat been destroyed?" "Where's Mr. Peabody?" "Wasn't he the smartest around here?" and the poor scientist was only able to make a reassuring smile and answer every single time with the same thing "everything's alright, me and my dad are working on a solution, you don't have to worry". He didn't believe any word of that, but it seemed to make the people calm down.

It wasn't surprising that everyone was like that either. In spite of the people's thoughts, Sherman understood them perfectly, they were scared, and it was completely normal. Everything they knew was disappearing, every single invention from the Peabody's family had suddenly disappeared and no one seemed to have a real answer. Zumba, the auto-tune, the tear-away pants... everything was simply gone.

Despite his reassuring words, the ginger man wasn't able to feel better. There were no clues, no Napoleon, no... _Nothing_! It was awful to feel that little... that useless... again.

Suddenly, some trucks with soldiers came and started to make questions to every single person in the streets, so Sherman decided to hide in one side of an old shop that was closed. He hid and heard the soldiers.

-Have you seen a red-haired man?-they asked to everyone.-Or a kid? They're quite similar. The man wears glasses, while the boy wears a white t-shirt with a spider-

The scientist gulped and waited for those guards to be a bit away. Thanks God no one could ever imagine that red-haired guy they were searching for was the always trustable Sherman Peabody, but his luck was wearing off. He knew it so well... someone will discover him and it'll be the ending.

He looked at the street one more time and, all of a sudden, someone grabbed him by the back and covered his mouth with its hand, so he wasn't able to see who it was. It was all over thought Sherman, that's it, all his useless tries of finding information, of rescuing his family were all done... he just wished he could have done a little bit more, but maybe Malcom was right, he might need some help.

-Shh...-Said a surprisingly familiar voice.-Come with me-

Sherman stared two seconds until he finally realized who that stranger was. Then, he stopped feeling scared; instead he started feeling rather annoyed.-Drop me-he muttered still with his mouth covered

-Sorry, I can't hear you-the person said amused as it started carrying him to the back door of that old shop.

Once they were inside, the stranger finally freed Sherman and went on locking the door, so no one would even suspect someone was in there. That old shop was a bit broken, with fewer supplements that any shop had that was notable, but all its windows were closed... maybe because that shop was supposedly closed or abandoned.

-What are you doing here?-asked Sherman angrily

-I help you and this is how you thank me?-

-Thank you?!-He asked almost laughing before touching his head in frustration.-How did you even get the key to get in here?-

-You don't know everything about me, Mr. Peabody-

-Oh, yes... I can absolutely bet that, Ms. Edwards-

Ally frowned at him, but then looked at another side.-I don't have to tell you my full story-

-I only asked one question-he said getting angrier. What on Earth was she doing there?

-For God's sake... does it matter? I saved you, right? Who cares if this shop is mine? Or if I stole the key?-

-S-stole it? Oh, great... My secretary is a thief-

The dark-haired woman chuckled at that.-Calm down! Everything is fine-

-Why are you even helping me?-the scientist asked this time quieter.-Do you work for Napoleon or something?-

-What?! I can see how much trust you actually have on me, huh? Really nice to know, really-

-Sorry if I don't trust you, but you've just met me, and this is dangerous... are you going to tell me that you're risking your life just because you... feel something for me?-

The girl stared at that. Yes, it sounded insane, but she just couldn't let him like that. She knew that he was never going to survive if he was alone... he needed help. And yes, maybe she wasn't the best help he could get, but it was the only one he was getting, that was for sure. It was nuts, she was risking her life for someone she wasn't even sure that she loved... so crazy... she suddenly felt stupid.

-Please tell me you're not-said Sherman this time feeling even worse than her after seeing her reaction. Ally only stared at him and the red-haired man sighed.-Great...-he muttered

-Look, I'm gonna help you, even if you want my help or not... also, you need help-

-Ally, I...-

-Don't speak, I don't wanna know how much you don't love me, ok?-she said with a wide smile.-Because if I think this through, I'll just get depressed, ok? So, what's your plan to recover your family, know-it-all?-

She was being serious, really serious. So, the ginger man just decided to nod his head... after all, what's the worst that could happen?

-No, no, no...-he said after thinking what was the worst thing that could happen.-Look, I really appreciate it, but this is my familiar problem and...-

-Please, Sherman, let me help you... don't take it as something I'm doing for you or your family... take it as some kind of favor I'm doing back to the Universe-

-Favor?-

-Yeah, kind of pay-back... after all the things I've done...-

-Well, I don't know you that well yet, but I think that kissing a married man, who is your boss and stealing a key to get into an abandoned place are some of those bad things, aren't they?-

Ally laughed sarcastically.-Yeah, I did all that... but you've been with me those times... which means you have a bit of fault too, don't you?-

-You were the one who kissed me!-he replied almost in a defensive mode

-Continue lying to yourself...-she muttered.-Well, what's the plan?-

Sherman sighed.-The plan is to get information about where my family is-

-And how is that going?-

-Not good...-

-I guessed so... you need to talk to one of those soldiers...-

-Nice plan, but how are we going to do that?!-

* * *

**_Let him know that you know best_**

**_'Cause after all you do know best_**

**_Try to slip past his defense_**

**_Without granting innocence_**

**_Lay down a list of what is wrong_**

**_The things you've told him all along_**

**_Pray to God, he hears you_**

**_And I pray to God, he hears you_**

**So... yeah, I adviced you that this story was getting darker, even though the beginning was quite the oposite... but well, a year went by, and I think we all kind of grew up, try to understand me... still, I hope you all liked this new turn... if you didn't, then I'm sorry, no sorry.**

**Going back with the story, we see that beating Napoleon will be a bit harder than what they all expect, because they won't only have to beat him, they'll also have to beat something that had been their friend for a long time and now it's against them: time.**

**Keep on reading! I'll probably update a new chapter today too! :D **

**Thanks for reading! And please favourite, follow and review! I want to hear your opinions about the story, pretty please! :3**

**PS: I'd probably make a playlist for the story, and I've made some fanarts if you want to see them in DeviantART ( gallery/53308389/Emma-Malcom-Peabody) :) **


	30. Broken memories

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 30: Broken memories**

* * *

Malcom opened one eye and sat on the ground as he rubbed his head.-Agh... I hit my head really hard-he commented as he tried to remember why he ended up in that way.-What am I doing here?-the boy suddenly asked, realizing that he didn't remember anything

The last thing he remembered was that he was trying to escape of that shed... but his memories weren't exactly completed. He only remembered his chat with his father and his idea of how to escape, but that was it. Also, he didn't remember getting to the shed... a little fear got inside of him when he remembered all the Napoleon stuff.

-Oh, I hit my head really badly, that's all-he said trying to reassure himself.-Nothing to worry about-the kid stood up and saw the curtain tied up from the window.-Oh, so that's how I escaped. Quite smart, my family would have been proud of me... just like when... When I... Mmm...-he tried to remember so hard, but there were some memories missing inside of his mind. He didn't know what was missing, but he knew that there was something there before... something replaced with nothing.

The ginger child looked up and noticed the giant black hole over New York. In that moment, he realized that he had to do something and soon because if he didn't, not only he'd stop existing, he'd also lose his memory.-Oh, boy...-he mumbled almost without breathe, he still couldn't believe in the big mess in which he was!

But he didn't have time for a break-down. The kid needed to go to Peabody's Industries before the WABAC could disappear.-Hey, I do remember some stuff-he said to himself trying to be positive.-Well, at least yet-Malcom finished feeling down again

Looking up at the hole finally, in a really decided way he started to run to the city, to get there as fast as possible. It didn't matter what his father told him, he knew he had to help his family. Maybe he wasn't the smartest in the family, or the kindest... or the bravest... but even with all his fears, all his lack of knowledge and rude way to talk... even with all his defects, he was the only one in the whole family with an actual working plan. So, who's the worst now?

* * *

-Hey, are you alright?-asked a strange voice

-What time is it?-asked Emma as woke up.-Oh, my... my head is spinning around. What happened?-she sat up and looked at her left, to see a little puppy that looked just like her grandfather.-Grandpa?-she asked a bit sleepy.-W-what happened? In which year are we?-she questioned looking around

Peabody stared completely shocked at her in the moment in which the blonde girl called him "grandpa". Grandpa? What game was she playing? How could he ever have any human grandchildren? Or better said: how could he ever have a family? Nobody wanted him! He remembered Napoleon's words "I don't wanna sound mean... but you're a freak, no one will ever want you". Then, the beagle decided that she only lay to confuse him, yeah, that could be... she only wanted him to be confused so he would help her, but no! There was no way he was ever going to free her... but she sounded so true...

-Humans are despicable sometimes-Hector found himself saying

Emma heard that and stood a bit shocked, until she remembered everything... or almost everything. There were some things she couldn't remember no matter how many times she tried.

-Am I going to lose my memory before stop existing?-the girl asked in fear

-What? I-I don't know... That's why you dismayed? Wow... that's quite interesting... But if it affected you, I think it'll affect everyone else in this present...-the beagle suddenly realized thinking it out loud

-What do you mean?-

-I mean that... before you stop existing, everyone will forget about you-the pup explained, trying to sound as polite as he could, so the little human won't cry again... but it didn't work as well as he expected

The blonde girl sat on the cage again, completely scared.-This can't be happening, no...-she mumbled closing her eyes and trying to remember

There were some missing memories, but the ones that she considered more important were still there, which was a great relief... because the next time, and now she knew there was going to be a next time, she didn't know if she would be able to remember them anymore. The first time she saw the WABAC was there, but then there was some kind of empty space in her mind and after that she could only remember herself painting beside Monet and her brother. Yeah, indeed there was a big part of her memory gone, but not the feelings she had for those missing thoughts. The child knew when a sad event happened even if she couldn't remember exactly what.

Peabody stared at her.-I'm sorry... but bad persons are bond to get a punishment-

-And how do you know who the bad and the good person are here?-she asked still not looking at him.-Just think about it... you have no idea what we've done to Napoleon... but you do know what he's doing to us, think, what could have we done to deserve this, grandpa?-

"She said it again" the young beagle thought stunned. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Acting as if he didn't listen to that, he continued.-Well, good persons always get out of an unfair situation... if you were telling the truth, and if you're the good person, then you shouldn't be worried, you'll find a way out-

-But how?-the girl asked looking at him with tears in her eyes

Peabody didn't care about her origins now, but he couldn't answer her because of one reason: he wasn't as smart or as old to have enough experience to help her. He only knew what he'd been told and what he'd had read, and that was a bit useless in that moment.

-What should I do now?-she asked to him begging for any kind of answer or inspiring word

-Well... you certainly have only two options-

-Which ones?-

-You can wait to be rescued by someone... or you can do something by yourself-

-What can I do? I'm not anyone especial-

-Well, I've read the smartest people can do the best with the less-he said before walking away, leaving her alone

-Where are you going?-

-I can't be here chatting with you all day long-the dog explained walking out, deep inside, he knew she needed time to think of a way out of that situation, and he felt like she was going to do it with no doubt

Emma stared at the door while her grandfather left. She wished to have a little more talking with him. It was nice to be beside someone she knew in that frightening context... but it didn't last much... even if it lasted just enough.

"The smartest people can do the best with the less" the young girl though. "Best with less" those words started to go around her head as she was able to remember many times in which she did that... she had used really simple things as her glasses or make up as weapons, she had been hold up from ropes and threatened with swords, but she would always come up with a great plan to help herself out.

The blondie stood up and looked around her. The cage was completely empty, without mentioning that it was extremely small that she was surprised she could fit into it stood up.-C'mon, Emma... think!-she muttered as she started to look around the room.

And then she found something that may have some kind of use. Moreover all the computers, in the room there was a fallen permanent marker that was closer to the cage, as if it had fallen and someone forgot to pick it up. The girl couldn't remember if that marker had been there all that time, but as she had just lost half of her memory, she didn't care.

The cage still had that little hole in one side. If she could only pass her hand through it, she'd be able to pick that marker up... but as it was impossible... she started to look for another option.

How was she going to pick it up? The girl started to touch her clothes and inspect every part of it, to try to find something unexpected, some kind of miracle; she was waiting a little help just like her grandpa told her because good people are helped. Luckily and surprisingly, she found her little miracle: in her hair she had thousands of invisible hair buckles.

-That's it!-She exclaimed happily as she took one buckle from her hair.-I've never expected to feel so happy to wear something mom recommended to me before!-

* * *

-Ok... the flat is only a few streets away from here-Malcom muttered trying to calm himself

He had been running since he went out of that shed, and he was tired... and so scared and confused at the same time. He felt horrible. He was lost, alone and he knew he was probably the only one in the whole world who had a plan to defeat Napoleon. So, yeah, indeed he felt under a lot of pressure.

The red-haired kid had been trying to hide himself on the way too, of course. Every single soldier was looking for him. Apparently, the French ruler wasn't really into Hitler's plan, which was almost predictable. It was obvious that the dictator wanted the best and cruelest people working for him... but he forgot how dangerous could be that. You'll see you can't have on a lower position someone who can be in your position because, let's say the truth, once they realize it, will they still want to stay in that lower place?

The boy walked crossed another street.-Right, just one street more-he said this time with a trembling voice

What would happen if Napoleon found out what Malcom wanted to do? Would he be there, sat in their WABAC, waiting for him? Would he send an army to lock him out just like he did to Emma? Oh, boy, those thoughts were starting to kill him.

Despite all his fears and his shaking legs, the young boy kept on walking until he got to the place where the flat was supposed to be.

His shock was so big that he needed to sit up. The entire flat was completely destroyed, and he remembered a little of what had happened, but he couldn't see the complete scene. His memory was starting to worry him. He had seen how the flat had been broken, he could feel it, but he couldn't remember it. That strange instinct was starting to freak him out because of how crazy it was.

But in the moment, he stopped thinking about his amnesia and tried to find a way out of that. Well, the flat had fallen down... every single floor... or hadn't it? He suddenly remembered one little fact that made him have a little hope: the WABAC was hidden in the subsoil of the apartment. It was technically under the ground, so it just couldn't have fallen down with the rest of the floors!

Malcom didn't even have time to celebrate, he just went running to the place were the wreckage from Peabody's Industries were.

When he got there, he found that the subsoil was on sight. He was able to see it, but the blue strange lights had disappeared (they'd been destroyed by the fall, of course) and his fear of failing the plan came back. But he still jumped into the big hole that had been formed and ran through the hall that he had once crossed it with his sister and his grandfather.

To his own surprise, the red door that guided to the WABAC was completely untouched. Slowly (and shaking) he wrote the password and the door slightly opened up.

The child closed his eyes, not really ready to face the future if he had failed. Taking a deep breathe, he opened one eye, then the other and with a wide smile, he exclaimed.-YES! I did it!-

Malcom celebrated as he ran to the WABAC. Now, he only needed to get into it, come back to that day in which he and Emma forgot the WABAC's manual, recover the manual and come back to his safe-beautiful present that he was never going to take for granted again.

But as usually in his life, something had to stop his happiness.

-Great job, kid-commented someone behind him making the red-haired turn around.-Now, we'll have two time machines-said Alexander the Great to his army before smirking.-And we also have our prisoner back-

* * *

-Cold day, isn't it?-asked Ally to a soldier that was standing in the streets

The man stared at her confused, because that night was pretty hot actually, he was even starting to hate wearing that suit.-Oh, yeah, I suppose-he said only to continue the conversation.-By the way, have you seen a red-haired kid with a white t-shirt and blue trousers or a red-haired man who wears glasses around here?-

The girl looked at the sides.-Mmm... No, I don't remember anyone with that description-

The soldier sighed disappointed and started to walk away. After noticing this, Ally came up with another plan.-But...-she said grabbing his Arm.-I'm kind of... lost, would you be so nice to tell me where I am?-the brunette asked flashing her eyes faster than ever and wishing her influence on men won't fail her

As every guy she knew, luckily, he got the hint.-Well, of course, madam-he said with a smirk

-Oh, that's very nice from you, more when you're working-she said getting closer to him

-Oh, you mean this? Never mind, after all there are many more soldiers doing the same thing I'm doing-

Ally's eyes widened.-You mean, searching for those two persons?-

-Yeah, apparently they're really important-

-Important for what?-

This time, the soldier laughed.-You won't believe this, but Napoleon believes that those two persons can defeat him!-he continued laughing.-With all our weapons and armies... two little fellows would be able to beat us?! HA! I don't think so-

-Y-yeah, you're right-she continued a bit unsure at the beginning, but then finding her hands on his muscles.-You seem so strong, do you work out much?-

He stopped paying attention to her and focused on his muscles.-Oh, not so much, but it really works, don't you think so?-

But when he looked up, instead of an answer, he could only find a punch. A punch directly in the face that made him stay unconscious and lying on the floor.

Sherman walked out of some shadows, staring at her.-Do you work out much? Really?-he asked still annoyed by her presence

-What? It worked, didn't it?-

-I would have preferred a more direct way than all that little game of yours anyway-the red-haired man commented coldly before carrying the dismayed man's body to the closed shop where they were both hiding

-Little game of mine?-the girl asked.-What do you even mean by that? Are you jealous or what?-

Ally got in too and locked the door out. She knew Sherman wasn't 100% agree with her staying there and helping him, but moreover the fact that she wanted him to find his children and his wife again, she also felt like that was going to be her last opportunity to being close to him. And although he was acting like a real jerk, she knew it was because he wanted her to stay out of that situation, which was true. He had lost too many persons in one day and getting Ally in the middle was the last thing he actually needed. She wasn't from his family, of course, but he still didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of his fault.

The scientist tied the punched man up to a chair.-I meant that playing with someone's feelings isn't nice, ok?-

-Oh, so, you do care about what's nice and not... let's tell Napoleon about this to see what he opines, what do you say?-

The man rolled his eyes.-its impossible-he muttered

-What is impossible?-

-Dealing with you it's impossible!-

-Huh?-the brunette pointed him with her finger.-You're the most impossible and complicated guy I've ever met! I'm helping you, I'm risking my life for you and you just... act as if you hated me! You're impossible, Sherman!-

For the second time in that night, Ally lost that malicious and smart-mouthed smirk that she had been showing. The first time he saw it, after they kissed, Sherman started to find that smirk pretty uncomfortable, but now, he was starting to miss it, because every time she lost that smirk full of self-confidence, she seemed so weak that he felt guilty. He couldn't help himself but feeling guilty! She was doing a lot for him... and there was no logical explanation. The only way someone would do such a thing for someone else... would be... love.

The situation suddenly turned so awkward that none of them said anything. They just turned around and continued with the plan without even looking at each other. There was something so wrong about what was happening, so wrong that it was almost right. Their minds just wouldn't let them in peace. There was obviously another problem that none of them were able to solve: their relationship. They both felt something for each other, yes, they both knew it, yes... but they just couldn't keep on with it, no.

Sherman stared at Ally for one moment, decided to break the wall that was built between the two of them. But before he could say anything, he started feeling dizzy. It was as if everything in the room was spinning around and his mind was the first thing that took the ride.

The dark-haired girl noticed this and ran to him.-Sherman? Are you alright?-

No, he wasn't alright at all. He couldn't even distinguish Ally from the tied up soldier.-Yeah, I'm fine-he lay before he just closed his eyes and dismayed.

* * *

**Hello back, so, now we know that almost everyone will forget about Emma and Malcom and their past life unless they do something against it... but exactly what? Malcom had a great plan... but it didn't work out as he expected. Also, Emma is locked out... but she seems to have a plan, will it be enough to free herself? And what's with Peabody, who doesn't remember anything about them? As you can see... things don't seem ideal, but, there are still a few chapters to go!**

**Keep on reading, please!**

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow and favorite! :D**


	31. I'm still here

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 31: I'm still here**

* * *

-Sherman...-he started to listen.-Sherman!-this time, he heard it louder.-Sherman!-And he finally was able to open both of his eyes and see what was going on around him.-Oh, my... you really scared me! What happened to you? Do you feel ok?-Ally questioned him but he didn't seem to be paying much attention

The red-haired man stood up slowly and looked around with a lost and unfocused look inside his eyes. His mind was still spinning around but it was slowing down. Anyway, that wasn't the most worrying fact about the situation... he felt his mind, better said, his memories, a bit emptier.

-Sherman?-he turned around and saw his assistant standing there.-Is everything alright?-

-How... What are we doing here?-

Ally stared at him confused.-We're... well, hiding from Napoleon-

-Napoleon?-he asked before touching his head, as he remembered it all of a sudden.-NAPOLEON! We... we have to do something about it! But... why are you here?-

The girl looked down worried and took a step closer to him. As soon as she did so, he took a step away from her, as if being closer to her was dangerous.-You... you don't remember it?-

-Mmm... I don't know...-his eyes wide opened and stared at Ally.-Why are you here?-he asked this time full of fear

This time, Ally rolled her eyes.-Nothing happened between us if that's what worries you, Sherman-

The man sighed in relief, before touching his forehead.-Why have I dismayed?-

-I don't know, you were just standing there-the girl pointed to the place.-And then you suddenly... bam! Fainted down, but you were in that state only for a few minutes, not more than five-

The red-haired scientist focused himself on trying to remember what happened. He felt a bit better when his memories started to come back... but that feeling of relief didn't last too much. As well as he was able to remember that, he realized that there were a couple of things that he wasn't able to remind. He felt as if half of his memories had suddenly turned to dust! And worse of all, even if he wasn't able to remember those moments, he could have a strange feeling, as if he knew if those moments were neither happy nor sad.-Oh, boy...-he commented

-What's wrong?-asked Ally worried

Sherman stared at her. He had almost forgotten about her being there with him. What was he supposed to tell her? The truth or a lie? After thinking it over for a few seconds, he got to the easiest conclusion: the truth. After all, she was probably going to forget it all too, because if he hadn't been Mr. Peabody's son, they would have never met. He took a deep breath.-Napoleon... he changed the past, and now my children are going to disappear if we don't help them fast... and you know what's worse of all? If we don't hurry, we're not even going to remember it-

-What are you trying to say now?-

-I mean that we're going to forget it! We're going to forget everything because we can't remember something that has never happened!-he screamed angrily, but not at her, he was mad at the whole situation and pressure of the context on itself

The dark-haired woman looked down, looking for some encouraging words to say.-I'm sorry, Sherman-was the best thing she could think of

-It isn't your fault... I should have been a better parent... if they'd never used the WABAC, now we wouldn't be in this situation-he answered sitting in the floor

-Well...-she sat closer to him, which only made him move a little away from her.-Just so you know, I don't think you are a horrible parent-

-How can you even know that?-he laughed.-You've never met my kids...-

-No... But I saw the way in which you talk about them... and I know how much you love them, so I really doubt that you are such a horrible human being if you love them that much-

Ally had a good point there. She was right, he loved them with all his heart, he'd die for them... but that didn't mean that he was a good parent, did it?

Despite his doubts, he smiled at the girl, knowing that she was only trying to cheer him up.-Thanks; I guess you're alright-

-Of course I am it-she said with a smirk

Sherman chuckled.-It's nice to see you're really humble, Ms. Edwards-

-Obviously... people as amazing as me are humble indeed-

The both laughed at this, forgetting for a moment about everything. But just when the context seemed a bit brighter, the soldier that was tied up to a chair started to wake up. The duo stood up quickly and got closer to him, so they were the first thing he saw after opening his eyes.

-Uh? Where am I?-the man asked confused and dizzy

-We are the ones who make questions here, honey-Ally answered with a threating look that even scared Sherman.-Now, tell us, where is Napoleon?-

The soldier stared at her before growling.-I am NEVER going to tell you, witch!-

-Oh, really?-she giggled.-Because if you don't...-the brunette took a little knife and threatened him. Sherman's eyes opened as big as two dishes. He had always had a feeling that she was a professional killer.-I'm going to cut off your hair!-

-WHAT?-the man questioned shocked

-Oh, yes...-she touched his blonde and beautiful hair.-It'll be such a shame... you look so well-groomed-

-You wouldn't-

-Do you wanna bet?-

Sherman stared a bit confused at the situation before rolling his eyes with an amused smile. Sure, handsome guys only cared about their looks... if he was him, he wouldn't care about his hair at all, but Ally knew better. Although they had technically kidnapped that guy, he felt rather reassured knowing that his secretary only wanted to cut his hair off, because after all, it would eventually grow up again, nothing really serious at all... but for that soldier, his hair seemed to be pure gold, because he was almost crying like a baby at the thought of losing his blonde and beloved curls.

The dark-haired woman smiled at the face of the guy in pain. Men were so predictable...

She started to put the knife closer to his hair. The soldier pressed his lips, as if he didn't want to say anything, he really didn't want to... but what about his hair?! He couldn't lose his hair! He had a whole reputation depending on it!

Some seconds of suffering later, after Ally cut one of his curls, the guy decided to open his mouth.-Alright! Napoleon's in Washington! He wants to take care of the president tomorrow; he's hidden behind the White House! Please don't cut my hair!-he cried

The scientist got closer to his assistant, stopping her threating.-Hidden behind the White House? How is that even possible?-

-Your father built an invisible camp for him and his armies-

-Mr. Peabody did that? He really trusts him then...-

Surprisingly, Sherman took the knife from Ally's hand.

-Hey! I was the bad guy (better said: girl) here!-she protested, but he ignored her

-Where are my wife and my daughter?-he asked pointing his neck instead of his hair

-They are inside Napoleon's principal hidden place, inside the biggest one... you're never be able to find them... and if you do, you'll be locked out!-

The red-haired man looked down, realizing the real danger that would be saving them. But then he found out that he'd rather die trying it that living without them. Anyway, if he wanted to save them, he was going to need some help.-Where is Mr. Peabody? The Mr. Peabody from the present?-

The man suddenly stared at him.-I don't know that, I swear... but Napoleon said that after using him, he was going to locked him with the others-

-That means...-Sherman started being finished by Ms. Edwards

-He can be probably locked out there... in the same place with them-

-Yeah, or dead...-reposed the tied up man making the both wide opened their eyes and stared at him.-What? Do you really think that you'd be able to live in one of those cages forever? They're really unhealthy if you ask me...-

Sherman slowly walked away from him, trying to imagine his life without Peabody sounded so horrible that he needed a little break to focus a bit. Maybe the beagle didn't know it, but he wasn't only his father. For a long time, Peabody was his friend and hero, the person he wanted to become in the moment in which he grew up. He was the only one who gave him a family and loved him when nobody else wanted him and...

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.-Everything will be alright-commented Ally.-We'll save them, you'll see...-

Even though he knew perfectly well that she only said that for mere courtesy and not for a real statement, the ginger man smiled at her. Now that his mind has stopped spinning around, he remembered why she was helping him: because she was in love with him, or at least she felt something for him. It was pleasant to know that, after all, he wasn't that alone.

-Thanks-he said still smiling before looking away and starting to walk around the shop.-Well, here's the thing... we need to get to Washington... and we certainly won't make it by feet-

-So what? Are you going by car?-laughed the soldier.-Let me remind you that Napoleon's armies are stopping every single car and no one will want to risk its life to help you, dog boy!-

The red-haired sighed. Would they ever stop calling him in that way?

-He's right... it'll be really dangerous if we go by car-opined Ally

-Yes, it is... but it's the fastest way, we need to be fast... my memory is going to break down in any moment-

-Oh, right, so you think that what? They won't recognize you?!-she questioned rather madly

The Peabody stared at the floor one more time, thinking. They knew him and Malcom... of course they'd recognize Emma and Penny or Peabody... if they used the soldier they tied up, he'd speak up... if only there was someone who they didn't recognize, and he could hide inside the car and being driven to Washington. But this person also needed to be less suspicious... someone really good manipulating and lying and...

He turned around, saw Ally and smiled.-Do you know how to drive a car?-

* * *

**(Play song "I'm still here". Time of the song: 00:00)**

-Hey! Where are you taking me?!-shouted Malcom as he was hitting a transparent cage that was transporting him

Anyway, none of the soldiers seemed to listen to his desperate cries and screams. The kid didn't care if that cage was soundproof, he'd still do what it takes to be free from that place. He suddenly saw a familiar person getting closer to him and opening the cage.

Malcom had failed in his plan. He indeed felt horrible; he felt completely alone and started to remember to his family, which he always had tried to avoid, and the boy suddenly realized how lucky he was for having them. Maybe no, they didn't seem to understand him all the time, but at least they tried. He was even starting to doubt if he felt the same way about his father. After hugging him, the kid had a feeling like he could trust him... more than what he could imagine. Malcom wasn't afraid anymore of being who he really was in front of his family that was for sure. At the beginning of that journey, he'd have laughed at the idea of becoming one with his family... but it turns out, the joke was on him.

-Napoleon wants to see him-the new guy, who was wearing clothes made of fur ordered

Some soldiers opened the cage and handcuffed Malcom.-Really mature, handcuffs to a kid... even when you all have thousands of weapons, am I that scary?-the boy asked

Attila chuckled.-Really brave boy, isn't he? Don't you even think about putting his handcuffs off!-he ordered to the soldiers.-Now, take him to see Napoleon-

-Quickly!-ordered one soldier pushing Malcom

**(Time of the song: 00:48)**

He glared at him, but he obeyed him. He didn't understand anything at all... well, how could he? After all, he was just a boy, they were able to take him and throw him away. It's simple to obey orders, it's simple to live without thinking or making any choice as those soldiers did. They just did what their boss wanted; they didn't have a word on it, even if they knew it was wrong. Yeah, they stood there on their own, but they didn't know him... because his mind wasn't there.

And that's how they started walking towards Napoleon's hiding place that was some kind of giant tent covered by a kind of dome that made the whole base completely invisible. Quite smart actually, it was almost obvious that the French ruler wasn't the one who created it. The ginger wasn't able to see what was outside that dome, but he could see a door in one side of it.

Malcom's fears towards them have stopped after they trapped him into that cage. The kid knew what his destiny was either if he obeyed or if he escaped. Napoleon found a way to make him disappear otherwise. But there was something that was still making his mind go around... they had the WABAC. Why was that? He didn't even want to know... so, he just decided to keep on walking until finding a way to escape from those guards.

* * *

**(Time of the song: 01:44)**

Emma's hands have turned completely black, they were full of black permanent maker, as well as her white shirt and skirt... let's not even mention her hair... Oh, her mother was going to be so mad at her... if she ever made it and found a way out, of course.

She shook her head at that thought and continued her work. The blonde girl still had faith, because that was everything you can have... but she didn't only have faith, she also had a plan. After all, her grandfather gave her the options and words she needed. And Emma knew that she wasn't a damsel in distress, she had never been it... and she would never be it.

-Ok, I'm almost done... and that's it-she said stopping her work and inspecting her cage

She left a chuckle out and sat up, waiting for the guards to take her out.-So, the best with the less, huh?-the girl asked looking at her maker with a wide smile

* * *

**(Time of the song: 02:11)**

-You know, it's actually quite pleasant walking through the room of my biggest enemy in the world being threaten by his whole army, you know, foes?-commented sarcastically Malcom to the soldiers, who only rolled their eyes

-Of course, kids... I believe that this situation is still more pleasant to us, though-commented one of them

-Oh, no, no, I can bet that I'm spending the best holidays ever...-

-Yeah, as well as your parents-

The kid's smirk disappeared on a matter of seconds.-What do you mean?-he asked worried

-Oh, well, they just... forgot how important you were-laughed another soldier

The kid gulped. He knew his own memory was starting to disappear, but he never could have expected that to happen to his parents... but no! They must be lying! There's no way they'd forget about him! He was his son!

-You're just lying...-the kid commented trying to calm himself

-Oh, do you think so?-Malcom stared at him.-Wouldn't you like it to see it yourself?-finished the soldier making signs to his left

**(Time of the song: 02:38)**

On his left, there was a door that was half opened, a door that guided to a room that was completely empty... or better said, almost empty. Because there was only one thing inside of those four walls... Another transparent cage with a circular form.

The red-haired boy gave a gaze inside the room and once he realized what that transparent ball standing in the middle of the room was, he ran towards it. Because inside of that cage, there was his mother.

-Mom?-he asked in the border of tears.-MOM!-

-Wait, kid, don't wake her up, she is dismayed, don't worry. Dismayed for the third time... which means that once she wakes up, she won't remember anything about this old life of yours... pretty sad, isn't it?-

The kid turned around to face him.-No... no! You're lying!-

-Believe whatever you want...-

There, a sudden inner strength inside of Malcom came. He just couldn't believe their words... they were just whispers and lies that he'd never believe. After seeing what his own irresponsibility provoked... he decided that he was going to free his family, no matter what. He _knew_ that she couldn't have forgotten about him, why? Just because he knew. Call it instinct, or heart, or whatever... but he knew it.

And those soldiers over there were forgetting about something really important... he was still there.

* * *

**(Time of the song: 03:05)**

The Emma's room's door opened, she heard them. So, the girl covered her mouth with her hands, so she wouldn't make any sound.

-Hold on a second!-she heard one soldier screamed.-Look at the cage!-

-Please don't tell me she escaped!-other one said

-Oh no! Napoleon's gonna kill us!-the first man reposed

The blondie listened to steps getting closer to her and in that moment she realized that her plan worked out.

The soldiers opened the cage, what a silly thing you must think... but nobody could blame them. It's really hard to see through permanent maker. You'll see... Emma had painted the whole cage from the inside with the black permanent maker. The cage was completely black, and the guards couldn't tell if she was still inside her trap or not.

But once they opened it, Emma punched one of the guards with her maker, hitting his eye and distracting him. Luckily, there were only two soldiers and she was able to beat him with no problem. Throwing every single thing she found to them and making them hit themselves against the keyboards and computers that were in the room, the young girl was able to escape from them.

Also, they had left the door opened... which made it even easier for her.

She started to run out of that place as fast as she could.

* * *

Malcom leaned in the floor and started to cry his heart out. All the guards stared confused at this; they have forgotten how young the kid was. They had never heard a kid cry as much before, he was crying even more than a baby!

-Hey, kid...-started saying the soldier who first showed him his mother.-We have to go to see Napoleon...-

-But...it's... he's so mean! And... My mom... and... ajfaksdjfnsjkdf-the red-haired said still crying, so no one could understand anything

-I'm sorry, boy... but...-this time the soldier bowed himself to be at the same height than Malcom.-Look, this isn't personal, ok?-

The kid stopped crying and gave a little smile, still sniffing.-I know... this isn't personal either, ok?-he said quickly before taking the guy's sword (or better said: rob it) and hitting him with its superior part, knocking him out

-Little brat!-Screamed another soldier.-Go, get him!-

A soldier ran to him angrily, decided to blandish his sword on the boy's body. But when he lift it up and was about to thrust it in the middle of Malcom, the kid put his handcuffs in front of him, making the guard break the handcuffs on the middle.

The soldier realized what he did and did an innocent smile, as saying "sorry" before receiving a punch from another guard.

Malcom, still with his sword at hand, started to run away as fast as he could.

**(End of song)**

* * *

Malcom and Emma were running towards Napoleon's place without even knowing where they were going to, wishing to have a lack of luck to find the way out of that horrible place... but their luck didn't guide them away from the place. It just guided them together again.

In one moment, they were running so fast and looking to every single side, that they didn't notice it, and the both crashed against the other, receiving a big blow in their heads.

-Ugh...-they both said rubbing their heads

Next act, they looked up, realizing who the other person was.

-Malcom?!-

-Emma?!-

The twins smiled at each other and, without thinking it twice, they hugged, because after all, they were still there.

* * *

**_And I want a moment to be real,_**

**_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_**

**_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._**

**_And how can they say I never change?_**

**_They're the ones that stay the same._**

**_I'm the one now,_**

**_'Cause I'm still here._**

**Yes! Emma and Malcom finally found each other! And Sherman knows where they are and it's on his way to get his children and wife back... with Ally. Next chapter's spoiler alert: a bit more of ShermanxAlly will appear *tan tan taan***

**About this chapter, I recommend you to listen to the song "I'm still here" by John Rzeznik while you're reading it ( watch?v=X9Hrq9dzNSs), mostly when Malcom appears in the chapter the first time (In black letters I wrote exactly how it's supposed to be the sync between the song and the story), hope you find this idea like music to your ears **Peabody's smile when he says a bad joke on****

**Well, anyway, hope you liked the chapter! The ending is sooo close, this by far was the longest story I've ever written! But I'm also very proud of it! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favourite and review! :D**


	32. Ghosttown

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 32: Ghosttown**

* * *

Driving through the city's road was always a complicated work. There used to be a lot of traffic and it made almost impossible the hard task of driving. At the beginning, Ally thought that there were probably no cars in the roads... but she was wrong. There were just as many cars as always in the New York City, and let's not even mention Washington. That made her thought for a moment that going by feet would have been a better option.

She looked at the back part of her car, where there were lots of boxes and covers... and a very uncomfortable Sherman.-How is everything out there?-she asked casually, trying to sound calmed

-A bit tight... but moreover that, I'm ok, don't worry about me-

-Sure, of course...-

-What time is it?-

-It's 5:00 a.m.-she answered looking at the radio's watch.-We'll be at Washington in about... 5:30-

-Nice, we've been inside this car for more than four hours, so what will thirty minutes more do?-he said out loud, though he said it to himself

-Sorry Sherman, but there are a lot of cars-the woman sighed.-I thought that with all this Napoleon's fiasco there'd be nobody-

-You thought wrong... everyone wants to leave, obviously. Mostly because Napoleon lets them... you'll see, he only wants my family-

Both of them then fell into a deep silence. They hadn't been really talking through the whole trip, maybe because there was no so much to say about it. What were they supposed to talk about? Both of them were scared, alone, sad and angry at the same time. A part of them didn't want to be there, but the other wanted that moment to last forever. Ally as well as Sherman knew that after that trip and after saving everyone, everything would come back to normality, which meant... they won't be together ever again. That's how it was bound to be: Sherman with his family and Ally alone. That's how they always expected it to be... until that moment.

A strange anxiety came over Ally. The dark-haired girl just couldn't handle the pressure of the whole situation that was on her all of a sudden. Helping the man she was in love with so he could be with his dull wife again, risking her own life just for a love story that didn't even happen.

The brunette looked at the radio that was mute and turned it on, wanting to break that deep silence and her own thoughts for a second. Music is always a great escape after all.

Unfortunately, almost every radio station had been taking by the government: the president was giving a big announce about what was happening in New York. And even though the red-haired seemed pretty interested, his assistant decided to change the station, determined to find some music.

-C'mon...-she muttered after finding out that mostly every FM station had become into a news channel. But then, she found a radio with music on, a famous pop song she knew that was just ending.-Finally!-she exclaimed relaxing

Unfortunately, another song began. She recognized it too and growled at the Universe. There was no need to hear such a depressive song in her actual statement.

As soon as Ally was about to change the station, she heard a voice behind her.-Don't change it, I like this song-Sherman muttered covering his face with a cover again

She glared at him, but continued driving. What has she done to deserve that? Oh, wait a minute... yes, she did many bad things. And that's how the song started to show its lyrics:

_Maybe it was all too much_

_Too much for a man to take_

_Everything is bound to break_

_Sooner or later, sooner or later_

Ally sighed. "Sooner or later everything is bound to break". How well she knew that phrase... she always knew that everything had an ending, even before starting something. The girl had always been knowledgeable about what was going to happen between her and Sherman: they were going to take different ways. And maybe that was why she decided to help him... just to have a little more time. Not only to be by his side, also to see if he changes his mind.

Outside, thousands of persons were running away from that place. They all wanted to leave, to hide, and to disappear. The city seemed like a ghost town, but you couldn't blame people... They'd prefer to do than to die of course. Everything was falling down and everyone knew that someone as powerful as that French ruler wouldn't give up that easily. They all knew they had no other option... all of them but Sherman and Ally, who were going directly to the trap.

They both continued their journey for a few kilometers more, until they found themselves with some soldiers that were expecting cars. One of them saw Ally and got closer to her car.

Ally looked at the soldier and looked down, thinking of a way out. Then, she took a deep breath and rolled the car's window down.-Good morning-she said with a cheering smile

-Good morning, lady-he answered.-We're making a quick examination from the cars and drivers... would you mind showing me your license?-

-Of course not-she said taking her bag from the back part of the car with her wide smile

The guard inspected her information for a second.-Where are you going?-

-Oh, I'm going to Washington-

-Washington? Why?-

-Oh, well, I have my family living there and I haven't seen them in a while now... and they started calling and well... you know how family is like-she chuckled

The man giggled too.-Yeah, I know exactly what you mean... me and my wife are all the time visiting her family... you wouldn't mind if us check your car...?-but before he ended his question, Ally talked again

-You're married?-she said rather sadly

-Uh... yes? Why?-

-Nothing... but it's a shame... well, I guess it's true that the best men are married-the girl commented almost as a hint to Sherman

-Well, I don't know, but we really should check...-

-Really a shame... you have such a beautiful eyes... and your hair is so... wavy-Ally added dreamily

The guy stared at her confused, but after getting what was happening, he got even closer to the car's window.-Thank you, dear, you have pretty eyes too-

-Oh, but not as pretty as yours-

-Well, obviously not... but still pretty though-

They laughed and smiled at each other, before Ally turned to her radio's clock.-Oh, my! It's late... my family's gonna kill me...-she muttered to herself before turning to the soldier.-Anyway, what were you needing me to do?-

The man looked down, thinking, and with a sigh, he gave back the license.-Nothing, you can leave-

-Really? Thank you!-She said with a sincere smiling driving away.-Thank you for being a man...-she mumbled once they were far enough

-Are you really going to flirt with every person we see?-asked Sherman still hidden

-Why not? Guys are easier to manipulate when they think someone's interested on them...-

-I still think that it's mean-

-Oh, don't be jealous, Sherman-she teased again.-Moreover, we're only a few minutes away from Washington! You should be thanking me on your knees-

-If we survive and remember, I'll do it-

-I'll take it as a promise, Peabody-

-Don't presume so much, Edwards...-he smirked looking at her, uncovering his face.-Anyway, it was really smart-

-What?-

-You know... using your "woman's talent" against him... and I mean that... I do thank you because of that-he said feeling as if something didn't let him speak, as if something was in the middle of his throat and didn't let him say the words he wanted to use

-That means... you're jealous?-the brunette asked with a smirk

Sherman glared at her.-Maybe...-he said as revenge with a smirk, making her seem nervous all of a sudden

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the duo had arrived to Washington. Little did Napoleon know that the actual president from the USA was in a meeting in Europe... and maybe that was the reason why no one seemed to do anything against some trucks that were getting in and out? It may be because of that or because those armies took care of everything before. Neither Ally nor Sherman wanted to know the answer.

Hiding behind some trees, Ally spoke to his partner.-So, what's the plan, smarty?-

The red-haired man rubbed his neck, thinking on something.-Well... I... think that...-

-You don't have a plan?!-the girl asked angrily

-Hey, to be honest, I didn't even think we would make it to this state-the woman couldn't resist it and punched him in the arm madly, but still not really hard.-Ouch!-

-Shut it and think of something!-

-Ok, ok... Geez...-he started to look around, just to try to find a way to get inside that fort that was hidden

Even though it seemed useless, the scientist finally noticed that there were many sewer lids at the same distance. Without really calculating the distance, he realized that there must be another sewer lid inside the fort... obviously that they'd have to wait until no one were watching to come out...

He glazed Ally a bit, looking at her pretty blue (and obviously expensive dress).-She's gonna kill me...-he muttered

-Uh?-his assistant asked confused

-Nothing...-he lay.-But I think I've got a plan... Follow me-

Even though she stared at him with a mistrust look, she finally did what ordered, knowing that Sherman wasn't going to do something really dangerous... but she just wondered why "she would like to kill him" if she knew the plan? What did he have in mind? Dress up as some soldiers and cross the fort's door with everyone looking and being able to discover them? Knock them all out? Or...

Her thoughts were stopped once they got to a lonely place in the middle of the streets with a sewer. She stared at Sherman as he sat up, opened the sewer's cover and got into it without hesitation.

-What are you doing?-she asked shocked

-Mmm... Getting inside the sewer?-

-I don't mean what you're doing! I mean... why?! Is this your plan?-

-Yeah, what? It's the safest way, Ally! The sewer lids' are put in the ground with a same amount of distance... there must be one inside! We'll just go out and hide, easy, isn't it?-

-Oh, yeah... so you think that's easy? And what are we going to do once we get in, Sherman? Haven't you thought of that?-

-One step at a time-he stretched his hand to her on the surface.-Are you coming or should I continue alone?-

Ally stared at him confused and then unsure.-But my dress is new...-she commented sadly

-I can restore everything, your dress, your shoes, your hair cut, or whatever girls care about their outfit-

-I don't want your money, Sherman-the woman said extremely determined before realizing what she had just say

Most of the time of her life she had been dating guys for their money, she actually was interested at Sherman only because of that... or at least at the beginning. She never imagined she could actually say that phrase. It wasn't like she was only someone who liked money, actually she was a bit corny, and deep inside of her, she was waiting for her hero to come, but another part of her made her believe that no, those things didn't really exist, though she wished so.

She looked around to see the black hole in the sky, to see the fallen flats and the deserted streets. Everything was falling down, and Sherman and Ally were the only two souls in that ghost town.

The dark-haired girl took a deep breath and rejected Sherman's hand, deciding instead getting into the sewer, almost suffering and letting a little "oh, no" every single time she was going down until her feet met something rather wet: sewer's water.-Oh, no-she repeated again pressing her lips nervously

At this, Sherman let a little chuckle, receiving only a glare.-Sorry, but it's funny, admit it-

The girl glared at him before starting walking through the conduits.-So, how are we going to know in which sewer we should come out?-

-It'll be the 7th one-

-Nice... we'll have to walk around here, between this polluted water, and bugs and...-Ally heard a sound, before realizing a big mouse was staring at them.-RATS!-she freaked out scared walking backwards and hugging Sherman as if he was going to protect her of the mammal, with the scientist only staring confused at her actions

Luckily, the rat got bored quickly and ran away from them, and so Ally looked up to find Sherman's eyes staring at her oddly. The girl laughed nervously, walking away from him and accommodating his shirt, that she had rudely almost broke in the commotion.-Haha... sorry-she apologized, still giggling.-I don't like rats-

-Well, no one does...-he opined rather amused before coughing and pointing to the front.-Can we continue now?-

-What? Why? Oh...of course-Ally said quickly retaking her walk, even though she seemed even more scared than before

After walking for some sewers (and a quite silenced trip), the assistant finally decided to speak up.-Are we there yet?-

-Nope, sorry, we'll have to fight against some other rats...-

-Ha-ha! Hilarious attitude...-

-Can I ask you something?-Sherman questioned seriously all of a sudden

-Oh, sure-

-Why aren't you afraid of forgetting?-

-What do you mean?-

-I mean... you seemed rather calmed about that, why?-

-Oh, that...-she touched her hair nervously, fiddling with her blonde extension.-Well, that's maybe because I have a low level of hyperthymestic syndrome...-she explained talking lower and lower each time

Sherman stood still all of a sudden, with a stunned look. Usually, when she used to say that people used to think it was some kind of illness or something she didn't want to talk about... but she made a mistake if she thought that was what Sherman was going to think... he had studied medicine.

-You mean... you can remember everything?!-he asked surprised knowing what that syndrome meant

-Kind of... not everything... I have a lower level of it, but it is enough... So, it'd be hard to forget it-

-That must be so cool...-

-Not so much, you're all the time thinking about what you've done in the past... you remember every single mistake...-

-Well, you should be proud of it-

-Proud of remembering them?-

-No, proud of your mistakes, after all, they made you what you are, right?-he asked with a smile

-You're saying it as if being me is something good...-she mumbled

In that moment, she remembered the first time they met and he asked her to tell him a good and a bad thing about her. She obviously lay, in both aspects, and what a better way to say the truth that when you're probably going to die?

-I'm too ambitious-Ally said looking down

-What?-Sherman asked confused staring at her

-That's a bad thing about me... too ambitious, extremely ambitious... I think I'd be able to do really horrible things to get to a good position. I have...-she glazed at him.-I have been dating every single boss I've had-she finished.-Because I do, I do like money and parties and expensive-useless dresses... also because I never really believed in love... and to tell you the truth, Sherman, I... when I first came to your company, I just wanted to be with you because of the same reason-

In that moment, every piece fell into his place into Sherman's head. He knew he wasn't the kind of handsome guy who had thousands of women. So, he just frowned.-So, that's what you meant when you said you were helping me just because you're making a pay back to the Universe, right?-

-Maybe but... what I'm trying to say is that after this last month being your friend I realized that... I'm really in love with you, Sherman, I'm really it and I'm so sorry-

He looked down at this confession. Could it be true? Well, if it wasn't it, it didn't have any sense. Why would she confess up just like that? Moreover, she seemed truly sorry, but he still couldn't trust her 100%.

-Ally, I... forgive you-

-What?!-she asked surprised and happy

-Yeah, after all it was my fault too... I should've talked to your last bosses, if I hadn't been so tired that day...-

-Oh, boy, thank you, Sherman! I really...-

-Wait, I forgive you, that doesn't mean that we're just going to be friends or something more in the future, Ally. I can't trust you completely after knowing the truth-

-But I admitted what I feel for you-

-Ally, I have a wife and children! It isn't that easy-

-Are you in love with me?-she asked narrowing her eyes

-What?-

-What you've heard, Peabody, do you feel something for me?-

-Not only because I feel something for you it means I'm going to divorce with Penny, ok? She's the woman of my life!-he exclaimed walking closer to her

-Oh, I bet you're right... she's the woman of your life...-she pointed him with a finger.-But that doesn't mean she's the love of your life, does it?-

-Now you're just talking nonsenses-

-I'm not and you know it! She's the woman of your life only because you have never been apart from her! You've been beside her your entire life, how can you know if she's the one for you?-

Sherman chuckled.-Ally, we've known each other for a month, I've known Penny for more than twenty years! Don't you think that's enough? She's been my best friend since I can remember!-

-Oh, admit it, Sherman, you feel something for me... but someone as good-hearted as you can't do that to anyone-

-You're right, because it'd be wrong!-

-You're a coward and a baby!-she said making a step closer to him every time she said a word with a challenging look

-And you're a manipulator and a liar!-he said doing the same thing

-Coward-

-Liar-

-Coward!-

-Liar!-

-You don't know what life is-

-You either-

By that time, the both just realized how closer they were one from the other, only a few centimeters away. It was almost funny to think that both of them were right... but at the same time they were so wrong. And at the last statement, they found out something they had in common at least, which made them feel so confused, especially Sherman, who wasn't someone who usually started an argument, even if he had his reasons. He wasn't really agreeing with discussing, less with a woman. In fact, he couldn't remember if he had ever had such an argument with Penny before, which made him wonder if that was something good or bad.

They both got a little bit closer, before kissing.

* * *

_**When it all falls, when it all falls down**_

_**I'll be your fire when the lights go out**_

_**When there's no one, no one else around**_

_**We'll be two souls in a ghosttown**_

_**When the world gets cold, I'll be your cover**_

_**Let's just hold onto each other**_

_**When it all falls, when it all falls down**_

_**We'll be two souls in a ghosttown**_

* * *

**Well, that's it... Sherman x Penny fans... hate me xD Sorry if this chapter was about these two and I stopped focusing on the principal characters (Emma and Malcom) but I needed to... just to get to a more dramatic turn of events. I also did it so you still have suspense from the last chapter, of course xD**

**Anyway, see you tomorrow or next week... I'm not sure to be honest, but I'm sure about something: there are like 4 chapters left only! :O**

**Please favorite, follow and review! This story hasn't been getting reviews in a while :'( **

**Thanks for reading! **


	33. The meeting part 1

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 33: The meeting part 1**

* * *

-Oh, my!-screamed Emma happily before breaking apart from her brother.-I can't believe you're actually here!-

-And I can't believe we are actually alive!-he commented with the same excited tone

-I know, right? Oh, by the way, how did you actually get here?-

-Oh, that's quite simple; I was able to avoid those silly guards over there-

-Hey, me too... and you might think they've provoked so many troubles in the past...-she reposed remembering that those guards were part of armies that had caused wars.-But... what I really meant was: how did you find me?-

-Oh, they caught me when I was about to...-Malcom paused before realizing that he was forgetting one little detail: the WABAC! His plan! Now that he found Emma he was actually going to be able to make it!

-Emma!-He exclaimed one more time.-Napoleon has our WABAC-

-Duh... yeah, he's got a time machine that is like ours because we forgot the manual-the blondie said crossing her arms a bit annoyed

-No! He's got _our present_ WABAC too!-

-What?! And how... how has he found it?-

-Our grandpa's flat was completely destroyed by this...-he started to signal everything around them, not finding the right words to say.-This whole...-

-Time fiasco?-finished his twin

-Yeah, yeah, that! I liked it... it even sounds mature... but going back, we have to find it, go back and take the manual out of Napoleon's hands before it's too late and we...-

-And we are forgotten forever-she finished again

-Yeah, yeah, that...-he said this time less excited.-Can you read minds or something?-

But Emma didn't listen to his question. She felt so stunned at the situation once she realized the big danger they were in... Malcom's plan wasn't that bad really, it could actually work. Despite this, there was a big problem... how come they were even going to find the time machine in that place? It was enormous! They were lucky to find themselves!

-It's the only solution...-muttered the girl.-We need to find a time machine-

-You mean my plan is a functional one?-he wide smiled.-Yeah, I'm a Peabody!-

-But...-

Malcom's excitement suddenly flushed away.-But what?-

-But how are we going to find it in here? They must have put it away! And I really doubt that any of these soldiers know where it is...-

-Doesn't Napoleon have a nerd?-

-A nerd?-

-Yeah, you know, there's always someone who knows all the technology and smart stuff, someone like an inventor, someone who won't be able to defeat anyone by using its arms and someone who is taken for granted...-

Emma smiled.-Malcom, you're a genius!-

-Whoa, really? Can you repeat it in front of our parents later?-he questioned not really understanding his sister's realization but happy to be considered as a "genius"

His twin chuckled.-C'mon!-she said walking away and being followed by him

* * *

-Oh, boy, no-Sherman said as he put himself away from Ally

-What? Are you gonna say that _I was_ the one who kissed you this time?-

-No! And that's why it makes this situation a lot worse...-

-Admit it; it'll be the best-

Sherman couldn't believe what had just happened: they kissed! Ally and Sherman kissed! And under their own will! It hadn't been like last time when _she_ was the one who kissed _him_... this could only mean one thing... and it wasn't a good one. She was right; he was in love with her. But did that mean that he didn't love Penny anymore?

The only thought of Penny made him blush, which made him realize that he still loved her. Could it be possible to be in love with two persons at the same time? He thought it again and... No. The feeling he always got with Penny was happiness, pure and naïve happiness, along with a burning feeling in his throat and the sense of being flying. With Ally he felt something completely different. It was more like a desire of passion than a desire of love.

-So?-asked Ally with an impatient smile

The scientist stared at her for a second before an idea came up into his head.-Ok, I admit it... I might have a regard for you as well-he said almost mimicking his father's tone when he used to say those words

The brunette woman sighed tiredly.-Well; it's still a confession, isn't it? We're getting better...-

-Yeah... and that's why I'll have to choose-

-Choose what?-

-Choose between you and Penny-he said turning around and walking through the path they were going again

-What? Why?-

-Because it'll be... unfair for her and... For you if we have any kind of... affair-he said taking many deep breathes between the words. He would have never imagined being in that situation! How come had it ever happened?

His secretary looked down. Yes, he had a point and a good one. She was starting to hate his know-it-all logic sometimes. To be honest, she didn't care about Penny at all, in fact, she felt envious about her... but he was right. Ally couldn't do that to herself, knowing that she was really in love with Sherman, sooner or later a situation like that would be a completely unnecessary mess.-Alright then-the brunette decided.-You'll choose it, but be very cautious, Peabody-

-Yeah, I guess I could try that some time...-he muttered before continuing his walking

-So, for how long are we supposed to walking through this disgusting place?-

-Just a few meters more... it's the 7th sewer-he commented as he walked under another sewer before stopping in panic

He gulped realizing that he had lost count of the sewers. Was that the 5th one? Or the 6th? What if it was the 8th? After the kiss, his mind had forgotten about everything. His only thoughts were practically based on his choice to make and forcing his mind to remembering his children so he wouldn't forget them. He found himself extremely lost... he had no idea about which sewer it was! Now what was he going to do?

-What's wrong now?-asked the woman.-Please tell me you didn't stop counting-

Yes, she definitely knew men. So, the only thing Sherman did to answer was a shy and nervous smile, almost saying "yeah, sorry..."

-Unbelievable!-She exclaimed shaking her hands madly.-So now, what are we supposed to do now?!-

-Well, I'm almost sure this is the 3rd or 4th sewer?-

-Sherman, if any soldier sees us, if your plan doesn't work, WE ARE DEAD! Now, you wanna tell me you are going to risk that much?-

Of course she had a point. In that moment he realized once again that Ally wasn't as silly as she tried to seem. That scared him a bit, not because she was smart... but because she had been trying to hide it. It was the second decision he had to take in the day, thing that he wasn't really used to... though, this time; he knew exactly what they had to do.

-Yes-he said serious

-What? Are you nuts?-

-Probably, yeah, but we don't have another option-

The red-haired man started running through the conduits, muttering under his breath the possible numbers those sewers were meant to be.-4th or 5th...-he muttered running to the next one without even waiting for his companion, he had to find his children! No more distractions.-5th or 6th...-Sherman knew that it won't be easy, even if they get inside, even if his plan and desperate actions worked, he knew there was no certain way to know how that night was going to end like.-6th or 7th...-he stopped at this. That sewer was probably the one he was after too... but what if it's not? He thought about it... he'd rather be outside or inside of the fort? Walking to the other sewer, he sighed.-7th or 8th-

Sherman had never been someone really good at taking decisions. Of course, he had a cool group of friends and an awesome dad who would always help him if he needed to take any risk... but when he was alone, on his own, without no one else... he was a real mess at taking risks and decisions. He was usually someone who played it safely, someone quiet and shy, not a great boss, let alone leader. But now, it was different, it was all up to him.

-Another mistake won't kill me...-he muttered opening one of the sewers.-Or I hope so-

* * *

-She escaped?-asked the little Peabody puppy in surprise

-Oui!-exclaimed Napoleon angrily

-We're so sorry, our Lord-said some soldiers bowing to him

-Of course you're sorry! You all lose your head!-he screamed calling some guards behind him that took those soldiers without any mercy

The dictator started to walk around his office, where he was planning to control the world. He looked around, from the desk in front of him to the comfortable red sofa at the left of the place. It was a smart and professional office that Bonaparte didn't even know how to use. For instance, he wasn't even ready for that century. The first time he turned on the TV he almost had a heart attack, for example. He didn't know what a phone was, less internet. But he didn't care! As long as he had Peabody as his personal nerd he wouldn't even need to know the names of all those new "technological junk".

Suddenly, the phone started to ring, making Napoleon growl at the object, which he hadn't seen before.-What's this thing?!-he asked angrily to the beagle, who only rolled his eyes

-It's a phone; it helps you to communicate with people who aren't with you at the moment-

-Oh, interesting... and how does it work? Is it as good as the TV?-he asked with hope in his eyes, of course... he might not know what the television was the first time, but it quickly became an addiction

-Indeed is a tool as useful as it, yes-he said rather unsure before picking the phone up and giving it to Napoleon.-You have to speak through that-Peabody explained

-Oh, fine...mmm... bonjour?-

-Lord, the kid has escaped-said a soldier from the other side

-Oh, it's answering me!-the French said in excitement.-Oui, oui, I knew the girl escaped-

-Wait, the girl escaped too?-

-What do you mean by "too", idiots?!-Napoleon's face started to turn red with rage

-Well, we have... mmm... the boy, Malcom, escaped-

Bonaparte gave the phone to Peabody again before screaming a big and loud "AHHHH!" and running away from the office insulting in French.

-So, both of them escaped?-questioned Peabody careless.-That's a real turn-up for the books-

-Oh... you have no idea...-commented Malcom closing the door behind him and Emma after they got into the office

The puppy screamed and ran as fast as he could to press a red button that said "security" on the other side of the desk, but the children knew him too well to underestimate him. So, before he was able to do it, they put a plastic box on him.

The twins sat on the plastic.-This is so wrong...-commented Emma with shaky hands.-I mean, we're kidnapping him!-

-Oh, calm down... we're just kidnapping him physically in a harmless way... Napoleon kidnapped his brain... I think that's worse. Also, we're making him a favor-

-Try to tell him...-

-Napoleon didn't kidnap my brain!-exclaimed the dog from inside.-He's my best friend-

-Friend or boss?-asked Malcom with a smirk.-Cuz' he didn't really treat you as a friend-

-Of course he did! I mean, does!-

-What are you even helping him? You're way better than this-reposed the blonde girl softly, not wanting his grandpa to feel worse

-Better? I'm a freak! Nobody wants me! Nobody but Napoleon!-screamed the puppy looking down.-Yeah, he isn't the best friend... but he's the only one I've got-

-Sometimes it's better to be alone...-muttered Malcom receiving a punch on the arm

-What my brother is trying to say is that... not only because he was friendly to you it means that he's your friend... having a real friend goes beyond that-she explained.-A real friend should always be willing to help you and forgive you... it has to be someone who... will do anything for you, no matter what will happen to itself-

Peabody stared at her. She was smart, no doubt about it. But he wasn't going to fall for that! Of course it was all a little play; she didn't really care about him... Napoleon did! And yeah, maybe he wasn't the best friend ever... but he was a good companion, wasn't it?

-Look, we will let you go back with your boss if...-started Malcom, but he wasn't interrupted by a snappy Peabody saying "he isn't my boss".-Sure, whatever he is-continued the kid.-If you help us-

-There's no way I'm doing that!-

-Oh, yes it is, fancy bowties-he smirked

-Wait, what?-asked his twin this time

-Oh, don't worry, Em... I know how to deal with nerds like yourself-he stood up and stared at the beagle.-Alright, let's be logical for once... this is the future, isn't it?-

-Mmm... Indeed?-answered the dog confused

-And you're from the past, aren't you?-

-Right again-

-Nice! So, where is your future you?-

-What do you mean?-

-Shouldn't it be a future version of you?-

The dog opened his eyes in realization of what he was saying.-Well, dogs don't live much-

-Oh, c'mon! Napoleon will betray you, don't you see?-

-And why should I believe you?-

-Because he isn't even trying to save you-

The puppy stared at him with a glare. The boy wasn't as nice as the girl, and he suddenly started to wish he was her. He was more direct, while the girl was always shy and reserved... more like... him. In fact, she was wearing a really similar couple of glasses... and a really similar tie as a hairclip.-What are you two anyway? Best friends? A couple?-asked Peabody

-Ew! She is just my twin!-

They were siblings... that made sense. Peabody couldn't take that time in which Emma referred to him as her grandfather out of his head. What if it was true? A deep part of him wanted to believe so, but it was impossible... he was a dog.-Who are your parents?-

-It doesn't matter now... if you want to be free again-the kid said with a serious tone.-You'll have to help us-

-What do you even need me for?-

-Where's the time machine? And I'm not talking about your boss' machine, I mean ours, our red WABAC, the one he stole from the flat!-

-I won't answer anything unless _you_ answer _my_ questions-

-Ok, we can change tactic-the kid lifted the plastic box up and closed it, so the puppy would be definitely locked up.-We can charge you all day long, you may be warned-he smirked

-Please!-Begged the blonde girl with a truthful look in her eyes.-We really need to know where it is!-

Peabody looked at the sides, as if he was thinking in something. He knew where that room was... but he also knew it was full of soldiers, if they went on their own, they would fail easily. Who cared if they knew how to get there? They'd never make it anyway...

-Fine, it's in the office nº 18thD-he explained.-It's one of the last rooms in the hall. There are only 20 rooms, the 19th is where Napoleon keeps his machine... and the 20th is where Napoleon has his meetings office... you'll never make it there-

-We'll see, Peabody nº 1-Malcom said letting him on the floor (still inside the box)

-Wait, you said you'd free me!-

-Oh, you're right-he was about to free him when his sister stopped him

-No! He might tell on us, and he might get hurt-she reposed.-Let him stay here, he'll be safer-

-Good point, see you when you're back to normality-he said running away

Emma, on the other side, stared at him with guilt in her eyes.-I'm so sorry, grandpa-

After saying that, she ran towards her brother, leaving a confused Peabody who, once the children were gone, smiled.

* * *

**So, Emma and Malcom have a plan... but it won't be an easy task, more taking in account that they are against many of the most powerful armies that had ever existed... will they be able to success?**

**And what will Sherman choose?**

**You'll have to find out later, on the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :D**


	34. The meeting part 2

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 34: The meeting part 2**

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... but here's the continuation :)**

* * *

They weren't probably paying attention. They only wanted to get to the 18th room of that horrible place that could only remind them of that horrible predicament they were on. Well, not every day you find yourself as the culpable of the whole world you know breaking around you... and worst of all, if you don't do things right, you'd just be gone just like the world you grew in and learnt to love. It was funny that when things were finally looking bright enough for these twins, in just a turn of fate, everything seemed so dark, that they thought they couldn't find the sun now.

But luck was on their side that was for sure. Maybe the Universe thought that they had already learnt their lesson: time travelling is not meant to be fun. Oh, God... they really had to learn that on the hard way.

Just when they were running, desperate to find their destiny, they stumbled with the floor. They both looked up confused.

-What the heck was that?-they asked in unison

The floor was extremely empty and clean. There was no way both of them could just slip by some kind of chance of the fate! And that was when they watched it: a sewer that was on the floor was opening. They didn't last much in realizing that someone was coming out from it... but not just a random someone, it was...

-Dad?!-they questioned shocked

Sherman looked at the sides.-Ugh... I guess this was the 8th sewer instead of the 7th one...-

-Well done, know-it-all!-exclaimed a female voice under him

The scientist rolled his eyes and turned around to see the most unexpected, but pleasant thing.-Emma?! Malcom?!-he exclaimed going out of the conduits as far as he could

-DAD!-

The kids hugged their father quickly, afraid of losing him one more time, with a sweet smile upon their faces. The red-haired man was so happy to see they were ok, that he forgot about everything and just hugged them back.

-Who are...?-Ally went out of the sewer and stared confused at the scene: Sherman had found his children! How? Why? When? Where?

Analyzing it better, the girl just shook her head and decided to smile at them. One family finally united... well, almost.

-Wait, where is Penny?-asked Sherman noticing his wife's absence

-They have her-Malcom explained

-What do you mean?-

-I... She's forgotten us already... The guards showed me her...-

-Do you remember where she is?-Sherman questioned not really thinking things through

-Uh, yeah... I think I could remember but...-

-That's it! We have to find her... to make her remember!-

-Wait, dad!-called Malcom grabbing his hand.-It's useless! We have to go to the 18th room from this place-

-What? Why would you want to do that?-

-Because the WABAC's there-established Emma as a matter of fact.-We have to go there, find our time machine and don't let Napoleon to get the manual-she explained the plan forgetting about a little issue

-But we have to find your mother and... Wait, manual?-

The twins stared at each other, realizing their mistake.-Uh, I-I meant... I...-the blonde girl was hesitating, so her brother decided to act

-The thing is... uh... maybe this _is actually_ our fault-he reposed chuckling

-What?!-

-Yeah...-the kid continued laughing nervously.-Funny story... we kind of' forgot the WABAC manual in the past, Napoleon found it and he built his own time machine following the instructions...-

-Oh, boy! I can't believe it! It is your fault!-he shouted angrily

-If you let me say... I think it's the fault of the person who made the manual... I mean, let's be honest, who makes a whole chapter about "how to build a time machine"?-

-You two are in SO much trouble...-but before Sherman could scream "now" with all his voice's strength, someone covered his mouth

-Yeah, we imagined it...-reposed Ally rolling her eyes.-But we're in "enemy territory", remember? We can't scream if we don't want to be discovered-

-Right-the scientist said moving her hand away from him

Emma stared at the woman in front of her in confusion. Her short dark hair with blonde extensions was perfectly cut, her make-up wasn't much, but indeed it was enough to make her look even prettier than what she really was. Wearing a blue fancy (and pretty short, by the way) dress, she seemed that typical girl that is in a movie and is about to steal the boyfriend from another girl.

-Uh... who is she?-asked Emma not really nicely, in a mixture between confusion and disgust

-I'm Ally Edwards, your father's assistant-the woman presented herself with a lot of self-confidence

The blonde girl didn't like that answer very much. Assistant? What a cliché.-Really? Wow, I've never seen you before-

-Oh, that's because I'm new, I was hired last month-she explained again with a perfect smile

-How old are you?-

-Emma!-exclaimed Sherman.-That's none of our business, frankly, she is only helping us and you're being rather rude-

-Oh, don't worry, Mr. Peabody-his secretary said with a chuckle.-I'm 30-

-You look younger, why would you lie about your age?-

-Ok! Emma, that's enough...-Sherman said patting her shoulder and leading her a bit away from the woman

-So, Ally...-started Malcom before winking.-Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?-he asked with a smirk

-Alright-said his father with a serious tone.-I think we're done with the presentations-

-She doesn't even know our names-pointed Emma

-Right! Right!-agreed her brother taking the woman's hand and kissing It.-I'm Peabody. Malcom Peabody-

-Nice-she said rolling her eyes, but still with a smile.-And you are...?-

-I'm Emma Abigail Peabody Peterson-she said without even smiling.-Sherman _and _Penelope Peabody's daughter-she said making emphasis on the word "and"

-Yeah, I've guessed so-the dark-haired woman reposed a bit scared at the girl's reaction, though she had seen worsts

-Well, now that everyone is formally presented... can you please explain me how have you been so irresponsible and lost the manual on Napoleon's time?-whispered Sherman, though he was literately freaking out

-Don't worry, dad, we have everything under control-said Malcom folding his arms

The scientist raised an eyebrow.-How so?-

-We've got a plan-he explained proudly

-And I know it sounds crazy, but if we do it right, it might work-added Emma less sure than her brother

-What's the plan then, kids?-questioned Ally surprising everyone, who just stared at them.-What? I'm in this mess as much as you do-

-Well... it's not very easy or maybe not much functional... but...-

* * *

-I can't believe we're actually trying to do something I planned!-smirked Malcom as he, along with his sister, his father and Ally were walking to the 18th room of the place, trying to avoid any guards in the way

-Yeah, well... it's not like we've had another option anyway-commented Emma a bit annoyed, she understood that he was excited, but he was being too conceited

-Oh, what? Are you jealous that after all _my brain's_ the one who will save time?-

The blonde girl rolled her eyes.-As you say, bro...-she decided to say, letting him be happy for a few seconds more

-I'm a genius...-the kid continued.-I knew I was a Peabody after all-

-Hey, look! The 17th room!-pointed Ally with excitement.-We're gonna make it!-

-We'll see about that-suddenly said someone behind them

The four of them froze after recognizing that famous French accent. Slowly, they turned around, to find themselves in front of Napoleon Bonaparte, who had many soldiers behind him.

The French ruler laughed.-Did you all really believe I'd let you ruin _my_ plan?!-he exclaimed before turning his laughter into a frown.-Non! I'll never let you get away with this! Get them!-he shouted to the soldiers

-RUN TO THE ROOM!-ordered Sherman without a second thought, he knew it was nor or never, and they didn't have time for any complicated plan

His kids followed the order without hesitation, along with his secretary, who didn't have anything to say to refuse it. Running to a room being chased by many soldiers who were throwing shots and weapons at them wasn't easy indeed, but somehow they made it. Avoiding the shots, they were able to get to the so wished 18th room, able now to fulfill their plan.

They got inside the room really fast.-Ok, and that's it!-exclaimed Sherman closing the door

-You'll be dead!-exclaimed a soldier opening the door

In desperation, the scientist punched that guard and tried to close the door again. But it kept on opening alone.-What's wrong with this thing?!-he screamed angrily, under pressure in front of the context in which they were

-Maybe the door can't be closed from inside the room...-suddenly proposed Emma, with a shiver through her back

Sherman stared at the door. It actually made sense... perhaps that door could only be closed from outside of it... but that meant...-Someone has to go out and close it-he mumbled shaking

He then looked at his children. They were so young yet, and they were able to cause a big mess. Maybe they both had that "Sherman side" inside of them... but they also had the "Sherman side" that was able to make things right. Perhaps they screwed everything up... but despite this, they were the ones who had a way out of it. They made the plan, traveled through time, and used the WABAC, even without adult supervision. Those two could fulfill their plan without him, he knew it. He trusted them.

The red-haired man smiled.-I'll go out and I'll come back in a moment...-he said holding a few tears, knowing that those soldiers wouldn't have that much mercy with him

-WHAT?!-shouted the twins at unison.-You can't do that!-they said still at the same time

-Oh, don't worry, I'll be ok... and if anything happens, you'll only have to fix this time problem, right?-he said ready to drop the door handle

Ally stared shocked at this fact. Was he really able to die for saving his kids? It was... obvious, yes... but a bit too extreme. There could be another way out of that, it had to be it... they were inside the room already! And no... He couldn't be the one who would die... if someone there was out of picture... that person... was herself.

-I'll go-she decided suddenly walking towards the door

-Wait, WHAT?-exclaimed Sherman shocked

-Oh, well, it was a great adventure while it lasted... and hey, I know how to take care of me, Mr. Peabody-

-You don't have to do it, Ally... this isn't even _your_ fight-

-Exactly, and that's why I'll do it... you three will be able to fix everything without me, you don't need me-she finished with a bitter smile as she pulled Sherman away from the door

-Who says so?-muttered Sherman loud enough so Ally could listen, but not loud enough for his children to listen

The dark-haired woman stared at him. He seemed desperate, he was feeling really guilty indeed, and he didn't like it. In fact, the idea of her going out instead of him was even worse for his perspective. With his eyes full of tears, he was almost begging her to stay.

Ally smiled.-Take care of your family-she finished opening the door and going out

After closing the door in record time, she let the guards take her away. After all, she got what she always thought she wouldn't get: someone who loved her. Maybe he didn't love her enough to give everything up for her... but that look on his face was all the proof she actually needed to know it. It was the same look that he had when he lost Penny one day ago. And that was all she really wanted.

* * *

-Oh, c'mon! Now the only girl left is my sister!-protested Malcom

-It doesn't matter, we'll... we will fix everything and everything will be ok again, right, dad?-asked Emma with a sad smile, even if she didn't like that woman, what she did was rather honorable

Sherman was still staring at the door, trying to process what had just happened. Had Ally sacrificed for him and his family? Was she really able to do that for him? Those questions made him feel sad, angry, guilty... and a lot of other feelings. The situation was getting worse and worse at every second, now he didn't only have to save his wife and his children; he also had to save Ally. It was too much pressure indeed...

-At least we're in the room...-commented the blonde girl again slowly

But now he had the choice to make everything right.

-Emma's right, we have to move on-decided Sherman turning around.-The WABAC's gotta be here somewhere-

* * *

**Oh, yeah... as a cliffhanger lover I'll leave it there *evil laugh***

**Anyway, the ending is sooooo close... I think 2 or 3 chapters away (yeaahh!) **

**And sorry for the hiatus guys, I had many problems... But I'm back!**

**Oh, and by the way, I will start writting a crossover between Star vs The Forces Of Evil and Gravity Falls after finishing this, just so you know, I wanna try to write something in more fandoms :D **

**Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite and review! **

**Love you guys!**


	35. Take back the time

**Emma &amp; Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 35: Take back the time**

* * *

Malcom, Emma and Sherman looked around them. With everything that had just been their last experience, they didn't even have time to take a glimpse before. The room where they were was really dark; it also had some desks and books all over the floor. Apparently, there was no WABAC on it... so, the children started to think of the possibility of their grandfather telling them a lie. Maybe he did trick them, after all, he didn't seem too nice to them.

-Are you sure this is the room?-asked Sherman trying not to freak out

-Eh... yeah... we're sure... 100% sure... of course...-Marco answered with a chuckle, trying to look confident.-Unless he fooled us...-he mumbled making Emma punch his arm a bit.-Ouch!-

-Shh! Shut it!-she exclaimed whispering as she grabbed his hand to take him away from his father's place.-What are we gonna do if he tricked us?-she asked nervously

-Nah, don't worry... he wouldn't want us... dead, right?-he wondered out loud, obvious fear in his voice

-Maybe it is in its invisible form...-suddenly their father said.-Start to look for it-

-We have to tell him-the blonde girl stated biting her lip.-We have to get out of here if it's a lie, we can't take risks about it-

-We can't tell him, we have to at least try! What's the worst that could happen if we're in a useless room after all?-he asked with a smirk turning around to see his sister in the eye

-Get them!-screamed a voice opening the room's door

-Uh, yeah, that is likely to happen...-reposed Malcom suddenly finding Emma's plan a bit more functional

The blonde girl stared at her brother worried. Did it mean that that was it? After everything they went through... after all the plans they had done and after finally starting to have friends... and, after the fact that she had a lot to live for... that was it? The idea of everything ending up like that: in a dark room, with half of her family with her, with the possibility of her grandfather betraying them... that definitely wasn't part of the plan. Maybe her parents were right the whole time and they truly weren't ready to travel through time.

-OH MY! HOW DEAR! HOW DEAR!-Exclaimed Emma freaking out and walking without looking.-This is bad!-she continued hyperventilating

-Oh, oh, we've lost her...-commented her brother, but she ignored him

-Why did we have to go to that stupid history moment?!-she screamed angrily punching the air trying to let her rage out, but instead of less rage, she found herself punching something that really existed, something that made her cry in pain at the realization.-Ouch!-She exclaimed inspecting her hand and looking at the place she punched with wide eyes.-THE WABAC!-she exclaimed happily

* * *

-C'mon, you fools!-Exclaimed Napoleon to their guards.-They're in the room where the time machine is!-

-But Sir, it is invisible... they won't find it-reposed Alexander the Great

-Oh, yeah... it is invisible... and they don't even know that-the French ruler said with a relaxed laugh.-Oh, wait a second... oh, right... THEY KNOW IT BECAUSE IT'S THEIR TIME MACHINE AFTER ALL, YOU IDIOT!-He shouted angrily.-How did they even know it was in here anyway?!-He shouted madly before turning to one soldier.-Bring the new girl-

Some guards carrying Ally came.-Here it is-

-Ugh, drop me!-she ordered with poison on her voice

-I've got no idea which relationship you have with them... but you're going to regret it-the short man threatened snapping his fingers

As soon as he snapped his tiny fingers, a soldier with a gun appeared.-Any last wish?-

But before he could shoot, the dictator snapped his fingers again.

-What's wrong, Lord?-

-Now that I think about it...-reposed Napoleon.-She may actually be helpful-

-You want me to help you?-questioned Ally annoyed.-Ugh, kill me now-

The French man laughed.-Look at that, this woman's forgetting her real place in life-

-We're at the 21st Century, genius! Women aren't that insignificant anymore...-

-Oh, madam, I really wish I didn't have to kill you... how about this? You tell us what's their plan and you're free?-

* * *

-You've found it?-asked Malcom surprised at his sister reaction

-Yes! Yes! YES!-She shouted taking his hand.-C'mon! We have to get into it _now_!-

Her brother and father obeyed her, knowing that they had to use it as fast as they could. Because, even though their plan was going well, they still were surrounded by Napoleon's army and any false move could make their plan fall down as fast as a parachute. So, the three of them got into the machine.

-Now, let's go back to the day in which we forgot the manual and that's it!-exclaimed Marco with a triumph smile, while his relatives also smiled relieved too.-Woah, that was in fact easier than what I expected!-he exclaimed

-Right, but don't forget that we caused a real damage to history, so...-tried to explain Sherman, but he was interrupted, unfortunately, not by any of his kids, or even Napoleon. No, he was interrupted by a sound of lightings that could be heard from the outside.

As soon as the lightings were heard, our three heroes' minds slowly started to spin around, and really fast. Everything became a blur, and they felt extremely dizzy. It was like something was slowly taking something away from their minds and their heads couldn't work well anymore. The strength on their legs slowly started to leave them, making them fall to the WABAC's floor.

Luckily, that horrible feeling didn't last more than five minutes. So, they recovered themselves in a really short period of time. Unfortunately...

-Ugh, our memories are getting weaker and weaker with time-commented Emma touching her forehead

-Yeah, we should use the WABAC before it's too late-agreed her twin rubbing his face, trying to make the effect go

-W-Way-back?-asked Sherman standing up.-What's a "way-back"?-

Emma and Malcom wide opened their eyes in horror, as they let a gasp of fear scape their mouths. Everything around them stopped making any sense in the moment in which the possibility of the only adult they had left was gone.

-T-the WABAC, dad...-said Emma, trying to use the few strength she had in not breaking down in front of him.-D-don't you remember?-she hesitated in questioning, who wouldn't?

-I... I don't...-the red-haired man looked at his sides.-What is... where am I? Who are you?-he asked with lost eyes as he touched his forehead again, making a big effort to remember anything.-I... have you called me "dad"?-

-No! No, no, no...-Emma exclaimed touching her hair in desperation as the tears started to fill her eyes.-NO! This can't be happening!-she screamed running to him, and trying to hug his so admired father desperately, but he only pulled her away

-Wait, what is happening?-he questioned again, now a bit creeped out by the young girl

-No!-screamed the girl, this time turning to her brother and burying her face on his chest, crying every left tear she had

Malcom, on the other side, was way too shocked to even say a word. He couldn't believe that, just like that, from a second to other, his father had forgotten them. It didn't honestly sound logical. He was his father! He loved them! One person can't forget that... just like that... right?

-You... you can't remember us?-questioned the boy worried

-Eh, I'm sorry... but I've got no idea about who you are... or what's going on-A knock could be heard on the door.-Someone's knocking?-he wondered confused

-What are we going to do now?!-Questioned Emma out loud as she dried the tears on her eyes.-He was the only one who could help us!-

Malcom looked down. It was hard, and it truly hurt... but they had to move on. Once they fixed the time-space paradox everything would come back to normality. That meant only one thing: they had to use the time machine before the time paradox starts affecting them. Especially because of one little fact: if they didn't solve the problem sooner, they would simply stop existing, due to the fact that in that present they didn't exist.

-No...-commented the red-haired boy staring at his sister.-We are the only ones who can fix this up!-he exclaimed grabbing her wrists.-Don't you see?! We are the ones who managed to time-travel all those times without the need of a grown-up checking out on us... we even helped our family from the past, Em! Don't you see? That's the reason why Napoleon wanted to cleave us apart! Because we made a great team!-

The blonde girl slowly stopped her sobbing, as the words her brother said slowly fit into her head. He had a good point... it was weird to say that _he_ had a point, but he indeed did. They were in that mess because of their fault after all, perhaps her twin was right, perhaps they could still fix it... but...

-But we've already messed up a lot!-

-Oh, c'mon, it isn't the first time someone changes the present using a time machine, Emma...-he said rolling his eyes, trying to use his comedy to break the ice of the moment.-So, what do you say? Time-traveler twins?-he asked opening his hand, expecting her to do hi-5 with him

His sister rolled her eyes.-You really need to stop watching Gravity Falls...-she chuckled before crushing her hand against his.-Time-travelers twins!-

Another loud knock was heard on the door, as the door's wood was starting to break.

-We have to get in the WABAC now!-screamed Emma as she walked into the machine, followed by her brother

-But, wait, what about dad?-

That was a really good question. Emma stared at his father, who seemed extremely lost and, actually, a bit scared of everything. Of course, his memory had been affected. He didn't remember who they were... though there was a way to get his memory back... but he had to stay in the present.

-We will have to...-the girl sighed frustrated at the idea, but there was no other choice.-To leave him here, so he can regain his memory-

-Wait, we are going to leave him _here_?! With the crazy French on the other side of the door?-he questioned angrily

-We don't have another choice! Moreover, Napoleon won't break the door so easily...-

The twins were so lucky that not only the door fell to the floor as soon as Emma finished her sentence; he also saw the kids' intentions and screamed a really loud and clear "get them!"

-So... uh, you were saying?-asked Malcom with a smirk folding his arms

-Who are you with, huh?-the girl said annoyed as she pressed a button to close the WABAC's door, avoiding the soldiers to get inside the device, though they started to attack it with all the weapons they had at hand, desperately wanting to break inside

-Ah!-the siblings yelled scared at their situation

-We have to leave now!-Shouted the boy to his sister as he realized that some guards were trying to break the windscreen.-They're going to get in!-

-I know! I know! Don't scream!-Emma shouted, extremely nervous too as she quickly went closer to the keyboard from the machine and started to write the data they needed to travel back to France to fix all this mess

-What are you waiting for, ya' fools?!-exclaimed Napoleon in the middle of an upcoming tantrum.-Just break the machine and get inside!-

-C'mon, Emma!-ordered Malcom biting his fingernails nervously

-I'm on it! I told you not to scream!-she shouted back, obviously not functioning pretty well under pressure

Though she was able to write everything, before she could press the red button to go back, Alexander the Great managed to break the machine's glass.

-Ah!-the children shouted

-Ha! I got you, brats!-the blonde man threatened, but before he could do anything, Emma pressed the button

As soon as she did so, the machine started to lift up, producing blue lightings and started to spin around, preparing itself to travel to another time. Despite everyone's knowledge about what the WABAC was doing, Alexander chose to hold on tight from the device. And as the machine disappeared in the air with the kids inside and the blonde man on the outside, everyone stared at the place where the machine was supposed to be.

-AH!-Shouted Napoleon angrily.-No! We were so close! You, bunch of idiots!-he screamed

Sherman laughed.-You know, you remind me of Napoleon Bonaparte, am I on a play or something? Great effects, by the way-he commented standing up and walking out of the room, leaving everyone completely confused... everyone but the French ruler, who decided to instead throw a 5-years-old kid tantrum between tears.

* * *

The WABAC stopped in a familiar place. But how to forget that moment in France? That moment when they met their family in the past and forgot the WABAC's manual provoking some kind of Armageddon that wasn't really nice. Without mentioning that, on the way, they lost their parents, because they forgot about them. Sure, it hadn't been the best experience... but now they had the chance to fix everything up.

-Alright, if my calculations are right, and they're never wrong...-commented Emma with a smirk.-Right now we must be inside the palace fighting Napoleon... we have ten minutes to wait for our past versions of ourselves leave, get the manual, get the heck out of here and make sure that this has never happened-she explained putting the time machine in its invisible form

-Seems like a good plan-agreed Malcom following her as they walked outside of the machine and ran to the place where the French dictator was

While they were running away, a little "ouch" could be heard from behind the WABAC. Slowly, the producer of the sound started to move away from the device, making mental notes of never going back to that horrible floating apple ever again.

-If I ever meet someone from the future again...-commented Alexander trying to stand up with all the pain caused because of traveling through time holding from the outside of the WABAC.-I'll kill them!-he proclaimed angrily.-Ouch...-he said again standing up and walking to any place far from the machine.-It wasn't a good plan... it wasn't a good plan at all-

* * *

After avoiding many guards, Emma and Malcom made it to get inside the dictator's castle, ready to fulfill their plan: getting the WABAC's manual before Napoleon realizes what it is. The twins were running through the place's hall, trying to be as fast as they could, because they only had a couple of minutes before their past versions of themselves come back home, leaving the machine's manual in that past.

-C'mon, Napoopleon, give your best shot!-exclaimed a familiar voice

-Wait... have you heard that?-questioned Emma with determined eyes, recognizing that voice and, to be more specific, that moment

The kids stopped running, to instead start walking really slowly.

-Best shot? I'll show you what the best shot is!-shouted another voice that sounded even closer

-We must be getting close...-commented Malcom

-Yeah... and remember what our grandpa said... we can't touch our past versions-reminded the blonde girl as some knocks and screams were heard

Unsurprisingly, the siblings weren't wrong: they were only a few meters away from their past versions. In fact, they were just around the corner of the hall... But before their old themselves could even notice them, Emma saw them; grabbing her brother by its arm and pulling him back on the other side of the corner, so they could see them without being noticed.

-Good shot, know-it-all!-exclaimed the past Malcom to a younger Sherman Peabody

-You weren't that bad either, clone-the boy went down the roof by using a rope.-Told you that a bag of flour could knock him down!-

-Ok, I admit it; it was a good plan-

It was a bit hard to see that familiar scene, knowing very well that the future that they provoked was way different from it. In fact, neither their parents nor grandfather knew who the heck they were... and that was distressing. Despite all the fights the children could have had with their family, they really loved them. Their lives wouldn't be the same without them, literately.

-E-everything would be okay...-managed to say Malcom, trying to hold back the tears at seeing his sister, who had already dropped some tears.-We'll fix it up-he repeated putting his hand on her shoulder

Emma gave him a grateful smile before turning to see the familiar scene again.-I still can't believe we did such a mess...-

The red-haired boy looked down ashamed.-I'm sorry about it, Emma...-

-Wait, you?-she asked confused turning to see him again

-Yeah... I took the WABAC's manual and tried to read it in the past, it was too irresponsible... you... you were right... I'm reckless-

-What?!-she exclaimed madly before pointing at him with her finger.-Malcom, don't you see? Thanks to you we are finally fixing everything up! It doesn't matter if you make mistakes, the important thing is how to fix them... and you knew how to do it perfectly! You're really smart, Mal, even if you don't know it...-she smiled at him.-You don't have to care about the records, medal, degrees... our family adores you, and yes, you're intelligent-

Malcom wide opened his eyes. Has Emma called him "smart"?

-Wow... thanks, Em. I hadn't seen things in that way before-

Suddenly, the girl looked down sadly.-And I'm sorry too...-

-You?!-

-Well, yes... I was the one who didn't trust on you on the first place. I thought you were too immature... when you were just fine. I just... I was trying to be the "Peabody" here... and I messed everything up-the girl confessed sadly

-You know... I like you being more "Emma" than "Peabody"-

Emma gave him her own shy smile, glad to finally know what her brother thought about her.-Thanks, Mal...-

-Funny fact... I think we do have a bond after all-

They both chuckled, before hearing a shout coming from behind them. So, the siblings turned around to see what was happening.

-MALCOLM!-shouted the past Emma running to her brother, who had been caught by Napoleon

-You may win this one, but I'm not going to give up on you-threatened Napoleon.-You two will pay me this humiliation more than you can imagine-

It was like a déjà vu to see the past version of Emma cutting the French ruler's hand so he would drop Malcom, and then how the old man also tried to grab the girl, but only got to unstitch her dress a bit, before the blondie, along with her family could get away from there extremely fast. The only difference was that now, instead of being focused on running away, Emma and Malcom were focused on that 5 seconds moment in which Napoleon unstitched Emma's dress. The twins saw how the manual fell from the dress and how nobody really cared about it, not even the dictator, who was too angry to properly work in that moment.

-It's time-announced Emma after seeing how their past versions ran away and how Napoleon was throwing a tantrum

The two of them quickly ran closer to the fallen Napoleon, and Emma was able to grab the manual from the floor.

-Huh?-questioned the dictator madly.-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE AGAIN?! I'll kill you, disgusting...-but before he could finish his sentence, Malcom hit him in the head with a vase, making Napoleon dismay

-That's for destroying our future, you psycho, Napoopleon-he explained with an angry look

-Woah... great job, I didn't feel like fighting his madness again-reposed Emma after sighing relieved

-Yeah... also, I think a nap wouldn't make him any damage-he looked down at the fallen ruler, who was snoring.-Good night...-the boy commented with a smile before leaving with his sister

* * *

They were anxious... anxious and worried to come back. They weren't 100% sure about their success... what should they do if the plan didn't work? What will happen to their family? And how was this new present?!

But it didn't matter how nervous they were, they had to come back. And as they opened the elevator's door from the Mr. Peabody's penthouse, they almost cried relieved to see that everything on the flat looked just the way it was before. And they almost jumped in joy after hearing some screaming coming from the living room.

-I don't know where they are! They were on their rooms last night!-exclaimed a familiar voice that made they cover a gasp coming from their mouths of relief

-And they were grounded...-reposed another familiar voice

-Maybe they're using the WABAC again... I still can't believe you let them...-

-Mom?! Dad?!-exclaimed the kids running to the living room

And yes. Standing in the living room there were Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody. _Theirs _Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody, the ones who knew who they were, the ones who cared about them, the ones they loved.

-YOU'RE HERE!-exclaimed the twins at the same time before running to their parents' arms, embracing them with all their strength

-I'm so sorry! I won't be so selfish and reckless never again!-Exclaimed Malcom between tears without even breaking the hug.-I love you!-

-I'm so sorry too! I was such a fool! Sorry, sorry, sorry!-Exclaimed Emma in the same way.-I love you too!-

-Eh... we... love you too, kids-said Sherman a bit confused by their kid's attitude... more taking in account that he was pretty angry with them.-But you're still grounded-he reposed pulling himself a bit away from them. Wait a second, were they crying?

-Yes! You're right! You're totally right! We deserve to never go out again!-agreed Malcom

-And we WON'T use the WABAC! NEVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!-added Emma

Sherman and Penny exchanged a confused look, really surprised by the kids' reactions, but decided not to ask. They knew better than no one how a time machine can make you change your mind...

-Now I've seen it all-commented Mr. Peabody raising his eyebrow, not really sure about what could have happened to make his grandchildren have such a big change of heart

-GRANDPA!-they both exclaimed hugging him too

-Oh... alright... yeah, I love you too and all that stuff, but you are suffocating me-he commented a bit breathless because of the way they were hugging him

-What?-they questioned confused before realizing the hug was pretty tight, so they quickly pulled away.-Oh, right, sorry-

-So... uh, where were you?-asked Penny trying to act as an angry mother when she really was lost

-Uh...-the twins looked at each other, should they tell them? Should they explain how they almost broke time-space continuum by only forgetting one little book in the past?

-It doesn't matter now-said Sherman surprisingly.-What's important is that you are okay... now, you must feel really tired, it's 8 a.m. in the morning and it's a weekend... why don't you go back to bed? We'll talk about your punishment later-

Emma and Malcom mentally sighed relieved before nodding and walking to their bedrooms.

-What was that?!-questioned Penny angrily

-Why should we know something we don't want to know?-he answered back making her stare confused

-What are you talking about?-

-I'm saying that using a time machine can be pretty tricky... ain't I right?-

-You think they... changed the present or something like that?-

-It'll actually make sense-added Peabody.-That's why they were so glad to see us all... but something's got me...-

-What?-

-Well, if they did change the past... but they fixed everything up... on _their own_... it could mean that they are more than ready for using the WABAC-

* * *

**Yess! I finished it! I really did it! xD well, there's still one chapter left, but it would be like some kind of prologue, mostly because (in the story timeline) it will happen some months after this whole Armageddon stuff... anyway, I hope you liked it! Now, I'll upload the first chapter of my new svtfoe x gf fanfic... if you like any of those cartoons, please check it out!**

**I really loved being in the mpas fandom, and don't get me wrong, I am _still_ on it, but I want to give it a try to other fandoms, you know? **

**Thanks for your support! Oh, and stay alert for the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favorite!**

**Love youuuu 3**


End file.
